Ouvrir son coeur (Trad' de The Opening of Hearts de charlottepriestly
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: TRANSLATION/TRADUCTION: Résumé: Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit. (27 Chap) Complet.
1. 1 Être ensemble

**Ouvrir son cœur**

Titre original : _**The Opening of Hearts**_. Auteur : **charlottepriestly** (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites en VO, car traduire c'est trahir.

()()()

Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()

()()()  
CHAPITRE 1 : ÊTRE ENSEMBLE

()()()

Miranda Priestly était assise sur son fauteuil préféré et de loin le plus confortable dans son bureau dans sa maison, en ce calme vendredi soir. Les ébauches de son magazine Runway n'étaient plus entre ses mains, à la place, il y avait un verre de cristal rempli d'un whisky particulièrement fort. Elle buvait rarement, mais ce soir était une exception. Stephen était actuellement au dernier étage dans leur chambre, en train de baiser une blonde de vingt ans. Miranda renifla. Comme tout ceci relevait du cliché. Elle était rentrée tôt ce soir, avec l'intention de prendre un bain chaud et de se détendre après sa semaine de cauchemar, mais la deuxième partie avait quelque peu mal tourné.

Les filles étaient chez leur père pour le week-end, et Miranda cherchait un peu de paix et de tranquillité. Si Stephen décidait de ne pas créer une nouvelle dispute ce soir, elle pouvait espérer un peu de calme. Mais, alors que Miranda montait les escaliers, il y avait eu un bruit sourd provenant de l'un des étages supérieurs. Intriguée et un peu fatiguée, Miranda décida de voir si Stephen était arrivé plus tôt. Mais elle n'était pas prête à voir le spectacle qui allait l'accueillir.

Arrivée au troisième étage, Miranda était sur le point d'appeler le nom de son mari quand elle l'entendit. Un gémissement. Le gémissement d'une femme. Suivi rapidement par le révélateur et tout à fait dégoûtant, grognement animal de Stephen. Ce qui se passait dans sa chambre était donc très clair. En s'approchant de la porte, Miranda aurait roulé des yeux si elle n'avait pas été si colère quand elle vit que l'idiot n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte. À travers l'ouverture, elle put voir le dos nu de son mari s'agenouiller sur le lit, et devant lui, à quatre pattes, un jeune corps de femme qui criait et rejetait sa tête blonde en arrière.

Miranda, furieuse et humiliée, descendit silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et se cacha dans son petit bureau au bout du couloir. Elle l'avait arpenté pendant près de 30 minutes avant de s'asseoir dans son siège le plus confortable. _Comment osait-il ? Comment ose-t-il m'humilier de cette manière ?_ Était-elle vraiment une épouse si terrible pour que son mari ait une crise de la quarantaine avec une Barbie qui avait probablement des seins plus fermes que des cailloux ? Miranda fulmina, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le confronterait même pas : elle demanderait simplement le divorce et, espérons-le, ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle commença à passer en revue quelques clichés de la dernière séance photo. Elle avait besoin de se désintéresser du sujet, ou bien sa soirée de détente deviendrait exactement l'opposée. Mais travailler était bien. Travailler était rassurant.

Cependant, seulement 10 minutes après qu'elle ait commencé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait à peine attention et qu'elle n'avait en fait apporté aucune correction aux photos. Avec un soupir frustré, Miranda se leva et alla à son minibar. Voyant son whisky préféré (et le plus fort), elle se versa un grand verre et se rassit, apportant la bouteille avec elle.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, à ce spectacle. Stephen l'avait lâchement informé qu'il voulait divorcer alors qu'elle était à Paris pour la Fashion week il y a plus de deux mois. Elle grimaça quand elle se souvint de cette nuit-là : la façon dont Andrea l'avait regardée, ses grands yeux en amande faisant preuve d'une telle compréhension et d'une telle compassion. Après cette nuit, rien n'avait jamais été pareil. Andrea l'avait vue sans ses murs, et maintenant leur dynamique de travail avait complètement changé.

Stephen avait regretté son geste par la suite. A son retour à New York, Stephen lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu véritablement divorcé, qu'il voulait rester avec Miranda et qu'il ferait tout pour que leur mariage fonctionne. Ne voulant pas de scandale et ne voulant pas blesser les filles, elle avait accepté de donner une nouvelle chance à leur mariage. Elle renifla.

Cela fonctionnait merveilleusement bien.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais elle était certaine que la bouteille était pleine quand elle avait versé son premier verre. _Combien en avait-elle pris déjà ?_ Tout devenait flou et elle allait rapidement vers une ivresse complète et totale. Elle se leva pour se débarrasser de l'alcool, mais quand elle entendit le cliquetis habituel des clés et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration alors que son cœur s'accélérait.

()()()

Andy Sachs avait eu une semaine de merde. Le travail avait été absolument horrible, avec son boss ordonnant de refaire les photos de Dolce et Gabbana pour le dernier numéro d'automne et virant 5 personnes, au total. Pour ne rien arranger, Nate avait finalement enlevé ses affaires de son appartement. Il en avait mis du temps. Il était retourné à Boston il y a presque deux mois, et à peine deux semaines après son arrivée, il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et était en train de déménager avec elle. C'est pourquoi il avait téléphoné à Andy, il y a seulement trois jours pour lui demander de le laisser prendre ses affaires. Andy, bien sûr, n'avait aucune objection. Il avait été un idiot complet qui ne la soutenait pas, depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son travail à Runway, et avait été un abruti total vers la fin de leur relation. Maintenant, il jouait les innocents, affirmant qu'elle était coupable de leur rupture et ainsi entacher son amitié avec Lily et Doug. Dieu, même ses parents étaient du côté de Nate.

Maintenant, complètement débarrassé d'un petit ami désapprobateur, Andy se sentait comme si elle pouvait enfin se détendre dans sa propre maison. Les choses commençaient à s'arranger. Doug était venu, s'excusant d'avoir pris le parti de Nate de façon si imprudente, et Lily semblait être sur le même chemin, et Emily l'avait (presque) pardonné pour Paris et leur relation était maintenant bien meilleure qu'auparavant. Mais le plus important, Miranda semblait apprécier davantage les efforts d'Andy. Depuis Paris, les choses avaient changé entre elles.

Andy avait trouvé Miranda en train de pleurer. Pleurer. Pas de maquillage, pas de coiffure parfaite en place, pas de vêtements coûteux à couper le souffle sur le corps. Juste Miranda enveloppé dans un peignoir soyeux et avec ce qui ressemblait à un cœur brisé. Andy avait écouté attentivement les mots de Miranda, avait pris tous les petits détails de la femme. Et c'est alors qu'Andy voyait Miranda comme véritablement et pleinement humaine. Comme une personne qui avait des sentiments, qui avait un cœur, qui respirait de l'air, comme tout le monde. Une personne qui souffrait. Bien qu'Andy ait eu le sentiment que c'était plus pour ses filles que pour son mariage raté. Le bâtard ne l'a jamais méritée de toute façon.

Depuis cette nuit, Andy ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer de nouvelles petites choses à propos de Miranda : des petits détails qui lui permettaient de voir la femme sous le personnage de la Dragonne. La façon dont souvent sa voix s'adoucissait quand elle était contente de quelque chose, ou la façon dont les coins de ses yeux se plissaient légèrement quand elle trouvait quelque chose amusant. Mais ce qu'Andy préférait, était la façon dont elle se mordait parfois le côté de la bouche juste pour ne pas sourire. Cela arrivait rarement, bien sûr. Andy l'avait seulement vu deux fois : une fois en parlant avec ses filles au téléphone, sans doute Caroline avait fait un commentaire particulièrement intelligent ou autre, et la semaine dernière quand Andy avait répondu quelque chose d'assez spirituel au commentaire sarcastique d'Emily sur les vêtements d'Andy. Miranda était assise à son bureau et Andy était sur le point d'entrer dans le bureau de Miranda quand Emily avait, comme d'habitude, grogné quelque chose à propos de sa tenue. Andy n'avait même pas détourné les yeux de son boss alors qu'elle répondait au commentaire impoli. Et elle l'avait vu. Le non-sourire de Miranda. Andy ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'Emily avait dit, ni de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Tout ce dont elle se souvint à partir de ce moment fut premièrement la vue de Miranda cachant un sourire amusé et deuxièmement la chaleur qui se répandait dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Andy savait qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir ça pour Miranda. C'était son boss, sa patronne. Une femme, mariée, deux fois son âge, une patronne glaciale qui pouvait faire pleurer les hommes et vous déchirer avec un seul commentaire de sa langue acérée. _Je suis tellement dans la merde. Complètement et totalement baisée, foutue._

La voiture s'arrêta net et Andy réalisa qu'elle était arrivée chez Miranda.

En parlant du diable…

Andy sortit rapidement de la voiture, les vêtements qui sortaient du pressing et le Livre dans chaque main et fit signe à Roy en montant les marches. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et laissa le nettoyage à sec et le livre à leur place respective. Elle se tournait pour partir quand elle entendit le bruit d'un verre qui se brise et ensuite…

**-Merde !**  
Andy se figea, stupéfait. _Est-ce que Miranda venait de dire un gros mot ?_ Avant que son cerveau puisse l'avertir qu'elle entrait dans un territoire dangereux, elle fit rapidement demi-tour pour entrer dans la maison et vit une lumière au bout du couloir.

-Miranda ? Vous allez bien ?

**-Andrea, sois silencieuse. Viens ici.** Miranda murmura durement assez fort pour qu'Andy puisse l'entendre.  
Andy avait un mauvais pressentiment sur tout cela, et Miranda semblait déstabilisée. Même si son instinct le lui déconseillait, Andy se dirigea silencieusement et lentement vers le bureau de Miranda. Avec presque de la terreur, elle entra dans la pièce et eut presque le souffle coupé.  
Miranda était à genoux sur le sol, ramassant de grands morceaux de verre avec ses mains nues, des mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, comme si elle lui avait passé les mains à plusieurs reprises, ses pieds étaient nus, et son chemisier sortait de sa jupe, se plissant légèrement en bas. Dire que Andy était choquée était un euphémisme.

-Miranda, dit Andy, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, vous allez bien ? C'est bon, laissez-moi vous aider.

Andy fit exactement cela, aidant Miranda à s'asseoir sur le plancher, puis en prenant soigneusement le verre de ses mains tendues et en plaçant les morceaux sur un coin de la table basse. S'agenouillant sur le sol près du verre brisé, Andy tendit la main dans son sac et sortit un paquet de mouchoirs, nettoyant les plus gros morceaux de verre du sol et essuyant le liquide.

-Merci.

Andy se figea pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là. C'était un murmure qu'Andy faillit manquer, mais elle l'avait entendu, et Andy était tellement choquée qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à sa patronne, sans même prendre la peine de se lever.

Miranda baissa les yeux sur sa deuxième assistante, agenouillée littéralement à ses pieds, et sentit son cœur s'alléger. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et détourna les yeux de ces hypnotisants yeux marron, mais Andy avait vu les orbes bleus larmoyants, et elle vit la façon dont Miranda se tordait les mains légèrement. Andy connaissait bien ce signe : Miranda était bouleversée par quelque chose. Elle l'avait vu cette nuit-là à Paris, et une autre fois dans la voiture sur le chemin de l'hôpital quand Cassidy s'était cassé le bras après être tombée des barres de singe du terrain de jeux de l'école.

**-Miranda. Est-ce que tout va bien ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** Andy murmura doucement, comme si trop de bruit pouvait effrayer Miranda.

**-Il n'y a rien, Andrea.** Miranda réprima le besoin de grincer des dents, entendant sa voix rauque faible et un peu ivre.

-S'il vous plaît, je-je veux aider.

A cela, Miranda grogna et roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr, tu essayes toujours d'aider, n'est-ce pas, Andrea, tu es si naïve et innocente, mais tu dois sûrement savoir qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut tout simplement pas faire ?

Andy resta silencieux après cela, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre et ignorant comment gérer une Miranda Priestley émotionnelle et ivre. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le canapé en face de Miranda, plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux et attendant, ce qu'elle attendait… et bien elle ne le savait pas. Miranda déglutit difficilement, regardant partout mais pas son assistante. Sa belle, gentille, compatissante… _Stop!_ Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la lâcha lentement.

**-Pars, Andrea, juste va-t'en.** Miranda lui fit signe pour la renvoyer, mais sa voix semblait fragile, son regard baissé vers le bas, et sa main droite s'approcha pour jouer avec son collier, ce qui signifiait habituellement qu'elle réfléchissait trop.

**-Non.**  
Miranda leva vivement les yeux et son regard devint froid alors qu'elle regardait la jeune femme assise en face d'elle. Andy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle pouvait facilement se faire virer pour ça, mais ça faisait trop mal de voir Miranda bouleversée, et elle se souciait plus du bien-être de Miranda que de son travail. Miranda semblait très bouleversée, et très ivre si la bouteille de whisky sur la table basse et son apparence négligée pouvaient en être les indices.

**-Non ?** Miranda arqua un sourcil, regardant Andrea avec une expression ennuyée, mais froide sur son visage. Les murs de la Reine des glaces se mettaient en place et Andy détestait ça.

-Non, Miranda, vous êtes contrariée et ivre, et je veux prendre soin de vous. Même si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, je ne pars pas tant que je ne suis pas sûre que vous allez mieux et que vous n'allez pas vous faire de mal.

Il y eut une pause, et Andy ne respira même pas en attendant la réponse de Miranda. Juste au moment où Miranda ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer ce qui était probablement une remarque sévère et sarcastique, elle fut interrompue par le bruit des talons descendant les escaliers, traversant l'entrée, ouvrant la porte d'entrée puis se refermant. Miranda, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionnée, regarda sa montre-bracelet et laissa échapper un gloussement sombre, sans humour et glacial.

**-Une heure, Stephen s'est vraiment surpassé cette fois.** Miranda regarda Andrea, un regard contemplatif sur son visage avant que quelque chose de semblable à la défaite ne traverse ses yeux bleus. Cela brisa le cœur d'Andy. **Très bien,** murmura-t-elle, **tu veux m'aider, Andrea, sors-moi d'ici, sors-moi de cette maison.**

()()()

Voici le premier chapitre.

Je veux bien un petit commentaire. Que pensez-vous de ce choix de traduction ?


	2. 2 S'ouvrir

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre originel : _**The Opening of Hearts**_. Auteur : **charlottepriestly** (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly. Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
CHAPITRE 2 : S'OUVRIR

()()()

Andy n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était surement tombée dans une sorte de dimension alternative, non ? Elle était assise sur un canapé spacieux et confortable au milieu d'une grande suite de l'hôtel Ritz. Mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus surprenante. Non, ce qui rendait cette situation si incroyablement bizarre, c'était que Miranda Priestly était assise à l'autre bout du canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, et vêtue de vêtements très très décontractés, selon les standards de La Priestly, tout du moins. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un pull en cachemire beige qui tombait de son épaule gauche (quelque chose qu'Andy essayait très fort de ne pas regarder). Ses cheveux étaient loin de sa coiffure de styliste habituelle, et son maquillage avait été enlevé, laissant la peau en dessous montrer sa douceur naturelle. _Je parie que c'est doux au toucher._ Andy regarda la femme assise à quelques pas d'elle et sentit l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu faire, Miranda était assise avec un regard lointain dans les yeux, ses dents parfaites mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, et un verre de vin rouge serré dans sa main si étroitement que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches.

Elles étaient dans cette chambre d'hôtel depuis près d'une heure. Dans la maison, Andy avait attendu Miranda dans le bureau pendant qu'elle montait silencieusement les escaliers. Quand elle revint avec ce qui ressemblait à un sac de voyage, Miranda avait réussi à sortir de chez elle dans la nuit. Roy attendait qu'Andy livre le livre, mais ils étaient tous entrés dans la voiture et étaient partis.

-**Où dois-je aller ?** avait demandé Roy.

-**Le Ritz.** Répondit Miranda, regardant par la fenêtre et ignorant la présence d'Andy.

Andy l'avait regardée, surprise. Pourquoi Miranda allait-elle à l'hôtel ? Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'Andy reste avec elle ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé avec Stephen ? Andy avait plein de questions, mais elle était assez intelligente pour se taire de peur de se faire expulser du véhicule en marche.

Une fois, à l'hôtel, Miranda exigea une suite avec deux chambres. Le personnel de l'hôtel se dépêcha de répondre aux exigences de la Reine des Flaces et, en quelques minutes, Andy et Miranda furent guidées jusqu'à une belle suite avec deux pièces séparées par un grand salon. _Suis-je censée rester ici avec elle ? Oh mon dieu,_ Andy avait pensé, _comment vais-je survivre à cette nuit ?_

Maintenant, cependant, Andy écartait sa peur et sa confusion. Elle pouvait clairement voir que Miranda avait besoin de quelqu'un, et cela la rendit incroyablement triste de réaliser que si Andy Sachs, l'humble assistante de Miranda, était la seule à partager cette chambre avec Miranda, cela signifiait que la terrible Dragonne n'avait personne vers qui se tourner quand ce genre de détresse lui tombait dessus. Elle était seule, et peut-être qu'elle était d'accord avec ça la plupart du temps, mais en cette instant, Miranda avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Pour la garder sur Terre. Jusque-là, elle n'avait même pas parlé, ni ne s'était laissée aller dans une diatribe pleine de rage, ni n'avait fondu en larmes sur l'épaule d'Andy. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, était d'être assise là, avec un air absolument perdu, et de boire le vin qu'elle avait commandé au service de chambre.

Andy, qui voulait toujours l'aider, était assise tranquillement à l'autre bout du long canapé, parce qu'elle sentait que c'était ce dont Miranda avait besoin en ce moment. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un _– n'importe qui –_ qui était toujours là, à côté d'elle. Andy s'était obligée à boire du vin au signe de la tête de Miranda quand elle avait tendu la main vers la bouteille, et maintenant elle faisait tournoyer le liquide sombre dans le verre. Elle avait un million de questions auxquelles elle voulait des réponses : la plus importante était, qu'est-ce qui avait fait tomber Miranda si bas comme ça ? Andy ne l'avait jamais vue ivre, et ce serait aussi la première fois qu'elle verrait Miranda en larmes, si l'on exclut Paris.

Andy voulait rire. Cette situation était très semblable à celle de Paris. Sauf que Miranda avait parlé, elle avait exprimé ses sentiments et ses peurs. Andy le voulait encore. Elle voulait que Miranda lui fasse confiance et puisse s'ouvrir à Andy, afin qu'elle puisse l'aider. Andy regarda discrètement l'horloge sur le mur. 23h30. Elles étaient assises ici dans un silence complet depuis plus d'une heure. Les seules choses qu'elles avaient fait depuis leur entrée dans la chambre était le service en chambre, s'asseoir sur le canapé et remplir leurs verres de temps en temps. Au moins, Miranda s'était changée et s'était mise à l'aise. Peut-être qu'Andy ne resterait pas après tout ? Elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange.

Ne pouvant plus rester silencieuse, Andy parla.

**-Miranda…**

**-Il a une liaison.**

Le silence passa de confortable à glacial après la confession murmurée de Miranda. Andy était choquée, ne sachant pas exactement de qui Miranda parlait, même si elle avait un soupçon de qui était le « il » en question.

**-Qui ? Stephen ?**

**-Bien sûr que c'est Stephen.** Miranda traînait, son discours maintenant légèrement moins cohérent qu'avant. L'alcool semblait lui arriver assez vite pour que ses mots se fassent légèrement entendre. **L'imbécile a oublié de fermer la porte ou de se taire d'ailleurs.** Miranda laissa échapper un rire court et rapide qui semblait froid et amusé. Avec ses yeux baissés et son corps se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle avait l'air plus vaincue qu'Andy ne l'avait jamais imaginé. **C'est une blonde de vingt ans qui a une peau parfaite et une paire de seins qui le rendra heureux pendant longtemps.**

Andy resta bouche bée. Ce dernier commentaire fit presque rougir Andy, en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche Miranda, elle se sentit un peu plus chaude que d'habitude. _Miranda. Qui pourrait tromper Miranda ? Mon Dieu, si jamais je l'avais, je ... Non, non, ne va pas par-là, Andy._ De plus, personne n'avait une peau plus parfaite que Miranda, et personne ne pourrait certainement avoir une meilleure paire de…

**-Tu peux partir si tu veux, évidement.**

**-Quoi ?!  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici.**

Le cœur d'Andy se crispa douloureusement à l'idée de quitter Miranda. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas maintenant. D'ailleurs, Miranda avait dit cela sans aucune émotion dans sa voix ou son visage, juste une complète indifférence froide, mais Andy avait le sentiment qu'elle faisait cela parce qu'elle se sentait vulnérable et ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Miranda se cachait généralement derrière ses murs quand elle ressentait des émotions allant de la colère à la défaite. Andy avait vu cela se produire à Paris, et depuis lors, elle l'avait remarqué tous les jours.

**-Non.** Affirma Andy, déterminée à rester. À ce moment, Miranda la regarda finalement.

**-Non ?** Répéta Miranda. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'Andrea venait de dire. _Oserais-je espérer ? Comment pourrait-elle vouloir rester avec moi ?_

**-Je ne vais nulle part, Miranda. **Miranda eut l'air surprise, regardant Andy comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, elle l'avait regardée de la même manière lors de son entretien d'embauche pendant qu'Andy prononçait son petit discours. Andy ne put s'en empêcher : elle prit leurs deux verres et les plaça sur la table basse devant elles. Puis, elle déplaça lentement son corps sur le canapé et s'approcha de Miranda, elle s'assit plus près d'elle. Andy prit provisoirement l'une des mains de Miranda dans la sienne. _Je le savais. Sa peau est aussi douce que la soie._ Elle était contente que Miranda ne recule pas, ni ne tressaille, ni ne lui hurle dessus elle pour avoir osé la toucher. Andy ne savait pas si elle aurait pu survivre une seconde de plus si Miranda s'était éloignée d'elle. Miranda, cependant, était trop triste ou trop ivre pour s'en soucier en ce moment. Avoir un contact physique avec quelqu'un était en cet instant vraiment… agréable. Merveilleux même. **Miranda, je veux que **_**tu**_** comprennes ceci : je ne te quitterai pas, jamais. Je vais rester près de toi et je ferai de mon mieux pour te fournir tout ce dont tu as besoin, peu importe ce que cet idiot t'a fait, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là.**

Il y eut un long silence après cela, où Andy sentit son cœur battre sauvagement dans sa poitrine et sentit ses poumons brûler par manque de souffle, et le corps de Miranda faisait visiblement de même. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son assistante, sa chère Andrea, disait ces mots. Ils étaient trop beaux pour les croire. _Tout le monde t'a quitté, vielle folle. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'Andrea tienne parole. Qui resterait avec toi_ ? Miranda secoua tristement la tête et regarda la belle vue de sa main enfermée dans celle d'Andrea.

Andy sentit la peur s'installer dans son intestin. Était-elle allée trop loin ? Miranda avait-elle réalisé la profondeur de ses sentiments ? Elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle avait dit. Comment pourrait-elle quitter Miranda ? Fascinante, Magnifique et A Couper De Souffle Miranda Priestley.

**-Personne ne reste jamais.** Murmura Miranda, et, à son grand désarroi, des larmes involontaires lui montèrent aux yeux, brouillant sa vision et elle brûla d'humiliation.

Cependant, avant que ses larmes ne tombent, elle sentit des bras forts s'enrouler autour d'elle et la tirer vers un corps chaud. Andrea la serrait dans ses bras. _L'étreignait_. Et c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'elle n'ait jamais éprouvé. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait étreinte à part ses filles. La jeune femme sentait le printemps et le shampoing à la lavande et _Andrea_. Miranda pouvait se sentir fondre dans l'étreinte, et finalement céda, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Andrea, laissant tomber les larmes et s'accrochant à Andréa comme à la vie elle-même.

Andrea, pour sa part, luttait pour maintenir son sang-froid. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Miranda sur son cou, ses seins doux se pressant contre les siens, et l'odeur qui était purement Miranda. Ses cheveux blancs soyeux caressaient la joue d'Andy, et elle pouvait sentir les mains de l'éditrice agripper le dos de sa chemise. Etreindre Miranda était l'expérience la plus incroyable de sa vie. Le corps moelleux sous le bout de ses doigts tremblait légèrement, et elle savait que Miranda pleurait. Okay. _Se calmer ! Elle a besoin de ton soutien maintenant. Assez de cette absurdité romantique._ Andy commença à faire des cercles doux dans le dos de Miranda, essayant de réconforter la femme de toutes les façons possibles.

Elles étaient restées, assises là, à se serrer dans leurs bras, pendant longtemps, ou peut-être que cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais Andy avait l'impression d'être au paradis, et Miranda ressentait quelque chose de très similaire aussi. Si ce n'est les nouveaux problèmes dans sa vie impliquant un certain mari trompeur, Miranda aurait considéré ce moment comme l'un des plus heureux de sa vie, mis à part la naissance de ses filles. Alors que Miranda s'éloignait de l'étreinte, elle entendit Andrea inspirer profondément et se demanda si elle avait mis la jeune femme mal à l'aise en montrant des émotions aussi profondes, et si leur relation de travail était entachée pour toujours. Mais quand elle regarda le visage d'Andy, il y avait de la douceur dans ses yeux bruns foncés, et un petit sourire timide effleurant ses lèvres, et Miranda pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un spectacle plus beau que son Andrea si près d'elle, les bras de la jeune femme encore vaguement enroulé autour de son cadre. D'une certaine manière, Miranda savait qu'Andy avait véritablement pensé ce qu'elle avait dit : qu'elle ne la quitterait pas. Pas tout de suite du moins, et c'était suffisant pour Miranda.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, le cœur d'Andy se fracassant de voir les rougeurs et les bouffissures corrompre les orbes bleus. Et pourtant, malgré l'apparence brisée de Miranda, Andy pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Miranda plus belle qu'en ce moment.

Miranda brisa leur échange, baissant les yeux et s'éloignant du regard intense d'Andrea qui ressemblait plus à un examen minutieux. Je ne dois pas ressembler à grand-chose en cet instant... Je dois faire un peu de contrôle des dégâts. _Contrôle, oui. Prendre le contrôle de la situation. _

**-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas-**

**-Ne t'excuse pas, Miranda, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui suis désolée de te voir ainsi, je voudrais pouvoir t'aider et enlever ta douleur.**

Miranda sentit sa respiration se perdre à ces mots. Les yeux d'Andrea étaient si sincères que Miranda ne doutait pas de son honnêteté. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, et elle sentit la chaleur se répandre de son milieu vers le bout de ses orteils. Soudain, se sentant dépassée et manquant d'air, Miranda se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva, prenant une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer ses émotions incontrôlées. Elle sentit ses sentiments s'emballer lentement et tomber dans le chaos.

Andy se sentit instantanément en manque de sa chaleur, et dû retenir un gémissement de perte tandis que Miranda se retournait pour la regarder. La femme plus âgée perçut le malaise dans les yeux d'Andy, et la tension soudaine dans ses épaules, mais elle vit aussi la chaleur dans les yeux de la femme, et le sourire tremblotant qu'elle donnait en attendant le prochain plan d'action de Miranda. Miranda s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et craignant que les pleurs ne laissent sa voix rauque. Elle méprisait les pleurs, surtout devant les gens, mais, comme d'habitude, Andrea était devenue une exception.

**-Je vais au lit.** Lui dit Miranda, et en effet sa voix semblait faible et rugueuse, même à ses propres oreilles. Elle recula. Résistant à l'envie de laisser tomber ses défenses et de se jeter à nouveau dans les bras de son Andrea - quand est-elle devenue son Andrea ? - Miranda attendait la réponse de l'assistante.

**-Oh.** Andy essaya de ne pas avoir l'air déçu. Miranda, même dans son état encore énervé, vit à travers, et était confuse quant à pourquoi Andrea voudrait qu'elle reste. _Personne ne veut jamais que je reste. Habituellement, les gens ne peuvent pas attendre pour m'avoir hors de leur vue._ **Ok. Bonne nuit, Miranda.**

Miranda resta là un instant, regardant la jeune femme, son cœur battant encore trop vite pour son confort et son esprit éperdument avec tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Avec une profonde respiration et un redressement de son dos, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa porte aussi gracieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle entendait Andrea qui se déplaçait, le tintement de verre et les pas qui reculaient dans l'autre direction de la suite. Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa porte, Miranda se retourna et trouva Andrea presque à sa porte, prête à aller se coucher aussi.

**-Andrea.** Andy se tourna instantanément vers l'appel de Miranda, et attendit en retenant son souffle alors que la femme semblait contempler attentivement ses prochains mots. **Merci.**

Stupéfaite, Andy hocha la tête et sourit faiblement. La voix de Miranda avait été douce et calme quand elle prononça ces deux mots, mais Andy se sentit complètement ravi par eux, et elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer.

**-Tout ce que tu veux, Miranda.** Réussit à répondre Andy.

**-Bonne nuit.**

Et avec ça, Miranda se retourna rapidement et entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

**-Bonne nuit**. Murmura Andy dans la pièce vide, perdant rapidement le contrôle de ses sentiments.

Miranda Priestly lui avait confessé un problème personnel. Miranda Priestly avait laissé Andy l'étreindre. Miranda Priestly avait pleuré sur son épaule et s'était accrochée à Andrea. Miranda avait l'air absolument magnifique, laissant sa garde baissée et regardant Andy comme plus qu'une assistante. Mais surtout, Miranda Priestly s'était excusée, et l'avait remerciée, puis lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, et quand elle avait dit ces trois choses simples, Andy sentait que Miranda les avait vraiment pensées, et qu'elles n'étaient pas simplement de la politesse, mais signifiait beaucoup plus. Son cœur s'est envolé dans sa poitrine.

_Merde._ Pensa Andy, encore figé au milieu de la suite.

_Merde, merde et merde_.


	3. 3 De retour

**Ouvrir son cœur**

**Traduction**

()()()

Titre originel : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly. Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()

**CHAPITRE 3 : DE RETOUR**

()()()

Le lundi matin, Miranda entra dans son bureau, le visage fermé, et une grimace sur les lèvres. Elle avait passé un week-end en enfer, et elle n'allait pas de le cacher. La rumeur s'était déjà répandue : la Dragonne crachait du feu et les gens se précipitaient hors de son chemin. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de son bureau, elle jeta son lourd manteau et son sac sur le bureau d'Andrea, ne faiblissant même pas dans sa démarche. Elle ne regarda pas sa seconde assistante, se forçant à ignorer sa présence. _Du moins pour le moment._

Andy soupira quand Miranda entra dans son bureau et quitta sa vue. Sa patronne avait décidé d'oublier complètement leur nuit à l'hôtel. Non seulement elle retournait à son moi froid et inaccessible, mais Miranda l'ignorait aussi complètement.

Quand Andy s'était réveillée tôt le samedi matin, elle s'était rapidement ressaisie et elle s'habilla avec les vêtements de la veille. Après avoir tapoté ses cheveux pour avoir l'air un peu près présentable, Andy avait quitté sa chambre à la recherche de Miranda. Mais elle avait malheureusement constaté que la femme était déjà partie. Andy avait frappé à sa porte et, après avoir reçu aucune réponse, avait appelé la réception pour lui demander s'ils l'avaient vue. À la consternation d'Andy, la réponse à cette question était oui, Miranda Priestly était allée à la réception, il y a environ deux heures avant de payer pour leur suite, et avait ensuite quitté le bâtiment rapidement. Sans un mot pour Andy.

Après cela, Andy n'avait absolument rien entendu de sa patronne. Elle n'a reçu aucun appel pendant le week-end, qui était quelque chose de très rare pour Miranda. Andy avait passé tout ce temps avec un nœud douloureux dans son estomac, et son esprit était constamment troublé par les pensées de la femme aux cheveux argentés.

Andy écoutait alors que Miranda décrochait son téléphone et commençait à grogner sur quelqu'un, qui que ce soit la pauvre âme à l'autre bout du fil. Andy recula. Miranda était d'une humeur terrible _\- plus que d'habitude_ \- et Andy ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. 58 heures plus tôt, Miranda pleurait sur son épaule, la retenait et la laissait entrer. Andy l'avait raté. Elle sentit vivement la perte de la femme alors que le personnage de la « rédactrice en chef » montait dans toute sa terrifiante gloire, faisant de la vie un enfer pour tout le monde autour d'elle.

Andy ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé à Miranda une fois qu'elle était rentrée samedi. Avait-elle confronté Stephen ? Avait-elle demandé le divorce ? L'avait-elle déjà viré de chez elle ? Andy espérait qu'elle avait fait toutes ces choses. Elle doutait que Miranda soit du genre à se retenir, et Andy sentit ce qui semblait être une satisfaction profonde à la pensée que Stephen obtenait finalement ce qu'il méritait. Mais Andy n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir à coup sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Miranda et lui demander. _Hé, Miranda, est-ce que tu t'es disputée avec lui ou que tu l'as juste foutu ce trou du cul dehors sans un mot ?_ Andy renifla. _Oui, et alors elle me jetterait par la fenêtre pour mon insolence._

Miranda ne lui parlait même pas. _Comme dans, pas du tout, pas une parole._ Tous les ordres pour elle étaient passées par Emily, qui avait un sourire satisfait à chaque fois que cela arrivait, pensant que Miranda donnait le traitement silencieux à Andy pour quelque chose qu'elle avait mal fait. Mais Andy n'avait rien fait de mal. Pas vraiment. Elle avait essayé de soutenir Miranda, avait essayé de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait, et après ce « merci » sincère, les murs de Miranda s'étaient remis en place, rendant Andy complètement inutile et vide. C'est comme si elle avait aperçu quelque chose de beau, rayonnant et plein de lumière, pour ensuite être submergée par l'obscurité complète. Andy avait plusieurs théories pour expliquer pourquoi cela s'était passé.

Première théorie : Miranda n'avait fait qu'utiliser Andy, sans vraiment se soucier d'Andy, qui n'avait été qu'un corps chaud qui offrait du réconfort. Andy n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée, car elle voulait désespérément que Miranda lui fasse confiance, à elle, Andy Sachs, à un niveau très personnel. Ouais, comme si Miranda avait vraiment confiance en quelqu'un. Seconde théorie : Miranda pensait qu'Andy lui rappelait un moment de faiblesse et qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, ce à quoi Andy était d'accord, vraiment. Tant que cela aiderait Miranda, Andy était sûre qu'elle supporterait n'importe quoi. _J'étais là pendant sa dépression, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un rappel si tôt après. C'est compréhensible._ Et troisième théorie : Miranda se sentait humiliée. Elle regrettait de s'être ouverte à Andy et de s'être montrée si profondément. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette pensée brisait le cœur d'Andy plus que toutes les autres choses qu'elle avait déjà expérimentées. Plus que la mort de ses grands-parents, plus que son premier petit ami la trompant avec son ennemie jurée du lycée, plus que Nate la quittant et voyant presque immédiatement une autre fille. La pensée que Miranda aurait voulu ne pas avoir invité Andy dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne pas s'ouvrir à Andy, ne pas avoir versé des larmes sur son épaule, tous cela lui faisait mal au ventre.

Andy ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. _Allez, ne penses plus à toute ta merde intérieure, Sachs. Tu as du travail à faire._ Ce qui était terriblement vrai. Son emploi du temps était assez chargé aujourd'hui, et la plupart des choses qu'on lui avait demandé de faire étaient des courses (certaines qui étaient tout à fait inutiles) en dehors de Runway. _Loin de Miranda._ Mais s'il y avait quelque chose pour laquelle qu'Andy était douée : c'était être la meilleure assistante de Miranda, et il était hors de question qu'Andy laisse ses sentiments l'empêcher de travailler. Si elle pouvait aider Miranda en lui rendant la vie plus facile, elle y mettrait son âme.

()()()

La semaine continua, et c'était une torture pour chaque personne travaillant sous Miranda. Même Emily commençait à perdre sa personnalité froide et indifférente, et avait eu recours de plus en plus à son mantra « J'aime mon travail » au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait. Andy, quant à elle, était agonisante à propos de Miranda, sans parler du fait de survivre uniquement grâce au café. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi depuis vendredi soir, car les pensées de Miranda tourmentaient son esprit chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas occupée.

La nuit, Andy fermait les yeux, et elle voyait des yeux bleus perçants sous ses paupières. Elle pouvait entendre la voix douce et dominante, et pouvait presque sentir le parfum de la femme qui dérivait. Si Andy essayait très fort, elle pouvait encore sentir le corps moelleux de la femme sous ses mains quand elle l'avait tenue, et le sentiment de manque était si douloureux que les doigts d'Andy picotaient de désir, d'envie de la touche encore. Andy resterait éveillée pendant longtemps, se retournant, incapable de garder la femme plus âgée de ses pensées, et quand le sommeil viendrait, il serait rempli de rêves.

Dans certains rêves, Andy imaginait Miranda avec Stephen pendant qu'il la touchait. Toucher son cou, ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses seins. Pendant ce temps, Miranda regardait droit dans les yeux d'Andy et lui disait d'une voix pleine de mépris : « **Tu ne pourrais jamais m'avoir, tu ne m'auras jamais, je ne serai jamais à toi, je serai à quelqu'un d'autre.**» Et puis elle se tournait vers Stephen, dont le visage disparaissait soudainement pour devenir un visage inconnu et anonyme, et Miranda tendait la main et embrassait l'homme mystérieux, agrippait ses vêtements comme elle avait agrippé Andy pendant leur étreinte, et elle se pressait ardemment contre son corps, laissant sortir un gémissement long et bas alors que l'homme répondait avidement à ses attentions. Andy se réveillait souvent de ces rêves en pleurant, son cœur avait l'impression d'avoir chuté de cinq étages et son ventre se tordait de désespoir.

Dans d'autres rêves, cependant, elle était celle qui recevait les caresses de Miranda. Elle était celle qui attrapait les hanches de Miranda, celle qui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs et doux, celle qui embrassait ses lèvres merveilleuses qui faisaient frissonner son corps, celle qui traînait ses lèvres et ses dents dans ce cou crémeux et parfait. C'est elle qui faisait gémir Miranda. Andy se réveillait de ces rêves, en respirant fortement, presque à bout de souffle, et avec un désir profond et désespéré qui agrippait son cœur et son être en son entier. Parfois, elle se réveillait même avec ses mains à mi-chemin de son pantalon. Ces rêves étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents depuis la nuit à l'hôtel. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Andy avait ces rêves très inappropriés à propos de sa boss. Après des rêves comme ceux-ci, Andy rampait hors du lit et se traînait dans une douche froide, abandonnant l'espoir de se reposer davantage.

Jeudi après-midi, Andy sentit qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle n'avait aucun contact avec Miranda. La femme ne la regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas et ne l'emmenait plus en avant-première, ni ne partageait avec elle un trajet de voiture en ville. Andy était assise à son bureau, envoyant des courriels et réorganisant l'emploi du temps de Miranda quand elle sentit son cœur sauter littéralement quelques battements.

**-Andrea. **Andy, figée sur place, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Miranda l'appelait. _Oh Dieu merci, enfin._ Ne voulant pas ennuyer sa patronne en la faisant attendre, Andy se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et contourna son bureau, partageant un regard inquiet avec Emily, qui répondit en haussant les sourcils comme si elle disait : « _Ne me demande pas de la pitié ou de la compassion, tu as dû faire quelque chose pour mériter ça._ » Prenant une profonde respiration et rassemblant son courage, elle entra dans le bureau. _Mon Dieu, elle est sublime._ Andy ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Miranda alors qu'elle marchait pour se mettre juste devant son bureau, son bloc-notes et son stylo dans ses mains tremblantes alors qu'elle attendait des instructions. Miranda leva les yeux vers elle et passa le bout de la branche de ses lunettes sur sa lèvre inférieure_. Jésus-Christ, pourquoi doit-elle faire cela ? S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un me tue. Laisse-moi mourir._ Miranda lui fit signe de fermer la porte, et Andy se déplaça rapidement pour obéir. Quand elle se retrouva face à la femme, elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement car sa gorge était soudainement sèche. Miranda la regardait fixement, un air pensif sur le visage alors qu'elle inclinait la tête comme d'habitude. Finalement, elle se redressa et dit**. Réserve une nuit pour demain dans un hôtel qui n'est pas le Ritz. Prends une suite avec deux chambres.**

Andy ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle regarda Miranda en état de choc, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle voulait que son cœur cesse de battre si fort et que son estomac se calme afin de desserrer les nœuds soudainement tendus qu'elle ressentait.

**-O-Bien sûr, je vais le faire tout de suite.**

Miranda reporta son regard sur son ordinateur portable, et Andy savait que cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser : Miranda voulait-elle qu'Andy vienne aussi cette fois ? Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait essayer de sauver son mariage ? Peut-être que la chambre était un séjour romantique pour Stephen et elle ? Cette pensée fit serrer l'estomac d'Andy, et une image de Stephen tâtonnant et maltraitant la douce silhouette de Miranda la rendit malade. Juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du bureau et à courir vers la salle de bain, Miranda appela son nom. Se tournant pour faire face à la femme, Andy était sûre que ses genoux céderaient bientôt._ Oh s'il vous plait_, elle la supplia silencieusement,_ s'il vous plait laissez-moi partir. Je ne peux pas supporter la pensée de lui et vous…_

**-Apportez des vêtements pour toi, cette fois.**

Le cerveau d'Andy se figea et elle perdit son souffle. Sans le fait qu'elle se tenait debout et très vivante, elle aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait abandonné après cette instruction. _C'est moi. C'est moi qu'elle prend avec elle_. _Elle ne regrette pas de s'être ouverte à moi. Elle a besoin de moi, encore. Oh mon Dieu, c'est moi. Pas lui. Moi._ Incapable de former des mots, Andy hocha la tête et quitta rapidement le bureau, ignorant le regard curieux et un peu accusateur d'Emily et se précipitant directement dans les toilettes. Une fois dans l'intimité, Andy se regarda dans le miroir alors qu'elle tentait de calmer son cœur erratique avant de subir un arrêt cardiaque, et elle commença soigneusement à contrôler sa respiration brutale avec des respirations calmes. Une fois que son cerveau fut capable de fonctionner à nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et pensa que la nuit ne pourrait pas arriver assez tôt.

_Cette femme allait me tuer un jour…_

()()()

Vendredi soir, ce fut une Andy très anxieuse assise dans un grand canapé qui se trouvait dans le grand salon d'une suite de l'hôtel St Régis. Il était 22h et la pièce était éclairée par la douce lueur de deux lampes placées sur des tables basses de chaque côté du canapé. Sa jambe droite tremblait nerveusement tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, attendant Miranda avec ses mains fermement serrées sur ses genoux. Andy, comme Miranda l'avait commandé, avait appelé le room service pour apporter une bouteille de vin rouge pendant que Miranda allait dans sa chambre pour passer des vêtements plus confortables. Elle était là depuis un moment maintenant, alors Andy, désespérée d'avoir quelque chose à faire, était allée dans sa propre chambre. Elle sortit ses plus beaux vêtements confortables de son sac de nuit et se changea rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas enlevé son maquillage avant de retourner rapidement à sa place sur le canapé.

Moins de trente secondes après s'être assise de nouveau, Miranda sortit de sa chambre, portant à peu près la même chose que la semaine précédente, sauf que cette fois le pull était gris foncé pour aller avec le pantalon noir. Comme la dernière fois, elle avait enlevé son maquillage, ainsi que ses bijoux et ses chaussures. Les entrailles d'Andy fondirent à cette vue.

Miranda ne remarqua pas la réaction qu'eut Andy en la voyant et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Andy s'avança rapidement et prit le vin de la table basse, remplissant rapidement un verre pour chacune avec la liqueur noire-rouge. Alors qu'elle tendait un verre à Miranda, leurs doigts se frôlèrent, et Andy sentit des décharges électriques monter le long de son bras et entrer dans son centre au contact. Miranda regarda alors dans les yeux d'Andy et retira rapidement sa main, le verre fermement serré dans sa main. Andy regarda la femme plus âgée prendre une gorgée, ferma les yeux et fredonna de plaisir. _Oh mon Dieu, aide-moi._ Les muscles d'Andy se crispèrent sur la vue et le son de Miranda, et Andy regarda avec stupéfaction toute la tension quitter les épaules de la femme alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le canapé.

Andy prit une petite gorgée et ses paupières battirent rapidement. C'était divin. Pas étonnant que Miranda ait réagi de la sorte, surtout après la semaine qu'elle a dû traverser. Elles s'assirent en silence, se détendant sur les coussins confortables et vidant rapidement la bouteille de vin.

**-Je divorce.** Miranda déclara après presque une heure de silence. Andy voulait pleurer de joie à la nouvelle. _Oui ! Prends ça, Connard !_ Pensa joyeusement Andy, essayant très fort (et heureusement réussissant) à cacher son sourire. Elle écarta rapidement sa joie quand Miranda recommença à parler. _Bien, Oui. Miranda. Se concentrer_. Cela ne peut pas être une expérience agréable pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? **Il a fini de déménager hier matin, et mes avocats pensent que le divorce devrait être définitif dans quelques mois.**

Cela explique pourquoi hier après-midi elle avait demandé à Andy de faire la réservation. Elle avait besoin de ça. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Andy demanda :

**-Comment vont les filles ?**

**-Mes filles.** Dit Miranda, presque pensivement, et elle avait l'air triste, brisée, ce qui, curieusement, n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle parlait de son divorcer avec son mari. Chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Stephen, elle utilisait un ton froid et distant, comme si elle ne se souciait plus vraiment de lui. **Mes filles ne l'ont pas bien pris, elles n'aimaient pas particulièrement Stephen, ce que j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours, mais elles se sentent toujours trahies, elles pensent que c'est de ma faute. **Andy ferma les yeux au ton amer de la voix de l'autre femme. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que Miranda devait ressentir quand ses propres enfants la rendent responsable du divorce. Les jumelles signifiaient tout pour Miranda. Andy ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à cette nuit à Paris, et ça lui faisait mal de penser que les filles avaient blessé Miranda comme ça. **J'ai essayé de leur expliquer les raisons du divorce, mais elles ont raison, d'une certaine façon. Il est inutile de le nier, j'ai chassé Stephen, comme si j'avais chassé Greg. J'ai fait de même avec tout le monde au cours de ma vie, c'est évident. Si j'avais été différente, ça aurait marché avec Stephen, et mes filles n'auraient pas à souffrir à cause de moi.**

Le petit discours de Miranda irrita Andy pour une raison quelconque. Elle se sentait en colère contre tous ceux qui avaient déserté Miranda. Elle se sentait fâchée contre Stephen d'avoir jeté Miranda comme il l'avait fait. Elle se sentait fâchée contre les jumelles qui ne soutenaient pas leur mère, qui les aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle se sentait fâchée contre elle-même, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever la douleur de Miranda, et parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance de la rendre heureuse et de l'aimer comme elle méritait d'être aimée. Comment est-ce possible qu'elle ne se pense pas belle ? Avant qu'elle puisse filtrer ses mots, Andy prit la parole.

**-C'est des conneries, Miranda.**

La femme regarda Andy, stupéfaite. Andy ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son langage ou de son ton féroce et passionné, mais Andy ne s'en souciait pas vraiment sur le moment.

**-Je te demande pardon ?**

**-J'ai dit que c'était de la foutaise, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Stephen est un idiot, ce n'est pas ton devoir de changer quelques aspects de toi-même pour le satisfaire et s'insérer dans son idée de « l'épouse parfaite ». Si Stephen ne peut pas accepter qui tu es, ne peut pas t'aimer pour qui tu es, alors c'est sa perte, et c'est de sa faute. Certainement pas la tienne.**

Miranda resta bouche bée, véritablement et totalement bouche bée devant Andy. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis et elle semblait figée sur place. Andy se tendit, attendant que la Dragonne déchaîne sa colère contre Andy pour avoir franchi des limites, pour avoir parlé de choses qui ne la concernaient pas. Mais les mots cinglants ne sont jamais venus. Au lieu de cela, Andy regarda Miranda détourner les yeux d'elle, prendre une gorgée de son vin et se perdre dans ses pensées.

Rien d'autre n'a été dit pour le reste de la nuit.

()()()

Un petit commentaire ?


	4. 4 Se rapprocher

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre originel : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3) / Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly. Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 4 : SE RAPPROCHER**

()()()

Plus tard dans la soirée, Miranda regarda le plafond de sa chambre d'hôtel. Son esprit était ébranlé par les mots qu'Andrea avait prononcés. Bonté divine, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. C'était Stephen qui perdait quelque chose en ne l'aimant pas correctement ? _Je suis certaine que les gens ont de la chance de ne pas m'aimer. _Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Andrea avait semblé sincère, si la férocité dans ses yeux sombres et la passion qui remplissait sa voix en étaient des indices. De plus, Andrea avait semblé en colère, bien que Miranda ne savait pas précisément pourquoi elle l'était. _Est-ce qu'elle se soucie vraiment de moi ? Pourquoi se préoccuperait-elle de moi ?_ Habituellement, quand la « Reine des glaces » avait un problème, les gens se tenaient à une distance encore plus grande et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer. Miranda n'était pas souvent là pour les autres, et si quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, ils finiraient probablement par être blessés d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est comme ça qu'elle était. Elle endommage les gens et les blesse jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte. _Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois une vieille femme solitaire et idiote._

Mais Andrea était différente, bien sûr. Elle avait toujours été. La semaine précédente, Andrea était entrée dans son bureau après avoir entendu son verre brisé, et avait alors offert son aide à Miranda. La femme plus âgée était sûre que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ils n'auraient rien pensé de tout ça et auraient couru à la porte. Les autres ne seraient certainement pas venus à l'hôtel avec elle, et ils ne l'auraient pas tenue et enlacée alors qu'elle pleurait à chaude larme.

_Dieu, c'est trop._ Les mots d'Andrea se rejouaient dans son esprit encore et encore.

… _ne pourrait pas t'aimer pour qui tu es ..._

_Sa perte..._

_Pas ton devoir de changer_ _quelques aspects de toi-même…_

Andrea était clairement trop naïve pour son propre bien. Ne savait-elle pas à quoi ressemblait Miranda ? Ce n'était vraiment pas une surprise que personne ne puisse rester avec elle. Cela devait être drainant et épuisant de la supporter. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une femme facile, mais elle aimait profondément, et se souciait énormément, et faisait de son mieux pour rendre heureux ceux qu'elle aimait. D'accord, elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé Stephen. Pas vraiment. Mais elle avait aimé Greg, et elle aimait les filles, et si les choses n'étaient pas maîtrisées, elle se retrouverait bientôt à aimer Andrea.

_Aimer Andrea._ La pensée n'effrayait pas Miranda autant qu'elle le devrait, et elle ne l'avait pas fait paniquée comme elle aurait dû. Miranda pensait qu'être capable d'aimer Andrea serait un bonheur absolu. La jeune femme était la seule personne dans la vie de Miranda qui semblait se soucier d'elle. _Mais pourquoi s'en soucierait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle t'utilise seulement. Oh mon Dieu, peut-être qu'elle va utiliser ça et aller à la presse, ou peut-être qu'elle veut aller de l'avant, ou - Arrête ça. Andrea n'était pas comme ça. Andrea ne ferait pas ça. De plus, personne ne pouvait feindre une telle compassion._ Miranda voulait désespérément croire qu'Andrea était honnête, mais le doute persistait encore dans les coins de son esprit. _Est-ce que la vie t'a transformé en une créature si solitaire que tu ne peux même plus accepter la gentillesse sans t'attendre au pire ?_

Miranda soupira et roula sur le côté. Quand le sommeil vint finalement à elle, elle s'éloigna de la conscience en pensant à son Andrea.

()()()

Le lendemain matin, Andy se réveilla très tôt. Elle ne voulait pas manquer Miranda avant qu'elle ne parte, alors elle se leva à 6h et sauta dans la douche. À 6h30, elle commandait le petit déjeuner au room service. Oeufs brouillés, rôties, fruits, jus d'orange et café chaud comme le centre du soleil.

Quand elle reposa le téléphone, la porte de Miranda s'ouvrit.

Andy leva les yeux et en perdit immédiatement le souffle. Miranda était là, vêtue d'un chemisier beige et de ce qui ressemblait à son pantalon noir habituel, bien que celui-là accentuait davantage ses courbes. Son maquillage était naturel, avec seulement un peu de cache-cernes, et ses talons étaient déjà en place. Ses cheveux, cependant, ont attiré l'attention d'Andy. Les cheveux de Miranda étaient mouillés. Elle avait évidemment pris une douche et l'avait peignée en arrière sans les sécher. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi détendue et confortable qu'elle l'avait été la nuit dernière, mais l'image créée par Miranda était suffisante pour envoyer le cœur d'Andy faire des montagnes russes.

Miranda s'arrêta juste devant la porte, remarquant qu'Andy la fixait, levant un sourcil dans un défi et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement. Andy détourna rapidement les yeux et déglutit, essayant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque erratique.

**-Euh, bonjour, Miranda. **Miranda grogna une réponse et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.** J'ai commandé le petit-déjeuner, au cas où tu-vous auriez faim : des œufs, du pain grillé, des fruits et du café, sauf si vous aviez prévu de partir avant le petit déjeuner, je comprendrais si vous vouliez…**

-**Arrête de parler, le petit déjeuner est une bonne chose, est-ce que ta chambre a un sèche-cheveux ?**

**-Oh oui, c'est le cas, voulez-vous que j'aille te-vous le chercher ?**

Miranda hocha la tête, et Andy se précipita pour faire comme dit. Quand elle revint, Miranda le prit et retourna dans sa chambre.

Andy attendait assise sur le canapé, comme hier soir. Elle se sentait nerveuse. Est-ce que Miranda voulait prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle, ou allait-elle renvoyer Andy ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait du temps pour être un peu seule ? Andy aurait compris, mais elle espérait égoïstement que Miranda aurait toujours besoin d'elle.

Un toc-toc sur la porte, suivie d'une voix masculine disant « _Room service !_ » incita Andy à se déplacer et à passer en mode assistante. Elle laissa entrer le groom de l'hôtel, prit ce qu'il avait apporté et le renvoya. Andy déplaça le grand déjeuner vers la table qui était placée un peu derrière le canapé. Elle commença à mettre la table, et juste au moment où elle finissait, Miranda sortit, ses cheveux reprenant son style habituel, avec son habituelle mèche bouclée près de son œil gauche. Andy se redressa et attendit que Miranda s'asseye avant de s'asseoir. La femme plus âgée n'établit pas de contact visuel avec la brune et commença à manger ses œufs avec du pain grillé. Elle venait juste de réaliser qu'elle avait raté le dîner hier et était absolument affamée. Andy suivit son exemple en commençant par ses propres œufs et mais aussi par les raisins qui étaient dans le bol de fruits.

Elles mangèrent dans un silence relativement confortable, profitant à la fois de la délicieuse nourriture et se détendant lentement avec la présence de l'autre. Quand Miranda eu fini, elle vérifia son téléphone pour la première fois ce matin. L'inquiétude l'a saisie d'instinct quand elle vit trois appels téléphoniques manqués de ses filles, deux de leur père, et un texto de lui qui avait été envoyé à 21h30 la nuit dernière. Son téléphone n'avait plus eu de batterie vers 20 heures hier, et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de le mettre à charger jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme la nuit dernière. Elle avait voulu se déconnecter des gens (sauf Andrea) et n'avait pas vérifié son téléphone quand elle l'avait branché.  
Avalant abondamment, elle tapa sur le texto non lu et se sentit nauséeuse en le lisant. Oh mon Dieu, elle allait vomir.

Andy entendit le cliquetis d'une fourchette tombant dans une assiette et leva les yeux. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle en voyant l'expression de Miranda. La femme était figée sur place, ne respirant même pas, très pâle et avec une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux. Ses doigts agrippèrent son téléphone si fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches, et elle semblait trembler.

**-Miranda ? murmura Andy, l'inquiétude clairement audible dans sa voix.**

Miranda ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle regarda sa main tremblante et posa son téléphone. Après un moment comme cela sans bouger, elle se leva de la table. Sur les jambes tremblantes, elle se dirigea lentement vers le canapé dans un état second. Andy se leva rapidement et la suivit, s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda avec inquiétude. La femme semblait si secouée, Andy ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de choc avant.

Sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Miranda, son corps se mit à trembler ostensiblement. Andy ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, mais ne pensait pas que Miranda pouvait répondre même si on lui demandait. Quand Miranda plaça le dos d'une main tremblante à ses lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot, Andy se rapprocha rapidement, les bras tendus.

Sans réfléchir, Miranda se pencha dans l'étreinte alors qu'Andy l'enveloppait dans ses bras. Quand Miranda commença à sangloter, Andy regarda devant elle avec des yeux paniqués. Miranda avait déjà pleuré sur son épaule, mais cela avait été des pleurs silencieux, et son corps n'avait pas convulsé comme maintenant. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Miranda ressentir une telle douleur. Quoi que ce soit, ça avait complètement brisé la femme dans ses bras. Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé aux filles ? À cette pensée, l'inquiétude lui serra douloureusement le ventre, et elle se sentit absolument inutile pour aider Miranda. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, elle commença à frotter gentiment de ses mains le dos de Miranda, souhaitant qu'elle puisse faire disparaître la souffrance tandis que le corps tendre sous elle tremblait de douleur.

Un long moment passa. Andy ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elles s'étaient étreints - et Miranda semblait se calmer. Maintenant, ses larmes étaient silencieuses, et elle gardait Andy contre elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Andy la laissa faire, bien sûr. _N'importe quoi pour Miranda._ La jeune femme était toujours très inquiète, mais Miranda semblait lire dans ses pensées, parce que sa voix se fit bientôt entendre de là où son visage était enfoui dans le cou d'Andy, et sa voix était rauque, faible et piteuse.

**-Les filles sont parties.**

Et puis elle recommença à pleurer, ses larmes tombant sur la peau d'Andy. Andy ne pouvait rien faire pendant que son esprit se démenait pour traiter cela. _Non, non, non, s'il vous plait. Pas ça. Tout sauf ça. _De toutes les choses horribles qui pouvaient arriver à Miranda, c'était la pire. Andy se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose contre le dossier du canapé, avec Miranda toujours contre elle, et Miranda enroula ses jambes sous elle, laissant tomber ses chaussures. Elle pencha son corps contre Andy, et la brune pensait qu'elles pourraient être simplement en train de se faire un câlin si ce n'était que l'autre femme tremblait de douleur et de tristesse, et qu'Andy ressentait une douleur dans sa poitrine simplement en imaginant ce que Miranda devait ressentir.

Après un long moment, Miranda s'immobilisa et se détendit presque dans son étreinte. Andy ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et tendit la main pour toucher les cheveux de la femme. Miranda se détendit encore plus et Andy le prit comme une autorisation pour continuer. Alors elles restèrent allongées dans leur étreinte, chacune plongée dans les profondeurs de leur douleur tandis que les doigts d'Andy passaient doucement dans des cheveux blancs et soyeux. Après 10 minutes de silence, Andy ressentit le besoin de parler.

**-Je suis tellement désolée, Miranda, murmura Andy.**

Miranda ne répondit pas, et Andy réalisa que sa respiration était profonde et que ses bras ne tenaient plus fermement Andy, mais étaient vaguement drapés autour de sa taille. Miranda s'était endormie.

()()()

Miranda commença à bouger une heure plus tard. Andy les avait délicatement allongées et les avait drapées d'une couverture, qui recouvrait désormais leurs deux corps mais qui était au préalable sur un des bras du canapé. Pendant que Miranda dormait, Andy avait continué à toucher ses cheveux et à caresser doucement ses épaules, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que signifiait le fait que Miranda s'était endormie dans ses bras. _Elle est épuisée. Cela ne veut pas véritablement dire qu'elle me fait confiance. Elle n'a probablement pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela ne veut rien dire._ Le visage de Miranda était toujours enfoui dans son cou, et ses longues respirations faisaient que Andy se sentait tellement bien. _Je pourrais m'y habituer. Pourquoi cela me semble-t-il si agréable ?_ Andy était à moitié assise sur le grand canapé avec Miranda presque couchée sur elle, pensant à la situation de Miranda et à ses propres sentiments envers la femme plus âgée, et Andy était arrivé à une conclusion. Andy resterait aux côtés de Miranda quoi qu'il arrive. Si Miranda avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, Andy l'écouterait. Si Miranda avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer son affection et son soutien, Andy ferait exactement cela. Si Miranda était horrible envers Andy et commençait à se déchaîner, Andy l'accepterait pour que Miranda puisse se défouler. Peu importe ce qu'il faudra faire, Andy le ferait. Parce qu'Andy savait que peu importe ce que Miranda pouvait être ou faire, Andy ne serait jamais capable de l'abandonner. Et même si ça faisait mal à Andy d'être si proche de cette femme et de ne pas l'avoir, elle ferait de son mieux pour être ce dont Miranda avait besoin.

Miranda repris lentement conscience. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les doux doigts dans ses cheveux, et une main chaude qui courait sur son dos dans des cercles apaisants. _Andrea_. Ces mains appartenaient à Andrea. _Il n'y avait qu'elle sentir si bon. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour oser me toucher comme ça._ L'autre chose qu'elle remarqua était qu'elle s'appuyait lourdement sur l'autre femme et qu'elle avait le visage enfoui dans le long cou d'Andrea. _Dieu, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester ici pour toujours. _Mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà imposé cela trop longtemps à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'Andrea soit très à l'aise.

En fait, Andy était à l'aise. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal un peu, mais elle les avait suffisamment bougées pendant que Miranda dormait pour ne pas couper le flux sanguin, et elle avait aussi étiré ses muscles chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à souffrir. Andy remarqua le changement dans la respiration de Miranda, et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de l'autre femme. _Est-ce qu'elle va me tuer ?_

Miranda se redressa lentement, clignant des yeux et s'éloignant lentement de l'étreinte. Elle ne regarda pas son assistante, bien qu'elle puisse sentir les yeux de la femme sur elle. Elle se redressa, elle s'étira et laissa échapper un petit soupir quand elle sentit son dos craquer à plusieurs endroits.

Andy faillit s'étrangler. Elle était sûre que Miranda avait entendu sa respiration haletante. Si la femme l'avait effectivement entendu, elle n'en donna aucun signe. Au lieu de cela, elle se réinstalla sur le canapé et pencha la tête en arrière, levant les yeux vers le plafond. Andy essaya d'ignorer combien son cou élégant s'étirant l'invitait à le toucher. Elle pouvait à peine se retenir de l'envie de se pencher et d'embrasser partout ce cou magnifique.

**-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Miranda, les yeux fermés.**

**-Presque neuf.**

Les yeux de Miranda s'ouvrirent et elle donna à Andy un regard incrédule.

**-Je dors depuis une heure ?**

**-Oui, tu-vous deviez être épuisée, n'avez-vous pas bien dormi la nuit dernière ?**

**-Non.** Miranda n'allait pas entrer dans les détails sur la façon dont la femme devant elle avait tourmenté ses pensées et ses rêves. Et la crise de pleurs n'avait pas aidé non plus à son épuisement.

Elle se sentait faible et ses yeux brûlaient désagréablement.

**-Voulez-vous en parler ? **

A ce moment, Miranda se pencha de nouveau la tête et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle commença.

**\- Quand j'ai vérifié mon téléphone ce matin, j'ai vu que j'avais plusieurs appels manqués de la part des filles et de leur père. Greg m'a envoyé un texto, je l'ai donc lu, pensant que quelque chose était arrivé à mes filles. Apparemment, elles ont décidé de vivre avec leur père pendant un moment. Hier soir, alors que j'étais encore au travail, elles ont emballé leurs affaires dans un accès de colère, ont appelé leur père et lui ont demandé de les emmener au Connecticut avec lui et sa petite amie. Elles ont essayé de me joindre avant de partir, mais mon téléphone était à court de batterie et je ne savais pas qu'elles avaient l'intention de partir. Cela les a énervés davantage et elles sont parties sans me le dire. Greg ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète, mais n'allait pas dire non aux filles alors qu'elle voulait vivre avec lui, alors il a tout expliqué dans le texto. Elles sont parties la nuit dernière et viendront chercher le reste de leurs affaires la semaine prochaine. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Miranda essaya de ne pas se remettre à pleurer, et Andy regarda la femme plus âgée assise à côté d'elle. Les filles l'avaient quittée. Les trésors de Miranda avaient choisi leur père et sa petite amie, en lieu et place de leur mère. Elles ne lui en avaient même pas parlé. Elles ont dit que c'était trop pour elles, elles avaient besoin de temps loin de moi et loin de la presse… Elles ne veulent pas être là quand la nouvelle du divorce va sortir et je ne peux pas les en blâmer. Je ne peux pas les blâmer de ne même pas vouloir me dire au revoir. Cette dernière phrase est ce qui fit partir Andy, ce qui la fit se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait essayé de ne pas pleurer, car ce qui arrivait à Miranda était douloureux même pour elle, et elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer comment la vieille femme se sentait maintenant, et Andy l'aimait et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et - _Dieu._ Miranda ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit une respiration faible et haletante. En regardant Andrea, elle fut choquée de voir la femme pleurer. Andrea essuya les larmes et regarda vers le bas, mais les traces de larmes lui entachaient déjà les joues et Miranda sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement à cette vision. Andrea ?**

**-Je suis désolée. Andy renifla, ne regardant toujours pas la femme plus âgée. Elle était vraiment ridicule en cet instant. Je… c'est juste ... C'est juste tellement injuste Miranda, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider…**

Andy s'interrompit alors que Miranda lui touchait la main. En levant les yeux, Andy vit un petit sourire - un vrai sourire - ornant les belles lèvres de la femme. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge, mais il y avait de la chaleur qui brillait quand elle regardait Andy. Lentement, Miranda lia sa main à celle de la jeune femme et la serra. Andy regarda leur main, car elle ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que Miranda la touchait comme ça. Ce n'était pas la même chose que l'étreinte. Non, c'était Miranda touchant Andy. C'était Miranda qui donnait du réconfort à Andy.

Quand Andy regarda à nouveau le visage de Miranda, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit : _elle est si belle. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau qu'elle et elle sourit et elle est belle._

**-Andrea, tu as déjà tellement fait.**

À ces mots, Andy sentit plus de larmes venir et elle les essuya désespérément de sa main libre, arrachant son regard. Dieu merci, aucune d'elles n'avait mis de mascara ce matin. C'était un jour larmoyant, ce qui était quelque chose de très rare. Surtout pour Miranda.

**-Pas assez, Miranda, pas assez.**

À ce moment, Miranda se pencha en avant et toucha le menton d'Andy, l'exhortant à la regarder à nouveau. Andy leva les yeux vers l'autre femme, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant à la sensation des doigts de Miranda touchant sa peau.

**-Andrea, je te l'assure, c'est plus que suffisant, tu es la seule qui pouvait m'aider, et tu l'as fait.**

**Miranda avait l'impression qu'elle en disait trop et regrettait ses paroles. Elle détestait se rendre vulnérable, mais Andrea avait besoin d'entendre ça. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était merveilleuse, alors Miranda oublia sa fierté et son image et dit simplement la vérité.**

**Andy avait une expérience extra corporelle. Miranda venait de dire les plus beaux mots qu'Andy ait jamais entendus, et elle pouvait sentir que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine. Elle était incapable de former des mots, alors elle hocha simplement la tête et regarda leurs mains jointes. La main de Miranda semblait tellement à sa place dans la sienne.**

**Miranda le remarqua et se retira rapidement, mais instantanément la chaleur de la peau d'Andrea lui manqua. Elle se leva du canapé.**

**-Je vais réserver une autre nuit ici, et ensuite je vais à la maison pour récupérer du travail et des vêtements supplémentaires. Tu es la bienvenue si tu le souhaites. **

**Andy se leva aussi, presque exaltée par l'offre. Ses sentiments de faiblesse et d'impuissance se sont atténués lorsque l'idée de rester avec Miranda s'est inscrite dans son esprit.**

**-Je reste.**

Miranda sourit doucement à l'empressement de la jeune femme, et Andy rayonnait.

**-Ok. As-tu besoin de quelque chose de ton appartement ?**

**-Oui, en fait, je dois aller chercher du travail et des vêtements aussi.**

**-Appelles Roy et dis-lui de venir nous chercher, je vais te déposer puis je rentrerai à la maison, je n'en ai que pour 15 minutes pour tout préparer, alors je t'appellerai quand je pars et je viendrai te chercher sur le chemin du retour ici.**

**-D'accord, même si cela ne me dérange pas de prendre le métro.**

**-Ne sois pas ridicule Andrea, ta maison est sur le chemin de la mienne d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Bien, oui, mais-**

**-Alors tu viens avec moi. Fin de la discussion.**

Andrea acquiesça et Miranda faillit soupirer de soulagement. Elle avait besoin d'Andrea près d'elle. La femme apaisait Miranda plus que tout ou n'importe qui d'autre, et aujourd'hui elle aurait besoin de tout le soutien qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

()()()

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient de retour dans la chambre d'hôtel, chacune avec un nouveau sac de vêtements et un autre sac plein de travail à faire. Le trajet en voiture s'était fait dans un silence confortable, et elles étaient toutes deux parties chez elles pour prendre leurs affaires. Le retour à l'hôtel, cependant, avait été très différent.

Andy avait senti la tension à Miranda. Il était clair que la femme essayait de garder un peu de contenance, et elle était assise, très rigide, sur son siège, son visage tourné vers la fenêtre avec une expression si froide qu'Andy sentit la température baisser de quelques degrés. Clairement, retourner dans une maison vide avait montré à Miranda d'une certaine façon que tout cela allait durer longtemps. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quinze minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Andy ne puisse plus supporter son sentiment d'inutilité. Provisoirement, elle tendit la main à Miranda. Miranda attrapa le mouvement et se tourna vers Andy. Quand elle vit le visage calme et compréhensif de la jeune femme, cependant, l'éclat disparut. Alors elle laissa la main chaude d'Andy prendre la sienne, et elle sentit ses doigts serrer doucement les siens avant que Miranda ne regarde à nouveau le visage d'Andrea. La brunette sourit doucement et pencha la tête, comme pour dire « _ça va, je suis là pour tout ce qui peut arriver _». Miranda se détendit et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pensa que tout irait bien tant qu'Andrea serait à ses côtés.

Les deux femmes déposèrent leurs sacs de nuit dans leurs chambres respectives et entrèrent dans le salon avec leur travail. Sans même parler, les deux femmes ont silencieusement accepté de se mettre au travail, chacune à une extrémité du canapé. Pendant des heures, elles ont travaillé dans un silence paisible, le seul bruit étant le grattage du stylo ou la frappe sur un ordinateur portable.

Au moment de l'heure du déjeuner, ils avaient fait beaucoup de travail, ce qui a surpris les deux femmes, car elles avaient toutes les deux pensé à travailler ensemble : c_omment vais-je faire quelque chose avec elle assise à quelques pas ? _Mais en fin de compte, cela avait été un arrangement très réussi, et avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, il était tant d'appeler le room service.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu-vous aimeriez pour le déjeuner ?** Demanda Andy alors qu'elle décrochait le téléphone.

Miranda réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre.

**-Pizza.**

Andy leva les yeux vers elle, choquée. Quand Miranda haussa les épaules avec indifférence, Andy rit et hocha la tête.

**-Quelle garniture voulez-vous ?** Dit Andy en souriant chaleureusement, ce qui fit rapidement comprendre à Miranda qu'Andrea ne s'était pas moquée d'elle.

-**Peppéronis**.

Le sourire d'Andrea s'élargit encore plus, et elle eut une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Andrea composa le numéro, et Miranda se leva, regardant curieusement son assistante, qui avait l'air joyeuse et presque comme si de rien n'était.

-**Oui, j'aimerais commander deux pizzas pour la suite 314. Oui, c'est bon, oui.** Andrea se tourna pour regarder Miranda par-dessus son épaule, et son sourire se transforma en un sourire. **Deux pizzas au peppéronis.  
**Miranda sourit alors et roula des yeux. Bien sûr, elles avaient le même goût en matière de pizzas, et bien sûr, Andy faisait comme si elle venait de découvrir le secret le plus noir de Miranda._ Honnêtement_.  
Dix minutes plus tard, les pizzas sont arrivées, et elles se sont assises à la table à manger. Andy pouvait à peine contenir son rire de voir Miranda Priestly manger de la pizza avec ses mains et fredonner de plaisir à la première bouchée. Quand Andy ouvrit la bouche pour commenter, Miranda lui lança un regard furieux, bien qu'il n'y eût aucune méchanceté dans ses yeux. Andy comprit le message, et décida de ne pas taquiner Miranda au sujet de son choix inhabituel de nourriture. Le repas se passa dans un silence confortable car les deux femmes s'autorisaient de la nourriture grasse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Quand elles eurent fini, elles sont retournées sur canapé et, avec le ventre plein, se sont jetées dans leur travail. Et quand Andy eut fini, il faisait presque nuit dehors. En vérifiant l'horloge, elle fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il était déjà 18 heures. Elles travaillaient durant près de six heures, sans pause. Andy rangea son ordinateur portable et se leva, étira son dos et sentit ses muscles endoloris se plaindre après le manque de mouvement des dernières heures. Quand elle se retourna, Miranda la regardait fixement. _Est-ce un rougissement ?_

Avant qu'Andy puisse y réfléchir, Miranda s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda de nouveau son écran d'ordinateur portable. Andy eut une idée. La femme avait vraiment besoin de se détendre après le traumatisme de ce matin.

**-Miranda ?  
-Hmm ?  
-Veux… mmm Voulez-vous que je vous fasse couler un bain ?**

Miranda leva les yeux, perplexe à l'idée. Andy sourit, connaissant si bien Miranda qu'elle pouvait maintenant lire chaque geste que la femme faisait. L'étude approfondie de Miranda payait enfin.

**-Je vais aller le faire pendant que tu-vous finissez, ça ne vous dérange pas si je rentre dans votre chambre ?**

Miranda fit un signe de la main vers sa chambre, se concentrant sur la fin de sa dernière tache. Andy alla dans la chambre de l'autre femme et ne fut pas surprise de voir que c'était impeccable. Elle alla dans la grande salle de bains et alluma l'eau chaude. Elle regarda autour pour des pétroles et autres, et sourit triomphalement quand elle trouva des huiles de lavande et des bougies assorties. Cet hôtel était un 5 étoiles après tout bien sûr, il aurait à peu près tout, y compris une boîte d'allumettes dans l'un des tiroirs. La baignoire était énorme, et Andy était certaine qu'il pouvait presque convenir à trois adultes. Alors que l'eau coulait, Andy retourna dans la chambre et appela le service de chambre depuis un téléphone sur la table de nuit. Elle commanda une bouteille de champagne et une autre bouteille de vin rouge. Quand elle entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain, le bain était presque plein, alors elle se mit à placer quatre bougies à chaque coin de la baignoire et les deux autres sur l'évier. Après avoir mis les huiles, elle alluma les bougies et regarda son œuvre, très satisfaite d'elle-même.  
Elle éteignit les lumières et retourna dans le salon juste à temps pour voir la porte se refermer derrière un employé de l'hôtel. Miranda se tenait là, tenant deux bouteilles d'alcool et regarda Andy avec un sourcil levé.

**-Je ne savais pas laquelle vous vouliez pour le bain, alors j'ai commandé les deux**, expliqua Andy, connaissant la question de Miranda.

Miranda leva les yeux avec obligeance et souleva légèrement la bouteille de champagne. Andy hocha la tête et prit la bouteille de ses mains, l'ouvrant avec un fort pop. Elle versa le liquide pétillant dans une flûte et le tendit à Miranda.

**-Le bain est prêt, prenez la bouteille avec vous, au cas où vous voudrez remplir la flûte.**

Miranda hocha la tête et prit la bouteille, se retournant sans un mot et entrant dans sa chambre. Alors que la porte se refermait, Andy se versa un verre de vin et s'affala sur le canapé, renversant presque tout son verre. Andy prit une longue gorgée, se pencha en arrière et soupira. Aujourd'hui avait été horrible, mais Miranda se débrouillait beaucoup mieux qu'Andy l'avait prévu. _Là encore, c'était de Miranda Priestly dont nous parlons. Rien ne peut la battre._ Andy soupira à nouveau et prit une gorgée du vin, profitant de la douce brûlure qui descendait dans sa gorge et se rassemblait dans son ventre.

()()()

Miranda entra dans sa salle de bain et haleta. Andrea s'était surpassée. La douce lueur des bougies brillait d'une lumière chaude apaisante, et l'odeur de la lavande emplissait l'air. Miranda posa sa flûte et la bouteille et enleva rapidement ses vêtements. En pénétrant dans l'eau chaude, elle laissa échapper un fort bourdonnement d'appréciation. Alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la baignoire, elle tendit la main pour prendre un verre et se balança. _Merveilleux._ Fermant les yeux, elle se détendit pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des semaines, et toute la tension quitta son corps.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Miranda sortit de sa chambre vêtue de vêtements de détente gris clair et fraîchement sortis du bain. Sa peau était douce à cause des huiles et son corps lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fondu dans le bain. Ses muscles étaient détendus, et son visage ne contenait plus un froncement de sourcils ou un air renfrogné. Miranda Priestly, _détendue_. Elle trouva Andrea sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, plaçant son champagne et la bouteille presque vide sur la table basse. Elle remarqua que la moitié de la bouteille de vin avait disparu et Andrea semblait aussi détendue que Miranda. Il était clair qu'elles étaient toutes deux un peu loin de la sobriété. Andrea se tourna vers elle, souriant.

**-Hey, comment était ton bain ?**

**-Merveilleux. Merci, Andrea.**

Andrea lui fit signe de la main qui ne tenait pas son verre.

**-Ce n'était rien, je savais que tu en avais besoin.**

**-Je le pense, Andrea, merci pour tout.**

Andrea regarda alors profondément dans les yeux de Miranda, et il y avait là une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de Miranda, quand elle regardait Andy. Ou n'importe qui d'autre. La jeune femme sourit doucement.

**-Tout ce que tu veux, Miranda. Maintenant, veux-tu du vin ? J'ai commandé une autre bouteille, car celle-ci sera vide en un rien de temps.**

**-Oui, s'il te plaît.**

Si Andrea était surprise d'entendre Miranda demander si poliment, ce qui était un changement, elle ne le montra pas. Elle se mit à remplir un verre de vin pour Miranda et s'adossa aux coussins après que le verre fut dans les mains de la femme plus âgée. Il y avait des petits sandwichs sur la table basse qu'Andrea avait commandé pour un petit dîner, et ils étaient délicieux. Ils burent et mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, leur état d'ébriété les faisant se sentir contentes et calmes. Alors Miranda décida de rompre le silence et demanda.

**-Comment vont tes parents ? **Andy la regarda, stupéfaite. Miranda commença à s'expliquer, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Mais c'était Andrea.** C'est juste que, je t'ai parfois entendu en parler à Emily, mais je ne t'ai pas entendu en parler depuis un moment, d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je devrais savoir sur toi, et que je ne sais pas.**

**-Oh**. Dit mollement Andy. Miranda voulait mieux la connaître. Bien. **Et bien, le nom de ma mère est Elizabeth, et le nom de mon père est Richard, ils vivent dans l'Ohio et ils sont tous les deux avocats**.

**-Hmm… Et comment vont-ils ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**-Eh bien ... je ne sais pas vraiment, on ne parle pas vraiment maintenant.**

Andy baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Miranda lui posait des questions, mais là encore, « _La Priestley est célèbre pour être imprévisible_ ».

**-Puis-je demander pourquoi ? **Dit Miranda en fronçant les sourcils.

Andy se sentait mal à l'aise, mais elle répondit quand même, regardant autour d'elle nerveusement pendant qu'elle parlait.

**\- En fait, nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes… Quand Nate, mon ex petit ami, et moi avons rompu, il a déménagé à Boston et a commencé à voir une autre fille. Mes parents en ont entendu parler, parce qu'il semblerait que Nate soit resté en contact avec eux par courriel, de temps en temps. Bref, ils se sont fâchés que ça vienne de lui et pas de moi, et j'ai essayé d'expliquer que je ne savais pas qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie aussi vite. Ils étaient en colère contre moi. Mes parents l'aimaient vraiment et laissaient entendre qu'ils voulaient nous marier et avoir des enfants bientôt. Au début, j'étais d'accord avec ça, parce que je sentais qu'il était l'amour de ma vie. Andy se moqua froidement de cela et leva les yeux à sa propre naïveté. Mais il y a environ un an, quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour Runway, les choses ont changé entre nous. Il a commencé à critiquer mon travail, il a parlé contre la mode, contre toi, et peu importe ce que je disais ou faisait, rien ne le faisait changer d'avis à propos de tout ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il envoyait souvent des courriels à mes parents pour leur dire, parce qu'il était « inquiet pour moi », et donc, par conséquent, mes parents désapprouvaient aussi. Quand je leur ai dit que nous avions rompu, ils ont tout de suite mis la faute sur moi, et ont continué à insister sur le fait que Nate m'avait quitté à cause de combien j'avais changé et combien peu d'amour je lui avais montré. Et quand ils ont découvert qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie, ma mère m'a appelé au moins quatre fois par semaine pour me rappeler que « je pourrais être cette fille si j'avais fait les choses de la bonne façon » et qu'elle était très déçue de moi qui gâchait ma vie…**

Quand Andy eut fini de fulminer, elle regarda enfin Miranda, qui fronçait les sourcils. Au moment où Andy commençait à avoir peur, elle avait agacé Miranda en parlant tant, l'autre femme parlait.

**-Ils n'ont pas le droit de te dire ces choses, je ne pense pas que ce soit juste de la part de tes parents de prendre le parti de ce cuisinier, et surtout je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste qu'ils mettent leurs préférences pour ta vie avant les tiennes. Tu es une adulte et que tu es parfaitement capable de prendre tes propres décisions, si Nate, quel qu'il soit, n'a pas pu t'aimer pour qui tu es, ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

En entendant ses propres mots dans le discours de Miranda, Andy sourit, et Miranda lui sourit un peu. Andy prit une gorgée de son vin, espérant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne dérangerait pas l'éditeur.

**-Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas en bons termes.**

**-Oh ?**

Andy prit une profonde inspiration, prit une gorgée de son verre et rassembla son courage.

**-Ils semblent penser que Runway a une mauvaise influence sur moi, ils pensent que je suis plus stressée que je ne devrais l'être, et ils ont entendu parler de mes crises, et maintenant ils veulent que je quitte Runway et retourne dans l'Ohio. Ils étaient persuadés que vous m'aviez manipulé pour rester, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, ils sont arrivés chez moi sans avertissement et m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient me ramener à la maison avec eux, mais ils ont compris que j'étais très sérieuse à l'idée de rester à Runway et de ne pas quitter New York, alors ils ont dit des choses horribles à propos de moi, de toi et de Runway et puis ils sont partis… Et je n'en ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis.**

**-Bon dieu. **Miranda avait l'air horrifiée.** Honnêtement, Andrea, est-ce qu'ils pensent que tu es une sorte de marionnette qu'ils peuvent diriger à leur guise ?**

Andy rit à cette phrase.

**-Oui, en fait, je pense qu'ils voient les choses comme ça, en effet.**

L'esprit de Miranda se cramponna à quelque chose qu'Andrea avait dit, et Miranda se trouva elle aussi horrifié car les parents d'Andrea étaient inquiets pour la santé de la jeune fille.

**-« Des crises » ?**

**-Hein? Désolé, quoi ?**

**-Tu as dit quelque chose à propos « de crises » ?**

**-Oh. **_Merde. Foutu alcool._** Ouais, c'est ... ce n'est pas important, ce n'est vraiment rien, je veux dire…**

**-Andrea.**

Andy connaissait ce ton. Elle soupira lourdement.

**-Je faisais des crises de panique au lycée et au cours des premières années de collège. Mais, je suis allée en thérapie et j'ai appris à les contrôler, alors je gérais très bien ses dernières années… Je les gère très bien, rien de grave, je vous assure… ce n'est pas grand-chose… vraiment et puis ça n'interfère pas avec mon travail ou quoi ce que ce soit… Vraiment, Miranda…**

**-Tu as eu des crises de panique depuis le début de ton travail à Runway **? Miranda était devenue pâle et elle avait l'air absolument horrifiée.

**-Eh bien, euh, oui, mais Miranda, vraiment, elles n'interfèrent pas avec…**

**-Putain de merde !**

La bouche d'Andy s'ouvrit si vite qu'elle était sûre de s'être disloquée la mâchoire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Miranda jurer comme ça, et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi Miranda avait l'air si horrifiée. Tout le monde à Runway souffrait sûrement de crise de panique _? Attends, et si Miranda n'aime pas le fait que j'en ai ? Peut-être qu'elle pense que c'est faible. Peut-être qu'elle pense qu'elles me gênent dans mon travail et que je suis moins efficace. Et si je la décevais ? Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plait fait qu'elle ne soit pas déçue de moi._

**-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? **Demanda violement Miranda, son visage était dur et sa colère emplissait sa voix.

**-Je-je n'ai pas ... Miranda, ce n'est pas grave, je le promets, je suis désolée de vous-te décevoir, mais je travaille très dur pour les contrôler et je-**

**-Merde ! **Miranda éleva la voix, choquant encore plus Andy.

C'était la première fois qu'Andy l'entendait élever la voix. Miranda se leva et se mit à arpenter furieusement la pièce, la colère entachant ce qui avait été une expression détendue, ses épaules étaient raides et ses yeux disaient à Andy qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

**-Miranda.** La femme continuait à faire les cent pas, l'ignorant. **Miranda.** Andy essaya d'élever la voix, mais n'obtient toujours pas de réaction de la part de la femme plus âgée. Andy posa son verre et se leva, se déplaçant pour se tenir devant elle. **Miranda, s'il te plaît.**

Le ton implorant semblait faire sortir Miranda de son étourdissement et elle regarda Andy. _Mon Andrea. Ma douce, loyale et magnifique Andrea._ Miranda attira la femme dans ses bras dans un câlin féroce, plaçant son visage dans ce qui était maintenant son endroit préféré : le cou d'Andrea.

Andy se tient droite, étreignant la femme, son cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est une droguée émotionnelle et qu'on pense que c'est une bonne idée de se piquer encore un peu.

**-Je suis désolée. **Murmura Miranda.

**-Quoi, Miranda, qu'est-ce…**

**-Je suis désolée, Andrea, je suis tellement désolée.**

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant un moment avant que Andy ne recule et regarde dans les yeux de Miranda.

**-Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir et tu pourras me dire pour quoi exactement tu es désolée ?**

Elles retournèrent au canapé et s'assirent plus près l'une de l'autre qu'auparavant. Andy prit les mains de Miranda dans les siennes en signe de réconfort tandis que l'autre tentait de se reprendre.

**-Pardonne-moi, je ne ... Tu n'es pas une déception, mon dieu, Andrea, ne penses plus jamais ça ... Je me sens juste terriblement mal pour ce que tu as dû endurer sous mes ordres, je me sens responsable de tout ça. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'aurais dû être plus tolérante, je regrette l'incident d'Harry Potter et l'incident de l'ouragan, et toutes les autres choses impossibles que j'ai faites qui t'ont causée de la peine et de l'inquiétude. Je suis tellement désolée.**

**-Miranda, écoute-moi, d'accord, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose… Oui, il y a eu des moments où j'ai souffert de crises de panique causées par mon travail à Runway, mais ce n'était pas à cause de toi. Je venais de déménager de l'Ohio à ici, la ville était trop écrasante, je devais commencer à payer mon propre loyer, mon petit ami et moi avions des problèmes, mes meilleurs amis et moi nous nous sommes disputés, mon cousin est tombé malade, j'ai eu peur d'être enceinte à un moment… J'ai aussi perdu un ami dans un accident de voiture et mon beau-frère a été agressé et a passé deux semaines à l'hôpital, toutes ces choses me sont arrivées en un peu moins d'un an. Cette année a été un ensemble de conneries absolues en ce qui concerne ma vie personnelle, mais je suis toujours là, et je suis heureuse, et je me sens plus forte… et tu sais pourquoi, à cause de toi, Miranda. Même si j'ai dû traverser toutes ces choses en l'espace de onze mois, tu étais toujours là, et tu étais toujours Miranda Priestly, et c'était réconfortant pour moi parce que je savais que peu importe ce qui se passait, tu étais là, prête à me donner des ordres que je prenais volontiers juste pour m'éloigner de tout. En plus de ça, tu m'as montré ce que c'est que d'être forte, Miranda. Quand je suis arrivée en ville, j'étais une jeune fille naïve qui ne connaissait rien sur rien. Tu m'as apprise que peu importe ce que la vie te jette à la figure, tu dois le prendre de front et en tirer des leçons. Devenir plus forte et plus puissante. Tu m'as apprise tant de choses, Miranda, toute cette panique en valait la peine.**

Miranda regarda Andy en silence, la surprise visible sur tout son visage. Ses épaules avaient perdu une partie de la tension, mais elle semblait toujours frappée après la confession d'Andy.

**-Je me sens toujours coupable, j'aurais dû…**

**-Tu ne le savais pas, Miranda, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches… Chaque mission que tu m'as donnée m'a rendue plus confiante, plus compétente, et j'ai pu contrôler mes crises d'une nouvelle manière, et cela grâce à toi. Maintenant, je ne fais plus de crise à cause de choses sans grande importance comme j'en avais l'habitude ... Maintenant, je reste calme devant des évènements qui en auraient déclenchées, et je vais parfaitement bien. Miranda hocha la tête sans un mot, regardant toujours Andy avec de grands yeux et respirant un peu plus lourd que d'habitude. C'est réglé donc… Plus de culpabilité, d'accord ? Et puis… c'était pire pendant l'université, et si j'avais atteint le point où je ne pouvais plus le supporter, j'aurais démissionné, mais je suis toujours là, d'accord ? Je suis là.**

**-Oui, oui, tu l'es… Tu es là. **Miranda sourit doucement et prit une profonde inspiration, semblant finalement un peu plus détendue. Ils tendirent leurs propres verres et se rassirent**.**

**-En tout cas, je t'ai beaucoup parlé de moi ce soir, je veux un peu de toi en échange.**

Miranda leva vivement les yeux à ses mots. _Bon Dieu, elle n'a pas dit ça comme ça. Calme-toi, vielle chose, ton esprit pervers te joue encore des tours._ Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

**-Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ?**

**-Je t'ai parlé de mes parents, maintenant tu me parles des tiens.**

**-Ma mère s'appelait Marie, et mon père s'appelait Charles, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma mère, elle est morte quand j'avais sept ans, je me souviens très peu d'elle. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est ce que mon père me racontait en me montrant les photos que nous avions dans la maison quand j'étais plus jeune, elle est morte d'un cancer du sein, je me souviens de ne pas comprendre ce que c'était quand j'étais petite, mais dès que je l'ai compris, je me suis faite examiner. Mais ils m'ont dit que mes chances de l'avoir étaient minces, mais je vais toujours chez le médecin tous les six mois, juste au cas où… Enfin, qu'importe, mon père et moi sommes devenus très proches après sa mort. Je suis l'aîné de trois enfants : la plus jeune s'appelle Grace, William a trois ans de moins que moi. Lui et moi sommes relativement proches, même s'il a déménagé en Angleterre il y a dix ans, donc je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Ma sœur a toujours été un peu bizarre, et elle l'est toujours. Mon frère vient souvent et semble vouloir demander mon avis sans doute parce que je ressemble beaucoup à notre père. Il se sent proche de ça, mais pas Grace. Nous n'avons jamais été proche. Elle a toujours suivi sa propre voie, sans s'intéresser à moi, ni à William. Elle ne communique pas beaucoup avec nous, à part les obligatoires cartes de Noël et d'anniversaire.**

**-Je suis désolée d'entendre ça. Et je suis désolée pour ta mère**. Andy _était_ désolée. Cela l'attristait que Miranda ait grandi sans mère. Bien que cela explique probablement pourquoi elle partageait parfois certaines caractéristiques avec les hommes. Et Miranda l'avait dit elle-même : elle était semblable à son père. Andy écoutait Miranda, fascinée. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du passé de Miranda et elle absorbait donc chaque mot. Miranda fit un mouvement de la main comme pour montrer l'indifférence vis-à-vis de la déclaration d'Andy, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose, qu'il n'était pas la peine de se sentir désolée vis-à-vis de qui avait perdu Miranda au cours de sa vie.

-**Mon père est mort il y a douze ans, peu de temps après la naissance des jumelles, il était à l'hôpital depuis un moment et il était clair qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir, quand ils m'ont appelé pour me dire qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Je suis allée à l'hôpital pour lui dire au revoir. Il m'a dit que je lui rappelais toujours ma mère, parce que je lui ressemblais physiquement, mais qu'il était content que je sois comme lui, parce que j'étais son roc après qu'elle soit partie. **Il y eut une petite pause dans laquelle Miranda regarda dans le vide, comme si elle revivait un souvenir.** Bref, c'est tout, pas grand-chose à dire dans le département de la famille.**

**-Wouah. **Dit Andy, impressionnée que Miranda lui avait dit tout cela, et avec de tels détails.

**-Wouah ? **Miranda leva un sourcil curieux.

**-Désolée, je veux dire, c'est très intéressant pour moi, j'aime en savoir plus sur toi.**

Miranda regarda Andy, puis essaya de penser à autre chose qui pourrait changer le sujet. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise après avoir révélé tout cela. _Foutu alcool. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pense…_

**-Il n'y a plus de vin, allons-nous ouvrir la deuxième bouteille ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr. **Andy le fit rapidement et remplit leurs verres.

**-Alors, y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais savoir sur moi ?**

**-Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais savoir sur toi.**

Miranda essaya de ne pas rougir. Elle se secoua mentalement, reprenant la conversation avant de laisser tomber ses pensées. _Elle ne flirte pas avec toi ! Arrête ça !_

**-Je ne peux pas promettre de répondre à toutes tes questions, mais tu peux demander, aussi longtemps que je peux poser des questions aussi. **_D'accord, c'était vraiment le vin qui parlait là. Depuis quand Miranda permet-elle à quelqu'un de lui demander ce qu'il voulait ?_

Andy montra son accord avec un sourire solaire.

**-Auteur préféré ? **Demanda Andy, sans laisser le temps à Miranda de changer d'avis.

**-Dickens, et Shakespeare, toi ?**

**-Jane Austen. **Miranda roula les yeux. _Bien sûr._** Groupe préféré ou musicien ?**

**-Tchaïkovski ou pour de la musique plus "moderne", Joni Mitchell.**

**-Lana del Rey et Adele, et Police, et les Beach Boys, quoi que ce soit des années 60, 70 et 80, vraiment. **Miranda haussa les sourcils. Faites confiance à Andrea pour avoir du bon goût. Elle était très familière avec tous les noms qu'elle avait mentionnés.

**-À mon tour de poser les questions. Déclara Miranda, voulant contrôler la conversation. Livre préféré ?**

**\- « Her Naked Skin » de Rebecca Lenkiewicz, c'est une pièce sur le mouvement de la suffragette, je la recommande fortement. Et le tien ?**

**-Les suffragettes, hein ? Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé une autre féministe. **Andrea rit, et sourit gaiement. **Je ne peux pas vraiment choisir un livre préféré, en fait, si, je peux… Harry Potter, je sais, mais il me rappelle les meilleurs souvenirs de ses dernières années… Chaque nuit, je lisais Harry Potter à mes filles après une longue journée au travail, et je me sentais si heureuse d'être avec elles, et cela me rappellerait pourquoi je…**

Miranda s'arrêta brusquement, son expression se transformant en réalisation, puis en un chagrin absolu. Andy se dessaoula immédiatement, réalisant que Miranda avait probablement oublié que les jumelles l'avaient abandonnée. _Putain de vin. Dieu, je déteste la voir comme ça._ Andy regarda la femme se retirer en elle, les yeux baissés et la posture moins détendue. Elle semblait vaincue et perdue, et Andy détestait la voir comme ça.

**-Elles vont revenir, tu sais. **Miranda leva les yeux vers Andy avec une tristesse qui remplissait ses yeux.** Elles t'aiment, elles ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps.**

Miranda, soudainement très fatiguée, hocha faiblement la tête. Elle avala difficilement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

**-Je vais au lit.**

Sans regarder Andy, elle se leva et traversa l'espace jusqu'à sa porte. Andy vécut son départ comme un couteau dans son cœur et ne put supporter que la femme s'éloigne sans que rien d'autre ne soit dit entre eux.

**-Miranda ?**

La femme plus âgée se tourna légèrement pour regarder Andrea.

**-Je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ? **Miranda lui fit un faible sourire qui ressemblait plus à une contraction des lèvres et hocha la tête.** Bonne nuit, Miranda, dors bien.**

**-Bonne nuit, Andrea. **Déclara Miranda après une pause.

Sur ce, Miranda alla dans sa chambre et ferma tranquillement la porte. Andy la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'effondra contre le canapé, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine.

_Tout allait bien se passer. Miranda est forte, et je vais l'aider avec tout ce dont elle a besoin. Tout va bien se passer._

La douleur n'a pas quitté Andy.

()()()


	5. 5 Confessions

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly. Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 5 : Confessions**

()()()

Après ce week-end, rien ne fut plus pareil.

Le dimanche, Miranda et Andy se séparèrent, mais il était clair que Miranda n'était plus d'humeur à parler, alors ce matin-là, rien ne fut dit entre elles. Andy passa son dimanche à nettoyer son appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impeccable, puis elle fit un jogging pour essayer de clarifier son esprit.

Ses pensées n'avaient pas quitté Miranda ne serait-ce qu'une minute depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. La façon dont Miranda avait pleuré sur son épaule, avec quelle facilité elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, la manière dont Miranda lui avait tenu la main, la façon dont elle avait prétendu vouloir en savoir plus sur Andy, combien elle avait été si bouleversée après avoir appris les crises de panique d'Andy. Mais surtout, Andy s'inquiétait pour Miranda et comment elle arrivait à tenir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la femme se jetait dans son travail, comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsqu'elle était bouleversée ou qu'elle avait un problème. Revenir dans une maison vide devait être difficile pour elle.

Andy soupira. Au matin, elle devait aller travailler, et Andy ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de Miranda. Elle regarda son réveil. 2 heures du mat'… Génial. Elle aurait quatre heures de sommeil. Andy grogna et se blottit plus profondément dans sa couette.

Son esprit même dans le sommeil ne quitta pas Miranda, et ses rêves furent dominés par la figure de la femme tout le reste de la nuit.

()()()

Les soupçons d'Andy étaient corrects. Lorsque Miranda rentra à la maison dimanche, elle sentit un vide hanter la maison. Le silence était presque insupportable. La seule chose vivante qui restait était Patricia, qui se colla à sa jambe à la minute où Miranda franchissait la porte. Dieu merci, la petite amie de Greg était allergique aux chiens, sinon les filles auraient pris le cher St Bernard avec elles, et Miranda aurait été complètement seule.

Elle était montée dans les chambres des filles pour voir combien elles avaient emporté avec elles. Elle n'était pas surprise de trouver une grande partie de leurs objets manquants. Plus de la moitié de leurs vêtements manquaient dans leurs armoires, et elles avaient pris la plupart de leurs livres et de leurs appareils électriques.

Se sentant vide et seule, et commençant à se haïr vraiment, Miranda passa la journée à travailler comme une folle. Elle arrêta seulement pour manger et au moment où elle finit avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, il était bien après 1 heure du matin. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal et son corps se sentait faible, alors Miranda se traîna jusqu'au lit et s'endormit instantanément au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur auparavant.

()()()

La semaine passa très lentement pour Andy comme pour Miranda. Andy regarda Miranda revenir en mode Dragonne, terrorisant non seulement le département de Runway d'Elias-Clarke, mais aussi chaque personne qui travaillait dans le bâtiment. Pendant ce temps, Miranda devenait de plus en plus désespérée chaque jour qui passait sans un mot de ses filles, recevant seulement de temps en temps des messages de Greg lui disant qu'elles allaient bien.

Les deux femmes étaient misérables, mais Andy pouvait dire que les choses avaient changé entre elles.  
D'une part, Miranda ne la traitait plus comme n'importe quelle autre assistante. Elle ne lui parlait plus comme un chien ni ne l'envoyait faire des courses inutiles ou encore ne lui donnait plus de choses impossibles à faire. Andy soupçonnait que c'était parce que Miranda savait pour ses crises mais Andy se sentait reconnaissant de ça, parce qu'elle était en manque de sommeil et qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer. Miranda semblait s'apaiser quand Andy était avec elle, mais personne n'avait semblé le remarquer, alors Andy supposa qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le dire.

Andy, pour sa part, travailla encore plus dur pour rendre la vie plus facile à Miranda. Elle allait chercher du café sans qu'on le lui demande, et quand elle lui donna la boisson brûlante, Miranda lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Andy réorganisa également l'emploi du temps de Miranda afin qu'elle ait plus de temps entre les réunions, ce qui la ferait rester plus longtemps au bureau et l'éloignerait de sa maison vide. De plus, Andy ne quittait plus vraiment Miranda. Elle était toujours dans le coin, aussi proche que possible de Miranda, à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce qu'Andy faisait, c'était écrire tout ce que Miranda faisait ou disait dans un cahier spécial. Cela peut sembler fou, mais Andy avait ses raisons.

Miranda était distraite. Tout le monde pouvait le dire. Oui, elle avait moins de patience que jamais, et oui, elle exigeait encore plus de ses employés (à l'exception d'Andy, qui, avait techniquement moins de travail, puisque Miranda lui en donnait moins). Les gens savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais personne n'osait demander. La femme semblait fatiguée et, le plus souvent, souffrait d'un mal de tête qui la rendait un peu plus lente que d'habitude. Chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de mal, Miranda prenait sa frustration, sa colère et son chagrin et le balançait violemment sur cette personne. Alors tout le monde marchait sur des œufs près d'elle, et faisait de leur mieux pour ne pas faire d'erreur. La distraction de Miranda était la raison pour laquelle Andy décida de tout écrire, au cas où Miranda oublierait quelque chose. Dans ce cas, tout ce que Andy avait à faire était de regarder ses notes et de lui donner l'information qu'elle avait oubliée. Une fois de plus, Andy se révélait irremplaçable aux yeux de Miranda.

Le jeudi, Miranda appela Andy dans son bureau et lui demanda de réserver une suite avec deux chambres dans un autre hôtel pour elles. Andy sourit doucement et hocha la tête avant de partir pour faire ce que Miranda lui avait ordonné. La jeune femme voulait pleurer de joie pour cette nouvelle occasion de passer son vendredi avec Miranda, et fit donc un effort encore plus grand avec son travail afin que les deux femmes aient peu à faire pendant le week-end.

Quand le vendredi arriva, les deux femmes se sont rendues à l'hôtel Plaza, où elles se sont rendues compte que tout cela devenait rapidement une routine. Changer de vêtements, commander du vin, s'asseoir sur le canapé, boire.

Ce soir était légèrement différent, cependant. Miranda ne semblait pas vouloir parler, alors Andy resta silencieuse. _Je serai tout ce dont Miranda a besoin._ Si Andy devait être silencieuse et tranquille pour Miranda, alors Andy n'avait aucun problème avec ça.

Cela dura pendant des heures, elles étaient juste assise côte à côte, et buvaient verre après verre, de ce très bon vin rouge. Cette fois-ci, elles avaient commandé deux bouteilles dès le début, sachant qu'une seule ne serait pas assez pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Au moment où elles finirent la deuxième bouteille, les deux femmes sentirent l'épuisement de la semaine les écraser, toutes les deux. Il n'était que 22h mais elles prirent mutuellement la décision de se retirer pour la soirée. Quand elles se levèrent du canapé, Andy prit délicatement la main de Miranda et la serra, donnant à la femme plus âgée un sourire réconfortant. Miranda ferma les yeux pendant un moment avant de regarder Andrea. _Chère Andrea. _Elle hocha la tête une fois et se recula. Puis elles se sont séparées et se sont retirées dans leurs chambres respectives.

Cette nuit-là, les deux femmes dormirent profondément pour ce qui leur semblait être la première fois depuis des semaines.

()()()

La semaine suivante se passa de la même manière que la dernière. Samedi, les deux femmes avaient quitté l'hôtel pour rentrer chez elles. Miranda n'avait toujours pas envie de parler, alors elles étaient restées silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'elles se disent « au revoir » alors qu'Andy était déposée devant son immeuble.  
Les filles refusaient toujours de parler à Miranda, alors elle dépendait des textos de Greg pour savoir comment elles allaient. Cette semaine, cependant, Miranda se sentait un peu mieux et plus reposée depuis la nuit à l'hôtel, qui avait fait des merveilles pour son esprit privé de sommeil. Elle était plus concentrée cette semaine, même si les gens pouvaient encore voir que quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ses avocats l'avaient contactée, lui disant que puisque Stephen avait demandé le divorce à Paris et puisque Miranda l'avait surpris en train de la tromper, la procédure allait être très courte, cela allait prendre un peu plus d'un mois pour être finalisée. C'était extrêmement inhabituel, et Miranda avait le soupçon que son nom avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle serait complètement débarrassée de Stephen dans un mois, et c'était assez bon pour elle. Elle essaya de ne pas trop penser à l'abandon de ses filles, et évita le sujet de ses sentiments croissants pour Andrea. En si peu de temps, sa vie avait complètement échappé à son contrôle, et elle détestait ça.

Andy passait ses journées à travailler durement pour Miranda et à faire de petites choses qui faciliteraient sa vie. Andy gardait maintenant les comprimés d'aspirine dans un tiroir de son bureau, et elle vérifiait Miranda pour voir si elle manifestait des signes de maux de tête, cela était facile à détecter pour Andy grâce à son étude approfondie des mimiques de Miranda. Dès qu'elle voyait les signes, comme le pincement de son nez ou l'approfondissement du froncement de sourcils, Andy se précipitait pour aller lui chercher un café et lui tendait la tasse avec deux comprimés du remède.

Miranda saluait Andy en signe d'appréciation, et se détendrait légèrement après les avoir avalés.

Andy était une bénédiction.

Alors, quand les nouvelles de son divorce ont été divulguées jeudi matin, Miranda appela immédiatement Andy et demanda - sans exiger - qu'elle leur réserve une nuit dans un hôtel. Andy hocha la tête avec détermination et se mit au travail.

La presse était absolument impitoyable. Les horribles articles publiés à propos de Miranda incitaient Andy à aller dans chaque journal et à déchirer tous les journalistes à mains nues. Elle obligea tout le monde au bureau à ne pas acheter un journal ou un magazine susceptible de critiquer Miranda et demanda aux gars de l'informatique de bloquer les potins et les blogs des ordinateurs près de Miranda, y compris ceux appartenant à Miranda elle-même, pendant que celle-ci était hors du bureau. Miranda savait évidemment ce que la presse disait à son sujet, mais cela n'empêchait pas Andy de tout faire pour protéger la femme de tout cela.

Vendredi soir, Miranda et Andy étaient dans la suite Royale The Carlyle. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé, comme d'habitude, vêtues de vêtements confortables et sans maquillage. Elles avaient déjà bu plus d'une demi-bouteille de vin rouge en silence, alors que Miranda semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Après un moment, Miranda se déplaça et Andy leva les yeux vers elle.

Miranda la regardait avec une expression réfléchie et ce qui semblait être de l'insécurité qui obscurcissait ses yeux bleus. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, repoussant la peur qu'Andrea s'éloigne ou utilise ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à avouer contre elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

**-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.**

Le cerveau d'Andy s'est arrêté pendant une seconde, puis s'est mis en surchauffe. _Cela expliquait tellement de choses... C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne semblait jamais apprécier sa compagnie, la raison pour laquelle elle devait faire de faux-sourires qui n'allait jamais vraiment jusqu'aux yeux. C'est la raison pour laquelle son rire était toujours forcé chaque fois qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose de drôle, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu répondre à ses appels pendant qu'elle était au bureau. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne semblait jamais heureuse._

**-Oh. **C'était tout ce qu'Andy pouvait dire, alors qu'elle regardait Miranda avec les lèvres entrouvertes. _Je le savais !_ Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle était si heureuse aux nouvelles.

**-Au début, ça me semblait une bonne idée. Je sentais que les filles avaient besoin d'une figure paternelle dans leur vie, à part leur propre père, je croyais avoir besoin de l'image d'une vie de famille ordinaire à la maison pour que la presse recule. Je pensais, qu'en me mariant, je serais moins seule, et je serais capable de faire beaucoup mieux : la première année était bien, agréable. Elle n'était pas parfaite ou heureuse, mais nous étions contents, et nous avons fait de notre mieux pour ne pas commencer à nous disputer. Si je voulais être vraiment honnête, je ne sais pas exactement quand tout a changé… Mais, seulement trois mois après notre premier anniversaire, je me suis retrouvée seule à dormir et à me demander ce qui s'était passée, c'était la première nuit qu'il passait dans la chambre d'amis. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous avions commencé à nous disputer aussi souvent, et à partir de ce jour, ça a empiré… Pendant des mois, nous nous battions très souvent, même si j'ai essayé de protéger les filles autant que possible. Avec Greg et moi, c'était différent, nous ne nous sommes pas battus, mais les filles souffraient encore de notre mariage en ruine, alors j'ai essayé de faire les choses différemment cette fois. Cela n'a pas particulièrement fonctionné, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux. **Miranda soupira, prenant une longue gorgée de son vin. Andy écoutait avec attention, ne détournant jamais les yeux de Miranda. **En tout cas, après quelques mois de combats constants, nous avons juste abandonné, nous avons fait une sorte de compromis silencieux, nous avons estimé que ça ne valait plus la peine de nous en soucier, alors nous,** Miranda haussa les épaules, poussa un lourd soupir et ferma les yeux pour moment, **nous avons tout laissé se déliter, ça ne valait plus la peine, nous étions condamnés dès le début, nous avons donc tenu le coup le plus longtemps possible, nous nous voyions rarement en dehors des apparitions publiques et parfois quand nous dînions avec les filles, nous prenions des mesures pour que tout le monde soit heureux, pour avoir l'air d'un couple heureux et ordinaire.** Miranda grogna, roulant des yeux. **C'était stupide, vraiment, je ne suis pas surprise qu'il ait eu une maîtresse, je ne sais pas combien de liaisons il a eu, mais je suis sûre qu'il avait plus d'une amante. J'aurai dû mettre fin à ce mariage quand ça a commencé à sentir mauvais, cela nous aurait fait gagner beaucoup de temps et nous aurait éviter de nous battre, il estimait que je donnais trop d'importance à mon travail et pas assez d'importance à lui et, moi, je sentais qu'il ne tenait pas compte des exigences de mon travail et que je devais toujours répondre à ses désirs puérils. Ça va faire trois ans que nous nous sommes mariés, et nous n'avions réussi à nous entendre que pendant la première année, pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?**

Andy voulait dire beaucoup de choses, comme le fait qu'elle pensait que Miranda était très courageuse d'avoir épousé un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas afin de donner une figure paternelle aux filles, ou qu'elle pensait que Stephen était un abruti complet pour faire de Miranda la vie plus dure, ou qu'elle devrait être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait peu importe quoi. _Quelqu'un comme moi._

**-Il ne t'a jamais mérité.**

Ça lui échappa avant qu'Andy puisse s'en empêcher, et maintenant elle regardait le visage choqué de la femme qui tenait le cœur d'Andy entre ses mains.

-**Quoi ?** Miranda ne pensait pas, ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu.

**-Il ne te méritait pas, Miranda.**

Miranda se mit à rire. Un rire réel, vrai mais désagréable qui faisait froid dans le dos d'Andy, parce que Miranda ne riait pas vraiment du bonheur.

**-Ne sois pas ridicule, Andrea.**

Andy se redressa, passant d'inquiète à sur la défensive.

**-Je ne suis pas ridicule Miranda. Ce connard ne t'a jamais mérité.**

**-Je t'en prie. **Miranda se moqua, roulant des yeux. Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de regarder la brune, et soudainement il y avait une boule dans sa gorge, et le foutu vin devait lui monter à la tête parce qu'elle devenait émotive et voulait pleurer._Je ne te mérite pas_**, **avait voulu dire décida de lâcher prise, de remettre Andrea à sa place, de lui faire comprendre, parce que Miranda ne pouvait plus prendre les mots de réconfort qu'Andrea lui avait donnés. Pas quand Andrea ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle. **J'ai eu de la chance qu'il veuille m'épouser, il devait être absolument fou pour être d'accord, je suis une femme impossible qui blesse tout le monde autour d'elle, je détruis les quelques personnes qui osent s'approcher de moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela. J'ai échoué et déçu toutes les attentes de toutes ces personnes. J'ai échoué en tant qu'amie, en tant que fille, en tant que sœur, en tant que femme et en tant qu'épouse. J'ai échoué, Andrea. C'est tout ce que je fais. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne m'a pas mérité. Je suis celle qui ne mérite personne.**

Andy la regarda, choquée, essayant de combattre l'envie de la gifler. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle penser si peu d'elle-même ? Derrière le masque de la Grande et Confiante Dragonne se cachait une femme petite, pleine d'insécurité et brisée. Andy était en colère, furieuse. Elle se sentait furieuse contre Greg, Stephen, les jumelles et elle-même, parce qu'elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour cette femme. Et cela causait à Andy tellement de douleur qu'elle voulait parfois ne plus rien sentir et mourir. La pensée logique oubliée, Andy tendit la main pour poser leurs verres, puis se plaça rapidement dans l'espace personnel de Miranda. La femme plus âgée tressaillit, ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement soudain, et son souffle se figea quand Andrea posa les deux mains sur ses joues, en prenant son visage entre ses mains chaudes.

Andy força la femme à la regarder, et la férocité dans ses yeux fit presque glapir Miranda. _Oh mon Dieu._

-**Écoute très attentivement Miranda, tu mérites tout.** Andy parlait très clairement, s'assurant que Miranda la comprenne. Assise si près de Miranda, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement, Andy voulut frapper la femme sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau qu'une Miranda aux yeux écarquillés et totalement bouche bée. Elle voulait embrasser cette femme insensée, lui faire voir quelle créature merveilleuse elle était, pour qu'elle se sente aimée. Andy réussit à se retenir, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. **J'emmerde Stephen. J'emmerde Greg. J'emmerde tout le monde ! Ta valeur ne diminue pas en fonction de l'incapacité de certaines personnes à voir à quel point tu mérites tout. Ils n'ont aucune idée du genre de femme que tu es. Ils ne te voient pas, Miranda. Ils ne voient pas la mère attentionnée, l'éditrice passionnée, l'esprit brillant, la femme d'esprit drôle et vive, la manière gracieuse dont tu prends tout en charge, dont tu tiens le monde à bout de bras. Ils ne voient pas la femme forte qui ne laisse, qui ne laissera rien la détruire, jamais. Ils ne voient pas les insécurités qui te rendent humaine. Ils ne voient pas la personne merveilleuse qui fait de son mieux pour atteindre les normes qui lui sont imposées. Je le fais, moi. Je te vois, Miranda. C'est pourquoi ça me met tellement en colère que tu penses que tu ne mérites rien ni personne. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je t'apprécie, et combien tu as changé ma vie pour le mieux. Tu ne « détruis » pas tout le monde autour de toi. Je suis toujours là, et je vais bien, et je ne vais nulle part. Tu mérites tout, Miranda. **Andy déglutit, se sentant soudainement épuisée. Elle murmura : **Tout.** Andy était à bout de souffle. Elle regarda dans les yeux de l'autre femme, son beau visage toujours entre les mains d'Andy, si proche du sien. Miranda respira un peu, et soudainement Andy retrouva la raison. Elle laissa rapidement tomber ses mains et éloigna son corps de celui de Miranda. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur le contrôle de ses émotions et de son cœur battant. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait irrité Miranda, ou du moins elle l'avait effrayée. Andy n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de rage soudaine auparavant. _C'est tellement injuste_. Elle se leva lentement, n'osant pas regarder Miranda, mais sentant les yeux de la femme sur elle. **Bonne nuit.** Chuchota-t-elle et elle se retira rapidement dans la sécurité de sa chambre, laissant derrière elle la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Une fois sous les couvertures, Andy se mit à pleurer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

()()()

Un petit commentaire ?


	6. 6 Distance

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

**CHAPITRE 6 : Distance**

()()()

Lundi, Andy appela pour se faire porter pâle. Elle passa sa journée au lit, à dormir, à pleurer et à lire quelques-uns de ses livres préférés, ce qui ne la distrayait soudainement plus autant qu'auparavant.

Ce qui avait semblé être un béguin inhabituel pour sa patronne avait rapidement dégénéré en quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et Andy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sentait que son cœur se brisait pour Miranda et pour les souffrances que l'autre femme endurait, et c'était en train de tuer Andy à petit feu… Parce qu'Andy pouvait la voir, la tenir dans ses bras et lui parler... mais elle pouvait faire tout cela en sachant que Miranda ne serait jamais à Andy. _Proche, mais pas assez proche._

Andy leva les yeux à ses propres pensées d'auto-apitoiement.

Elle n'avait pas revu Miranda depuis leur conversation de vendredi soir. Elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit vers 3 heures du matin environ. Les souvenirs de ce qui avait été dit quelques heures auparavant revinrent en force, et en réalisant que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Miranda était bien plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé, Andy réussit à peine à éviter une crise de panique. Avec des larmes coulant sur les joues, elle avait emballé ses affaires, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit mais ne sachant pas si elle avait réussi. Son esprit était loin, et son corps fonctionnait en pilote automatique. Elle s'était rapidement habillée et avait fait le lit avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle sursauta quand elle claqua accidentellement la porte de sa chambre et s'était précipitée vers la porte qui menait hors de la suite. Les larmes d'Andy la faisaient hoqueter alors qu'elle passait devant le canapé où elle s'était assise si près de Miranda, leurs verres de vin toujours sur la table, et le parfum de Miranda qui traînait toujours sur les oreillers. Jetant son sac par-dessus son épaule, Andy se couvrit la bouche alors qu'un sanglot éclatait. Elle était presque en hyperventilation. Elle devait sortir.

Quand elle sortit de l'hôtel, l'air de la nuit frappa sa peau pendant qu'elle courait, pas vraiment sûr de l'endroit où elle allait. Elle était à bout de souffle, les sanglots détruisant son corps. Elle s'arrêta finalement quand elle sentit ses jambes brûler, se penchant pour reprendre son souffle. Le reste de la nuit était un hébétement. Andy se rappela vaguement attraper un taxi pour aller chez elle et se glisser dans son lit, où elle pleura encore une fois pour la femme qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer jusqu'à s'endormir.

()()()

Miranda était inquiète. Très inquiète. Aujourd'hui avait été horrible sans Andrea. La jeune femme avait appelé en disant qu'elle était malade, mais Miranda n'était pas complètement sûre que ce soit vrai.

Le vendredi soir, Miranda venait de s'endormir quand elle entendit un grand bruit. Réveillée, elle pouvait entendre Andrea se déplacer dans le salon. Elle s'assit dans son lit pendant qu'elle entendait les mouvements rapides et frénétiques d'Andrea. Elle se demandait ce que faisait la jeune femme quand elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot brisé, et le cœur de Miranda se figea. Andrea pleurait. Elle se couvrit rapidement d'une robe puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, voulant lui parler et découvrir pourquoi elle était bouleversée. Alors que les faibles sanglots d'Andrea déchiraient sa poitrine, elle tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer rapidement.  
Après cela, complet silence. Andrea était partie. Tout à coup, Miranda avait ressenti une terrible douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si une main de fer écrasait et étouffait son cœur, et elle ne pouvait plus se tenir debout. Andrea était partie. Appuyant son front contre le bois froid de la porte et respirant profondément, Miranda savait qu'elle avait perdu Andrea, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Maintenant, trois jours plus tard, Miranda ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son travail. Elle pouvait entendre Emily taper sur son bureau, tandis que l'autre bureau restait silencieux. Andrea lui manquait. _Très chère Andrea_. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Miranda ferma les yeux et appuya son visage sur ses mains, prenant une respiration tremblante et essayant de repousser la sensation de brûlure dans ses yeux.

()()()

Andy se réveilla mardi matin avec des cernes sous les yeux et un cœur brisé. _Je déteste ça_. Se sentant pitoyable, Andy se dirigea vers la douche, déterminée à passer la journée sans s'effondrer. _Miranda a besoin de toi. Mets de côté tes sentiments ridicules et aide-la. Une fois que tu l'auras aidé, tu pourras te noyer dans ta misère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… _

Quand elle arriva au bureau, elle se mit rapidement au travail. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction, et de temps pour se mettre à l'aise dans sa routine avant de revoir Miranda. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle reçut un message de Roy disant que Miranda arriverait bientôt. Andy était dehors en un rien de temps, se frayant un chemin rapidement hors du bâtiment et vers le Starbucks le plus proche.

Exactement 17 minutes plus tard, Andy entra dans le bureau de Miranda, le café à la main et un faux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. La femme plus âgée leva les yeux et regarda Andrea alors que la jeune femme plaçait la tasse sur son bureau, il y eut un contact visuel pendant moins d'une seconde, et retourna rapidement à son bureau. Miranda se sentait confuse et très déçue. Elle s'était attendue à l'habituel « **Bonjour, Miranda** », accompagné de ce sourire aveuglant qui rendait toujours la journée de Miranda plus lumineuse. Au lieu de cela, Andy n'avait rien dit. Le pire de tout, son sourire avait semblé forcé, et ses yeux… _Dieu._ Dans ses yeux, toute la tristesse dans le monde. Elle avait semblé pâle et fatiguée, et ses joues étaient un peu enfoncées. Miranda n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à la femme ce vendredi soir, mais cela l'avait profondément touchée. D'une main instable et d'un cœur lourd, Miranda prit son café et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Elle échoua lamentablement.

()()()

La semaine se déroula de la même manière. Andrea souriait à peine et avait toujours un regard lointain dans les yeux. Miranda était très inquiète pour la jeune fille, et voulait désespérément aider Andrea comme Andrea l'avait aidée. Mais Miranda n'avait pas d'amis ou d'expérience pour réconforter les gens, alors elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de lui confier des tâches sérieuses qui n'étaient pas inutiles, mais pas stressantes non plus. Andrea semblait être d'accord avec ça, mais Miranda ne pouvait pas être sûre, parce que le visage de la femme était inexpressif, et elle ne regardait plus Miranda dans les yeux. Au début, Miranda pensait que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit à Andrea le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Stephen, et qu'Andrea était peut-être déçue, mais Miranda se souvint de la façon dont Andrea l'avait tenue et l'avait défendue, et lui avait dit que Stephen avait tort. Elle était confuse quant à ce qui aurait pu amener Andrea dans un tel état, mais le divorce et le silence continu des jumelles lui prenait déjà beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et Miranda avait à peine le temps de s'attarder sur la jeune femme, même si elle était plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Andy, pour sa part, essayait d'aider Miranda autant qu'elle le faisait avant, mais elle se retrouva rapidement à manquer d'énergie pour le faire. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Elle dormait ses heures habituelles, même si son sommeil était souvent agité et le plus souvent elle se réveillait en larmes. Andy se sentait également engourdie. Elle s'était promise d'aider Miranda, mais la réalisation de son amour pour la femme avait éveillé ses sens, et la douleur de cet amour non réciproque faisait que Andy voulait s'immoler vivante. Elle savait, au fond, qu'elle était amoureuse de Miranda depuis longtemps, seulement elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Donc, Andy prenait chaque minute sans rien demander, et espérait simplement le meilleur : elle espérait que Miranda aurait un divorce facile, que ses enfants reviendraient, qu'elle trouverait l'amour avec un homme digne d'elle, et qu'elle serait enfin heureuse. Andy voulait tout cela pour la femme aux cheveux argentés, mais quand elle pensait à un autre, un homme qui la touchait, l'embrassait, l'aimait, Andy avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et soudain elle se sentait piégée et comme si elle avait besoin de courir loin de tout ce qui l'entourait, loin de tout.

Elle avait envisagé quitter New York. Elle était assez désespérée pour ça, et Andy sentait que rien à New York ne lui apporterait de bonheur désormais. La seule chose qui pouvait rendre Andy heureuse, c'était Miranda, et c'était un futur impossible. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait du travail en Ohio. Cela ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence si elle partait : elle ne manquerait ni à ses amis, ni à Runway. Et surtout, elle ne manquerait pas à Miranda. Elle n'avait rien ici, rien ni personne. Andy avait décidé qu'elle resterait jusqu'à ce que le divorce soit finalisé, mais ensuite elle donnerait sa lettre de démission, ferait ses trois semaines et retournerait avec ses parents, comme ils le voulaient depuis un moment. Chaque fois qu'Andy pensait à partir, une pensée constante allait tourmenter son esprit encore et encore :

_Elle ne manquerait pas à Miranda. _

()()()

Jeudi matin, Miranda était à bout de nerfs ne sachant plus comment gérer son assistante. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Andrea comme ça, juste la coquille vide d'une jeune fille qui avait toujours été heureuse, avec son sourire facile et ses yeux brillants. C'est pourquoi Miranda avait pris la décision d'y mettre un terme.

**-Andrea, viens et ferme la porte.**

Andy se leva docilement de son bureau et entra dans le bureau de Miranda, fermant la porte derrière elle. Debout devant Miranda, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le bureau au lieu de regarder la magnifique femme. _Si je la regarde, j'éclaterai en larmes et je mourrai de chagrin._

**-Veux-tu bien lever les yeux vers moi ?**

Andy était surprise par le ton suppliant de la voix de Miranda, et elle ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à Miranda. Rassemblant son courage et ravalant ses larmes, Andy prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux.

Miranda la regardait avec son front plissé, et Andy aurait cru qu'elle semblait inquiète si ce n'était une voix dans sa tête qui criait : _« Elle ne se soucie pas de toi ! »_

Ce que Miranda vit dans les yeux d'Andrea l'avait presque défaite. La jeune femme semblait être au plus mal, presque comme si elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, et une obscurité embrumait ses yeux vides et tristes. Avalant le nœud qui s'était accumulé dans sa gorge, Miranda baissa les yeux sur son ordinateur portable, incapable de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

**-Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, réserver une chambre pour demain soir ? Comme d'habitude. **

Il y eut une pause où Andrea ne bougea pas. Miranda leva à nouveau les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour questionner l'incapacité de la femme à bouger, quand Andrea parla.

**-Non.** Elle respira brusquement avant de continuer. **Pas l'habituel. Je peux réserver une suite si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous.**

Le cœur de Miranda tomba et son estomac se retourna douloureusement. Elle sentit un terrible sentiment d'inquiétude, d'angoisse et de peur déchirer sa poitrine.

**-Pardon ?** Miranda détestait entendre sa voix si faible.

**-Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, Miranda. J'ai d'autres projets qui demandent mon attention. **

**-Oh.**

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Miranda eut l'impression de pouvoir vomir. Elle avait promis. Elle avait promis qu'elle resterait avec moi. Dieu, j'aurais dû savoir. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser espérer.

Le chagrin, le regret et la culpabilité s'emparait rapidement d'elle, Andy observa alors que les émotions passaient sur le visage de la femme avant qu'une expression d'indifférence n'y prenne place.

**-D'accord, ne prenez pas la peine de réserver alors.**

**-Je suis désolée.** Andy murmura, baissant les yeux.

**-C'est tout.**

Andy leva les yeux, mais Miranda était déjà concentrée sur son travail. Elle retourna rapidement à son bureau, espérant que ses larmes ne tombaient pas. Elle n'avait pas été renvoyée avec cette phrase depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Elle avait blessé Miranda. Elle avait brisé sa promesse, promesse qu'elle avait faite à Miranda et à elle-même, mais Andy n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre une autre nuit avec la femme sans faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Andy pensait qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de passer une autre nuit si près de Miranda et de ne pas l'avoir.  
À partir de maintenant, Andy devrait aider Miranda à distance, même si cela la tuerait sans doute à petit feu.

()()()

Les semaines passèrent et rien n'avait changé dans la vie d'Andy. Son chagrin s'était légèrement amoindri parce qu'elle se jetait à corps perdu dans son travail, mais elle souriait à peine, et regardait très rarement Miranda dans les yeux. Andy ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de Miranda. Ça faisait trop mal. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans les yeux de la belle femme, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Andy se brisait encore un peu plus.

Miranda, cependant, se sentait moins misérable qu'auparavant. Ses filles avaient cessé leur silence punitif à son encontre et l'appelaient tous les jours. Cela avait été difficile au début, et un peu tendu car les filles étaient encore un peu réticentes à lui pardonner, mais après quelques appels, elles semblaient revenir à la normale, et Miranda ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de ce développement. Le divorce se passait extrêmement bien et serait bientôt fini, Dieu merci. Juste un peu plus d'une semaine à partir de maintenant, avaient dit ses avocats. Stephen ne lui prendrait pas un seul centime, puisqu'il l'avait trompé, et Miranda était sur le point de reprendre enfin le contrôle de sa vie. Il ne lui manquait plus que ses filles, mais elles lui parlaient maintenant. Miranda avait le sentiment que Greg leur avait parlé des raisons pour lesquelles les hommes trompaient les femmes, et les filles s'étaient légèrement rapprochées d'elle. Même si elles sentaient toujours que leur mère repoussait tout le monde, elles ne pensaient plus que c'était sa faute si Stephen l'avait trompée.

La seule chose qui blessait encore Miranda, et qui la blessait plus que toute autre chose, c'était Andrea. La distance soudaine que la femme avait mise en place entre elles faisait trembler Miranda de colère et de tristesse et la forçait à se murer encore plus loin en elle. Andrea lui avait menti. Elle avait regardé dans les yeux de Miranda avec ses yeux bruns innocents, bienveillants et sincères, et lui avait menti. Et Miranda avait été assez stupide pour la croire, et elle se détestait pour cela. _N'avais-tu rien appris ?_ Miranda était particulièrement dure au bureau et était encore plus méchante envers tout le monde. Sauf Andrea, bien sûr. Peu importe à quel point elle se sentait trahie, elle ne pouvait jamais blesser volontairement Andrea. Au lieu de cela, Miranda lui parlait doucement, essayant d'amener la jeune femme à la regarder. Elle donnait à la fille des tâches importantes qui étaient habituellement le travail d'Emily, mais elle pensait qu'Andrea était reconnaissante pour la distraction, alors Emily avait les commissions inutiles maintenant. Une autre chose que Miranda faisait, qu'elle détestait faire mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Miranda attendait Andrea quand la femme venait livrer le Book. Elle regardait depuis son bureau, Andrea bouger pour ranger les vêtements et déposer le Book. Chaque fois que Miranda la regardait, Andrea semblait ne pas faire attention à son environnement, et semblait encore plus brisée qu'à Runway. Miranda pensait que c'était parce que quand personne ne la regardait, Andrea laissait tomber sa garde, et la douleur et la tristesse totales qui s'empareraient des yeux de la jeune femme faisaient mal au cœur de Miranda.

Trois vendredis s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière nuit à l'hôtel, ensemble. Trois vendredis que Miranda avait passé à boire jusqu'à se mener elle-même dans l'inconscience.

()()()

Le jeudi avant le troisième vendredi loin de Miranda, Andy était sortie faire la fête en ville. Elle se fichait d'avoir du travail le lendemain. Il y a deux jours, elle avait appris par Lily que Nate avait mis enceinte sa nouvelle petite amie, et Andy s'était écroulée. Elle avait misérablement laissé tomber Miranda, tout simplement parce qu'elle traversait une crise émotionnelle, et maintenant Nate avait mis une fille en cloque, et cela rendait Andy folle de rage qu'il soit heureux pendant qu'elle souffrait tant, et un sentiment de solitude absolue était vraiment en train de l'écraser, surtout depuis qu'elle savait que la seule personne avec qui elle avait été heureuse n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et que cette personne était en train de le lui faire comprendre, mais surtout quand la seule personne qui pouvait la rendre heureuse ne s'inquiétait pas d'elle. C'était trop pour elle, alors quand elle eut fini de livrer le Book, elle était allée dans un bar.

Andy but, but et but encore. C'était si bon d'oublier Nate, ses amis, ses parents, Miranda, son avenir. Dans ce bar, Andy se sentait libre, et rien ne comptait plus. Des jeunes gens s'approchaient d'elle et lui payaient des verres, et Andy les buvait tous et riait pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des mois. Puis Andy vit cette femme. Une jeune femme belle et blonde avec des yeux bleus et un sourire sexy. Andy, dans son état d'ivresse, s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à danser. Leurs corps pressés fermement, seins contre seins et hanches contre hanches. Andy ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa la musique forte s'emparer d'elle tandis que les mains de la jeune femme agrippaient ses hanches, la balançant fermement en rythme, la moulant contre elle. Quand Andy regarda dans les yeux bleus et y vit du feu, elle lécha ses lèvres, et soudainement la femme l'embrassa, saisissant ses cheveux, déplaçant ses hanches plus rapidement contre Andy. Andy répondit férocement, sentant la tension quitter son corps alors qu'elle embrassait l'autre femme sans presque respirée, emmêlant ses doigts dans les courts cheveux blonds clairs qui lui rappelaient…

_Miranda._  
Andy s'éloigna alors, surprise, regardant la femme qui souriait avec des pupilles dilatées. Soudainement, la ressemblance qu'Andy avait vue au premier regardait ne lui sautait plus aux yeux. Cette femme ne ressemblait en rien à Miranda. Andy devait sortir d'ici. Elle voulait être loin d'ici. Andy se retourna rapidement et s'éloigna, laissant la femme confuse derrière elle alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper à la piste de danse, mais elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. Dansant, des corps en désordre l'entouraient, et l'odeur de la sueur et de l'alcool emplissait l'air, et la musique était trop forte, et Andy ne savait pas de quel côté était la sortie, et elle ne pouvait pas voir la foule qui l'entourait, et le sang commença à battre dans ses oreilles, et son rythme cardiaque explosa alors que l'alcool lui donnait soudainement le vertige.

La dernière chose dont se souvient Andy est d'avoir pensé à quel point Miranda serait déçue si elle pouvait voir Andy comme ça. Et puis tout est devenu noir.

()()()

Et comme je suis une personne horrible, je vais vous laisser sur cette fin horrible...

A bientôt pour la suite !


	7. 7 Rupture

**Ouvrir son cœur**

**Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3) / Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 7 : RUPTURE**

()()()

Le vendredi matin, Miranda Priestly entra dans les bureaux de Runway et remarqua immédiatement que le bureau d'Andrea était vide. Elle se tourna vers Emily avec un sourcil levé, et la rouquine commença à gigoter sur sa chaise.

**-J'ai essayé de l'appeler, Miranda, elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, j'ai déjà essayé 5 fois. **

**-Appelles-la à nouveau, immédiatement.**

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau, écoutant de près Emily qui tentait de joindre Andrea. Après quelques instants, Emily parla.

**-Enfin ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes appels, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la matinée !** Il y eut une pause. **Comment ça, tu ne viens pas ?** Une autre pause, et maintenant Miranda était figée sur place, l'inquiétude s'installant dans le creux de son estomac. C'était très inhabituel pour Andrea de rater une journée de travail, et encore moins deux en une semaine. **À l'hôpital ?** Miranda retint son souffle et ferma les yeux. _S'il te plait, s'il te plait, faites qu'elle aille bien._ **Mon Dieu, Andrea, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? ... Tu ne veux pas me le dire, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? ... Oh, s'il te plait, c'est une excuse ridicule ! ... Bon, oublie ça, mais je ne te couvre pas.**

Miranda avait arrêté d'écouter la diatribe d'Emily. Andrea. Hôpital. Blesser. Quelque chose était arrivé à Andrea.

Après un moment où le corps de Miranda ne répondait pas, elle se rassembla et se leva de sa chaise comme un ressort. Elle se précipita vers le bureau d'Emily, tendit la main vers son assistante.

**-Téléphone, maintenant.**

Emily s'arrêta à mi-phrase et donna à Miranda son téléphone, la surprise se peignit sur tout son visage. Miranda l'ignora et retourna dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle.

**-Andrea ?** Sa voix tremblait, ses mains tremblaient et ses genoux se sentaient faibles. Miranda était assise, prête à entendre des nouvelles horribles.

**-Miranda ?**  
Miranda ferma les yeux. La voix d'Andrea semblait rauque et faible, mais l'entendre la calma un peu. Elle était assez bien pour lui parler, au moins c'était quelque chose.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Andrea ?**

**-M-Miranda, ce n'est rien, vraiment, j'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital, mais je suis à la maison maintenant. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appeler plus tôt, mais mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, et je ne pouvais pas le brancher plus tôt.**

**-Andrea, arrête de parler, que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Rien, Miranda, vraiment.**

**-Ce n'est pas rien !** Cria Miranda, perdant son sang-froid. Elle avait beaucoup d'émotions refoulées, et savoir qu'Andrea avait été à l'hôpital c'était trop. **Tu as passé la nuit à l'hôpital, Andrea, il doit y avoir une raison pour ça !**

Il y eut un long silence sur l'autre ligne, et Miranda pensa qu'Andrea avait peut-être raccroché. Avant qu'elle puisse vérifier, elle entendit un petit murmure râpeux.

**-Ce n'est rien, Miranda, ça ne mérite pas votre attention. **

Et puis la ligne se coupa. Miranda se tenait là, la main pressée contre ses lèvres et les yeux fermés pendant qu'elle essayait de respirer profondément et calmement.

_Si seulement elle savait…_

()()()

Andy passa le reste de la journée à se rétablir. Elle se sentait extrêmement stupide pour ses actions imprudentes la nuit dernière, mais elle s'en était bien sortie, alors ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Elle avait commencé à paniquer sur la piste de danse. Cela, combiné avec la quantité d'alcool pur qu'elle avait consommée, l'avait fait s'effondrer. Quelqu'un du club avait appelé une ambulance, et quand Andy s'est réveillée à l'hôpital, elle s'était sentie faible et désorientée, mais les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle irait bien et l'avait libérée tôt ce matin.

Andy essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait embrassé une femme la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas embrassé une femme comme ça depuis sa première année d'université, quand elle avait eu une aventure avec une fille nommée Becky. Andy ne faisait qu'expérimenter, et Becky avait été très attirée par elle, alors elles avaient passé deux mois à coucher et à s'amuser, comme cela arrive souvent à l'université.  
Mais Andy avait rencontré Nate et elle avait quitté Becky pour lui. Elle s'était sentie mal, parce que Becky avait commencé à montrer des signes et à vouloir une relation plus sérieuse, mais la blonde trouva bientôt une autre petite amie et semblait heureuse, alors Andy ne se sentit pas trop coupable.  
Andy n'était pas sûre de ce que ça faisait d'elle. Était-elle gay ? Bisexuelle ? Est-ce que j'ai un truc pour les blondes ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. La seule chose qu'Andy savait était qu'elle voulait Miranda bien plus qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu quelque chose dans sa vie.

Andy soupira. Atteignant son oreiller, Andy prit son téléphone et vit deux appels manqués d'Emily et un de Lily. Andy n'avait pas envie de parler à l'une d'elle alors au lieu de rappeler, elle laissa son esprit revenir à la personne qui tenait son cœur.

Le divorce de Miranda serait définitif mercredi. Andy était vraiment content de ça, parce que cela signifiait que Miranda serait complètement libérée de ce trou du cul de Stephen. Mais Andy se sentait aussi dans la poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit difficile de respirer.

Une fois le divorce finalisé, Andy lui remettrait une lettre de démission. Elle ne pouvait plus être près de Miranda. Cela l'amenait à s'interroger sur sa propre santé mentale, sans compter qu'elle avait l'impression de tomber rapidement dans une dépression totale. Andy détestait ça. Elle n'avait jamais été une personne à se plaindre de soi, ou laisser quiconque se mettre en travers de son bonheur. Elle était capable de partir des choses assez rapidement et généralement récupéré parfaitement bien. C'était différent. Il y avait un trou en elle qui la déchirait lentement, et Andy n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle allait durer sans devenir complètement folle.

Au cours du dernier mois, Andy avait aidé Miranda du mieux qu'elle pouvait, étant donné les circonstances. Elle avait aidé Miranda en tant qu'assistante, une parfaite et dévouée assistante, rendant sa vie aussi facile que possible et l'éloignant de tout dommage causé par le divorce. Elle avait bloqué le numéro de Stephen au bureau, et elle parlait souvent aux avocats de Miranda elle-même pour ne pas trop charger Miranda. Elle ne pensait pas que Miranda le remarquait, mais encore une fois pourquoi le remarquerait-elle de toute façon ? _Tu n'es rien pour elle. Tu étais juste une épaule sur laquelle pleurer pendant un moment de faiblesse. Maintenant, elle est heureuse. Elle n'a plus besoin de toi. Tu devrais partir avant que tu ne finisses par te jeter d'un pont ou quelque chose. Tu ne lui manqueras même pas de toute façon, alors pourquoi rester ?_

Andy prit une profonde respiration, pour tenter de s'apaiser, repoussant ces noires pensées. Elle n'avait plus que quelques jours à faire, à subir. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait à Andy était de résoudre le problème des jumelles, et elle quitterait Runway. Elle s'éloignerait de Miranda.

Elle savait que les jumelles appelaient Miranda tous les jours. Elles appelaient souvent pendant les heures de bureau et Andy souriait légèrement quand elle entendait la voix de Miranda s'adoucir pour ses filles. Elle souhaitait que Miranda lui parle comme ça ou qu'elle la regarde avec chaleur ou qu'elle lui sourit sincèrement. Elle souhaitait que Miranda la serre fermement et l'embrasse, et enlève la douleur. Une fois, alors qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'elles deux dans le bureau et que les jumelles parlaient à leur mère, Andy entendit Miranda rire - un vrai rire - à propos de quelque chose que les jumelles disaient. Et le bruit de son rire riche et heureux avait été le plus beau son qu'Andy n'ait jamais entendu. C'était si beau qu'elle en avait presque pleuré.

Andy était déterminée à appeler les filles demain. Elle s'était rapprochée d'elles depuis Paris, après que les jumelles aient découvert que c'était Andy qui leur avait apporté la manuscrit d'Harry Potter. Depuis lors, les petits monstres avaient pris goût à Andy. Parfois, quand elle livrait le Book, elles venaient saluer Andy et elles discutaient quelques minutes. Même si Andy détestait ce qu'elles avaient fait à Miranda, elle devait leur parler et leur faire savoir qu'elle était leur amie. Elle devait les convaincre de retourner avec Miranda car, même si elles lui parlaient tous les jours, Andy savait que ses filles lui manquaient terriblement. Peut-être que si elles revenaient, elle pourrait rire davantage.

Avec ce plan en tête, Andy ferma les yeux, voulant s'endormir.

Il lui fallut des heures pour y parvenir.

()()()

Le lendemain matin, Andy composa le numéro de portable de Greg. Les avantages de travailler pour Miranda étaient qu'elle avait tous les contacts de la femme dans son téléphone, et Andy allait en profiter.

**-Allo ?**

**-Bonjour, je suis Andy Sachs. Je travaille pour Miranda. Nous avons parlé au téléphone quelques fois.**

**-Ah oui, bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Andy prit une profonde inspiration.

**-Vous voyez, cela peut sembler étrange, mais j'ai besoin de parler aux jumelles pendant un moment. Vous savez comment est Miranda. Sont-elles disponibles ?**

**-Euh, oui, bien sûr.** Il semblait confus, mais leur donna le téléphone quand même.

**-Allo ?** dit une voix de fille après quelques instants.

**-Hé ! C'est Andy.**

**-Andy ?** C'était Caroline. Andy reconnut sa voix, car elle était légèrement plus basse que celle de sa sœur.

**-Hep ! Comment ça va, les filles ?**

**-Nous allons bien. L'école ici est nul, et Patricia nous manque.**

Andy rit de ça.

**-Je n'en doute pas, oui. Ecoute, toi et ta sœur pouvez-vous me parler une minute ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et c'est un peu secret.**

**-Okaaaay, attends.**

Un peu plus tard, Caroline était de retour sur la ligne.

**-Ok, tu es sur le haut-parleur, et nous sommes dans notre chambre pour que papa ne t'entende pas.**

**-Hey, Andy,** dit Cassidy. Alors, **quel est le secret ?**

**-Eh bien, j'avais besoin de vous demander quelque chose, les filles. Envisagez-vous de rentrer à la maison bientôt ?** _Mieux vaut aller droit au but si vous voulez des réponses des jeunes Priestley._ Il y eut un long silence et Andy sentit son cœur battre violemment contre sa poitrine. **Je promets de ne rien dire à votre mère. Je ne le dirais à personne,** ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Je voudrais juste vous en parler un peu, si cela vous convient.**

**-Nous ne savons pas**, commença Cassidy, hésitante. **Nous avons recommencé à lui parler et elle semble beaucoup mieux qu'avant.** Andy n'était pas sûre de ce que Cassidy voulait dire par là, mais décida de ne pas l'interroger à ce sujet. **Pourquoi veux-tu savoir, d'abord ? **

**-Et bien,** commença Andy en espérant qu'elle allait arranger les choses. **Vous savez, votre mère est un peu triste. Je veux dire, vous lui manquez vraiment énormément, vous savez ? Et je pense qu'elle serait si heureuse si vous rentriez à la maison. Vous devriez voir comment elle sourit chaque fois que vous l'appelez. Elle est tellement heureuse à chaque fois que vous lui parlez, mais après un moment elle est de nouveau triste, comme si elle voulait vous parler encore, vous voyez ? Et je pense que ça lui est très difficile de rentrer à la maison et d'être toute seule, sans vous. **

Andy attendit, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine quand elle se souvint des petits sourires à peine perceptibles de la femme chaque fois qu'elle parlait aux jumelles. Il y eut une lourde et longue pause à l'autre bout du fil et Andy craignit qu'elle ne soit allée trop loin, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix atteigne ses oreilles.

**-Vraiment ?**

Andy n'avait aucune idée de qui avait parlé, parce que la voix semblait larmoyante et juste un peu tremblante. Pour une raison quelconque, Andy estima que c'était un bon signe.

**-Ouais. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous demander si vous aviez l'intention de rentrer à la maison.**

Cette fois, Andy a dû faire un effort pour attraper la confession chuchotée.

**-Nous pensions qu'elle était en colère contre nous.**

**-Quoi ?** Demanda Andy, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

**-Ouais.** Caroline. C'était Caroline qui parlait. **Nous étions en colère quand elle nous a dit pour Stephen, et nous lui avons dit des choses très méchantes. Je pense que nous sommes allées trop loin, car elle nous a à peine parler pendant quelques jours. Et elle a cessé de nous appeler Bobbsey, et en plus elle sortait à peine de son bureau. Au début, on a pensé qu'elle était juste triste pour Stephen et pour les méchancetés que nous lui avons dites… Mais quand nous sommes parties, on a commencé à penser que peut-être elle était en colère contre nous ? Surtout pour partir l'avoir prévenue, alors on avait un peu peur de l'appeler. Et quand on l'a enfin eu au téléphone, elle semblait heureuse, mais nous n'étions toujours pas sûres. On pensait que peut-être elle était toujours en colère contre nous et qu'elle préférait vivre sans nous.**

**-Oh, mes puces…** Andy ressentait tellement de sympathie pour les filles en ce moment. Après Paris, elle avait vraiment commencé à les apprécier, à les aimer et entendre leur inquiétude lui donnait envie de les rassurer.** Je te le promets, je vous le promets, il n'y a rien que ta mère voudrait plus au monde que de vous voir revenir vivre avec elle. Elle était si triste quand vous êtes parties, elle a pleuré et je ne sais pas pour vous, les filles mais je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer avant. **Techniquement, c'était un mensonge, mais Andy avait vraiment besoin que les filles comprennent la détresse de leur mère.

**-Non, elle ne pleure jamais**, tenta discrètement Cassidy après une petite pause.

**-Elle n'est pas fâchée contre vous, pas du tout. Elle était en colère contre elle-même parce qu'elle pensait que vous ne l'aimiez plus, et elle était si triste qu'elle pouvait à peine se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant une semaine entière. Croyez-moi, les enfants, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que vous rentriez à la maison.**

Il y eut un autre silence après cela et Andy entendit un reniflement. Elle était presque sûre que les filles pleuraient.  
**-Nous allons parler à papa,** déclara Caroline.

**-Ouais. Nous ne voulons pas que maman soit triste. Au début, nous étions en colère, mais plus maintenant.**  
-**C'est normal, les filles. Être en colère est normal, mais maintenant je pense que vous devriez être avec votre mère. Elle a besoin de vous.**

**-D'accord.**  
**-Vous allez bien les gars ?** Demanda Andy aussi doucement que possible.

**-Ouais, nous nous sentons mieux maintenant que nous savons que maman n'est pas en colère contre nous. Mais nous nous sentons un peu coupable d'être parties.** Dit Caroline.

**-Ouais.** Admit également Cassidy en reniflant à nouveau.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, elle vous pardonnera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Allez, les filles, réfléchissez et parlez à votre père, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord. Deux voix ensemble.**

**-Je dois y aller maintenant. Soyez sages, d'accord ? Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous avez mon numéro.**

**-Merci Andy.**

**-Ouais, merci Andy. Au revoir.**

**-Au revoir.**

Andy raccrocha, soulagée que les choses se soient bien passées. Elle se mit au lit et sous les couvertures, même s'il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi.

Même si elle pensait ne plus pouvoir, Andy pleura, serrant fermement son oreiller contre sa poitrine, souhaitant désespérément qu'elle étreignait Miranda à la place.

_Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le divorce soit terminé et je quitterai la vie de Miranda pour toujours. Et même si je ne saurai pas vraiment vivre sans elle, elle remarquera à peine mon départ. C'est certain_


	8. 8 Apaisement

()()()

Chapitre 8 : Apaisement

()()()

La semaine passa avec peu de changement pour Andy. Elle ne voulait toujours pas parler à qui que ce soit, ni à ses amis, ni à ses parents. Quand elle était au travail, elle ne parlait aux gens que lorsque cela était nécessaire et maintenant plus que jamais elle évitait Miranda à tout prix. Ses journées de travail avec la femme étaient comptées et le sentiment de terreur augmentait au fil des heures. C'était mardi. Demain matin, le divorce serait finalisé et Andy laisserait Miranda célébrer ou faire tout ce que Miranda Priestly fait après un divorce. Andy attendrait jeudi pour remettre sa lettre de démission. Elle irait dans le bureau de Miranda, annoncerait qu'elle démissionnait et éviterait tout contact visuel avec la femme. Puis elle prendrait ses affaires et partirait avant de faire une chose stupide comme se jeter aux pieds de la femme et demander pardon.

Si elle regardait Miranda, elle tomberait en morceau et Andy voulait garder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Miranda la voir s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Donc, Andy passait les derniers jours à se préparer pour le moment où elle quitterait la vie de Miranda pour toujours. Juste la pensée de ne pas voir Miranda tous les jours donnait à Andy l'envie de vomir.  
_Oh, mon Dieu, comment vais-je m'en sortir ?_

Au moins les filles étaient rentrées. Elles étaient revenues dans la maison de Miranda lundi et finalement, la femme semblait en paix avec le monde. Elle semblait plus calme et ne s'était pas déchaînée contre qui que ce soit pendant toute la journée. Globalement, la semaine avait été merveilleuse pour Miranda. Ses filles étaient de retour, elle se débarrassait de Stephen et tout était finalement en place. Elle trouverait bientôt M. Parfait et elle serait parfaitement heureuse. _Sans moi._  
Andy se recroquevilla davantage dans son oreiller. Il était 2 heures du matin et Andy avait l'impression qu'elle allait très peu dormir cette nuit.

()()()

Pas très loin de l'appartement d'Andy, il y avait une autre femme qui éprouvait le même genre d'insomnie. Miranda était éveillée à regarder son plafond immaculé, pas vraiment sûre de savoir quoi faire.  
Ses filles étaient de retour. _Enfin._ Elle avait passé tout le lundi avec elles, les câlinant et les embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui hurlent « d'arrêter sur le champs ». Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment croire qu'elles étaient de retour. Tout avait été très soudain.

Elles l'avaient appelée dimanche pour lui dire qu'elles revenaient le lendemain et que leur père les conduirait pour midi pour que les trois femmes Priestley puissent déjeuner ensemble. Miranda en avait pleuré de joie. Elles n'ont pas dit ce qui les avait fait changer d'avis, mais Miranda s'en fichait sur le moment. Ses filles lui étaient rendues, ses filles revenaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Leur séparation les avait rapprochées. Miranda avait appris à ne pas prendre ses filles pour acquises, et maintenant elle rentrait à la maison pour le dîner, après quoi elles se blottissaient dans le canapé et parlaient ou regardaient un film.

Miranda ne pouvait pas être plus satisfaite de ce changement dans sa vie.

Sans parler du divorce. _Rapide et indolore._ Demain était le jour où elle serait enfin complètement libre de lui.

Miranda était reconnaissante qu'Andrea ait pris un tel fardeau en parlant à ses avocats pour elle et en facilitant ses journées. Andrea avait même réussi à réduire ses heures pour pouvoir arriver au bureau plus tard le matin et partir plus tôt le soir.

_Andrea._  
Miranda ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la femme avait passé jeudi soir dans un lit d'hôpital et ses pensées ne manquaient pas de la rendre nauséeuse d'anxiété. _Était-elle malade ? Avait-elle une sorte de maladie ? A-t-elle eu un accident ? _Quoi qu'il en soit, Miranda voulait tendre la main à la jeune femme. Elle l'aurait probablement fait si la femme n'avait pas été si distante. Elle ne regardait même plus Miranda dans les yeux. Elle parlait à peine, soulevant à peine ses beaux yeux bruns du sol. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle semblait pâle et fatiguée et ressemblait à une personne complètement différente de la jeune femme brillante qui avait traversé la vie avec un sourire radieux et une lumière dans les yeux. _Cela expliquerait son besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Peut-être qu'elle a reçu de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle est peut-être très malade, peut-être souffre-t-elle, peut-être meurt-elle. - Oh mon Dieu._

Elle allait être malade. Respirant, respirant profondément, Miranda ferma les yeux. Elle ira bien. _Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave. S'il y en avait, elle me l'aurait dit ou son médecin me l'aurait dit._

_S'il te plaît, oh mon Dieu, s'il te plait, faîtes en sorte qu'elle aille bien._

()()()

Mercredi, la rédactrice en chef fut absente du bureau la plus grande partie de la journée et Andy s'est sentie très soulagée. Elle était partie signer les papiers pour la finalisation de son divorce. La presse en avait pris conscience et était revenue attaquer Miranda, comme une vengeance. Maintenant que le divorce était définitif, sans retour, ils poursuivaient Miranda alors qu'elle ignorait complètement leur présence, comme d'habitude. Les choses qui se disaient d'elle étaient incroyablement cruelles. Chaque fois qu'Andy voyait un commentaire horrible à propos de Miranda, elle ressentait une très forte envie de traquer toutes ces petites merdes dégoûtantes qui disaient de telles choses et de les étrangler à mains nues.

Andy travailla dur, prenant les arrangements pour Miranda pour les prochaines semaines. Elle savait que quiconque la remplacerait allait devoir s'habituer au travail, et ne serait probablement pas très bon au début, alors Andy voulait sauver Miranda en travaillant aussi dur qu'elle le pouvait.

Quand Miranda revint, elle avait l'air très satisfaite d'elle et Andy se demanda si Miranda serait autant heureuse si c'était Andy qui la satisfaisait. _Arrête ça ! Ne commencez pas avec ça maintenant._

Le reste de la journée se passa avec Miranda de bien meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois et Andy semblait être exactement l'inverse. Même Emily lui avait demandé si elle allait bien. Andy se retrouva une fois de plus à mentir à cette question, affirmant qu'elle avait mal à la tête et avait juste besoin de repos. Emily ne l'interrogea pas davantage.

À 18h, à peine deux heures après son arrivée, Miranda sortit de son bureau, prête à rentrer chez elle. Aujourd'hui, elle organisait un dîner de célébration avec ses filles et elle n'allait pas laisser le travail lui faire manquer du temps avec elles. Plus maintenant.

Après le départ de Miranda, Andrea se traîna chez elle, prête à sombrer dans son lit dû à son épuisement extrême, sa nuit fut pourtant sans sommeil.

()()()

**-Alors, les filles, comment était l'école ?**

Elles étaient toutes les trois à table et mangeaient un délicieux repas composé de spaghettis et de glaces pour le dessert. Le « repas de fête » des filles n'était pas le favori de Miranda, mais elle était prête à sacrifier son régime si cela signifiait que les filles étaient heureuses.

**-Bien. Cette école est bien meilleure que celle de papa. Là-bas, personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait une garde-robe normale. De plus, la nourriture était dégueu.**

**-Ne dis pas le mot 'dégueu' Caroline, ça n'est pas beau.**

**-Bien, la nourriture était mauvaise.**

**-Vos amies vous ont manqué ? Ils étaient contents de vous revoir ?**

**-Ouais, même si Sophie s'est fait faire une coupe de cheveux assez moche, ce qui est bizarre, car elle a dit que sa mère l'avait emmenée dans le meilleur coiffeur en ville. **Dit Cassidy en plissant le nez.  
Miranda eut un petit rire. Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Ses filles remplissaient sa vie avec un tel bonheur, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait réussi à survivre sans eux pendant un mois entier.  
**-Les filles, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?** Les filles hochèrent positivement la tête, toutes les deux, en mangeant leurs pâtes, observant avec intérêt leur mère après avoir remarqué son malaise. **Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?**

Il y eut un silence pendant que les filles semblaient surprises, comme si la réponse était évidente. Mais Miranda n'avait aucune idée.

-**Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? **Demanda Caroline.

**-Non. Le devrais-je ?**

**-Bah, oui, puisque tu la vois tous les jours.**

**-Qui ?** Demanda Miranda en fronçant les sourcils. Les filles parlaient en énigmes maintenant.  
**-Andy.**  
Il y eut une pause alors que la respiration rapide de Miranda la faisait presque s'étouffer. Qu'est-ce que Andrea avait à voir avec sa question ?

**-Comment ça « Andréa » ?** Elle força sa voix à être calme et gentille, mais elle savait qu'elle en faisait trop, parce que son cœur s'était accéléré juste à la mention de la jeune femme.

**-Eh bien, elle nous a appelés samedi et nous a convaincu de revenir ici avec toi.**

Encore un silence. Miranda n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Andrea avait…

**-Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

**-Bah oui ?** Reprit Cassidy, à la suite de sa sœur. **Elle nous a demandé si nous avions l'intention de revenir bientôt. Quand nous avons dit que nous ne savions pas vraiment, elle nous a dit que tu étais vraiment lorsque nous sommes parties et que cela te rendrait vraiment heureuse si nous décidions de revenir avec toi. Des trucs comme ça. Alors on a pensé à ce qu'elle a dit et on a décidé de revenir.**

Miranda était figée sur place, regardant ses enfants avec les yeux grands ouverts. _Mon Dieu_. Elle est la raison. Elle est la raison pour laquelle mes enfants sont revenus. Elle m'a ramené mes enfants. Elle - _oh mon Dieu._

**-Oh, on t'a dit qu'Angie avait un petit ami ? Il a un an de plus que nous, mais il est vraiment mignon et elle nous a dit…**

Miranda n'a pas vraiment entendu le reste de la conversation. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Andrea avait appelé ses filles. Elle les avait convaincus de revenir. Andrea, qui n'avait pas à faire cela, a pris sur elle de le faire pour Miranda. _Je dois la remercier. Vraiment, vraiment la remercier. Oh, Andrea ..._

Pour le reste du repas, les jumelles ont parlé de ceci et de cela, mais Miranda pouvait à peine se concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient. Son esprit était loin, pensant à la jeune femme. Elle avait pris une décision : elle allait demander à Andrea de réserver une chambre dans un hôtel pour vendredi soir, comme elle le faisait et elle allait aller au fond des choses. La femme ressemblait à un cadavre, et Miranda allait lui demander pourquoi elle ne souriait plus, pourquoi elle ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, pourquoi elle avait l'air si brisée. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder Andrea souffrir comme ça. La femme avait aidé Miranda plus que quiconque.

_Il est temps de donner quelque chose en retour._

()()()

À 22h15 cette soir-là, Miranda attendait dans son étude l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et les pas doux qui traversaient son hall d'entrée. Quand elle entendit enfin le bruit des clés, elle se leva, rassemblant son courage et se stabilisant. Elle prit de profondes respirations apaisantes. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Quand elle ouvrit finalement la porte, Andrea partait déjà. Miranda descendit silencieusement dans le couloir, sachant qu'il était trop tard. Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, le nom s'échappait déjà de ses lèvres.  
**-Andrea !**

La porte d'entrée se refermait déjà quand Andrea entendit son nom, mais elle n'avait pas la volonté de l'empêcher de se fermer et elle était trop fatiguée pour rester à la porte de Miranda et attendre que la femme vienne donner des instructions pour le lendemain.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à Miranda en ce moment. Pas encore. Il fallait toute sa force pour passer ce soir et affronter la femme demain. Elle allait démissionner, elle allait se sauver avant d'être encore plus blessée. Andy devait survivre.

Miranda se tenait dans son entrée, fixant la porte fermée pendant un long moment, pensant que la fermeture de cette porte avait un sens beaucoup plus grand que ce qui apparaissait, et soudain, un vide amer s'installa sur tout son être.

La sensation dura toute la nuit.

()()()

Le lendemain matin, Andy dut lutter contre la forte panique qu'elle ressentait. Elle le sentait se cacher au fond de son esprit, mais elle le voulait de rester à distance, se disant : « Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien ... »

Quand Miranda entra, Andy fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux quand la femme passa devant son bureau. Son parfum frappa Andy et elle fut ramenée dans le souvenir qui la hantait depuis des semaines. Miranda l'enlaçant, son visage dans le cou d'Andy, sa peau douce juste à une couche de vêtements du toucher d'Andy. Les cheveux soyeux de Miranda qu'elle caresse ses doigts, la respiration profonde de la femme contre sa joue alors qu'elle dormait, le poids de son corps contre la poitrine d'Andy. Et le parfum de Miranda l'enveloppait dans une étreinte parfaite qui ressemblait un peu trop au paradis.

**-Andrea. **Andy leva les yeux légèrement, concentrant son regard sur la femme, mais ne la regardant pas dans les yeux. **Venez dans mon bureau quand vous avez un moment.**

Andy hocha la tête. Dernièrement, elle s'était sentie si faible, si privée de sommeil, qu'elle pouvait à peine parler. Fonctionner normalement lui prenait toute son énergie. Entre le manque de repos et son petit appétit, Andy se demandait combien de temps son corps serait capable de continuer.

_Aujourd'hui, tout se terminera. Aujourd'hui, tu vas prendre tes affaires et tu vas partir, la quitter._

Andy se leva et entra dans le bureau de Miranda. _Mieux vaut le lui dire tout de suite, non ? _

**-Fermez la porte, Andrea.**

Si la voix de Miranda était légèrement plus douce, Andy ne le remarqua pas : tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, c'était que son cœur battait dans ses oreilles comme elle savait qu'il allait le faire. Si Miranda la regardait avec chaleur et douceur et s'inquiétait pour elle, Andy ne pouvait pas savoir : elle n'osait pas chercher de craindre de se perdre complètement.

Miranda prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pendant longtemps : exprimer une gratitude infinie.

**-Andrea, je-**

**-Je démissionne.** Les mots sortirent avant qu'Andy puisse les arrêter, et elle dut réprimer les larmes qui se rassemblaient derrière les paupières baissées. _Elle ne se soucie pas de toi !_

Il y a eu un très long silence après cela. Miranda se sentait incapable de parler, ni de respirer, ni de bouger. _Quoi ? Elle… quoi ? Elle démissionne ?_ Les battements de son cœur passèrent soudainement de l'arrêt à un rythme effréné en moins d'une seconde. _Cela ne peut pas se produire. Non. S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas cela se produire. Je ne peux pas la perdre Je ne peux pas._

**-Qu…Quoi ?** Sa voix semblait faible et rauque, même à ses propres oreilles, et Miranda aurait grincé à ce son si elle n'avait pas l'impression de s'évanouir. _Elle me quitte. Andrea me quitte._

**-Je démissionne. Je ne peux plus travailler pour vous.**

À l'incrédulité et au désarroi absolus de Miranda, les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vision, et la silhouette voûtée d'Andrea perdit son attention, et Miranda voulut secouer la fille.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je suis désolée, Miranda.** C'était en train de tuer Andy, mais elle devait le faire. Elle devait aller de l'avant ou la douleur la consumerait complètement, puis il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Miranda la détruirait.

**-Andrea,** Miranda sentit les larmes couler sur ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser la fille s'en aller. Elle devait tout faire pour la garder proche. _J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin d'elle plus que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie._ **Andrea, vous-tu ne peux pas démissionner. Nous devons parler de cela. Tu dois me donner une raison pour partir, et nous devons, nous pouvons trouver une solution ! Tu ne peux pas partir. **Elle savait que sa voix montrait sa panique, mais elle n'avait pas la volonté de cacher ses émotions. Andy avait commencé à trembler dans ses efforts pour rester debout et un peu près digne. Elle n'avait pas pensé que démissionner serait si difficile. Miranda voulait résoudre ce problème. Pourquoi diable voudrait-elle qu'elle reste ? Elle devait sortir de ce bureau, aller loin de Miranda. Elle devait partir maintenant ou elle tomberait complètement en morceaux. Miranda sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement quand Andrea se leva, ne la regardant toujours pas. Et voilà. Andrea la quittait. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Maintenant. Andrea se retourna et Miranda tenta de trouver des moyens de faire en sorte que la jeune femme reste. Elle commença à paniquer quand son esprit ne trouva rien. Elle n'avait rien, elle ne trouva rien à faire. _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Elle part !_ Elle était en train de partir. La main d'Andrea était presque sur la poignée de la porte. Soudain, Miranda se brisa et se leva de sa chaise, les mains tendues vers Andrea. **Andrea, s'il te plait !** Cela fit faire une pause à Andy. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Miranda qui l'avait fait se figer. _Je n'ai jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit._ Elle n'osait pas lui faire face et elle se concentrait plutôt sur sa main tremblante, tendue, prête à s'échapper, à s'enfuir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, voulant que ses larmes ne tombent pas. Mais alors elle entendit le murmure de supplication de Miranda : **S'il te plaît. **À ce moment, Andrea se tourna finalement et le cœur de Miranda se brisa quand elle vit les larmes couler sur le beau visage de la jeune femme. _Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Dieu, elle est belle même quand elle pleure. _Au moins, Andrea la regardait dans les yeux. Elle était clairement surprise d'entendre Miranda supplier, mais la jeune femme semblait tellement déchirée que Miranda n'y prêtait guère attention. **Andrea, s'il te plaît, parlons de ça, d'accord ? **Sa voix était aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait. **Pourquoi ne pas réserver une chambre dans un hôtel demain, et nous pourrons parler, d'accord ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose de très important.** Elle pouvait garder le tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'elle disait :** Peux-tu attendre jusque-là avant de me quitter ?**

Andy réfléchit un instant. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il était sage qu'elle passe un autre vendredi soir dans un hôtel avec Miranda, mais cela lui donnerait peut-être une sorte de fermeture. Peut-être que cela serait une bonne chose à long terme. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir vivre avec elle-même si elle laissait tomber Miranda juste à la fin de leur temps ensemble. _De plus, je n'ai jamais pu rien refuser à Miranda Priestly._ Lentement, Andy hocha la tête, baissant de nouveau les yeux au sol. **Merci.** Miranda soupira, soulagée au-delà de la conviction qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre la fille. **Tu… peux prendre un congé pour aujourd'hui et demain si tu le souhaites. Mais s'il te plaît, viens avec moi vendredi. Je dois te parler. Après cela, vous pourrez partir, ou rester, ou faire ce que vous voulez. Mais d'abord… laisses-moi te parler. **

Andy acquiesça à nouveau. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

**-Je ne viendrai pas demain et je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison maintenant, mais je vous verrai vendredi. Je vais envoyer les détails à Emily.**

**-D'accord.**

Il y eut un court silence alors qu'Andy attendait une sorte de geste pour la faire partir, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne se produirait pas, alors Andy se précipita vers la porte avant qu'elle ne tombe en morceau.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

()()()

Le jeudi et le vendredi se passèrent dans une sorte d'étourdissement pour Andy comme pour Miranda.

Miranda était dans la tourmente. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Andrea voulait quitter Runway. La quitter, _elle_. La théorie de Miranda selon laquelle Andy était terriblement malade devenait de plus en plus possible à ses yeux, à tel point qu'elle voulait appeler les médecins d'Andrea elle-même et leur demander de tout lui dire sur la santé de la jeune femme. Sauf que Miranda ne savait pas qui étaient ses médecins et elle espérait persuader Andrea de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ce soir. Peut-être Miranda pourrait-elle amener la femme à s'ouvrir, et cela pourrait aller de deux façons : soit Miranda allait être rassurée si Andrea lui affirmait sa bonne santé, soit elle serait complètement dévastée si Andrea confirmait ses craintes.

De plus, Miranda voulait vraiment remercier Andrea pour ses efforts avec les filles. Et avec le divorce, et pour le réconfort qu'elle avait donné à Miranda, pour la soutenir pendant qu'elle pleurait. Pour tout. Miranda n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle dirait ou de part quoi elle commencerait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait exprimer son immense gratitude. Andrea était allée bien au-delà de ses exigences professionnelles et avait donné à Miranda plus de soins et de soutien que quiconque ne lui avait jamais donné. _Dieu, Andréa était une créature si spéciale, et je l'aime pour cela._

Pendant ce temps, Andy était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Miranda voulait lui dire qui était si important. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Miranda avait presque supplié Andy de la voir ce soir. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté d'aller avec Miranda à l'hôtel. Andy se sentait perdue et elle passa toute la matinée et l'après-midi au lit, souhaitant que toute cette situation soit un rêve et qu'elle se réveille, genre quelques mois avant, alors qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé pour Runway, alors qu'elle était vraiment heureuse, et qu'elle n'était pas désespérément amoureuse de Miranda Priestly.

_Peut-être qu'un météore va frapper la planète Terre et je n'aurai pas à lui faire face du tout._

Andy se moqua d'elle-même. _Mon Dieu, je préférerais être tué par un tas de rochers qui tombent du ciel plutôt que de faire face à La Priestly. Bien joué, Andy. Vous êtes vraiment pathétique._

Avec ça, Andy se recroquevilla et essaya de faire une sieste. Elle échoua lamentablement.

()()()

À 20 heures ce soir-là, Miranda Priestly entra à l'hôtel Quatre Saisons. L'employé de la réception lui remit immédiatement une clé en disant :

**-Suite 731, Mme Priestly. Passez un bon séjour.**

Miranda le regarda à peine alors qu'elle prenait la clé et montait dans l'ascenseur le plus proche. Elle utilisa le trajet pour calmer ses nerfs et maîtriser ses émotions chaotiques.

_Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer ..._

Elle ne savait pas comment ce soir allait se passer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas chez Andrea, et elle voulait aider, même si la jeune femme avait décidé de la quitter.

Quand elle arriva à la suite, elle trouva Andrea assise sur le canapé, se tordant les mains et se mordant les lèvres tandis qu'un sillon profond marquait ses sourcils. Il fallut quelques secondes à Andrea pour se rendre compte que Miranda se tenait devant la porte, mais quand elle le fit, elle se leva et fit un geste silencieux en direction du manteau et du sac de Miranda. Miranda lui fit signe de sortir et posa ses affaires sur l'une des chaises autour de la table à manger. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit. Andrea fit de même, puis commença à leur verser le vin rouge que la jeune femme devait avoir commandé pour eux. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ?

Andy était une épave. Elle se sentait petite et l'envie de s'enfuir était intense, mais elle était déterminée à rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. _Elle devrait aller droit au but. Oui, couper dans le vif, cela facilitera les choses._

**-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? **

Miranda prit une profonde inspiration.

**-D'abord, j'aimerais que tu réponds à quelques questions.**

**-Je ne peux rien promettre.** Andy ressentit immédiatement une inquiétude vis-à-vis de Miranda qui voulait lui poser des questions. _Oh, mon dieu, si elle a compris mes sentiments pour elle, je suis foutue, totalement foutue…_

**-Es-tu en bonne santé ? **

**-Quoi ?** Andy ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas.

**-Tu as passé une nuit à l'hôpital la semaine dernière. Je veux savoir pourquoi, et je veux la vérité, Andrea.**

**-Je vais bien, Miranda. Ce n'était rien. Je me suis évanouie, c'est tout.**

**-Est-ce que les médecins ont dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu me dis la vérité ?** Miranda plissa les yeux avec suspicion, ne sachant toujours pas si elle pouvait ou non croire la jeune femme.

**-Bien sûr que je dis la vérité ! Les médecins ont effectué plusieurs tests, et ils ont dit que j'allais bien ! J'ai juste oublié de manger ce jour-là, c'est tout.**

**-Tu as oublié de manger ?**

Andy hocha la tête, espérant qu'elle était convaincante. Elle n'était pas sur le point de dire à Miranda qu'elle avait un peu trop bu, qu'elle avait batifolée avec une femme, puis elle avait commencé à paniquer parce que ses pensées étaient en proie à Miranda elle-même.

**-Tu n'es pas malade ? Rien ?**

**-Non, rien du tout. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

Miranda poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. _Dieu merci, mon Dieu merci. Elle va bien. Elle va bien._

**-Rien, j'étais juste inquiète. **

**-Quoi ?**

Miranda leva rapidement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dit ça ? Andrea la regardait dans un silence stupéfait. _Changer de sujet et vite !_

**-Bien, maintenant que ce point a été éclaircie, je voulais te remercier, Andrea.**

**-Quoi ?** Andy savait qu'elle se répétait, et avait probablement l'air assez stupide en ce moment, mais cette conversation d'inattendue devenait carrément bizarre. Était-ce réel ? Était-ce réellement en train de se passer ?_ Elle me remercie de quoi ? De moi, ne l'aidant pas comme je l'aurais dû ? Pour l'avoir laissée tomber ? Pour vouloir démissionner ?_

Sa confusion et son choc avaient dû apparaître sur son visage, car un petit sourire étincelait les belles lèvres de Miranda avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir.

**-Je sais que tu as appelé les filles. Je sais que tu es la raison pour laquelle elles sont revenues, Andrea. Je voulais te remercier pour cela et pour avoir parlé à mes avocats afin que je ne sois pas accablée, d'avoir géré mon emploi du temps pour que je sois plus disponible et pour m'apporter du café chaque fois que j'en avais besoin, même si je ne l'avais pas demandé, et pour m'avoir apporté de la nourriture quand j'oubliais de manger. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là, quand Stephen m'a trompé, pour m'avoir offert tant de compassion et de soutien, même si je ne pense pas vraiment que je le méritais. Merci de prendre soin de moi, d'abandonner tes vendredis pour me faire me sentir mieux et pour me tenir compagnie. Merci de m'avoir prise dans tes bras quand j'ai éclaté en sanglot, de m'avoir préparé un bain, de me donner tellement, Andrea. Je t'en suis reconnaissante, pour toujours.**

Andy était sans voix. Son souffle s'était bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge et maintenant elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle craignait que Miranda l'entende et elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Avant que Miranda puisse les voir, elle baissa rapidement les yeux, se mordant la lèvre quand elle commença à trembler légèrement.

_Elle avait remarqué. Elle avait remarqué et elle me remercie._

Elle sentit des doigts doux toucher son menton, inclinant sa tête, la pressant de lever les yeux vers la belle femme assise devant elle, mais Andy ferma les yeux. Deux grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle lutta contre un sanglot qui voulait se libérer. La gratitude sincère de Miranda voulait dire tellement pour Andy et cette dernière se sentit s'effondrer. Le point de rupture qu'elle avait craint était là, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

**-Andrea**. Murmura Miranda, plus proche que prévu. Pourtant, Andy n'ouvrit pas les yeux et elle sentit son menton trembler légèrement. Elle fronça les sourcils de concentration alors que le sanglot qui se lovait dans sa poitrine comme un serpent sur le point de frapper devenait de plus en plus difficile à contenir. **Andrea, regarde-moi. **Andy obéit enfin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Miranda, tellement magnifique. Assise très près l'une de l'autre, Andy pouvait voir les taches de vert qui ornaient ses yeux enchanteurs et elle se sentait perdue. La respiration d'Andy s'accéléra alors que les orbes de Miranda étaient remplis de tellement de chaleur et d'une telle douceur, Andy n'avait jamais vue de telles choses dans les yeux de Miranda auparavant. Le corps entier d'Andy picotait alors que les doigts sur son menton bougeaient doucement pour se poser sur sa joue. **Je te remercie.**

Miranda était très surprise par ses propres mots. Elle savait qu'elle avait voulu exprimer sa gratitude, mais savoir que la jeune femme allait bien, et la voir si brisée, puis la voir pleurer, avait fait bouger quelque chose en Miranda. En regardant dans les yeux d'Andrea, elle vit une affection qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Les yeux bruns d'Andrea la détaillaient avec intensité, et la pure adoration brillait en eux. Miranda n'arrivait pas à placer l'autre émotion qui regnait dans les yeux d'Andrea, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se séparent légèrement pour laisser passer un souffle tremblant.

_Et c'est à ce moment-là que Miranda perdit le contrôle de ses actions._

Elles s'embrassaient, de douces lèvres se caressant mutuellement tandis que les deux femmes tremblaient à cause de l'électricité pure qui traversait leurs deux corps. Andy laissa échapper un sanglot soulagé à travers le baiser et Miranda enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de la jeune femme, caressant doucement ses côtés et son flanc tandis que les doigts d'Andy touchaient doucement les cheveux de Miranda. Avant qu'elles ne le sachent, Miranda avait attiré Andrea sur ses genoux et l'embrassait si doucement qu'Andy se sentait plus précieuse et aimée que jamais. Aucune d'elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Ce soulagement total et heureux rendait leur vie complète pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Andy pleurait toujours parce que les émotions qui la traversaient étaient trop fortes et embrasser Miranda submergeait ses sens et la sensation des bras de la femme autour d'elle lui donnait l'impression que Miranda avait _besoin_ d'elle.

Miranda pouvait entendre des gémissements et des sanglots doux remplir l'air, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude de qui ils émanaient. Peut-être était-ce d'elles deux. Embrasser Andrea était la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Dieu merci, elles étaient assises, car ses genoux n'auraient pas pu résister à ces sensations. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça avant. _Andrea, oh, Andrea ..._  
**-Miranda, Miranda, Miranda.** Marmonna la jeune femme entre les baisers. C'est alors que Miranda réalisa qu'elle avait sans doute prononcé le nom de la jeune femme à haute voix et qu'elles étaient à bout de souffle. Se détachant doucement du baiser, Miranda regarda dans les yeux d'Andrea alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes sur ses joues. Les deux respirant lourdement, elles se regardaient, la peur et la confusion étaient de simples sentiments presque fades au fond par rapport à l'amour rugissant et au désir qui assombrissait leur jugement. **Miranda, je-**

Avant qu'elle ait pu finir, Miranda l'embrassait à nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus profondément. Elle attrapa les hanches d'Andrea et l'attira plus près, faisant haleter la jeune femme. _Oh mon Dieu._ À cheval sur Miranda, c'était désormais pour Andy son nouveau lieu préféré du monde entier.

Les ongles d'Andy griffaient tendrement le cuir chevelu de Miranda, ce qui faisait frissonner et gémir Miranda. Les langues commençaient une danse passionnée alors que les mains erraient de plus en plus librement. Toute la peur, l'inquiétude, le désespoir, l'agonie, le désir et l'amour refoulés apparaissaient à la surface comme une vague déchaînée qui se fracassait. Elles se fondirent l'une dans l'autre alors que le baiser prenait de l'ampleur. La tête d'Andy tournait. J'embrasse Miranda. _Miranda m'embrasse et m'enlace, et - OH!_

Andrea brisa le baiser alors qu'elle haletait, sentant que la main de Miranda s'était rapidement avancée pour caresser sa poitrine. Andrea s'arqua au contact et Miranda profita de la position. Elle commença à embrasser le cou crémeux d'Andrea, suçant légèrement son pouls et mordillant doucement son lobe. La brune était presque en hyperventilation, se tordant sur les genoux de Miranda et ses mains tremblantes enfouie dans les cheveux blancs tenant Miranda en place alors que la femme plus âgée trainait ses dents le long du cou d'Andrea. Miranda se sentait complètement en contrôle. Jusqu'à ce que Andrea gémisse longuement et fortement. Le corps sensuel à la portée de Miranda s'arqua un peu plus, serrant leurs seins ensemble, et le peu de contrôle que Miranda avait encore sur elle-même se dissolu quand elle entendit son nom s'échapper des lèvres d'Andrea en un halètement.

**-Miranda.**

**-Andrea-**

**-Ne t'arrête pas. S'il te plait, Miranda, ne t'arrête pas.**

Miranda embrassa doucement la femme tremblante dans ses bras. Ce baiser était très différent du dernier. C'était doux, doux et apaisant. Lentement, la respiration laborieuse d'Andrea ralentit et son corps cessa de trembler alors qu'elle fondait dans les bras de Miranda.

Miranda rompit le baiser et tirant la jeune femme contre son corps alors qu'Andrea se penchait pour enterrer son visage dans son cou.

**-Miranda.** Le doux soupir d'Andrea caressa la peau de Miranda et elle sourit.

**-Chérie, nous pourrions être à l'aise ailleurs, tu ne crois pas ? **Andrea sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur à ces mots et regarda Miranda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. **Quoi ?** Demanda Miranda_. Avait-elle dit quelque chose à mal ? Est-ce qu'elle allait vite ?_ _Peut-être qu'elle ne me veut pas autant que moi je la désire. Peut-être… _

**-Tu ne m'as jamais appelé 'chérie' avant.** Dit Andrea, un sourire rayonnant lentement sur ses lèvres légèrement gonflées.

**-Oh.** Miranda ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Andrea se pencha alors, passant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Miranda.

**-J'aime ça.**

Miranda sourit alors.

**-Eh bien, ma chérie, que dis-tu si nous allons dans un endroit plus confortable que ce canapé.**

**-Oui, Miranda.** Taquina Andy.

Miranda en rit et le cœur d'Andrea fondit en entendant le beau son et elle regarda avec émerveillement Miranda incliner la tête en arrière et son visage illuminé de joie.

Et à ce moment, Andrea pensa qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus heureuse.

()()()

Et voilà ! A très vite pour la suite !


	9. 9 Enfin

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

**CHAPITRE 9 : Enfin**

()()()

Au bout d'un moment, elles arrivèrent dans l'une des chambres. Andy ne savait pas exactement comment, puisqu'elle était trop occupée à embrasser les lèvres enivrantes de Miranda. Leurs mains erraient dans les cheveux et s'agrippaient aux hanches alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le lit. Le son de doux gémissements remplissait la pièce, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait exactement qui les produisait, mais, à vrai dire, ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'en souciait.

Il y avait très peu de pensées dans leurs esprits. Entre le fait que tout ceci était incroyable et le fait que l'autre femme était à couper le souffle, il y avait un mot qui se répétait dans leurs deux cerveaux : _Enfin._

Andy, ne pouvant plus attendre, commença à déboutonner la blouse de Miranda avec des doigts tremblants. Miranda lui sourit doucement et, voyant que l'autre femme n'y arrivait pas, se chargea de déboutonner son propre chemisier. Andrea regarda avec une crainte époustouflante alors que davantage de peau crémeuse était révélée. Quand Andrea vit de la dentelle blanche alors que les pans du chemisier se séparaient, son cerveau se figea et elle fixa l'incroyable beauté de Miranda.

La libido de cette dernière explosa à la vue de l'expression sur le visage d'Andrea : le désir. Elles respiraient toutes deux un peu lourdement, leurs cheveux étaient ébouriffés et leurs lèvres un peu gonflées par les baisers dévorants. Miranda pensa qu'elles devaient faire un tableau des plus étranges, mais qu'importe.  
Parce que, lorsqu'Andrea lécha ses lèvres, Miranda perdit toute capacité de réflexion et elle se précipita.  
Elle était entièrement sur Andrea, sans attendre, déchirant les vêtements de la jeune femme en même temps qu'elle agressa ses lèvres une fois de plus. Andrea réagit à ses attaques, repoussant le chemisier de Miranda et tirant sur la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

Bientôt, elles étaient couchées sur le lit, avec seulement leurs sous-vêtements. Miranda était allongée sous Andrea et elle regardait la femme planant au-dessus d'elle avec un cœur battant. Elle se sentait soudain pudique, sachant que son corps n'était plus aussi beau, ferme et jeune qu'avant et craignit un instant qu'Andrea se détourne d'elle. Mais le regard dans les yeux d'Andrea lui affirma qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. La femme la regardait avec des yeux assombris où une profonde émotion pouvait se voir. Miranda sentit son souffle se couper. _Elle est tellement belle._

Andrea avait une pensée très similaire. Miranda se trouvait sous elle, sa poitrine se soulevant, enfermée dans une belle dentelle blanche qui ornait parfaitement sa peau. Les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, les pupilles dilatées de désir et les cheveux dans un désordre parfait, Miranda regardait Andy comme si elle était un trésor et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était _enfin_ parfait dans ce monde.

Elles se regardèrent un instant pendant qu'elles essayaient de calmer leur respiration, tentant de comprendre que tout cela était enfin réel, et pas seulement un autre rêve. Miranda leva la main pour caresser doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

**-Andrea.** Murmura-t-elle en regardant profondément dans les yeux marron foncés.

Andrea réagit immédiatement. Elle se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, puis ses joues, son menton, sa mâchoire, son cou. Miranda frissonna sous le toucher délicat alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres pleines d'Andrea appliquer d'innombrables baisers sur un point très sensible, sous son oreille. Andrea remarqua sa réaction et mordilla doucement, léchant et embrassant. Miranda haleta et arqua son cou.

Andrea en profita pleinement, passant plusieurs minutes à embrasser le cou élégant qu'elle avait voulu vénérer tant de fois, tandis que Miranda gémissait doucement et tremblait de besoin.

_Mon Dieu, comment peut-elle me faire ça ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela de toute ma vie. A-t-elle déjà fait ça ? Je n'ai jamais - OH !_

Andrea avait commencé à grignoter son décolleté et était en train d'embrasser la peau juste entre ses seins. Les mains de Miranda se levèrent pour attraper les cheveux châtains alors que sa respiration se durcissait. Les doigts habiles d'Andrea se glissèrent derrière elle et dégagèrent son soutien-gorge, faisant descendre lentement les bretelles et les retirant de son corps.

Lorsque les seins de Miranda apparurent, Andy perdit son souffle.

_Je le savais. Personne ne pouvait avoir de plus beaux seins que Miranda Priestly._

Elle commença à poser des baisers mouillés, lents et taquins sur les globes crémeux, passant sa langue sous l'un d'eux et faisant haleter et s'arquer Miranda. Quand elle prit finalement un mamelon dans sa bouche, passant sa langue sur le pic sensible, sentant comment il se durcissait sur et sous langue, Miranda gémit son nom. La langue d'Andy devint plus vigoureuse, désespérée et la femme en dessous d'elle se laissa faire.

Le corps tremblant, Miranda sentit qu'elle allait brûler d'excitation. Le sexe n'avait jamais été extraordinaire pour elle. Ce n'était pas mal, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait entendu quand les gens en discutaient ou de ce qu'elle avait lu. Maintenant, cependant, elle en crut chaque mot. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu et il y avait une profonde chaleur sur son bas-ventre qui se contractait et se resserrait à chaque petite chose qu'Andrea faisait.

Se courbant et s'arquant sous la bouche d'Andrea, Miranda pensa que la femme allait être responsable de sa mort si elle ne bougeait pas.

**-S'il te plait…** Croassa-t-elle. **S'il te plaît, Andrea…**

Andy déplaça sensuellement ses lèvres sur le corps de Miranda, embrassant et léchant chaque bout de peau à sa portée. Miranda haleta quand elle sentit la délicate langue d'Andrea plonger doucement dans son nombril. Andy posa ses mains sur les hanches de Miranda, sentant les frissons qui traversaient le corps de Miranda, puis Andrea embrassa le mince tissu des sous-vêtements de la femme plus âgée. Miranda n'avait jamais cru qu'elle mendierait, qu'elle supplierait, mais elle l'avait déjà fait et elle était prête à recommencer. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration d'Andrea contre la partie la plus sensible de son corps et quand les doigts de la femme abaissèrent lentement ses sous-vêtements, elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser d'anticipation. La seule image mentale apportée par la position d'Andrea suffisait à rendre Miranda suppliante d'anticipation et de besoin.

Elle pensait avoir entendu Andrea bafouiller « **Miranda** », mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, car les lèvres d'Andrea avaient commencé à embrasser ses plis et sa langue caressait sa chaleur d'une manière qui la faisait pleurer de plaisir.

Miranda s'entendit faire un bruit quelque part entre un gémissement et un cri alors la langue d'Andrea toucha son clitoris palpitant, et son dos s'arqua alors que ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux cheveux d'Andrea et elle enfonça ses hanches dans la bouche chaude qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Andrea était au paradis. L'odeur de Miranda, le goût de Miranda, le contact de Miranda, les sons de Miranda… C'était presque bouleversant, mais Andrea se délectait des sensations qui couraient dans son corps, incapable de croire vraiment que Miranda la laissait faire.

_Je vais lécher Miranda Priestly._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la femme, et rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la vue qui l'attendait.

Miranda était haletante, ses seins se soulevant à chaque inspiration, les yeux fermés et la tête renversée, les joues colorées d'un beau rose et un éclat de sueur la recouvrant de manière séduisante, ses cheveux emblématiques collés à la nuque. Elle se tordait sous elle, les doigts sur la tête d'Andy tirant presque douloureusement sur les mèches brunes. Andy gémit à la vue, et Miranda répondit de la même manière ce qui envoya des ondes de plaisir dans son corps. La jeune femme commença à lécher avec vigueur, plongeant sa langue dans Miranda, la faisant crier et gémir. Miranda commença à enfoncer ses hanches de toute urgence contre la bouche d'Andrea, ayant besoin de plus, plus, plus ...

Andrea comprit et insensiblement, lentement inséra deux doigts dans l'ouverture serrée et humide de Miranda. La femme gémit et haleta, recommençant à quémander, gémissante.

**-S'il te plait, oh mon Dieu, Andrea s'il te plait… OUI ! Là, oh, oui, ma chérie, hein… Han… Oui… là ! Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas… Oh, Andrea !**

Andrea recroquevilla ses doigts et commença à pénétrer la femme avec un rythme plus rapide, la frappant directement à l'endroit qui faisait perdre le contrôle à Miranda. Andy accorda une attention particulière à son clitoris, faisant tourner sa langue sur le bouton sensible alors que la femme battait et haletait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer les cris de plaisir. _Oh non. C'est moi qui fait ces sons… _

**-Laisse toi aller, Miranda. Je veux t'entendre.** Dit Andrea avec son ton le plus imposant, son regard toujours fixé sur la femme qui consommait chaque aspect de son être.

À cela, Miranda baissa les yeux vers Andrea et captura de ses yeux, les yeux marrons encore foncés que d'habitude par le désir ardent qu'Andrea ressentait. La vue du visage d'Andrea entre ses jambes alors qu'elle utilisait ses doigts et sa langue sur elle faisait que Miranda se lâcha prise. Son orgasme s'empara d'elle, se répandant dans chaque cellule de son corps et pénétrant profondément dans son âme.

Miranda jeta sa tête en arrière et se cambra tandis que son corps se tendait et que ses orteils se courbaient. Elle s'entendit crier quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « **Andrea !** ». Et ses mains tirèrent sur les cheveux de la femme alors qu'elle se soulevait du lit en extase.

Andrea la regarda, fascinée, toujours suçant le clitoris de Miranda avec sa bouche et Andy apprécia particulièrement le gémissement et les tremblements de Miranda. Miranda Priestly ayant un orgasme était probablement le spectacle le plus extraordinaire qu'elle ait jamais vu.

_Tellement beau. Tellement parfait._

Quand Andy ralentit finalement ses gestes, Miranda s'effondra sur les oreillers, haletante et se sentant comme si son corps pouvait fondre à travers le matelas. Andy remonta sur son corps et embrassa ses lèvres essoufflées. Elle n'avait pas enlevé ses doigts de l'intérieur de Miranda et elle sentit les muscles serrés se détendre après le dernier spasme.

La respiration de Miranda se calma un peu, mais Andrea remua ses doigts à nouveau, et l'excitation de Miranda était de retour. Elle était mystérieusement mouillée et aurait été gênée si elle n'avait pas été satisfaite de tous le plaisir contenu dans les yeux d'Andrea. Bientôt, Miranda gémissait à nouveau, se tenant aux épaules d'Andy alors qu'elle sentait un autre orgasme arriver à grands pas. Andrea alternait entre la regarder et l'embrasser partout où elle pouvait atteindre. Quand les murs de Miranda ont commencé à se resserrer et que son orgasme n'était plus qu'à quelques coups, Andrea exigea :

**-Regarde-moi, Miranda.**

Les yeux de Miranda s'ouvrirent brusquement, et si la vue d'Andrea n'avait pas suffi à la faire presque jouir, le troisième doigt qui entra soudainement en elle, la pénétrant pleinement, la fit se perdre. Elle se sentait étirée et pleine et c'était son Andrea qui lui faisait ça. Sa belle Andrea qui la regardait comme si elle était incroyable.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux alors que Miranda jouissait encore, un long cri s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se cambrait contre l'autre femme.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle sentit des lèvres caresser ses joues, et elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait et qu'Andrea chassait ses larmes. Les bras de la jeune femme l'enveloppaient dans une douce étreinte, et même si elle se sentait collante et en sueur et absolument épuisée, Miranda sentit pour la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son chez-soi.

**-Est ce que ça va ?** Andrea murmura doucement alors qu'elle était à côté d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux et touchant ses cheveux.

Miranda sourit faiblement.

**-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.**

Andy rayonna à cela et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de Miranda. Alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné, Miranda les fit rouler et quand les jambes d'Andrea se séparèrent, Miranda s'installa entre elles.

**-Je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant.** Elle avoua, un peu embarrassée et se sentant un peu gênée maintenant que ses capacités intellectuelles revenaient.

Andrea posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, posant doucement ses mains sur ses joues alors qu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux.

**-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui rende ce moment moins parfait qu'il ne l'est déjà.** Dit-elle.

Miranda sourit à cette déclaration et commença à embrasser l'étendue de peau crémeuse de la mâchoire d'Andrea jusqu'à ses seins. Remarquant que la femme était déjà haletante et tremblante sous son contact, Miranda arriva rapidement aux sous-vêtements et commença à jouer avec les plis lisses d'Andrea. La femme gémit et se cambra, saisissant les draps et les agrippant fermement. Il était clair que cela ne durerait pas.

Miranda inséra deux doigts, et Andrea émit un grand soupir puis un gémissement, déplaçant ses hanches vers la lente poussée des doigts de Miranda. Miranda la regarda faire, ravie. Elle frappa un endroit particulier sensible, et Miranda sourit à la réaction d'Andrea.

**-Oui ! Oh, mon Dieu, Miranda !**

Miranda commença à pousser sérieusement, adorant la sensation d'Andrea serrant fermement ses doigts. Andrea, pour sa part, était perdue dans le sentiment de Miranda en elle et sur elle et autour d'elle. C'est là qu'Andy avait censé de penser et même d'être, juste un instant, elle était totalement perdue dans son plaisir.

Lorsque le pouce de Miranda commença à frotter contre le clitoris d'Andrea, elle fut éperdue, presque en pleurs. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait la femme qui planait au-dessus d'elle, elle pleurait et criait le nom de Miranda, alors qu'elle jouissait. La femme plus âgée regarda avec stupéfaction la tête d'Andrea être rejetée et son corps tendu alors que ses murs se contractaient autour de ses doigts.

Après qu'Andrea se fut effondrée, Miranda sortit d'elle pour s'allonger à côté et tira la femme en larmes sur elle. Andrea enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou alors qu'elle laissait tomber ses larmes. Miranda ne dit rien. Elle sentait qu'Andrea avait besoin d'un moment et elle avait raison. Les émotions d'Andrea étaient hors de contrôle. Miranda, une magnifique femme nue, la tenait et sa peau était douce contre celle d'Andy, et le parfum de Miranda, mêlé à l'odeur de peau et de sexe, était encore meilleur à tout ce qu'Andy avait pu l'imaginer. C'était tellement surréaliste qu'Andy devait s'empêcher de se pincer. Avec toute l'émotion qui se déchaînait en elle, c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas en train de sangloter. _Miranda._ Andy embrassa son épaule et y posa la tête, reprenant son souffle et se calmant alors que Miranda passait des doigts doux de haut en bas sur la colonne vertébrale d'Andrea. Cela apaisa Andy plus que toute autre chose possible, et bientôt les larmes cessèrent et Andy eu l'impression qu'elle était à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. _Il semble que cela ait été émotif pour nous deux_, pensa Miranda.

**-Miranda ?  
-Oui ?**  
Miranda sourit en entendant que leurs deux voix sonnaient un peu brusques.

**-Merci.**

À ce mot, Miranda baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme, confuse.

**-Pourquoi me remercies tu ?**

Andrea se souleva légèrement sur un coude et regarda la belle femme devant elle, les cheveux collés à la nuque, les joues encore un peu roses et une lueur très satisfaite et détendue dans ces yeux bleus dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

**-Pour m'avoir donné la chance de te montrer combien je tiens à toi. Parce que je tiens tellement à toi, Miranda. Je… **Andrea s'interrompit et baissa les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration. Tu dois le dire. Cela pourrait être ta seule chance si elle finit par le regretter et te repousser. **Je t'aime, Miranda.**

Miranda se figea. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pour tout autre, ça aurait été de trop, trop vite, mais elles se tournaient autour depuis des mois, avant même Paris. Pour une raison quelconque, Miranda ne se sentit pas paniquée ou ne voulut pas s'enfuir. En fait, elle ressentait un soulagement et une joie extrême et elle ne faisait aucun effort pour le cacher.

Elle se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Andrea avec les siennes.

**-Je t'aime aussi, petite idiote.** Dit-elle doucement en regardant dans les yeux marrons chauds.

C'était le tour d'Andrea d'être surprise.

**-Vraiment ? Tu m'aimes ?**

**-Bien sûr, ma chérie.**

Andy sentit son cœur s'envoler. Miranda n'avait pas dit « oui », elle avait dit « bien sûr », comme si c'était évident, comme si c'était inévitable. Et elle avait appelé Andy « ma chérie » à nouveau. Elle pourrait certainement s'y habituer. Elle rayonna et embrassa les lèvres de Miranda. _Je ne pense pas que je me lasserai jamais de l'embrasser._

Miranda se recula, trop fatiguée pour un autre round. Dans toute sa vie, elle n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois où elle avait eu des orgasmes multiples, et c'était la nuit de son mariage avec Greg. _Bien sûr, Andrea serait différente de toute autre personne avec qui je n'ai jamais été. _Ce n'est que notre première fois ensemble et elle a déjà fait de chaque expérience sexuelle de ma vie une sorte de blague.

C'est à ce moment-là que Miranda eu un déclic.

**-Tu l'avais déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? **Andrea semblait confuse, alors Miranda s'abstint de rouler des yeux et expliqua. **Avec une autre femme.**

**-Oh.** Andrea resta silencieuse pendant un moment, regardant Miranda avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le ventre. **Eh bien, oui. Mais je n'ai été qu'avec une seule autre femme, et c'était à l'université alors…**

Miranda sourit. Bien sûr que c'était à l'université.

**-Eh bien, je dois admettre que je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça dans ma vie.**

Andrea sourit d'un air satisfait, l'inquiétude disparut alors qu'elle voyait les lèvres de Miranda s'étirer. Elle était amusée.

**-Oh vraiment ?** Dit Andrea, donnant à Miranda un sourire sexy et utilisant un ton coquin qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps. **Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais recommencer. J'ai beaucoup d'autres trucs dans ma manche.**

Miranda frissonna à cette pensée.

**-Hmm, j'ai hâte d'apprendre chacun d'entre eux. Mais d'abord, je dois me reposer. Je ne suis plus une jeune femme et ces dernières semaines ont été exceptionnellement fatigantes pour moi.**

**-Je vais attendre avec impatience**, taquina Andrea, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. _Elles allaient recommencer. Dieu merci. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si elle me repoussait après cela._

**-Honnêtement, Andrea.** Miranda roula des yeux de bon cœur et lutta contre un sourire.  
Elles se détendirent dans l'étreinte, leurs doigts caressant doucement alors qu'elles sentaient leur corps fondre sous les couvertures et dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Elles se sont endormies en se sentant plus heureuses plus heureuse que jamais.

()()()


	10. 10 Le matin suivant

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 10 : Le matin suivant**

()()()

Lorsque Miranda se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser où elle était. Elle était nue et un corps chaud tout aussi nu était pressé contre elle. Miranda sourit. Les bras d'Andrea étaient fermement enroulés autour d'elle et ses doux seins appuyaient contre son dos. Elle pouvait sentir la jeune femme respirer contre sa nuque et le cœur de Miranda tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elles étaient dans la position des cuillères, se câlinant. Se câliner… Miranda Priestly ne faisait pas dans le câlin.

_Une fois de plus, l'insupportable habitude d'Andrea à être une exception à toutes mes règles de vie est encore une fois prouvé._

Lentement, Miranda se retourna et se retrouva face à une Andrea endormie. Elle semblait paisible et profondément assoupie. _A-t-elle dormi récemment ?_ Miranda tourna légèrement la tête pour vérifier l'heure du réveil et laissa presque échapper un cri de surprise. Il était presque 11 heures du matin. Miranda ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle s'était réveillée si tard dans sa vie. _On dirait que nous avions tous deux besoin de faire la Belle aux bois dormant. En parlant de Belle…_

Andrea commença à bouger et quand ses yeux chaleureux s'ouvrirent finalement, un sourire radieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

**-Bonjour, ma Belle.**

Miranda rougit au compliment. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'une personne lui avait dit cela, en le pensant vraiment.

**-Bonjour, ma chérie. Et je crois que je suis tout sauf « magnifique » en ce moment.** Miranda roula des yeux sans conviction. Elle n'était pas maquillée, ses cheveux étaient en désordre, le sommeil embrumait encore ses yeux et elle avait probablement des plis de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Andrea se renfrogna.

-**Eh bien, je vais juste devoir te prouver que tu as tort alors.**

Ensuite, Andrea était sur elle, l'embrassant violemment et faisant en sorte que Miranda se sente la femme la plus désirable du monde.

()()()

Une heure plus tard, elles réussirent à quitter le lit et décidèrent de prendre des douches séparées, car sinon elles perdraient encore environ une heure avant de pouvoir prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et les deux femmes étaient plutôt affamées.

Après s'être douchées et s'être habillées de vêtements confortables, elles commandèrent un énorme petit-déjeuner au service d'étage, composé de crêpes, d'œufs, de fruits et de café. Miranda était réticente à manger les crêpes au début, se plaignant que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien à son corps, mais alors Andrea poussa une assiette pleine dans sa direction, et quand la jeune femme commença à manger avec vigueur, donnant de petits soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir, Miranda ne pouvait s'empêcher de les essayer.

Elle finit par manger trois crêpes entières.

Quand elle eut fini, Andrea la regarda avec un sourire suffisant, et Miranda ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir et de poser ses lèvres sur ce sourire. Le baiser seul fit s'adoucir les yeux d'Andrea et pendant quelques instants, elle regarda Miranda avec des orbes brunes pleines de chaleur, d'amour et d'affection. Miranda dut se détourner pour contrôler ses sentiments, car si Andrea continuait à la regarder comme ça, elle ferait quelque chose de stupide, comme demander la jeune femme en mariage pour passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. _Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle._

Andrea, pour sa part, était aux anges depuis son réveil. Parce qu'elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Miranda, que la peau sous ses doigts était d'une douceur sans pareil et que l'odeur de sexe remplissait encore la chambre. Andrea ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été un jour plus heureuse qu'en cet instant, alors qu'elle se réveillait avec le beau visage de Miranda et son sourire époustouflant juste devant elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre complètement le fait que Miranda l'aimait en retour. Andy n'arrivait pas à croire que pendant qu'elle déprimait et agonisait, Miranda l'aimait en silence. _Comment diable pourrais-je, ne serait-ce que, penser à quitter cette femme ? Je ne la quitterai pour rien au monde._

Elles passèrent le reste de la matinée à travailler. Comme d'habitude, elles s'assirent sur le canapé et travaillèrent dans un silence confortable. Andy n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, car elle n'était pas sûre de continuer à travailler pour Runway, compte tenu des nouvelles circonstances, alors, pendant que Miranda passait en revue des photographies, elle décida de mettre à jour son CV et regardait des offres d'emploi dans le domaine du journaliste qui pourrait l'intéresser et qui était à sa portée. Elle écrivit une liste de sujets qui l'intéressaient potentiellement et nota quelques idées pour des articles possibles. Elle devait encore parler à Miranda des nouveaux changements dans leur relation et de ce que ces changements impliqueraient, mais Andy ne pensait pas que cela pourrait nuire de faire quelques recherches vers le journalisme.

Presque trois heures plus tard, Miranda posa ses affaires et étendit son dos, jetant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et poussant un petit soupir alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière pour détendre son dos. Andy regarda, ravie, pensant immédiatement à la façon dont le dos de la femme s'était courbé de la même façon lors de leur nuit d'amour. En avalant difficilement sa salive et en détournant les yeux du corps séduisant, Andrea essaya de reprendre son travail, seulement pour tout laisser tomber et de lever les yeux vers la femme si belle à ses côtés, 10 secondes plus tard. Quand elle regarda Miranda, la femme plus âgée la regardait avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Andy la fusilla, faussement du regard_. Oh, elle l'a fait exprès ! Quelle petite all..._

**-Honnêtement, Andrea, arrête de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton esprit s'égare si facilement…**

Andrea souffla et regarda plus intensément la femme plus âgée. Miranda laissa échapper un petit rire et se pencha vers Andrea, lui donnant un doux baiser. Andrea ne put s'empêcher de se fondre sous les talentueuses lèvres de Miranda, et un gémissement lui échappa juste avant que Miranda ne recule.  
**-Mieux ?** Demanda Miranda avec une brillante lueur dans les yeux.

**-Tu es cruelle.**

**-On me l'avait déjà dit...** **Maintenant, ça ne me dérangerait pas de continuer nos activités de ce matin, mais j'ai bien peur que tu m'aies fatiguée, et je doute que mon corps puisse supporter plus sans se briser en deux.**

Andrea frissonna.

**-Hmm, je t'ai laissé fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ? Intéressant. Je suppose que je vais devoir le faire beaucoup plus souvent comme punition pour être une allumeuse. **Le souffle de Miranda se bloqua dans sa gorge quand l'idée d'Andrea la "punissant" frappa son esprit. Oh, nous devrions certainement explorer cette notion. Andy attrapa l'expression de chaleur de Miranda et fut tout à fait satisfait d'elle-même. **Tu vois, **continua Andrea, se penchant dans les oreillers avec un sourire assuré. Elle regarda Miranda droit dans les yeux et ronronna.** Je peux jouer les allumeuses moi aussi...**

Miranda frissonna. _Oh mon Dieu. Concentration, Miranda._

**-Oui je vois cela en effet.** Miranda prit une profonde inspiration. **Andrea, je crois que nous devrions parler de certaines choses. Tu ne crois pas, ma chérie ?**

Andrea aurait été inquiète ou craintive si Miranda n'avait pas ajouté ce terme d'affection à la fin. Tant que Miranda l'appelait «chérie» avec cette voix douce et chaude, Andy savait que tout irait bien.  
**-Bien sûr. Ouais, tu as raison,** dit-elle avec un sourire en s'asseyant.

**-Je pensais… peut-être que cela serait mieux si tu arrêtais de travailler pour moi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour notre relation si tu continues de travailler pour moi, et personnellement je ne pense pas pouvoir travailler sérieusement avec toi si près de moi, tout le temps. **Miranda sourit.

**-Je pense que je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.** Andrea rigola. **Donc, je démissionne, en vigueur immédiatement. Nous pouvons dire que j'ai démissionné jeudi, au cas où certaines personnes penseraient qu'il soit indécent de commencer une relation alors que je travaillais encore pour toi. C'est crédible pour les autres, puisque je ne suis pas allée au travail depuis jeudi.**

**-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Même si je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que les autres pourraient penser.**

Andrea fut très surprise à cela.

**-Tu veux que les gens sachent ?**

Miranda réfléchit un instant. Tout à coup, elle se souvint qu'elle avait des filles, elle se souvint de la presser et du divorce qui avait été finalisé il y a quelques jours à peine, et comment cela pourrait affecter les perspectives de carrière d'Andrea.

**-Pas encore. Je doute fortement que la presse nous rende la vie facile, et je ne veux pas que les filles souffrent encore si peu de temps après le divorce. Et je veux que tu trouves un emploi sûr avant que les gens ne le découvrent. Sinon, ils pourraient dire que je suis la raison pour laquelle tu as décroché le poste et que cela réduirait ta crédibilité. Cela ne me dérange pas de contribuer, mais je pense que tu dois essayer de trouver un travail par toi-même.**

**-Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Si je suis parfaitement honnête, j'espérais même que tu dirais ça. Je dois le dire à ma famille et je ne pense pas que mes parents seront très heureux de tout ça. Encore une fois, ils ne sont pas très contents de mes choix. Et, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que le leur dire va faire plus de mal à ma relation avec eux que ce qui a déjà été fait… Mais surtout, je pense que Caroline et Cassidy devraient être prévenues avant tout le monde. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elles souffrent à cause de moi.**

À ces mots, Miranda prit la joue d'Andrea. Elle savait que ses filles pouvaient être difficiles, tout comme leur mère, mais entendre des mots si doux à leur propos, venant des lèvres d'Andrea, et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, cela fit comprendre à Miranda que les filles ne poseraient aucun problème.

**-Et elles t'aiment beaucoup. Crois-moi, ma chérie, elles vont être heureuses d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse vraiment à elle, quelqu'un qui ne les traite pas comme si elles avaient encore six ans. Je suis plus inquiète à propos de la presse, de ton travail et de ta relation avec tes parents pour l'instant. Donc, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si nous parlions le moins de personnes possible.**

**-Les jumelles sont les seules qui doivent vraiment être mises au courant… Et Nigel, peut-être…** Miranda grimaça légèrement, mais ne commenta pas, alors Andy supposa qu'elles auraient cette discussion à propos de Nigel plus tard. **Mes parents peuvent le découvrir plus tard. Nous ne parlons pas depuis un moment, alors je doute qu'ils me questionneront bientôt sur ma vie amoureuse.**

**-Je suis désolée, Andrea.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Miranda haussa les épaules.

**-Pour la situation avec tes parents. Pour l'enfer dans lequel les médias vont nous plonger toutes les deux, à cause de moi. Pour toutes les complications qui vont sûrement nous arriver. Pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée ces derniers temps qui t'as fait perdre ton éclat et ta joie. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les choses que je dirai mais que je ne penserais pas, pour toutes les nuits où je rentrerai tard du travail, pour tous les moments où je serais une « reine des glaces » et pour être généralement impossible à vivre. Je ne peux pas promettre d'être la parfaite partenaire parfait que tu mérites tant.**

**-Hé, hé, hé,** Ce fut au tour d'Andrea de prendre en coupe la joue de Miranda alors qu'elle embrassait ses lèvres. **Laisses-moi te dire quelque chose, Miranda. Je respecte le travail que tu fais, et je ne me mettrai jamais en travers, je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire ton travail, jamais. J'adore ta passion dévorante, ton travail acharné, et je comprendrai que parfois tu ne puisses pas être là parce que tu as des choses à faire pour ton travail. Et ce n'est pas grave, tant que quand tu es avec moi ou avec les filles, il n'y a pas de travail, juste nous : pas de distractions, de stress ou de disputes inutiles. Juste parce que tes ex sont d'inutiles imbéciles, complètement idiots ne pouvant pas te montrer à quel point tu es parfaite, cela ne te rend pas moins parfaite et merveilleuse. Tu es parfaite pour moi, Miranda, et j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois là avec moi, que tu veuilles de moi.**

Le cœur de Miranda battit dans sa poitrine. Son Andrea avait utilisé des mots pour mettre ses émotions sens dessus dessous. _Comment peut-elle penser tant de bien de moi, alors que j'ai été une véritable Diable en Prada ?_

Miranda se pencha et embrassa doucement Andrea, essayant de transmettre à quel point elle était reconnaissante, combien d'amour elle ressentait pour elle. Garder les larmes à distance était un défi, mais il semblait qu'Andrea avait saisi quelque chose qu'elle avait dit et elle se retira du baiser.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ce qui m'est arrivée qui m'a fait perdre mon éclat et ma joie ? » **demanda Andrea avec un froncement de sourcils.

**-Et bien, tu agissais étrangement depuis deux semaines. Tu semblais fatiguée et faible, et triste. C'était comme si tu ne vivais plus vraiment. Tu ne me regarderais pas, mais tous les jours je pouvais voir dans tes yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça me déchirait à l'intérieur. Veux-tu bien me dire maintenant la raison de tout ton état, ma chérie ?**

Il y eut une longue pause au cours de laquelle Andrea la regarda avec une expression stupéfaite et une amertume dans les yeux qui fit se fissurer le cœur de Miranda. Andrea ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'elle respirait profondément.

**-****Miranda, je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère. S'il te plait, ne me repousse pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. **Andrea s'arrêta et baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la déception de Miranda quand elle exprima son extrême pathétique. Miranda, pour sa part, était incroyablement inquiète et son cœur s'était accéléré. Quoi que Andrea soit sur le point de lui dire, ce ne serait pas agréable.** C'était toi, Miranda. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'était juste que je ... je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de que tu divorces, parce que même si j'étais contente que tu te débarrasses de Stephen, je savais que le prochain Mr Priestly allait bientôt apparaître et quand il ferait son apparition dans ta vie, je ne pensais pas être capable de le supporter. ****C'était comme de mourir de te voir tous les jours et d'avoir ces merveilleux vendredi soirs avec toi, de te tenir contre moi et de te parler. Parce que ça n'a jamais été suffisant. J'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi, et je savais que tu ne me donnerais même pas un deuxième regard, pas une seconde pensée. J'avais le cœur brisé, mais je voulais t'aider de toutes les manières possibles et je me sentais tellement pathétique et coupable et inutile parce que je n'arrivais pas à t'aider davantage. Je suis désolée, Miranda, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, tout simplement plus le supporter. Supporter mon cœur qui s'effondrait et se brisait à chaque instant pour toi…**

Il y a eu un très long silence après cela. Andy n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux et elle se préparait à une sorte de renvoi, se préparait à ce que Miranda lui dise qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une main tremblante qui atteignit son visage, soulevant son menton et la faisant rencontrer des yeux bleus larmoyants. Andy était choquée de voir les yeux de Miranda si ouverts, si transparents de ses sentiments, lui transmettant une affection et une tristesse si profondes derrière ses larmes.

**-Oh, ma chérie. Mon Andrea. C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour t'aider. J'aurais dû te parler de tout ça il y a longtemps. Je suis désolée. Et, mon Dieu, il n'y aura plus jamais un autre « Mr Priestly ». Tu es la seule, Andrea. Seulement toi.** Miranda entendit trembler sa propre voix, mais s'en fichait tout en attirant la jeune femme dans ses bras. **Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu voulais démissionner** ? Puis une prise de conscience s'est abattue sur Miranda et elle s'est rapidement retirée, les yeux fous et la voix montante. **C'est pour ça que tu as passé la nuit à l'hôpital ? Oh, **_**mon Dieu,**_** Andrea…**

**-**_**Non**_**,** **Miranda. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était moi, j'ai été complètement immature, insouciante et absolument pathétique. J'ai eu des nouvelles que mon ex-petit ami, Nate, avait mis sa nouvelle petite amie enceinte. En plus de tout le reste, ça m'a fait faire quelque chose de stupide que je regrette profondément. Quant à ma démission, oui, c'était à cause de ça. Je ne me sentais pas bien d'avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour ma boss, en particulier une boss qui soit hors de ma portée, alors j'ai décidé que je devais partir. Bien que maintenant je réalise que cela aurait été inutile, car je ne pourrais jamais t'échapper Miranda. Je t'ai dans la peau et il est impossible que je puisse t'oublier un jour.**

**-Oh, ma chérie,** Miranda sentit les larmes lui envahir les yeux. Ses émotions étaient un désordre complet, allant du soulagement, à l'agonie, à la joie, à la culpabilité. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi déséquilibrée dans toute sa vie. **Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier non plus, Andrea. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'autre meilleur que toi, dans ma vie. **

Elles se sont à nouveau embrassées, et cette fois, ce fut pleins de passion, de désir et d'espoir.


	11. 11 Se laisser aller

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 11 : Se laisser aller** ()()()

Le baiser, qui avait débuté lentement et sensuellement, devint rapidement désespéré, les deux femmes luttant pour avoir de l'air alors que leur langue se caressait mutuellement dans une danse passionnée. Les mains erraient, s'emmêlant dans les doux cheveux et caressant les poitrines fermes. Pendant qu'Andrea pinçait le mamelon de Miranda, la femme plus âgée gémissait et Andrea se débarrassa très vite de ses vêtements pour retrouver une peau douce. Rapidement, Miranda se retrouva nue, à l'exception de la matière fine qui recouvrait la partie la plus délicate de son corps, et elle fut poussée en arrière sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée. Andrea jeta rapidement sa propre chemise et se déplaça sans attendre entre les jambes de Miranda, se penchant sur elle et fixant de ses yeux les iris bleues assombries.

Elles respiraient toutes les deux bruyamment, leur souffle se mêlant à cause de la proximité de leur visage. Miranda sentit le désespoir ramper dans son estomac alors que son besoin augmentait. Elle avait besoin d'Andrea, elle avait besoin de la prendre, de la faire jouir. Maintenant.

**-Andrea**, gémit-elle, implorante, suppliante.

A ce gémissement, Andy sursauta et s'activa. Bientôt, ses lèvres attaquèrent l'étendue crémeuse de la peau de l'élégant cou de Miranda. Cette dernière gémit, les orteils se crispèrent de désir et elle sentit l'humidité se former entre ses cuisses. Andrea devint légèrement plus rauque dans ses gémissements et elle mordit le cou de Miranda. La douleur transperça Miranda là où son amante avait plongé les dents, la faisant crier et elle adorait ça. La langue d'Andrea se précipita et courut sur la morsure, s'assurant de laisser une marque. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où cela lui venait, cette possessivité, ce besoin de contrôle, mais Miranda semblait apprécier et elle se délectait de cette soumission si bien cachée. Andrea ressentait le besoin de prendre Miranda et de ne jamais la laisser partir.

Soudain, désespérée comme la femme en dessous d'elle, Andrea commença à l'embrasser vers le bas et fit disparaître rapidement la culotte de Miranda. Bientôt, elle frôlait les plis humides et Miranda tremblait d'anticipation.

**-S'il te plaît, Andrea, s'il te plaît, je – OH !** Miranda rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'Andrea commençait à la lécher avec une intention furieuse, comme quelqu'un dans le désert qui avait trouvé de l'eau après des jours de déshydratation. Quand Andrea aspira durement son clitoris sensible et passa doucement ses dents dessus, Miranda ne put s'empêcher de crier un **Oui ! **extatique. Quand Andrea plongea sa langue en Miranda, cette dernière ne put que laisser s'échapper un cri étranglé alors que la langue d'Andrea massait impitoyablement ses murs.

Andrea continuait à frôler l'essence de Miranda, encerclant son clitoris, voulant tout emporter, voulant consommer Miranda en entier.

Elle voulait faire crier Miranda Priestly.

Andy ralentit ses soins à un rythme douloureux, et au moment même où Miranda allait se plaindre du changement, Andrea plongea trois doigts en elle, aussi loin que possible. Miranda se cambra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se retourner alors que ses lèvres formaient un "**O**" silencieux. Andrea commença à marteler ses doigts alors que sa langue tournait rapidement, impitoyablement, autour du petit point nerveux qui faisait trembler Miranda. La femme plus âgée ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de saisir les coussins du canapé et d'essayer de respirer quand elle le pouvait. Il semblait que son corps ne pouvait même plus absorber d'oxygène alors qu'elle sentait son orgasme la dominer. Les yeux étroitement fermés, tout entièrement cambrée, Miranda cria alors qu'elle ressentait l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie.

Quand elle reprit conscience de son environnement, Andrea était allongée sur elle, caressant sa joue et un mélange de luxure et de tendresse remplissant ses yeux d'amande. Miranda prit une inspiration frémissante alors qu'elle regardait son amante, hésitante et complètement amourachée dans des talons Prada.

**-Mon Dieu, Andrea. Tu vas me tuer…**

Andrea gloussa et une lueur malicieuse apparut dans ses yeux, qui fit frissonner le corps plus que rassasié de Miranda.

**-Crois-moi, il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses que j'ai en tête pour toi… Beaucoup de chose que j'ai envie de te faire…. Nous avons à peine commencé.**

()()()

Ce soir-là, elles décidèrent de rester une nuit de plus à l'hôtel, entendant pleinement profiter de leur temps libre, où personne ne pouvait les atteindre et où personne ne pouvait les juger. Elles dinèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et Andrea pouvait à peine détourner son regard de Miranda. La femme plus âgée avait l'air superbe : pas de maquillage, les cheveux argentés étaient brossés mais pas coiffés, et un éclat dans ses yeux qui disait à Andrea tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Miranda sourit beaucoup au cours du repas, plus de fois qu'Andrea ne l'avait vu faire auparavant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la femme glorieuse avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination. _Dieu, c'est la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vue._

**-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela ? **Elles étaient assises sur le canapé avec des verres de vin et Miranda avait surpris Andy pendant qu'elles buvaient dans un silence confortable. Andrea rougit et détourna les yeux. **Chérie ? **Miranda interrogea encore, curieuse maintenant.

Elle inspira profondément et concentra son regard sur la femme de ses rêves.

**-Tu es juste ... tu es si ... je**

**-Je suis juste quoi, Andrea ?**

**-Tu es tellement belle que je ne peux pas te quitter des yeux,** lâcha Andy en rougissant.

**-Oh, ne sois pas ridicule, Andrea,** dit avec un petit rire sans joie Miranda en roulant des yeux. **Je ne suis pas une telle chose. Je sais à quoi je ressemble au moment présent et je crois que l'alcool a affecté tes sens.**

**-Je suis sérieuse, Miranda. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire à quel point tu es époustouflante.**

À cela, Miranda regarda Andrea avec une expression sérieuse, regardant dans les yeux bruns comme si elle essayait de découvrir une vérité quelconque. Andrea posa son verre et prit les mains de Miranda dans les siennes, adoucissant son expression et laissant ses émotions briller dans ses yeux pour que Miranda les voie.

**-J'aime tout de toi. J'aime la façon dont tes yeux se plissent aux coins chaque fois que tu trouves quelque chose d'amusant. J'aime la façon dont ta voix se ramollit quand tu parles aux filles, ou la façon dont ça sonne quand tu parles avec passion. J'aime même la façon dont tu peux faire pleurer les hommes adultes en utilisant ta voix et ton intonation mortelles. J'aime la façon dont tes lèvres bougent quand tu parles, et comment elles se cachent quand tu essaies de cacher un sourire, et quand tu les pousse dans le mécontentement avec une petite moue sexy, cela les rend juste tellement trop désirable… j'ai tellement envie de les embrasser quand tu fais ça… C'est trop pour ma santé mentale, ta petite moue sexy... J'aime la façon dont tu souris et la façon dont tu ris, parce que la vue est presque aveuglante et que ça change tout ton visage, et ça illumine tes yeux. Oh, tes yeux, Miranda. Ils sont d'un bleu tendre, mais la plupart des gens ne voient pas qu'ils ont des taches vertes et dorées juste autour des iris. Et ils peuvent être si gentils et montrer un tel amour que je ne comprendrai jamais comment certaines personnes peuvent t'appeler « La Reine des Glaces », alors que tes yeux peuvent avoir une telle chaleur pour les personnes que tu aimes. Et j'adore tes cheveux iconiques, et j'aime ton cou doux, tes épaules élégantes et tes seins délicieux, et la cicatrice fine sous ton nombril qui montre l'amour que tu as en tant que mère, et les petites lignes sur tes hanches qui montrent combien ton corps peut être merveilleux et fort alors qu'il crée la vie. Tu es une femme belle, magnifique et sublime, Miranda, et j'aime tout ce qui te concerne.**

Miranda la regarda, les lèvres écartées d'émerveillement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un ressentait réellement ces choses envers elle, et pourtant les yeux d'Andrea étaient si honnêtes et si amoureux que Miranda ne doutait pas de la vérité derrière ses paroles. C'était accablant et soudain, elle se sentait extrêmement reconnaissante et chanceuse d'avoir Andrea dans sa vie.

-**Oh, ma chérie,** murmura-t-elle tremblante alors qu'elle attirait Andrea dans une étreinte serrée. **Je ressens la même chose pour toi. Il n'y a personne qui puisse me rendre plus heureuse, et il n'y a personne que je voudrais aimer en place et lui de toi, mon Andrea, ma chérie. Tu es mon trésor, mon ange, et je ne sais pas ce si je pourrais me passer de toi.**

Elles se tenaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, adorant l'amour qu'elles partageaient, se sentant à l'aise, heureuses et à leur place dans l'étreinte de l'autre. Après plusieurs longs instants, Miranda embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Andrea, essayant de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle ressentait juste au contact de ses lèvres, car les mots n'étaient tout simplement pas suffisants. Quand elles se sont séparées, Andrea avait besoin de réponses.

-**Miranda, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que tu es moins que parfaite ?**

**-****Je pense que tu oublies que j'ai été marié deux fois, ma chérie.** Dit-elle avec un petit rire qui semblait amer à ses propres oreilles. **Crois-moi, je ne ressemble pas à ce que j'étais quand j'ai épousé mon premier mari. A l'époque, Greg pensait que j'étais belle, avec des muscles fermes et une peau parfaite et des seins parfaits. **Andrea ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, mais Miranda leva la main pour faire taire ses protestations. **Cependant, malgré ce que tu ressens maintenant, cela ne sert à rien de nier que mon corps a changé au cours des années, surtout après avoir été enceinte. De toute façon, après mes filles, Greg a commencé à me trouver de moins en moins désirable. Il m'encourageait à porter du maquillage en permanence, il se donnait rarement la peine de me déshabiller complètement lors des rares nuits où il voulait du sexe, il ne me regardait plus comme si j'étais quelque chose de spécial. Une fois, il s'était réveillé à côté de moi et ce fut comme s'il me reconnaissait à peine, puis il m'a dit que j'avais l'air trop clair, qu'il m'aimait plus avec le maquillage. Puis, avec Stephen, eh bien ... il n'y a pas eu de bonnes années où il m'a vu belle. Il agissait comme Greg après les filles. Mais je voulais que ça marche, alors j'ai fait tout mon possible pour lui plaire.**

Andrea regarda Miranda, horrifiée et choquée. Avant qu'elle réfléchir à ses mots, elle parla.  
**-Quels putains de connards! Sont-ils aveugles ? Qui est le putain de… ? **Elle ferma soudain la bouche, les dents se heurtant à cause de la violence de son geste, quand elle réalisa la manière dont elle parlait devant Miranda Priestly. À sa grande surprise, Miranda se mit à rire. Andy se recomposa et se calma avant de regarder la femme plus âgée. Miranda avait une telle tendresse dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond qu'Andrea sentait son souffle se couper. **Sérieusement, Miranda, pourquoi tu les as épousées ?**

**-Eh bien,** commença Miranda en poussant un grand soupir, comme si elle était sur le point de réciter une longue et douloureuse tragédie grecque. **J'ai adoré Greg. Il m'avait courtisé pendant deux ans avant notre mariage. Il était intelligent, drôle et attentionné. Je pensais qu'il était génial, et après que tant de gens me disent qu'il était l'homme parfait pour moi, je le croyais moi aussi. Deux ans après notre mariage, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. C'était une surprise complète, car nous avions fait attention. Greg ne voulait pas d'enfants. Pas à ce moment-là. J'avais peur de lui dire, mais je devais le faire parce que ça commençait rapidement à se voir. Quand je lui ai dit, il est tombé en état de choc, mais ensuite il a semblé l'accepter. Il n'a pas beaucoup aidé, et au début de la grossesse j'étais presque seule et j'avais peur de ne pas être une bonne mère. Quand je fus à 5 mois de grossesse, nous avons appris que c'étaient des jumelles, et Greg semblait très heureux. Il a commencé à aider davantage, et nous avons parlé de noms et il semblait vouloir les avoir. Je me sentais si soulagée, les filles sont nées, même s'il y avait des complications, c'est pourquoi elles devaient naître par césarienne. Cassidy était trop petite, et les médecins n'arrivaient pas à la stabiliser.** Miranda prit une profonde inspiration et réprima l'angoisse du récit qui venait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette terrible expérience. **Mais après deux jours, elle était stable et nos inquiétudes ont disparu après que nous ayons finalement été autorisés à les ramener à la maison. Après tout ça, tout était en rapport avec les filles et nous avons oublié notre mariage sur le déclin et nos disputes.**

**Mais quand les filles ont eu un an, tout est redevenu comme avant. Au cours des années suivantes, le travail m'a rattrapé et j'ai recommencé à passer de longues heures au bureau, Greg a commencé à être distant et a commencé à dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Tout est ensuite allée si vite, et quatre années après le premier anniversaire des filles, il a demandé le divorce sans raison apparente. Je l'ai vu arriver, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sorte ça de nulle part. Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, alors j'ai accepté. Il a dit que je pouvais avoir la garde des filles tant qu'il avait deux week-ends par mois et des vacances, donc tout allait bien. Lors des premières années, nous sommes restés amis pour les filles, nous pouvions au moins nous parler et être dans la même pièce. Quand les filles ont eu dix ans, il y a deux ans, tout était bien meilleur entre nous. Nous étions tous deux mariées à quelqu'un d'autre, mais les filles nous voulaient toutes les deux à leur fête d'anniversaire, donc nous nous étiez mis d'accord pour que Greg reste après la fête pour dîner. Nous avons parlé pendant des heures, nous remémorant les bons moments de notre mariage, tous les mauvais souvenirs avaient disparu, et maintenant nous sommes, pas vraiment des amis, mais nous avons appris à nous respecter et nous pouvons nous parler et faire des choses ensemble pour les files, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. De plus, il n'est jamais allé voir la presse pour parler de moi, alors je le remercie pour ça, c'est un homme bien, c'est juste que nous n'étions pas aussi bien assortis que tout le monde le disait.**

Après cela, il y eut un silence tandis que Miranda prit une longue gorgée de son vin et Andy la regarda avec stupéfaction. Plus elle apprenait au sujet de la femme, plus elle voulait savoir. Cela réchauffait son cœur que Miranda se sentait assez à l'aise - avait assez confiance en Andy - pour dire toutes ces choses. C'était énorme venant de Miranda, puisqu'elle ne s'est pas ouverte à beaucoup de monde. Il semblait à Andy qu'elle était l'exception à cela.

**-Wow, Miranda. Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec moi. Je suis chanceuse d'en savoir plus sur toi.  
**Miranda eut un petit rire.

**-Oui, eh bien, cette histoire a une fin relativement heureuse. Stephen, cependant, est une autre affaire. Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'ai épousé pour toutes les mauvaises raisons, et maintenant, trois ans plus tard, je ne peux même pas parler de lui de manière civile, et encore moins être dans la même pièce sans qu'il jette une de ses crises de colère enfantine. Je suis sûre que le divorce était une bénédiction pour lui. Maintenant, il peut avoir autant de conquête qu'il veut sans que je ne gêne de tout.**

**-Eh bien, si cela signifie quelque chose, je le déteste.**

Miranda a encore ri. Elle réalisa qu'elle le ferait beaucoup plus souvent maintenant qu'Andrea était dans sa vie comme elle le souhaitait depuis si longtemps. Le bonheur que cette réalisation lui apporta lui fit perdre sa respiration et ses doigts picotèrent, et elle savait en quelque sorte que c'était ça. C'est ce dont tous ces livres, toute cette poésie, toutes ces chansons d'amour parlent. Miranda n'avait jamais compris auparavant. Oui, elle avait aimé Greg avant, et elle aimait ses filles, mais elle n'avait jamais compris l'idée qu'une personne pouvait signifier le monde entier, que toute la journée pouvait changer avec le sourire de cette personne. En regardant le sourire d'Andrea maintenant, Miranda réalisa qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre une journée sans la belle brune de sa vie. Se sentant émotionnellement tout à coup, Miranda se leva et tendit la main à Andrea pour la prendre.  
**-Allons-nous au lit, ma chérie ?**

Le sourire d'Andrea devint une source de luminosité rayonnante et Miranda ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les yeux marrons se remplir de tendresse et d'amour.

Elles se retirèrent rapidement dans la chambre à coucher, se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et se glissèrent dans le lit, cherchant rapidement à se toucher. Après les murmures de "**Je t'aime**", elles passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour lentement, passionnément et délicieusement, se prouvant à quel point elles étaient belles l'une pour l'autre.

()()()


	12. 12 Un merveilleux dimanche

**CHAPITRE 12 : Un merveilleux dimanche**

()()()

Je rappelle que ceci est une traduction de The Opening of Hearts de charlottepriestly.

()()()

Le jour suivant, Miranda et Andy allèrent chez Miranda pour l'heure du déjeuner. Les filles allaient revenir de leur week-end dans le Connecticut avec leur père, et Miranda voulait déjeuner avec ses enfants. Quand Andy avait suggéré qu'elles pourraient se voir quand Miranda aurait des moments libres dans la semaine, Miranda l'avait regardé étrangement.

-**Pourquoi attendre ? Viens déjeuner avec nous. Les filles vont être contentes de te voir.**

Andy lui fit un grand sourire éclatant et accepta, le cœur battant amoureusement dans sa poitrine pour la femme plus âgée.

Maintenant, quelques minutes avant l'arrivée prévue des filles, elles étaient assises à table en se faisant des petits sourires et de regards pleins d'affection.

**-Je vais me rafraichir un peu avant l'arrivée des filles. Je reviens dans deux minutes.**

Andy regarda le séduisant corps de Miranda, alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas nonchalant hors de la pièce et monta les escaliers. A l'instant où elle posa la dernière fourchette sur la table, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**-Maman ! On est rentrée ! **Annonça l'une des jumelles en criant.

**-Salut, les filles. **Dit Andy alors qu'elle allait à la rencontre des jumelles.

Des « Andy » sortirent de la bouche des jumelles comme des cris perçants.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Votre mère m'a invité pour le déjeuner, ça vous va ?**

Les fillettes la regardèrent bizarrement.

**-Notre mère n'invite jamais personne à déjeuner.** Affirma Cassidy.

**-Ouais, surtout une assistante. **Renchérit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Et bien, **Répondit Andy, en essayant de garder une expression sereine et calme sur son visage, **je ne travaille plus vraiment pour votre mère.**

**-QUOI !?**

**-Pas d'inquiétude, **reprit très vite Andy, **nous sommes amies maintenant, et je pense que je vais être plus souvent dans le coin. Nous allons pouvoir nous voir et faire des choses ensemble autant que vous le voudrez maintenant.**

**-Oh**

**-Okay. C'est cool.**

Andy soupira avec soulagement. Si les filles étaient d'accord avec l'idée d'une amitié entre Miranda et elle, ça pouvait laisser de l'espoir qu'elles soient aussi d'accord avec Miranda et elle étant… plus que des amies.

**-Les filles, **une voix de velours se fit entendre du haut.

Les trois se tournèrent vers l'étage, et Andy perdit presque son souffle quand elle vit Miranda se tenant sur une marche, une délicate et élégante main posé sur la rambarde, un sourire placé sur ses luxuriantes lèvres et une étincelle dans les yeux, qui avait fait se tordre le ventre d'Andy.

**-Maman !**

Les enfants se ruèrent vers leur mère et cette dernière descendit rapidement les marches restantes pour aller enlacer ses filles.

**-Bonjour, mes chéries.**

Andy recula, appréciant la scène devant elle. Il y avait peu de chose qu'Andy aimait plus que de voir Miranda être maternelle et aimante avec ses jumelles, et la manière que Miranda avait de fermer brièvement les yeux quand elle enlaçait étroitement ses enfants contre sa poitrine faisait remonter la commissure des lèvres d'Andy.

-**Les filles, allez mettre vos affaires dans vos chambres avant le déjeuner. Ensuite, vous pourrez me dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre week-end.**

Les jumelles obéirent, et alors que leurs pas montaient bruyamment les marches, Miranda se tourna vers son amante avec une main tendue. Andy se rapprocha rapidement de Miranda et prit la douce main avec un sourire. Miranda se pencha et doucement embrassa les lèvres d'Andy, mais avant qu'Andy ne put répondre au baiser, Miranda se recula avec un gentil sourire et pressa sa main.

**-Viens, Andréa. Allons servir le déjeuner pendant que les deux petits monstres se préparent.**

**-Oui, Miranda. **Répondit Andy, souriante.

()()()

Le déjeuner était délicieux. Miranda avait fait une salade gouteuse qu'elle partagea avec Andrea, et des pâtes pour eux quatre. Elles étaient à table, mangeant joyeusement alors que les filles racontaient par le menu leur week-end avec leur père. Durant le dessert, cependant, les choses devinrent un peu bizarre.

**-Donc… vous deux… vous êtes… comme des meilleures amies ? **Demanda Cassidy la bouche pleine de tarte aux pommes.

Miranda s'immobilisa, alors qu'Andy s'étouffa avec son eau.

-**Et bien, Bobbseys, vous seriez d'accord avec le fait qu'Andy soit la meilleure amie de maman ?**

**-Je dirais oui. Nous sommes d'accord. Mais c'est un peu soudain. **Fit remarquer Caroline avec un regard curieux sur le visage.

Après avoir jeté un regard à Miranda, Andy se pencha sur ses coudes et prit une grande respiration.

**-La chose est, les filles, j'apprécie vraiment votre maman. Elle est vraiment importante pour moi et ça depuis un moment. Je tiens à elle vraiment beaucoup, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que j'allais chercher un autre travail autre part pour que les choses ne deviennent pas bizarres. C'est difficile d'être ami avec son patron, vous savez ? Mon nouveau travail ne sera pas aussi bien que travailler avec votre mère mais, à la place, nous allons pouvoir nous voir comme des amies, ce qui est vraiment beaucoup mieux.**

Quand elle eut fini son petit discours, Andy regarda Miranda pour vérifier si elle avait bien fait de parler à ses enfants de cette manière. Quand elle la regarda, cependant, Miranda avait un affectueux sourire sur le visage et un éclat dans ses chaleureux yeux bleus. Miranda regardait Andy comme si elle était son monde et Andy pensa que c'était grisant. Elles arrêtèrent de se regarder dans les yeux avant que ça ne devienne trop évident et tournèrent, à la place, leurs yeux vers les enfants.

**-Est-ce que vous comprenez, mes chéries ? Est-ce acceptable qu'Andrea vienne ici souvent ?**

**-Ouais. On a compris, maintenant.**

**-Yeah, Andy est cool !**

A ça, la jeune fille sourit à pleine dent et sa posture changea pour prendre une comique posture de fierté exagérée. Elle regarda Miranda avec une expression qui voulait clairement dire « Tu as entendu ça ? Je suis cool ! », Miranda ne put que rouler des yeux et essayer de cacher son sourire.

Elles finirent rapidement le reste de la tarte et ensuite, les filles allèrent dans leur chambre pour finir leur devoir pendant que Miranda et Andy nettoyaient la table et le reste. Pendant qu'Andy rinçait, Miranda essayait, et très vite, elles trouvèrent un rythme efficace et coordonné qu'elles avaient au travail. Voir Miranda faire des choses aussi simples et ordinaires, faire des tâches ménagères comme faire la vaisselle faisait qu'Andy se sentait _à la maison_ et elle se sentait privilégiée de pourvoir voir Miranda comme ça.

**-Ça s'est bien passé.** Dit Andy alors qu'elle finissait de rincer un plat et qu'elle le tendait à Miranda pour qu'elle l'essuie.

**-Oui. Je t'avais dit qu'elle t'aimait bien. Oh, et ce petit discours… **Soudainement, Miranda était contre elle, pressant Andy contre le plan de travail ? Andy posa la vaisselle avant de faire tomber quelque chose à cause de la sensation des seins pressés contre son dos. Les mains de Miranda agrippèrent ses hanches et le nez de Miranda s'enfouit dans son cou avant que de douces lèvres remontèrent pour caresser son lobe d'oreille. **Exige une pleine compensation, mais plus tard…**

Andy frissonna devant la promesse murmurée de Miranda. La sensation des lèvres de Miranda contre sa peau taquina Andy comme jamais auparavant, et soudain, il fut difficile de respirer. Avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre son souffle, et encore moins donner une réponse quelconque, Miranda s'éloigna, se remettant au travail sur la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était. Andy fit la moue mais ne dit rien. _La compensation en vaudra la peine._

Quand elles eurent fini, il était presque 14 heures et les filles descendirent après avoir terminé leurs devoirs.  
**-Maintenant, nous avons le reste de la journée de libre !** Caroline sourit avec un air de fierté.

**-Maman, pouvons-nous aller promener Patricia et prendre une glace en chemin ? S'il-te-plaaaaiiiit ?**

**-Les filles, vous venez de déjeuner,** se plaignit Miranda en roulant des yeux. **A croire que votre estomac est un puit sans fond.**

**-Oh, allez, Miranda. Je veux aussi de la glace. En plus, il faut beau, nous devrions passer du temps dehors.**

Miranda regarda les trois visages devant elle, les trois personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était finalement à la bonne place dans sa vie. Elle avait envie de rire de leurs "yeux de chiens battus", leurs yeux s'élargissant et leur lèvre inférieure boudant légèrement. Elle soupira lourdement, elle attendait avec impatience une journée calme à la maison pour se remettre au travail. _Mais comment puis-je refuser quand elles me regardent comme ça ?_

**-Bien.**

**-Youpi !** vint deux acclamations jumelles et, assez vite, elles montèrent les escaliers pour se changer avec des vêtements plus chauds.

**-Ne courez pas et ayez le pas moins lourd !** Cria Miranda après eux, poussant un autre soupir tandis que les jeunes filles grimpaient de plus en plus haut dans la maison.

**-Franchement, les petits monstres pourraient aussi bien avoir des pieds d'éléphant.**

Andy se mit à rire et prit la main de Miranda.

**-Elles sont merveilleuses, Miranda. **

Miranda sourit avec suffisance.

**-Je sais.**

()()()

La promenade fut paisible. Elles se dirigèrent vers Central Park où Miranda s'était assise sur un banc tandis qu'elle regardait Andrea jouer au football avec les jumelles, Patricia courant derrière elles. Le rire des filles fit sourire Miranda et elle fut très surprise de voir qu'Andrea était vraiment très bonne avec ses pieds et la jeune femme apprit quelques tours aux jumelles. Andrea se fatigua avant les filles et était donc venue s'asseoir avec Miranda. Elles observèrent les filles dans un silence confortable, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre et des filles et se prélassant au soleil. Quand les filles vinrent demander un glace, Miranda accepta et elles se dirigèrent vers un magasin de crème glacée proche. Après avoir commandé du chocolat pour Cassidy, de la vanille pour Caroline, de la framboise pour Andrea et de la mangue pour Miranda, les quatre rentrèrent à la maison, mangeant chacune leur cornet de crème glacée sans souci. Même quand Miranda vit un passant les prendre en photo, et peu de temps après un éclair venant de derrière des arbres, elle ne réussit pas à se résoudre à s'en inquiéter. Elle était entourée de bonheur et d'amour et personne ne s'opposerait à cela.

Au moment où elles arrivèrent à la maison, il était presque 5 heures, et Miranda parvint à s'éclipser du petit groupe pour se rendre à son bureau et travailler. Pendant que Miranda travaillait, Andy monta avec les filles dans la salle de jeux. Elles voulaient lui montrer leur nouveau jeu vidéo, et Andy découvrit qu'elle avait perdu la capacité de refuser quoi que ce soit à l'une des Priestly.

Les jumelles lui ont appris à jouer à Mario Kart et Andy devint rapidement très douée. À tel point qu'elle battait les deux filles et les taquinait pendant que les filles lui lançaient un regard noir et demandaient une autre course.

Avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, il était presque 19 heures. Miranda avait finalement fini de tout passer en revue et alors qu'elle gravissait les escaliers à la recherche de ses trois fauteurs de troubles, elle entendit un grand rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que le rire d'Andrea rejoignait les deux autres enfants. Elles s'entendent vraiment bien.

Elle vint à la salle de jeux et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte ouverte, observant la scène devant elle. Son Andrea était étendue sur le sol, se tordant de rire alors que les jumelles la chatouillaient impitoyablement, deux grands sourires sur leurs visages joyeux.

**-Tu peux nous battre à Mario Kart, mais tu ne peux pas nous résister à la guerre des chatouilles !** Rigola Caroline.

**-Stop ! Oh, s'il te plaît, arrêtez ! Vous allez me tuer ! Ah !** Dit Andrea entre les halètements d'air et les éclats de rire, essayant impuissante de se dégager des deux monstres.

**-Les filles,** rit Miranda.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent au son de la voix de leur mère et levèrent les yeux. Inquiètes de s'être attirées des ennuis, elles baissèrent rapidement leurs regards avec culpabilité.

**-Désolé maman.**

**-Je préférerais que vous ne tuez pas Andrea. Elle m'a promis quelques faveurs et je lui en dois quelques-unes.**  
Andrea rougit et regarda ailleurs, sûre qu'elle serait incapable de garder ses mains loin de Miranda si elle regardait plus longtemps son sourire suffisant.

-**D'accord,** céda Caroline. **Désolé Andy.**

**-Vous allez me le payer, je vous préviens…,** dit Andy avec un faux regard grondeur et un sourire moqueur.

**-Oui, vas-y, tentes ta chance…** Cassidy se leva pour faire face au défi. Se souvenant de Miranda, cependant, elle concentra son attention sur sa mère. **Maman, on peut regarder un film ?**

**-D'accord, mais pas **_**Lolita malgré moi**_**. Si je regarde ça une fois de plus, je vais devenir complètement folle.**  
**-Bien. Andy, que veux-tu regarder ?**

**-Oh, je n'ai pas de préférence. Vous, les filles, pouvez choisir.**

**-Non, non,** dit Caroline sévèrement, ressemblant beaucoup à sa mère. **Tu es l'invitée, tu dois donc choisir.**

**-D'accord, est-ce que vous aimez les comédies musicales ?**

**-Ouais.  
-Avez-vous regardé **_**Le fantôme de l'opéra**_** ?**

**-Non.**  
Andy leva les yeux vers Miranda avec une question avec ses yeux. Miranda sourit doucement et haussa les épaules, quittant finalement le seuil et s'apprêtant à s'asseoir sur le grand canapé.

**-Caroline, bébé, peux-tu préparer le film en vidéo à la demande sur la télévision ? **

Caroline commença à programmer la télévision pendant qu'Andy s'installait sur le canapé à une distance sécuritaire de Miranda.

**-Maman, pouvons-nous avoir une pizza pour le dîner** ? Demanda Cassidy alors qu'elle rampait sur le sol pour s'assoir aux pieds de Miranda.

La femme plus âgée sourit et toucha joyeusement le nez de la fille.

**-Oui Bobbsey. Voudrais-tu appeler et commander pour nous toutes ?**

**-D'accord. Andy, quelle pizza tu veux ?**

**-Je vais prendre Peppéroni.** Andy sourit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à surmonter le fait que Miranda et elle partageaient le même goût en matière de pizza préférée. _Parmi toutes les choses qui me font ressentir un vertige terrifiant…_

**-D'accord. Deux peppéronis, une barbecue et une Margarita. Compris.**

Cassidy quitta la pièce pour faire l'appel alors que Caroline finissait d'installer la télévision.  
**-Andy, c'est celui-là ?** demanda-t-elle en montrant la couverture du film à l'écran.

-**Oui.  
-Ok, c'est prêt.**

Caroline posa plusieurs oreillers et une couverture sur le sol devant les deux adultes, puis quitta la pièce après avoir annoncé qu'elle allait faire du pop-corn.

Une fois seules, Andy regarda Miranda tandis que l'autre femme remuait les oreillers derrière elle et bouclait ses jambes sous elle. Quand elle vit Andrea l'observer, elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur.  
**-J'adore te voir comme ça,** Andy haussa les épaules. **Avec les filles. Je pourrais m'habituer à ça.**

Le sourire de Miranda fondait au cœur lorsqu'elle caressa la joue d'Andy.

**-Moi aussi,** murmura-t-elle.

Andy tourna la tête pour embrasser la paume de Miranda avant qu'elle ne tombe de sa joue. Cassidy entra dans la chambre avec un sourire sur son visage.

**-La pizza sera là dans 15 minutes.**

**-A cette heure de la nuit ? C'est bizarre, ils prennent généralement beaucoup plus de temps**. S'étonna Andy.

**-Euh… Et bien, oui, mais je meurs de faim et je veux manger en regardant le film, alors j'ai dit le nom de maman et ils ont dit que le livreur sera là dans quinze minutes.**

Miranda rigola tandis qu'Andy essayait de retenir un rire.

**-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire, bébé.** Miranda secoua la tête sans conviction, un petit sourire fier sur son visage.

**-Ces pauvres gens sont probablement en train de paniquer en ce moment, en courant partout**, soupira Andy, un peu horrifiée lorsqu'elle réalisa que les travailleurs du restaurant se sentaient exactement comme ce que Andy ressentait au travail la plupart du temps. _Dieu les aide._

Miranda rigola.

**-Je promets que je donnerai un bon pourboire pour compenser leur panique. **

Au même moment, Caroline entra avec deux gros bols de maïs soufflé. Elle en plaça un sur le sol au milieu de la couverture et plaça l'autre sur le canapé entre Miranda et Andy. Les quatre s'installèrent confortablement lorsque le film fut mis en route. Elles se retinrent de manger trop de maïs soufflé, préférant attendre les pizzas avant de vraiment les manger. Tandis qu'elles regardaient en silence, la main d'Andy frôlait souvent celle de Miranda dans le bol, et elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'échanger des regards secrets et des sourires, au fil des minutes.

Le livreur est arrivé à l'heure et, comme elle avait déjà vue le film, Andy alla les chercher et leur prépara un grand plateau avec de l'eau, des serviettes et deux coupe-pizzas. Elle remonta à l'étage et donna à chaque femme la pizza correspondante : Margarita pour Caroline, barbecue pour Cassidy et les deux peppéronis pour elle et Miranda. Elles mangèrent dans la joie, et Andy ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que les jumelles semblaient fascinées par la comédie musicale. Quand la scène du _Point de non retour _arriva, où le fantôme et Christine chantèrent la chanson romantique et laissèrent leur passion s'exprimer sous des caresses chaleureuses, Andy ne put s'empêcher de regarder Miranda, seulement pour s'apercevoir que la vieille femme était déjà tournée vers elle. La respiration d'Andy se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que Miranda se penchait légèrement vers elle et posa une main délicate sur la cuisse d'Andy.

_Quelle douce séduction nous attend ?_

Andrea sentit la main de Miranda remonter lentement sur sa cuisse, leurs yeux échauffés ne perdant jamais leur lien passionné. Les doigts chauds de Miranda caressèrent Andrea à travers la fine matière de son pantalon, et quand elle exerça une légère pression, Andy dut étouffer le petit son qui tentait d'échapper à ses lèvres écartées.

_Notre jeu de passion a enfin commencé._

La main de Miranda atteignit le haut de sa cuisse et Andrea observa avec une respiration coupée le souffle la déesse devant elle qui se lécha les lèvres avec une expression affamée.

_Combien de temps devons-nous attendre avant d'être deux ?_

_Quand le sang commencera-t-il à courir ?_

_Les bourgeons endormis ont fleuri ?_

_Quand les flammes vont-elles enfin nous consumer ?_

Andy estima que si Miranda n'arrêtait pas cette séduction discrète, elle perdrait le contrôle devant les filles et cela aurait trop de répercussions négatives. Elle prit la main de Miranda dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, puis redescendit sur le canapé où elle apaisa la peau douce de la femme avec son pouce. À cette approche plus douce et plus lente, leurs expressions changèrent, et la passion ardente et l'anticipation disparurent très vite. À présent, tout ce qu'elles ressentaient était un pur amour l'une pour l'autre, leurs regards bloqués ne transmettant que chaleur et affection. Andy eut un doux sourire et Miranda répondit avec gentillesse en serrant légèrement la main d'Andy.

_Dis que tu vas partager avec moi un amour, une vie_

_Conduis-moi sauve moi de ma solitude_

Miranda prononça les mots "**je t'aime**" avant de revenir au film, sans jamais retirer sa main de celle d'Andrea. Andy ne l'aurait pas laissé faire de toute façon.

()()()

Lorsque le film fut terminé, les filles se sont mises à tout ramasser après que leur mère leur ait dit que c'était à leur tour de s'occuper de débarrasser la table. Alors que les filles partaient avec les boîtes à pizza et les bols de pop-corn, Miranda et Andrea entreprirent de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Une fois que tout fut en ordre, elles descendirent seulement pour constater que les jumelles avaient tout rangé et discutaient tranquillement dans la cuisine.

**-Les filles ?**

Miranda fixa ses enfants avec un sourcil levé, notant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans le comportement des filles. Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux et se retournèrent pour faire face à leur mère.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Euh, nous nous demandions juste**, dit Cassidy, déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement, **pouvons-nous faire cela plus souvent ? En faire une sorte de tradition ?**

Miranda fut un peu surprise par cela et partagea un regard avec Andrea. _Je suppose que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me plaindrais certainement pas._

**-Bien sûr, bébé. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai une meilleure idée. Nous le ferons les dimanches soirs quand vous êtes avec votre père le week-end, mais quand vous serez avec moi, Andrea pourrait venir le samedi et nous quatre, on pourrait faire une soirée cinéma. Cela vous plairait ? **

**-Oui !** Les deux filles poussèrent des cris de joie et le sourire d'Andy devint un bonheur impossible. Elle était acceptée dans cette petite famille unique et merveilleuse, et les filles semblaient si à l'aise avec elle qu'elle était un peu décontenancée par leur attitude détendue et ouverte autour d'elle.

**-D'accord, les filles, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit,** dit Miranda, ignorant les gémissements jumeaux qui émergeaient des deux petites rouquines. **Vous avez école demain et Roy vient vous chercher à sept heures et demie. Allez-vous préparer et je viens dans deux minutes pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit.**

Les deux filles poussèrent de profonds soupirs et se traînèrent à contrecœur vers la porte. Quand elles passèrent près d'Andy, les deux filles la regardèrent.

**-Bonne nuit Andy.**

**-Merci d'être venu, c'était vraiment amusant.**

**-Bonne nuit, mes chéries.** Dit Andy en leur souriant chaleureusement.

Quand les filles furent loin dans les escaliers et à une distance de sécurité de la portée de leur ouïe, Miranda s'avança et passa ses bras autour d'Andrea, serrant la femme dans une étreinte étroite. Andy poussa un petit soupir de contentement, caressa le cou de Miranda et prit une profonde inspiration du parfum de la femme.

**-Chérie, tu voudrais boire quelque chose ?** Murmura Miranda à son oreille.

**-Bien sûr. Ce que tu as. **

Malgré l'invitation, aucune d'elles ne bougea, heureux de se tenir dans les bras l'une de l'autre et de jouir de l'amour qu'elles partageaient. Elles se sentaient heureuses et légèrement fatiguées par une journée aussi merveilleuse. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles trouvèrent la paix et l'amour. Après de longs moments, Miranda recula lentement.

**-Je monte pour embrasser les filles, je reviens dans une minute. Rends-toi dans mon bureau, il y a une armoire à alcool. Sers-toi tout ce que tu veux et mets-toi à l'aise. Un peu de vin blanc pour moi.**

Après un rapide frôlement de leurs lèvres, elles se séparèrent. Grâce au rapide tour que Miranda lui avait donné plus tôt avant le déjeuner, Andy savait où aller et prépara rapidement leurs deux verres de vin. Elle s'assit sur un charmant canapé et poussa un profond soupir de contentement. La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été une journée extraordinaire. Voir Miranda si ouverte chez elle, mieux connaître les filles, regarder le côté maternel de son amante, jouer au football avec les filles au parc. Cela semblait être un jour normal pour toute famille normale. Andy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se sentant éternellement reconnaissante que Miranda l'ait choisie, parmi toutes les personnes. _Est-ce que ce sera comme ça à partir de maintenant ? _Cela semblait trop parfait pour Andy, mais elle savait que c'était là qu'elle était censée être. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa maison.

Miranda entra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Andrea. Cette fois, elle n'a pas laissé de distance de sécurité entre eux. Au lieu de cela, elle se pencha vers Andrea, embrassant le cou de la femme deux fois avant d'attraper leurs verres.

**-A quoi buvons-nous, chérie ?**

**-A aujourd'hui, une journée parfaite. La meilleure dont je puisse me souvenir.**

Le sourire radieux de Miranda coupa le souffle d'Andy. Elles trinquèrent et burent leur vin quelques instants en silence. Soudain, Miranda tendit la main et prit le verre d'Andy, les posant tous les deux sur la table basse devant le canapé. Puis elle tendit la main vers les joues d'Andrea, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns.

**-Chérie, c'était aussi le meilleur jour dont je puisse me souvenir. Tu me rends si heureuse. Je trouve ça un peu ridicule, en fait. Toute ma vie, j'ai pensé que je n'avais besoin de personne. J'ai refusé de compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour me rendre heureuse. Mais ensuite, tu as démoli cette croyance avec tes sourires brillants et tes beaux yeux. Et maintenant, je peux honnêtement dire que je serais déçue par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.**

Andy était bouche bée et regarda Miranda alors qu'un tourbillon d'émotions montait dans sa poitrine. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Miranda rencontra ses lèvres pour un profond baiser et Andy se sentit céder lentement au corps attrayant de Miranda. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses émotions déchaînées se calmèrent et elle ne put se concentrer que sur les lèvres de Miranda, son odeur, le poids de Miranda sur elle. Elle se cala mieux dans le canapé, se reposant en arrière alors que Miranda s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur elle. Andy émit un grognement frustré lorsque Miranda s'éloigna, mais elle sentit ensuite l'excitation bouleverser ses sens alors que Miranda la regardait avec des yeux désireux et des cheveux ébouriffés.

**-Maintenant, souffla Miranda, léchant ses lèvres. Es-tu prête pour ta compensation ?**

Andy frissonna.

**-Oh mon Dieu, oui.**


	13. 13 Les petits monstres

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 26 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

**CHAPITRE 13 : Les petits monstres** ()()()

La vie était belle. En fait, non, la vie était plus que belle. La vie était merveilleuse. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Miranda devait réellement faire de son mieux pour ne pas sourire comme une imbécile heureuse, parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Penser à Andréa, elle le faisait au moment les plus inopportuns, et les yeux de Miranda brillaient de plus en plus et elle devait se pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Parfois, elle pensait juste a des moments passés avec Andrea, de la façon dont les filles s'étaient si facilement ouvertes à elle et elle pensait à leurs rires qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, souvenir après souvenir, des souvenirs de toutes les quatre. Et tout cela faisait battre son cœur. D'autres réflexions, cependant, étaient carrément inappropriées. Miranda ne s'était jamais considérée comme un être véritablement sexuel. Elle savait apprécier le sexe la plupart du temps, oui, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Maintenant, cependant, les choses étaient très différentes. Parfois, l'esprit de Miranda s'égarait et cela évoquait des images d'elles au lit, sur le sol, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, sur le canapé, sur son bureau à la maison, sous la douche, dans la baignoire, contre le mur... Tous ces souvenirs faisaient rougir Miranda. Elle sentait sa respiration se creuser légèrement et elle se frottait parfois les cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de dissiper ce besoin soudain et désespéré entre ses jambes. Son record de sous-vêtements ruiné jusqu'à présent était de 10 par semaine. Andrea aimait bien compter.

Inutile de dire que ces jours-là, Miranda téléphonait à Andrea et elles se retrouvaient chez Andy. À chaque fois, Miranda franchissait à peine la porte et tirait Andrea à elle et elle _prenait_ totalement et profondément ce qui était à elle. Cela ne semblait pas du tout déplaire à Andrea. En fait, il semblait qu'elle _souffrait_ parfois de cette maladie aussi. Une fois, Andrea était venue à Runway après avoir envoyé un texto pour s'assurer que Miranda était toujours là, travaillant après les heures normales de travail. Heureusement, elle n'avait rencontré personne sur son chemin et le bureau était vide puisque Miranda avait renvoyé ses assistants à la maison. Miranda ne l'attendait même pas, mais Andrea l'avait approchée et l'avait traînée dans la salle de bain privée de son bureau. Miranda avait été incapable de travailler pour le reste de la nuit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la vie était merveilleuse et Miranda se sentait extrêmement heureuse, et il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans un appel ou une visite d'Andrea. Elle se sentait chérie, aimée et heureuse. Andrea avait trouvé un emploi au Mirror et progressait rapidement, obtenant plus de reconnaissance pour ses articles et attirant davantage l'attention de son patron. Miranda se sentait fière. Tout s'était mis en place si facilement que Miranda n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot à Stephen depuis le divorce, ses filles semblaient adorer Andrea et Miranda avait finalement eu le sentiment d'être rentrée à la maison.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle était un peu nerveuse. C'était samedi et après trois semaines en tant que couple, Andrea et Miranda avaient décidé de le dire aux filles. De cette façon, elles n'auraient plus à être si discrète. Non pas qu'elles fassent beaucoup de choses furtivement, car il était devenu courant pour Andrea de s'arrêter à la maison tous les deux jours et d'y passer toujours une nuit du week-end. Mais elles ont toutes les deux senties que les filles étaient assez âgées pour comprendre et elles méritaient de savoir. Cela faciliterait beaucoup les choses.

Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement inquiètes. Les filles adoraient Andrea et elles regardaient souvent Miranda et Andrea d'une manière qui leur faisait sentir qu'elles savaient que quelque chose se passait. Peut-être qu'elles le savaient déjà. Elles étaient très intelligentes, ses filles. Elle ne serait pas surprise si elles l'avaient compris dès le début. Mais elles avaient besoin de l'entendre de leur mère.

Alors, bien sûr, après un bon dîner, elles se dirigèrent toutes les quatre vers le salon et prirent leur siège habituel : Miranda et Andrea sur un canapé et Caroline et Cassidy sur l'autre. Les jumelles les regardèrent avec espoir et Miranda dut cacher un sourire narquois. Bien sûr, les vilaines petites bêtes savaient qu'il allait y avoir une discussion. Elles lui faisaient parfois peur avec leur intuition et leur intelligence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Andrea et put immédiatement dire que la jeune femme était nerveuse à ce sujet.

Andy était nerveuse. Et si les filles n'approuvaient pas ? Et si elles ne voulaient pas une autre épreuve avec la presse à scandale ? Et si elles ne l'aimaient pas assez pour partager leur mère avec elle ? Elle savait que les jumelles étaient le monde de Miranda. Si les filles refusaient leur relation, Andy était certaine que Miranda y mettrait fin. Rien que d'y penser, l'estomac d'Andy se retourna douloureusement. Les trois dernières semaines avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Chaque jour, elle avait l'impression de marcher dans les airs. Jusqu'ici, elles s'étaient vus tous les jours sauf deux jours. Oui, Andy tenait des comptes, car voir Miranda signifiait partager un regard amoureux et en apprendre davantage sur cette femme fascinante. De tous ces jours où elles s'étaient vues, pas un seul ne s'était écoulé sans avoir fait l'amour, pas plus qu'un jour ne se passa sans qu'elles se rassurent mutuellement que leur amour était bien réel. Andy avait toujours du mal à croire que Miranda l'avait choisie parmi toutes les personnes, mais la femme plus âgée était assez persistante. Leur relation était sérieuse dès le début et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toutes leurs barrières s'étaient effondrées entre elles lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Andy prit une profonde inspiration. Peut-être que les choses iraient bien. Peut-être que Miranda persuaderait les filles de donner une chance à Andy.

**-Les filles, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.** Commença Miranda. Elle s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge. Mieux vaut aller droit au but. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. **Andrea et moi sommes ensemble.**

Après il y eu un long silence, sous tension, Miranda et Andrea fixèrent les jumelles tandis que les filles les regardaient comme attendant quelque chose d'autre. Après quelques instants, Caroline leva un sourcil, ressemblant à sa mère à un tel point qu'Andy faillit frissonner.

**-C'est tout ? C'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ?** Demanda Caroline, pas du tout impressionnée.

**-Et bien,** déglutit Miranda. **Oui ?**

**-Mon Dieu, maman,** dit Cassidy en roulant des yeux. **Nous avions compris cela depuis un moment, déjà…**

Après un moment de silence abasourdi des deux femmes, Andy prit la parole.

**-Et donc… ça vous va ? Je veux dire moi ?** Andy se pencha en avant, ayant besoin de s'assurer que les filles étaient d'accord avec sa relation avec Miranda.

**-Et bien, ouais. Tu es cool, et tu ne nous traites pas comme si nous étions la même personne ou les trucs habituels.** Dit Cassidy en souriant.

**-Oui,** Caroline acquiesça, comme si elles discutaient de la météo. Clairement, Miranda et Andy n'avaient pas très bien caché le secret aux filles. **Je veux dire, tu es bien mieux que Stephen, et maman sourit plus depuis quelques temps. Nous avons pensé que c'était à cause de toi. En outre, nous savons que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, et maman n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Alors on a supposé…**

La tension quitta Miranda et Andy en un instant. Leurs corps s'effondrèrent presque de soulagement. Miranda n'avait pas été trop inquiète, mais il y avait toujours eu la possibilité que les filles ne soient pas d'accord avec ça. Elle était heureuse que son instinct ait eu raison.

**-Bobbseys, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?**

**-Parce que, nous voulions que cela vienne de vous. Nous avons supposé que vous ne nous disiez pas parce que vous vouliez être prêtes. Nous le comprenons.**

Miranda essaya de ne pas rester bouche bée devant ses filles. Elle s'étonnait de leur maturité.

**-Oh**. Murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

**-Mais Andy doit promettre quelque chose**, dit Caroline alors que les deux filles se levaient de leur canapé et venaient s'asseoir entre Miranda et Andy.

**-Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie. Alors dis-moi ?** Dit Andy, souriant et enroulant un bras autour de Cassidy pendant que Miranda faisait de même avec Caroline.

**-Et bien, nous savons que maman peut être difficile parfois.**

**-Elle s'énerve parfois et dit des choses qu'elle ne veut pas dire.**

**-Et parfois, elle travaille trop.**

**-Et elle n'est pas toujours de très bonne humeur.**

**-Mais tu dois promettre de rester. Tu ne peux pas marcher sur elle comme les autres l'ont fait.**

**-Et ne pas la tromper.**

**-Surtout pas de tromperie. Sinon, tu en subiras les conséquences.**

**-Tu dois promettre d'être patiente et de prendre soin d'elle et de respecter son travail.**

**-Tu ne peux pas te battre avec elle pour des choses stupides.**

**-Et surtout aussi, tu ne dois pas la quitter. Tu es coincée avec nous maintenant, compris ?**

Il y eut un silence alors que les filles regardaient Andy, attendant sa réponse. Miranda était assise là, désemparée. Ses filles n'avaient jamais fait ça auparavant, avec aucun de ses autres partenaires. Elle se sentait fière et un peu gênée. C'était légèrement déroutant. Quand elle leva les yeux sur Andrea, elle fut surprise de trouver la jeune femme souriante. Elle s'était attendue à de la surprise ou même à de la défensive pour être forcée de promettre de telles choses. Au lieu de cela, Andrea sourit aux jumelles puis leva les yeux sur Miranda, accrochant avec ses yeux bruns brillants et aimants les yeux bleus surpris.

**-Les filles, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose à propos de votre mère,** commença Andrea, en regardant toutes les femmes Priestly à tour de rôle. Son sourire ne faiblit pas, au lieu de cela il sembla se développer encore plus. **Le truc, c'est que je tiens vraiment à votre mère. Beaucoup. Je ne vois pas vraiment ma vie sans elle. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans elle. Et je sais qu'elle est têtue et qu'elle travaille un peu trop, et parfois elle garde les gens à distance pour se protéger. Je sais tout cela, et je l'aime tout de même. J'aime tout d'elle, même les choses "difficiles". Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle aimante aussi et qu'elle se préoccupe des autre, et parce qu'elle est drôle et intelligente, et elle est tellement incroyable que parfois je ne peux pas en croire ma chance. Votre mère est mon monde, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester avec elle, d'accord ? Je promets de ne pas m'éloigner et franchement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais la tromper. Votre mère est cent fois mieux que n'importe quelle autre personne sur la planète pour moi. Je la veux seulement elle, et je resterai avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi.**

Caroline et Cassidy la regardèrent, réfléchissant, essayant de trouver un soupçon de mensonge ou de déception dans le discours d'Andy. Comme elles ne trouvaient rien, elles acquiescèrent et, comme si elles pouvaient lire dans les pensées de l'autre, elles se levèrent du canapé ensemble et quittèrent la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elles.

Andy tourna son regard vers Miranda après avoir vu les filles partir. Des globes bleus la regardaient fascinés, remplis d'amour, d'affection et d'un soupçon de larmes.

**-Chérie**, murmura Miranda, les émotions la parcourant comme une tempête.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Andrea trouva ses lèvres prises par celles douces de Miranda. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, profondément, lentement, transmettant tout leur amour et leur espoir à travers ce contact. Les mots ne suffisaient pas. Miranda s'était sentie incertaine toute sa vie, craignant toujours le pire dans ses relations avec quelqu'un. Tous ses maris étaient fatigués d'elle et de son travail, ils l'avaient trouvée inconfortable et glacée, et ils l'avaient laissée pour trouver quelqu'un de meilleur qu'elle. Mais Andrea était différente. Maintenant, Miranda comprit. Andrea n'allait pas être comme ça, car elle avait entièrement accepté Miranda. Toutes les choses que Miranda détestait à propos d'elle-même, Andrea les aimait et chérissait. Toutes les choses dont les maris de Miranda s'étaient plaints, Andrea les embrassait avec tout son être. Miranda n'avait plus peur. Elle faisait confiance à Andrea pour qu'elle protège son cœur, son corps et son âme.

Quand elles se sont séparés, Miranda avait les larmes aux yeux et Andrea se penchait pour les embrasser.  
**-Je t'aime,** murmura-t-elle contre ses paupières.

Miranda soupira doucement.

_Oui, je suis enfin à la maison._

()()()

Après cette nuit, les choses ont légèrement changé chez les Priestly. Maintenant, Miranda et Andrea n'avaient plus le sentiment qu'elles avaient besoin d'excuses pour qu'Andy vienne à la maison. Maintenant, elle y dînait presque tous les soirs et dormait au moins trois nuits par semaine. Les filles ne changèrent pas du tout leur traitement envers les femmes. En fait, elles semblaient se rapprocher toutes les quatre et maintenant Andy avait l'impression de faire partie de la famille. Quand elle était au travail, elle recevait souvent des appels des filles qui invitaient Andy à dîner, à bavarder un moment ou à lui poser une question sur leurs devoirs. Les jours passèrent et la relation entre Miranda et Andy sembla se renforcer depuis qu'elles savaient que les filles approuvaient. Ce fut un soulagement énorme pour toutes les deux et leur amour grandit encore plus.

Parfois, Miranda regardait Andy interagir avec ses filles, parler, rire et jouer à des jeux vidéo, et elle avait presque envie de pleurer. Ses filles semblaient si heureuses avec elle, avec Andrea, contrairement à Stephen. Elles aimaient Andrea et Andrea les aimait aussi. Elle se sentait si reconnaissante et incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir l'amour d'Andrea. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter la jeune femme, mais chaque jour, elle remerciait Dieu et toute autre puissance supérieure pour la présence d'Andrea dans sa vie. Miranda savait qu'Andrea était la bonne. Elle commençait à vieillir, ce qu'Andrea trouvait magnifique sur elle. Andrea insistait sur cela, le prouvant en embrassant les lignes autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche et en lui faisant l'amour comme si elle était la femme la plus désirable au monde. Si leur relation devait se terminer, Miranda savait qu'elle ne trouverait personne après Andrea. Ce serait impossible pour elle.

Elle avait dit cela à Andrea alors qu'elles étaient en train de se câliner sur le canapé de Miranda dans le salon. Miranda était appuyée contre la poitrine d'Andrea, les jambes repliées sous elle, l'oreille au-dessus du cœur d'Andrea. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement intime et satisfaisant à écouter les battements de cœur d'Andrea. Ses paupières étaient lourdes alors que les doigts d'Andrea passaient doucement dans ses cheveux et que Miranda se sentait entourée de chaleur et d'amour. Dans un tel étourdissement, Miranda ne réfléchit pas avant de parler.

**-Il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.**

Andrea fit une pause puis resserra son étreinte sur Miranda, se penchant pour embrasser son front.  
**-Tu sais**, murmura Andrea, souriant doucement et reprenant ses caresses. **Je ressens exactement la même chose.**

Miranda soupira profondément, se relaxant davantage dans leurs bras. _C'est exactement là où je suis censée être._

()()()

**-Que vas-tu faire pour tes parents ?**

Elles étaient dans le lit de Miranda, nues et couchées l'un contre l'autre. Il y a environ une demi-heure, elles avaient terminé un autre round (le troisième aujourd'hui, pour l'instant) et elles n'avaient pas pris la peine de quitter le lit depuis.

Andrea ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec ses parents. D'après ce qu'Andrea lui avait dit, ils étaient encore distants et ne communiquaient pas vraiment. Miranda était blessée de voir sa famille blesser Andrea. C'est pourquoi elle voulait qu'Andrea sache qu'elle était aimée dans cette maison et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

**-Eh bien, je pense que je devrais leur parler de nous avant que la presse ne le découvre. J'aimerais qu'ils l'entendent de moi. Je suppose qu'ils vont devenir fous et vont probablement désapprouver encore plus, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Ce n'est pas comme si les choses pouvaient devenir bien pires avec eux de toute façon. **

**-Oh, chérie,** dit Miranda en attirant Andrea plus près d'elle. **Tu as une famille ici. J'espère que tu le sais. Et je te soutiendrai, peu importe ce que tu décideras.**

Andrea lui sourit gentiment, croyant ses paroles.

**-Je sais. Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime.**

Après un court silence confortable, Andy pensa à quelque chose.

**-Hé, Miranda ?**

**-Hmm ?**

**-Tu avais dit que tu voulais parler à la presse, n'est-ce pas ?**

Miranda s'éloigna légèrement pour regarder Andrea.

**-Bien sûr. Ces vautours ne vont pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Je ne te cacherai pas comme un sale petit secret. Je suis très fière de t'avoir comme partenaire. En outre, nous avons commencé une fois que tu as déjà quitté ton emploi en tant qu'assistant et que le divorce avait été prononcé. Nous ne faisons rien de mal, donc je ne me sentirai coupable de rien.**

**-Alors, quand voulez-vous que nous sortions ?**

Miranda sourit.

**-Bientôt. J'attends le bon moment. Je voudrais que tes parents et toi soyez dans une meilleur phase. Je ne veux pas aggraver les choses. Et je veux plus de temps entre le divorce et mon coming out. Cela fait seulement un mois que la presse recule et me laisse tranquille. **

**-Ouais,** dit Andy, prenant la joue de Miranda en coupe et souriant. **Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.**

Miranda sourit en retour, aimant la proximité et la chaleur venant du corps d'Andrea. La chaleur monta dans l'estomac de Miranda et elle voulut rouler des yeux. Honnêtement, elle se sentait comme une adolescente. _En aurai-je jamais assez d'elle ?_

Andrea, dû le voir dans ses yeux, car soudain ses yeux bruns s'assombrirent et elle sourit d'un air séduisant.  
**-Oh, tu es prête pour le quatrième round** ? Murmura-t-elle avant de se lécher les lèvres.  
**-Dieu merci, les filles sont avec leur père.** Miranda parvint à rire sous le poids d'Andrea.  
**-Merci mon Dieu, oui, parce que j'ai l'intention de te faire crier.**  
Miranda ferma les yeux, un frisson parcourant son corps à la voix d'Andrea disant ces mots. Andrea se pencha en avant et se blottit contre son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille avant de s'embrasser et de lécher son cou élégant.  
**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Murmura Andrea.  
**-Tout.** Miranda haleta, se cambrant dans son contact.  
**-Non,** dit Andrea d'une voix plus puissante. **Ce n'est pas une réponse, Miranda. Dis-moi ce que tu veux maintenant.**  
La respiration de Miranda était difficile et sa peau picotait partout alors que l'anticipation obscurcissait ses sens. Elle aimait ce côté d'Andrea. Elles l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois : Andrea prenait le contrôle en étant dominante. Miranda adorait. Lors de certaines de leurs « moment », elle avait été dominante et Andrea semblait aimer aussi être soumise. Tout dépendait du jour, apparemment, mais elles se complétaient à merveille. Et quand ce côté d'Andrea se révélait, Miranda sentait toujours le frisson du désir la combler. Elle ferma les yeux.

**-S'il te plaît, Andrea, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas choisir. Ce qui te plaira, je prendrai n'importe quoi. Je ferai n'importe quoi.** Elle haletait.  
Andrea grogna à son oreille. Miranda n'avait jamais dit ces mots à qui que ce soit auparavant, mais apparemment, c'étaient les bons, car Andrea sauta rapidement du lit et se dirigea vers le placard. Miranda faillit presque grogner à la suite de cette retraite, mais assez vite, Andrea revint sur le lit avec un sac à dos noir et alla enfourcher Miranda. Andrea avait apporté ce sac trois semaines plus tôt et elle avait dit à Miranda de ne pas l'ouvrir mais de le garder toujours dans son placard. Miranda avait accepté, car juste après avoir exprimé ses souhaits, Andrea l'avait embrassée, et le cerveau de Miranda s'étant éteint, elle ne l'avait donc même pas interrogée sur le sac mystère. À présent, elle regarda avec une attention soutenue alors qu'Andrea détachait lentement le sac. Miranda observa avec des yeux écarquillés et un désir croissant alors que la jeune femme commençait à étendre le contenu du sac sur le lit autour d'eux.  
Quand le sac fut vidé, Andrea se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille de Miranda.

**-Je vais répéter encore une fois. Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Veux ? **

Miranda regarda autour d'elle, voulant tout ce qu'elle voyait. Il y avait des jouets de différentes formes et tailles, des godes, des vibrateurs, des sangles, des menottes, une cravache, de grosses ficelles de dentelle noire et des objets qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle savait à peine par où commencer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers Andrea et voie ses yeux se durcir. Elle devait décider, maintenant. Avec une main tremblante, Miranda désigna un strapon bleu foncé qui repoussait les limites de Miranda. C'était long et pensa-t-elle, plus gros que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant. Andrea l'attrapa et le posa sur ses genoux.  
**-Quoi d'autre, Miranda ?**  
Miranda déglutit. Andrea semblait toujours lire dans ses pensées. Elle désigna l'une des pièces de dentelle noire. Andrea ramassa la soie, souriant avec satisfaction.

**-Mmm, bien, Miranda. J'aime tes choix. Maintenant, **dit-elle en se levant et en commençant à ranger tous les objets dans le sac. **Sur tes mains et genoux.**

Miranda fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, se plaçant à quatre pattes au milieu du lit. Son corps bourdonnait d'anticipation, ses bras tremblaient. Leur petit jeu de soumission / domination n'était jamais allé aussi loin auparavant, avec Andrea ordonnant à Miranda de prendre une pose si soumise et en plus avec des _jouets_. Miranda prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer son cœur erratiqu. Elle pouvait entendre Andrea fermer le sac, puis peser sur le lit derrière elle, puis une bande de dentelle soyeuse la caressant jusqu'au dos. La dentelle est venue devant son visage et bientôt elle a été placée sur ses yeux et attachée dans un nœud ferme. Aveugle, les autres sens de Miranda ont retrouvé toute leur vigueur. Elle pouvait sentir Andrea dans les draps, l'entendre à chaque mouvement alors qu'elle s'abaissait sur le lit, sentir chaque contact fugace.

**-Maintenant, Mira, je vais te faire crier.** Andrea se recroquevilla derrière elle, embrassant Miranda dans son dos nu. Miranda gémit. Elle pouvait sentir les seins d'Andrea comme un chuchotement bouger contre sa peau, comme des lèvres charnues taquinées vers le bas. La bouche d'Andrea se déplaça sur son dos et ses fesses. Elle mordit dans la peau tendre de Miranda, faisant japper la femme. Andrea eut un petit rire sombre. Andrea s'allongea sur le dos sous Miranda, ses mains saisissant les hanches de la femme et la tirant lentement vers son visage. Miranda comprit instantanément ce qui se passait. C'était l'une des positions préférées d'Andrea et Miranda adorait ça. Elle poussa un léger gémissement alors que la langue d'Andrea passait lentement sur ses lèvres, taquinant sa chair. C'était incroyable. Miranda était extrêmement mouillée et Andrea fredonna au goût exquis de sa langue. **Tu ne dois pas jouir, Mira. Je veux que tu chevauches ma bouche, mais tu n'as pas le droit de jouir, compris ?**

Miranda gémit son approbation et pressa ses hanches vers le bas, gémissant à nouveau alors qu'elle était enveloppée par la bouche gourmande d'Andrea. Elle balança ses hanches, son corps ondulant par vagues alors qu'elle haletait et gémissait, jetant sa tête en arrière alors que son plaisir grandissait rapidement. Andrea attrapa ses hanches et ses fesses, pétrissant la chair et encourageant les mouvements de Miranda, prenant autant que possible, enfonçant sa langue dans le cœur de Miranda et léchant son clitoris. Les cuisses de Miranda se mirent à trembler de chaque côté du visage d'Andrea, et Andy sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Agrippant les hanches de Miranda, elle tint la femme au-dessus d'elle alors que la douce plainte de désapprobation de Miranda envahissait la pièce. Andrea descendit du lit, laissant Miranda supporter son poids une nouvelle fois. Miranda écouta attentivement alors qu'Andrea se déplaçait autour du lit derrière elle, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait été si proche, si proche, mais bien sûr, Andrea la connaissait trop bien. Elle se raidit alors qu'Andrea la tenait une fois de plus par les hanches et s'approchait lentement d'elle par derrière, se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Andrea se redressa et porta le gode jusqu'aux plis de Miranda, la taquinant, et Miranda ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle.  
**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mira, tu es assez mouillée. Crois-moi**. Miranda pouvait entendre le sourire narquois dans la voix d'Andréa. Comme pour prouver son argument, Andrea lui enfonça la pointe. La bouche de Miranda resta ouverte alors qu'elle gémissait face au plaisir qui la parcourra.

_Oh oui, ça allait être bon._

Lentement, atrocement lentement, Andrea poussa en avant, élargissant Miranda centimètre par centimètre, l'étirant et la remplissant. Miranda gémit et inclina le haut de son corps, appuyant son front contre le matelas tandis qu'elle haletait. Quand Andrea a finalement été enterrée à fond, elle s'est arrêtée, laissant Miranda s'ajuster. Elle avait eu raison, c'était plus grand que tout ce que Miranda avait connu auparavant, et il y avait une légère douleur qui se mêlait délicieusement au plaisir. Aussi lentement qu'elle était entrée, Andrea recula ses hanches, quittant lentement Miranda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le bout.

**-Mira, je veux t'entendre alors que je te baise. Crie pour moi.**

Et ensuite, Andrea commença bouger si fort, si vite et si profondément que Miranda cria, ses yeux se fermant sous le bandeau et ses mains formant des poings serrés autour des draps du lit. Elle pouvait entendre sa propre humidité alors qu'Andrea la baisait presque brutalement. Miranda adora. Les cuisses d'Andréa giflant son cul et le gode touchant en elle, ce qui n'avait jamais été atteinte auparavant. Elle se sentait incroyablement pleine et tendue alors que les poussées d'Andrea s'accéléraient encore davantage. Miranda pouvait s'entendre crier de plaisir mais n'essayait même pas de rester silencieuse.  
Andrea savait à peine où concentrer ses yeux. Elle baisait une Miranda Priestly par derrière, avec les yeux bandés et très soumise. Andrea sourit, se faisant une idée. Elle arrêta soudainement ses coups, restant très immobile et lâchant les hanches de Miranda. Miranda gémit mécontante, ressentant la perte de mouvement avec acuité et son souffle devenant dur et rapide. Andrea prit un moment pour admirer le spectacle : le dos de Miranda couvert de sueur, les cheveux collés sur la nuque, le cul parfaitement rond courbé dans les airs pour prendre le maximum d'Andrea. Andrea eut un petit rire sombre en regardant un frisson courir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Miranda.  
**-Baises toi sur moi.**

Miranda eut le souffle coupé et, après une légère pause, elle commença à replonger ses hanches contre celles d'Andrea.

**-Ohh,** gémit-elle et commença à pousser plus fort, se repoussant avec ses bras, la tête penchée.

Après quelques poussées, Andrea put voir que ce n'était pas assez pour Miranda. Ainsi, même si elle aimait regarder Miranda s'empaler elle-même sur le gode, elle reprit le contrôle.

Miranda sentit une main lui saisir la hanche et l'autre se poser dans ses cheveux. Elle haleta quand sa tête fut tirée en arrière, son cou s'allongeant et son visage projeté vers le ciel. Ses cheveux tirèrent douloureusement sur son cuir chevelu, mais ensuite Andrea la baisa de nouveau, et Miranda oublia la douleur. Miranda pouvait sentir le lit bouger avec la force des poussées d'Andrea et elle pouvait entendre sa propre humidité et les hanches d'Andrea la gifler. Elle recommença à gémir et Andrea commença à grogner derrière elle, le gode ceinture frottant sans doute contre le clitoris de la jeune femme. Cette pensée fit grossir les gémissements de Miranda et Andrea sut qu'elle était proche.

**-Jouis pour moi, Mira. Jouis pour moi maintenant !**

Miranda jouit, durement. Elle gémit et se cambra, le corps se tendant et les yeux roulant dans sa tête. Ses poings se resserrèrent autour des draps et ses murs crispés autour du gode pendant de longs moments pendant que l'orgasme secouait violemment le corps de Miranda.

Après que la dernière vague de plaisir et de spasme ait quitté son corps, Miranda s'effondra complètement, complètement épuisée, son corps se sentant faible et épuisé après le plus grand orgasme de sa vie. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et elle fut bientôt enveloppée dans l'obscurité.

Quand elle reprit conscience, Andrea était allongée à côté d'elle. Les couvertures recouvraient leurs corps et Andrea avait enlevé le bandeau de Miranda et le gode-ceinture. La jeune femme plaçait de doux baisers sur tout le visage de Miranda, sur son front, sur ses paupières, sur son nez, ses joues, son menton et ses lèvres. Quand Miranda réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, Andrea lui sourit gentiment, même si un soupçon d'inquiétude brillait dans ses iris brunes.

**-Hé,** murmura-t-elle, traînant ses doigts sur la joue de Miranda. **Je t'ai perdu pendant une minute. Est-ce que ça va ?**

**-Hmm.** Miranda eut un faible sourire et ferma les yeux.

**-Est-ce que je suis allée trop loin ?** Murmura Andrea avec inquiétude.

Miranda rouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant.

**-Non, chérie. Pas du tout.** Miranda eut un autre sourire rassurant, déplaçant son visage dans les douces caresses d'Andrea.

**-D'accord, je suis rassurée. Je t'aime. Dormons, d'accord.**

Miranda acquiesça faiblement et Andrea s'approcha, la prenant dans ses bras. Alors que les doigts d'Andrea passaient sur le dos de Miranda en cercles doux et apaisants, Miranda soupira profondément, son corps se relaxant encore plus avec les soins de son amante. C'est avec la chaleur d'Andrea, son parfum et son toucher qui l'enveloppait que Miranda s'endormit avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.


	14. 14 Une étape importante

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()**  
CHAPITRE 14 : Une étape importante**

()()()

C'était un peu étrange de voir rougir Miranda Priestly. Andy adorait ça et trouvait ça très attachant, surtout quand elle était en pleine passion. Pour le moment, Andy prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de ne pas penser à une Miranda passionnée. Elles dînaient à la maison avec les jumelles et elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis une semaine. Oui, elles avaient parlé au téléphone tous les soirs, mais Andy avait dû faire un article très important pour Mirror et il y avait eu un problème avec une séance photo à Runway. La semaine avait donc été plus chargée que d'habitude pour toutes les deux. Leurs horaires s'étaient affrontés partout et aucun déjeuner n'avait été libre, impossible de se voir. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une semaine misérable pour toutes les deux.

Alors, quand jeudi soir arriva et qu'elles étaient tous les deux au lit en train de parler au téléphone, Miranda avait explosé. Elle avait déchaîné à quel point il était inacceptable qu'elles ne se soient pas vues depuis si longtemps et Andy avait essayé de ne pas rire. Elle était totalement d'accord, bien sûr, mais elle pouvait presque entendre la moue qui résonnait dans la voix de Miranda. Si elle avait utilisé des mots moins éloquents, Andy aurait pu dire que la femme plus âgée avait pleuré. Andy avait donc accepté de dîner à la maison le lendemain. À présent, les jumelles, Miranda et elle étaient en train de manger un délicieux dîner composé de hamburgers et de frites.

Caroline et Cassidy parlaient d'une fille à l'école qui avait trompé son petit ami, tandis qu'Andy et Miranda n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder dans les yeux. C'était un accord silencieux qu'Andy passerait la nuit ici, si le feu dans les yeux de Miranda pouvait être un indice.

Ça faisait trop longtemps.

Quand Andrea lécha délibérément ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait Miranda de haut en bas, la femme plus âgée rougit abondamment et détourna le regard. Andrea sourit en connaissance de cause et, à partir de ce moment, Miranda évita tout contact visuel avec Andy.

Après le dîner, les filles voulaient regarder un film ce qui fit intérieurement gémir les deux adultes. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, maintenant. Elles n'avaient pas eu un seul instant seul jusqu'à présent dans la soirée et la tension entre elles était un peu trop difficile à supporter.

**-Bobbseys,** dit Miranda, **je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois finir certaines choses pour le travail et j'aurai besoin de l'aide d'Andrea pour prendre des notes pour moi. Pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas à regarder le film, et nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, d'accord ?**

**-Ugh, bien. **Les jumelles roulèrent des yeux et se dirigèrent vers l'étage supérieur, discutant déjà des options de film. Quand Miranda entendit la porte de la salle de jeux se fermer, elle se retourna et plaqua Andy contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

**-Bien, bien, je n'ai jamais su que tu pourrais être une telle allumeuse, ma chérie, **grogna Miranda, se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Andréa. **Je me demande, que vais-je faire de toi, hmm ?**

Andrea tremblait, la chaleur l'enveloppant dans le ventre et l'excitation inondant son corps.

**-N'importe quoi, Miranda, tout ce que tu veux,** répondit-elle. **Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Je suis toute à toi.**

Miranda poussa un grondement sauvage et finalement écrasa ses lèvres avec celles d'Andrea, la pressant fermement. Andrea gémit et s'ouvrit aussitôt à la langue de Miranda, soulevant ses mains pour qu'elles passent à travers de doux cheveux argentés. La danse des langues était désespérée, voire agressive, et ce n'est que quand elles avaient toutes les deux un besoin crucial en oxygène qu'elles se reculaient et respiraient difficilement.

**-Mon bureau. Maintenant.** Miranda grogna, se retournant immédiatement et traînant Andrea derrière elle.

Elles se rendirent dans le bureau de Miranda, fermant rapidement la porte derrière eux.

**-Mira…** supplia Andrea, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Miranda la repoussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Andrea heurtent l'un des grands fauteuils et qu'elle se recule pour s'asseoir dessus. Elle leva les yeux vers Miranda avec des yeux pleins de convoitise, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer. Chaque fois qu'elles avaient été ensemble, c'était soit de l'amour passionné, soit de la baise rude et crue. Andy avait le sentiment cette fois que ce serait le second. Elles avaient toute la nuit pour aller lentement, mais pour le moment, elles avaient besoin d'être libérées de ce tension.

Miranda jeta rapidement sa chemise et descendit sa jupe, en sortit et vint chevaucher Andrea. La jeune femme gémit en voyant Miranda vêtue de son sous-vêtement en dentelle noire, le préféré d'Andrea et, quand Miranda était dans ses bras, elle s'est penchée pour appuyer son visage entre ses seins parfaits et parfumé et en inhaler profondément.

**-Andrea,** murmura Miranda en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais et bruns. **J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. **Andrea leva les yeux vers Miranda, ses cheveux argentés en bataille, cette jolie couleur posée sur ses pommettes hautes, sa poitrine se soulevant avec une respiration profonde et tremblante, ses yeux électriques brûlants de désir. Andrea savait que Miranda ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle passa un bras entre elles et caressa rapidement Miranda à travers la dentelle. Miranda gémit et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle ondula ses hanches contre les mains d'Andrea et Andrea regarda avec fascination la femme trembler. Rapidement, Andrea plongea ses doigts le long de la ceinture du sous-vêtement de Miranda pour la trouver trempée. **S'il te plaît, Andrea…** murmura Miranda en baissant les yeux vers Andrea. Andrea gémit à la vue et enfonça rapidement deux doigts dans Miranda, les doigts serrés. Miranda haleta et se cambra contre elle, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau des épaules d'Andrea. Andrea courba ses doigts et Miranda gémit. Elle commença à se poser sur la main d'Andrea, ses hanches ondulant dans des vagues lisses alors que le plaisir la déchirait. Après seulement quelques poussées, Andrea inclina mieux sa main et enfonça un autre doigt, remplissant Miranda si délicieusement que la femme dut réprimer un cri de plaisir. Au lieu de cela, elle se cambra plus proche contre Andrea, pressant leurs seins et exposant son cou aux douces et talentueuses lèvres et à la langue d'Andrea. Elle commença à s'agiter sérieusement, chevauchant les doigts d'Andrea rapidement et durement, son souffle devenant un pantalon dur et des gémissements alors que son esprit était rempli de désir pur. **Oh, mon Dieu, Andrea, gémit-elle. Oui, oui, oui, oh ! Tu m'as manqué, tu m'as tellement manqué, oh, Andrea !**

Quand la paume d'Andrea pressa son clitoris, Miranda reçut son orgasme dans un hurlement étranglé, la tête rejetée en extase alors qu'elle sortait de son orgasme. Après quelques instants, elle se laissa aller en avant contre Andrea, haletant dans le cou de la jeune femme. Andrea laissa ses doigts dans Miranda un peu plus longtemps, ne voulant pas quitter le corps de l'autre femme pour l'instant.

Lorsque la respiration de Miranda fut enfin maîtrisée, Miranda se pencha en arrière pour regarder dans des yeux marrons et chauds qui contenaient à la fois de l'amour et du désir. Immédiatement, l'énergie de Miranda lui revint et elle embrassa Andrea avant de se mettre à genoux au sol devant la jeune femme. Le pantalon d'Andy fut rapidement défait et enlevé, puis sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements suivirent rapidement. Miranda l'avait à peine encore touchée et Andy tremblait déjà, son cœur pleurant de désir. Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps, car bientôt Miranda était désespérément fatiguée de ne pas avoir touché Andrea, comme si le fait d'être privée de l'essence d'Andrea pendant une semaine l'avait rendue folle de besoin. Miranda joua si bien de sa bouche qu'Andrea fut bientôt sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme, s'accrochant à la chaise pour rester droite et essayant d'avaler ses cris de son mieux. Mais ensuite elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa les yeux. Elle vit les cheveux argentés parfaits de Miranda osciller entre ses jambes. Miranda gémissait contre elle. Les yeux bleus et chauds de Miranda s'ouvrirent et levèrent les yeux pour regarder dans ceux d'Andrea alors que sa langue s'enfonçait profondément dans les murs étroits d'Andrea. Et puis Andrea jouit si fort que son corps se cambra du fauteuil, ses mains venant saisir les cheveux de Miranda, un cri étranglé pris dans sa gorge alors qu'elle aspirait de l'air.

Quand la dernière vague de plaisir quitta le corps d'Andrea, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise, complètement épuisée et incroyablement satisfaite. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à reprendre son souffle, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Miranda lui sourire avec de l'adoration dans les yeux. Andrea tendit la main pour caresser doucement une joue chaude et douce, rendant le sourire de la femme plus âgée.

**-Emménage avec moi.**

Andy se figea. Miranda la fixa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme si elle était aussi surprise qu'Andy par la demande, mais son visage se détendit à nouveau et elle regarda Andy avec des yeux chauds.  
**-Quoi? Miranda, tu es sérieuse ?**

Miranda rampa à nouveau sur le fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Andy.

**-Oui, chérie. Je veux que tu emménages avec moi. Je ne peux pas supporter de ne pas te voir tous les jours. La semaine écoulée a été ... difficile, et j'ai découvert que je veux m'endormir avec toi chaque nuit et me réveiller à côté de toi tous les matins. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparées et je…**

**-Oui**. Andrea bondissait de joie à l'intérieur, l'esprit complètement enchanté.

**-Oui ?** Miranda la regarda, l'air surprise.

**-Oui. Je veux emménager avec toi.**

**-Mais, ma chérie, ne veux-tu pas y penser ? Tu sais que je suis une femme très difficile et tu devrais en être absolument sûre…**

**-Je suis sûre, Mira. Je le veux aussi. Je veux aller dormir avec toi à côté de moi et je veux me réveiller avec ton beau visage. Je veux prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi, dîner avec toi et les filles chaque nuit quand le travail nous le permet. Je veux une vie avec toi, Miranda.**

**-Oh, chérie, **Miranda lui donna un sourire larmoyant. Elle se pencha et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Andrea, respirant profondément le parfum de la femme et aimant la sensation de peau chaude contre la sienne et les doigts d'Andrea courant dans ses cheveux. Andrea la serra contre elle, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. Elle emménageait avec Miranda. Elle allait vivre avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Oui, cela peut sembler trop rapide pour les gens, mais cela était logique, parfaitement logique. Elles ne voulaient tout simplement pas - ne pouvaient pas - vivre l'une sans l'autre. Après de longs moments passés dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Miranda s'éloigna et quitta les genoux d'Andrea.

**-Je pense que nous devrions aller rejoindre les filles. Elles pourraient se demander où nous sommes.**

**-Oui, mais je dois d'abord me laver les mains,** dit Andy avec un sourire narquois, levant ses doigts encore humides et les faisant bouger dans les airs. Puis, avec une expression malicieuse, elle lécha sa main.

Miranda déglutit et le désir la traversa de nouveau. Andrea remarqua le changement dans son expression et elle rit en se retournant pour mettre ses vêtements. Miranda fit de même, essayant de calmer son désir. Plus tard, il y aura plus de temps pour cela, plus tard. Une fois rendues présentables et après s'être arrêtées dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et se parfumer, elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour rejoindre les jumelles.

Ces dernières avaient décidé de regarder_ Le monde de Charlie_, et Miranda et Andy ont rapidement rattrapé le film. À la fin du film, Andy se sentait plutôt émotive et Miranda devait admettre qu'elle aussi était sentimentale. Les jumelles pleuraient toutes les deux alors que les crédits passaient à l'écran, et elles essuyèrent rapidement leurs larmes alors qu'elles se préparaient à ranger les lieux. Juste au moment où elles allaient dire bonsoir, Miranda attrapa leurs mains et les tira vers le canapé, les plaçant entre elle et Andrea.

**-Mes Chéries, nous devons vous demander quelque chose.** **Que penseriez-vous du fait qu'Andrea emménage ?**

Les jumelles regardèrent leur mère avec surprise, mais leurs expressions se transformèrent rapidement en excitation.

**-Oui !**

**-Ce serait tellement cool !**

Andrea rayonna, soulagée que les jumelles approuvent. Miranda eut un tendre sourire et passa la main dans les cheveux de ses filles.

**-Quand est-ce qu'elle emménage ? **Demanda Caroline avec impatience.

**-Ouais, Andy. Peux-tu venir vivre avec nous ce week-end ou devons-nous attendre une semaine entière ?**

Andy regarda Miranda, qui la regardait avec une expression ouverte. C'était son choix alors.

**-Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à emménager avec moi, alors ça ne va pas durer longtemps. J'ai loué l'appartement à moitié meublé, alors la plupart de mes affaires ne sont que des vêtements et des livres. Je dois nettoyer l'appartement vraiment bien cependant, et dire au propriétaire que je ne le louerai plus.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le nettoyage, je vais envoyer Cara et elle pourra s'occuper de tout. Si tu veux, on peut aller là-bas ce week-end et je peux t'aider à faire tes cartons.**

**-Ouais,** dit Andy, souriant aux yeux bleus étincelants. **Oui, j'adorerais ça.**

**-D'accord, les filles, il est tard, au lit. N'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents.**

Après avoir dit bonne nuit aux deux adultes, les jumelles sont parties, elles avaient visiblement une conversation excitée sur ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire avec Andy qui allait habiter avec elles.

Miranda se leva et tendit la main à Andrea.

**-Eh bien, chérie, il semble que mes petits monstres approuvent le fait que tu vives avec nous. Maintenant, je crois que c'est à notre tour d'aller au lit, oui ?**

Andrea sourit et sauta sur elle-même, enroulant ses bras autour de Miranda tandis que la femme plus âgée enroulait son bras autour de sa taille. Elles montèrent les escaliers en silence, se sentant heureux et aimés alors qu'ils se sentaient touchés. Elles atteignirent la chambre de Miranda et, après avoir fermé la porte à clé, Miranda se retourna pour trouver Andrea en train de retirer sa chemise. Andrea s'avança vêtue de son soutien-gorge et de son pantalon et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Miranda, rapprochant leur front.

**-Maintenant, ma belle Mira, laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je t'aime.**

Miranda sourit avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées dans un doux baiser.

Miranda se sentait plus aimée que jamais dans sa vie.


	15. 15 (R)Entre à la maison

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 15 : (****R)Entrer à la maison** ()()()

Andy était nerveuse. Oublies ça –Andy était au bord de la panique. Miranda s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit, la regardant et lui tenant la main, passant doucement son pouce sur la paume d'Andy. Andy fixa le téléphone sur ses genoux, sentant son estomac se désagréger à la pensée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

**-Andrea,** la voix de Miranda était douce, apaisante. **Chérie, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.** Andy obéit et vit la chaleur et l'amour dans ces yeux d'un bleu profond qu'elle aimait tellement. **Quoi qu'ils disent, quoi que tu décides de faire, tu auras toujours une maison ici. Nous serons toujours ta famille. Peu importe ce qui se passera.**

Andy déglutit et hocha la tête.

-Veux-tu que je te laisse discuter en privé avec tes parents ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Andy dit d'une voix tremblante :

**-Oui, je pense que je veux être seule pour ça.**

**-Bien sûr. N'oublie pas que je t'aime.** Miranda se pencha en avant et appuya un baiser sur la tempe d'Andy et lui pressa la main avant de se lever. **Bonne chance. Je serai juste à côté dans le bureau.**  
Andy hocha la tête, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. _Ok, Sachs, allons-y_. Le cœur dans la gorge, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

**-Allo ? **Fit la voix d'Elizabeth Sachs.

Andy prit une profonde inspiration.

**-Maman, salut.** Elle pouvait entendre sa voix trembler.

**-Andy ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** La voix d'Elizabeth semblait inquiète.  
**-Non, tout va bien, maman. Je voulais juste te parler à toi et papa. Est-ce que le moment est propice ?**

**-Euh,** Elizabeth semblait incertaine. **Bien sûr. Attends, laisse-moi aller chercher ton père.**

Après quelques instants où tout ce qu'Andy pouvait entendre était un mouvement venant de l'autre bout de la ligne, la voix de son père s'exprima.

**-Hey Andy**. Dit Richard Sachs chaleureusement.

**-Hey papa. Est-ce que je suis sur le haut-parleur ?**

**-Oui.** Affirma Elizabeth. **Que voulais-tu nous dire ?**

_Ok, On y est. _Tu le dis rapidement, comme on arrache un pansement. Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot.  
**-D'accord, le truc, c'est que je déménage et…**

**-Oh où ?** Demanda immédiatement Elizabeth.

**-Bien, c'est ça justement, maman. Tu te souviens de Miranda ?**

**-Ton patron Miranda ? Comment pourrions-nous l'oublier ? **Questionna son père, incrédule.

**-Je sais,** dit Andy avec un rire forcé. **Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'est plus mon patron.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Est-ce qu'elle t'a viré, Andy ?** La voix d'Elizabeth commençait déjà à prendre le ton qu'elle utilisait toujours lorsqu'elle était en colère.

**-Non ! Non, pas du tout, maman. J'ai démissionné.**

**-Tu as démissionné ?**

**-Oui, mais pas à cause d'elle, je te le promets. Elle n'a rien fait de mal ni rien. J'ai juste trouvé un meilleur travail. Je travaille maintenant au Mirror, en tant que véritable journaliste.**

**-Oh, chérie, c'est merveilleux ! **La voix de Richard était ravie.

**-Félicitations bébé ! Alors pourquoi déménages-tu ? Et où ? **Demanda encore Elizabeth.

**-Eh bien, tu vois, après que j'ai démissionné, j'ai commencé à sortir avec Miranda, et, bon, noussommesensemblesdepuis.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Andy, parle clairement, tu es sur le haut-parleur et tu sais à quel point la qualité est mauvaise. **Dit Richard.

Andy prit une autre profonde respiration.

**-D'accord, maman, papa, s'il vous plaît, ne vous énervez pas. Je suis heureuse et j'aimerais que vous acceptiez ça.**

**-Andy, **le ton d'avertissement d'Elizabeth fit frissonner Andy**. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Miranda et moi sommes ensemble. **Il y eut un long silence et Andy pouvait sentir son cœur battre deux fois plus vite.** Ça fait un moment et je déménage avec elle, chez elle.**

Encore un peu plus de silence.

**-Allo ? Est-ce que…**

**-Je le savais. Andy, qu'est-ce que cette femme t'a fait **? La voix d'Elizabeth était aiguë.

**-Quoi ? Non ! Elle n'a rien fait, maman. Je suis heureuse. Je l'aime et elle m'aime. **Andy s'efforça d'améliorer la situation.

**-C'est ridicule ! Est-ce qu'elle te menace ?**

**-Elizabeth… **Andy pouvait entendre son père essayer de calmer sa femme.

**-Ne me dis pas Elizabeth comme ça, Richard. Andy, elle t'utilise. Comment peux-tu dire que tu l'aimes après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ? C'est une personne sadique et horrible. Elle ne t'utilise probablement que pour le sexe.**

**-Maman ! Comment oses…**

**-Ou est-ce que c'est une sorte de crise de la cinquantaine pour elle ? Elle est riche et puissante et elle pourrait avoir n'importe quelle personne qu'elle voudrait. Tu es une jeune et jolie fille qui se jette à ses pieds, bien sûr qu'elle t'utilise.**

**-Maman ! Elle ne m'utilise pas ! Elle m'aime ! **Andy sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et elle essaya de ne pas crier trop fort, mais elle sut qu'elle échouait lamentablement.

**-Elizabeth, laisse-la…**

**-Non, non, Richard, je ne veux pas. Personne ne fait cela à ma petite fille. C'est ridicule, Andy ! C'est une femme deux fois plus âgée avec deux enfants et plusieurs divorces ! Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un comme Nate, jeune et qui se soucie de toi. Tu penses qu'elle ne se lassera pas de toi ? Qu'elle ne te jettera pas comme elle le fait avec tout le monde ?**

**-Maman, **sanglota presque Andy. Elle leva une main tremblante sur son visage, essuyant les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues**. Tu ne la connais pas. Comment peux-tu dire ces choses ?**

**-Parce que j'ai vécu Andy. Tu es jeune et inexpérimentée et elle a de l'argent et du pouvoir. Je sais que tu penses qu'elle se soucie de toi, mais elle s'en fout. Elle s'en fout de toi, Andy !**

**-Elizabeth, arrête, **plaida encore Richard.

**-Maman s'il te plaît ! **Cette fois, Andy ne put retenir le sanglot qui lui brisa la poitrine. Malgré les paroles et les actions de Miranda depuis le commencement de leur relation, Elizabeth avait frappé Andy où elle était la plus vulnérable. Et si c'est vrai ? Et si elle se lasse de moi ?

**-Je te dis juste la vérité, Andy. Elle te brisera comme si de rien n'était et ensuite tu seras jetée dehors. Tu seras seule à nouveau et avec nulle part où aller. Elle ira parfaitement bien et tu seras à la rue. Ne sois pas dupe Andy, cette femme est un serpent et elle te recrachera à la minute où elle ne voudra plus de toi. **

Andy se glissa hors du lit pour s'asseoir sur le sol, respirant à peine.

**-Elizabeth, ça suffit.** Coupa le père de Andy. **Andy, nous te rappellerons dans quelques jours. Prend soin de toi.**

Et avec cela, le téléphone se déconnecta, et Andy resta avec les mots de sa mère qui résonnaient fort dans ses oreilles, la hantant avec ses pires craintes.

_Elle ne fait que t'utiliser. _

_Tu penses qu'elle ne va pas se lasser de toi ? Qu'elle ne te jettera pas comme elle le fait avec tout le monde?_  
_Elle te recrachera dès qu'elle ne voudra plus de toi._

Andy sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine en feu, son estomac se retournant nauséeux, son corps semblant trembler. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ses poumons semblaient incapables de respirer. Soudain, elle n'était plus dans son corps. Elle était quelque part au loin, la voix de sa mère la suivait toujours. La voix de Miranda résonna dans le chaos : **Chérie ?** Mais elle semblait si loin qu'Andy pouvait à peine l'entendre. Elle se démêlait, perdait le contrôle, tombait dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit.

()()()

Miranda était assise dans son bureau. Elle pouvait entendre les mots étouffés mais forts d'Andrea, mais n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Elle écouta quelques minutes avant que tout devienne silencieux. Miranda pensa que la conversation était finie et qu'elle ne s'était pas très bien passée. Elle décida de donner quelques instants à Andrea au cas où elle aurait besoin de temps pour elle-même.

Elle résista deux minutes sans rouler des yeux contre elle-même avant de se lever de sa chaise. Elle avait besoin de voir qu'Andrea allait bien.

Son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre pour trouver Andrea par terre, les joues maculées de larmes et à peine capables de respirer.

**-Andrea ?** Demanda Miranda en se précipitant. Avec l'absence de réponse d'Andrea, Miranda comprit ce qui se passait. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement sur le sol et prit le corps fragile dans ses bras. **Andrea ! Chérie, écoute-moi. Ecoute ma voix. Tu as une crise de panique. Reviens vers moi, Andrea.** Andrea sembla pleurer encore plus fort, agrippant la chemise de Miranda jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Il semblait qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas son environnement, ni Miranda. Elle respirait fort et rapidement et plusieurs sanglots douloureux se brisaient dans la poitrine d'Andrea. L'estomac de Miranda se noua et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de la voir Andrea comme ça elle pouvait à peine contrôler ses propres réactions. S**'il te plaît, reviens vers moi, chérie.** Dit-elle dans les doux cheveux bruns sous ses lèvres, fermant les yeux. **Tout ira bien chérie, tout va bien. Chut, tu es en sécurité. Je t'aime, Andrea, tout ira bien…**

Après plusieurs longs moments, le tremblement d'Andrea ralentit pour s'arrêter et sa respiration commença à se renforcer et à se calmer. Elle sembla enfin recouvrer ses esprits et Miranda se pencha rapidement pour regarder dans des yeux marrons terrifiés et tristes qui la regardaient avec désespoir.

-**Que s'est-il passé ? **

**-S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. S'il te plaît**. Le murmure dur fit taire le cœur de Miranda.

Miranda prit Andrea plus près d'elle dans son étreinte, pressant le visage de la jeune femme dans son cou de façon protectrice et passant ses doigts dans des mèches brunes. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes d'Andrea couler sur sa peau.

**-Chut, je ne te quitterai pas. Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter. Je suis là, je suis là.**

Elles restèrent assises dans leur étreinte un peu plus longtemps avant que Miranda ne les soulève et les assoie sur le lit. Elle essuya les larmes d'Andrea avec ses pouces, se penchant pour embrasser son front, puis pressant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

**-Chérie, pourquoi penserais-tu que je vais te quitter ?**

**-Parce que,** la voix d'Andy était tremblante et tendue. **Tu es toi et je suis juste moi et tu t'ennuieras de moi et tu me quitteras et je serai en morceau, le cœur brisé et seule et**…

**-Andrea, Andrea, arrête.**

Les larmes emplissaient à nouveau ces grands yeux bruns et Miranda soupira profondément, prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et regardant profondément dans ses yeux.

**-Est-ce à cause de quelque chose que tes parents ont dit ? **Andrea baissa la tête et acquiesça.** Andrea, regarde-moi.** Une fois qu'elles se regardèrent de nouveau, Miranda continua**. Je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose, d'accord ? Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je ne pourrais pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé un autre individu de ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Andrea, je regarde ma vie avant toi et je réalise à quel point c'était vide sans toi.** **J'ai construit des murs autour de moi, j'ai gardé mon cœur caché du monde, j'étais seule, même si j'étais mariée, j'étais seule. J'ai placé une armure sur mes épaules dès mon plus jeune âge et, jusqu'à récemment, elle ne m'avait jamais quitté. J'étais vide, Andrea, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes et que ma vie soit remplie de toi, j'ai fait ma vie en gardant la plupart des choses et des gens à distance. Tu as réussi à escalader les murs autour de mon cœur.** **Tu as réussi à ramper sous mon armure. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment, mais tu l'as fait. Et je suis si reconnaissante de l'avoir fait, parce que maintenant je ne suis plus vide. Je déborde d'amour pour toi. Je me sens aimée chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux. Mes filles et moi sommes plus proches et plus heureuses que jamais, grâce à toi. Tout ça uniquement grâce à toi, Andrea. Mon Andrea Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? Je ne survivrais pas. **Les larmes coulaient une fois de plus sur les joues d'Andy, mais cette fois, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de désespoir. C'étaient des larmes de soulagement, de joie et d'amour, parce que les orbes généralement impénétrables de Miranda étaient ouverts, véridiques, chaleureux et aimants. Miranda essuya une nouvelle fois les larmes d'Andrea avant de se pencher pour embrasser ses paupières flottantes. **Je t'adore, ma chérie. N'oublie jamais ça.**

Andy eut un sourire larmoyant, sentant en elle des émotions presque écrasantes. Elle m'aime. Elle m'aime.  
**-Je ne l'oublierais plus. **Chuchota-t-elle.

**-Bien.** Miranda lui sourit doucement, le sourire lui étant réservé.

Andy était enveloppée dans les bras de Miranda dans une autre étreinte étroite. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou souple de la femme et ferma les yeux, sentant Miranda, sentant Miranda et ressentant l'amour entre eux comme un diamant, fort et beau et incassable.

()()()

Ce soir-là, les filles sont rentrées chez elles après la fête d'un ami pour trouver une atmosphère très délicate. Dès qu'elles ont franchi la porte, elles ont su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne vint les saluer à la porte et la maison était silencieuse. Sans faire le bruit habituel, elles cherchèrent silencieusement leur mère et Andy. Très vite, elles les ont trouvées dans le salon principal du rez-de-chaussée. Miranda était assise sur le bord du canapé en train de lire un livre. Andrea était endormie, recouverte d'une couverture et sa tête appuyée sur les genoux de Miranda. La main libre de Miranda parcourait doucement les mèches brunes d'Andy et, lorsque les jumelles regardèrent de plus près, elles virent que le visage d'Andy était légèrement pâle et gonflé autour des yeux.

Miranda leva les yeux quand elles entrèrent et posa son livre sur le bras du canapé. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres puis indiqua aux filles de se rapprocher. L'autre main ne cessa jamais ses mouvements apaisants dans les cheveux d'Andy. Caroline et Cassidy ôtèrent leurs chaussures et se mirent silencieusement à côté de leur mère. Miranda indiqua qu'elles devaient se rapprocher encore plus, et elles le firent pour que leur mère puisse presque leur murmurer à l'oreille.

**-Andrea a eu une très mauvaise journée, Bobbseys. Elle s'est disputée avec ses parents. Elle est très fatiguée et très sensible. Quand elle se réveille, nous devons lui montrer à quel point nous l'aimons et à quel point elle fait ici partie nous, d'accord ?**

Les filles revinrent regarder Andy qui, même endormie, semblait épuisée. Elles se retournèrent vers leur mère et acquiescèrent. Caroline s'avança pour murmurer :

**-Dois-je commander des pizzas pour le dîner ?**

**-Et de la glace.** Ajouta Cassidy.

Miranda sourit à ses filles, ses deux petits anges, et hocha la tête.

Les filles quittèrent silencieusement la pièce et firent tout le nécessaire pour dîner, choisissant un film pour plus tard - _Sister Act_ \- et commandèrent des pizzas et des glaces pour tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, Miranda était assise avec Andrea, observant son amante tout en passant ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Andrea et restait là où elle était jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se repose.

Dix minutes après que les filles aient commandé la nourriture, Andy commença à s'agiter. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, sans même ouvrir les yeux, était qu'elle était allongée sur les genoux de Miranda. L'odeur de la femme l'entourait et elle pouvait sentir des doigts délicats masser son cuir chevelu. La prochaine chose qu'elle nota, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais cela semblait être une longue période. Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Miranda, seulement pour trouver des yeux bleus la regardant déjà.

**-Hé toi,** murmura Andy en se levant pour se frotter les yeux.

**-Salut, **Miranda lui sourit.

Andy se redressa lentement, bougeant la tête pour s'assurer que son cou ne s'était pas contracté. Quand elle se retourna pour faire face à son amante, cependant, elle la surprit à bouger les jambes.

**-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Miranda. Ici, laisse-moi faire.**

Andy s'est immédiatement déplacée et s'est agenouillée devant Miranda. Elle commença à masser les cuisses de la femme plus âgée avec soin, en s'assurant que les muscles étaient décontractés. Elle entendit un léger soupir venant d'en haut et leva les yeux pour voir Miranda la regarder. Une main parfaite et gracieuse se posa sur la joue d'Andy.

**-Ne m'excuse jamais de m'avoir donné une vue magnifique et un contact avec ta belle forme, Andrea. Je t'assure, ton repos est plus important que toute douleur.**

Andrea sourit et finit son massage avant de s'asseoir à côté de Miranda.

**-Veux-tu venir chez moi demain et faire mes cartons ?**

Andy fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit. Le soulagement inonda les yeux de Miranda, et il sembla qu'un poids avait été enlevé des épaules de la femme. Miranda sourit, un sourire magnifique qui en disait long.  
**-Oui,** murmura-t-elle en s'approchant pour se pencher le front. **Oui j'adorerais.**

Andy décida de ne pas remettre en question ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle était sûre que Miranda avait craint que les mots de ses parents la fassent changer d'avis. Mais après le traitement merveilleux de Miranda aujourd'hui et ses assurances sans fin, Andy savait que les paroles de sa mère ne pouvaient être plus éloignées de la vérité.

Bientôt leur nourriture arriva et elles passèrent à table, parlant de beaucoup de choses, aucune d'entre elles ne se rapportant à la tristesse antérieure d'Andy et Andy oublia bientôt les mots cruels de sa mère. Alors qu'elle regardait les trois visages devant elle, elle n'y voyait que de l'amour, du bonheur et de la joie, et Andy réalisa que c'était maintenant sa famille. C'était sa maison.

Elles ont regardé le film, mais au lieu que les filles soient séparées des adultes comme d'habitude, elles se sont toutes assises sur le même canapé. Les jumelles étaient assises de chaque côté d'Andy, mais Cassidy s'était assurée qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de place pour que sa mère puisse être aussi proche que possible d'Andy. Elles se blottirent sous une couverture et se détendirent dans les bras les unes des autres. À la fin du film, Miranda dit aux filles qu'il était temps de se coucher. La réponse des jumelles les surprit toutes les deux.

**-Maman, on peut dormir avec vous ce soir ?** Demanda Caroline.

**-Quoi ?  
-Ouais. Penses-tu que nous pourrions tous nous glisser dans votre lit ? Nous voulons dormir avec Andy ce soir.** Dit Cassidy.

Miranda sourit aux filles et sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux sur Andrea, qui regardait les filles tout en essayant très fort de contrôler ses émotions et de ne pas se mettre à pleure. Elle savait pourquoi les filles le faisaient, et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de vouloir lui montrer à quel point elle était à la maison.

**-Bien sûr, nous allons tous dormir ensemble, Bobbseys. Nous devrons nous préparer quand même. Préparez-vous à vous coucher, Andrea et moi nous vous attendons dans notre chambre.**

Les jumelles ont sauté du canapé et se sont précipités à l'étage. Miranda se leva et tendit la main à Andy.  
**-Viens, mon amour. Je crois que ce soir nous avons de la compagnie.**

Andy lui sourit et lui prit la main.

()()()

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre, Andrea ferma la porte, se tourna vers Miranda et la serra contre elle.

**-Merci. **

Miranda sourit dans le cou d'Andrea.

**-Ce n'est pas la peine de dire merci, ma chérie. Nous t'aimons.**

Andy se retrouva une fois de plus à pleurer, et elle serra Miranda dans ses bras. Elle prit une profonde respiration apaisante et se ressaisit avant de se retourner pour regarder Miranda avec un sourire narquois.

**-Est-ce que cet arrangement avec les filles signifie que nous devons porter des vêtements au lit ?**

Miranda roula des yeux et essaya de cacher un sourire narquois.

**-Malheureusement, oui. Même si j'adore m'endormir avec ton corps nu pressé contre le mien, je te promets de me rattraper. Nous irons à ton appartement demain, n'est-ce pas ?** Il y avait cette lueur malicieuse dans ces yeux bleus que Andy aimait.

**-Oui, merci mon Dieu.** Andy dit, embrassant le nez de Miranda et se déplaçant pour commencer à se brosser les dents.

Elles suivirent leur routine nocturne habituelle, mais avant que Miranda ne puisse ouvrir la porte pour retourner dans leur chambre, Andy lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Elle regarda les globes bleus de Miranda et se leva pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

**-Je t'aime, Mira.**

Miranda sourit. Elle réalisa seulement maintenant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où Andy avait trouvé ce nom pour elle. Elle avait commencé à l'utiliser et Miranda avait simplement accepté. Mais elle adorait, car personne ne l'appelait ainsi, à l'exception d'Andrea. C'était seulement pour elles, personne d'autre.

**-Moi aussi, chérie. Moi aussi.**

Quelque instant plus tard, elles furent finalement toutes les quatre installées, Andy regarda autour d'elle. Cassidy était lovée sur son côté gauche et Caroline à droite. Leur respiration profonde et lourde indiqua facilement à Andy qu'elles s'étaient rapidement endormies. Elle leva les yeux vers Miranda, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de Caroline, et Andy fut surprise de constater que la femme plus âgée s'était également endormie. Elles étaient toutes serrées les unes contre les autres et Miranda et Andy se tenaient la main au-dessus de la tête de Caroline. Même endormie, Miranda tenait la main d'Andy et était déterminée à ne pas le lâcher. Andy regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle et se sentit complètement en paix en regardant leur sommeil endormi à côté d'elle, en sécurité, heureux et vivant. Andy avait ici les trois personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, dormant paisiblement et lui donnant plus de bonheur et d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Andy sourit et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Oui, c'est chez moi. C'est exactement là où je suis censée être._


	16. 16 Améliorations

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 16 : Améliorations** ()()()

Une semaine après le terrible appel téléphonique de ses parents, Andy décida d'aller au parc avec Miranda et les filles. Elle se répétait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses parents, qu'elle avait une nouvelle famille. Néanmoins, cela faisait mal de se rendre compte que ses parents ne la soutenaient que lorsque cela leur convenait et non lorsqu'elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle se sentait trahie par leur attitude condescendante et frustrée par le fait que sa mère ne lui avait même pas permise d'expliquer quoi que ce soit avant de fustiger et d'insulter Miranda et Andy. Elle était sûre que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que ses parents le lui diraient et elle espérait toujours qu'ils accepteraient sa relation avec la femme aux cheveux argentés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier la colère, la trahison et la déception totale qu'elle ressentait.

Andy repoussa ces pensées et se concentra sur le bonheur que sa vie lui faisait ressentir en ce moment. Elle avait facilement quitté son appartement dimanche dernier, ne passant que quelques heures avec Miranda à ramasser tous ses vêtements et ses livres. Tout le reste, Andy pouvait s'en débarrasser. Andy réprima un petit rire quand Miranda vit sa garde-robe dans toute sa splendeur ringarde. Le regard d'horreur sur son visage avait été inestimable, mais Miranda avait consciencieusement gardé le silence après qu'Andréa lui ait lancé un regard d'avertissement. Alors qu'elle emballait ses vêtements, Andy pouvait entendre Miranda renifler de dégoût et même laisser échapper un étrange petit gémissement d'horreur impuissante face à plusieurs vêtements qu'Andy avait gardés de ses années de collège. Dans l'ensemble, l'empaquetage de ses vêtements avait été très amusant pour Andy et légèrement traumatisant pour Miranda.

Après avoir fini la mise en carton des affaires d'Andy, elles avaient « récupéré » la nuit précédente, comme Miranda l'avait promis. Cela avait été lent et tendre, passionné et profond, et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux tout en murmurant leur dévotion et haletant leur nom. Lorsqu'elles eurent achevé de faire l'amour, le corps d'Andy fut comme parcouru par un courant électrique de passion et d'émotion, Andy s'était senti submergé et plusieurs larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur le cou de Miranda. Cette dernière n'avait pas dit un mot, mais elle avait simplement passé ses doigts dans les boucles douces en tenant son amoureuse dans une étreinte tendre.

Avec seulement quelques cartons, elles étaient rentrées à la maison, l'après-midi. Andy fut agréablement surprise de constater que Miranda avait déjà fait de la place dans sa garde-robe pour les vêtements d'Andy et sur ses étagères pour ses livres. Cette nuit-là, elles avaient de nouveau fait l'amour et elles s'étaient finalement endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre tard dans la nuit. Cela avait ravi Andy de se réveiller le lendemain matin à côté de la chaleur de Miranda, puis de prendre son petit déjeuner ensemble dans la cuisine, puis de s'embrasser pour la journée, avant de se séparer pour aller au travail. Toute la semaine s'était passée ainsi et Andy ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle aimait sa vie et elle se délectait de l'amour et de la joie de se réveiller tous les matins et de s'endormir tous les soirs.

Andy soupira. Le soleil brillait sur son visage, réchauffant sa peau, et elle sourit légèrement au ciel alors qu'une douce brise balayait ses boucles brunes. Elle était assise sur un banc dans une partie plutôt isolée de Central Park, entourée de grands arbres et orchestrée par les oiseaux qui chantaient. Miranda était assise suffisamment près pour qu'Andy puisse sentir la chaleur de la femme émaner de son corps. Inclinant sa tête en arrière, elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Elle sourit à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Miranda caresser doucement le dos de sa main. Elle pouvait entendre les éclats de rire de Cassidy et Caroline alors qu'elles jouaient avec Patricia. Andy sentit une nouvelle vague de gratitude l'envahir pour son nouveau bonheur.

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche et elle alla le chercher. En regardant le nom sur l'écran, sa bonne humeur fut noyée par la peur et l'inquiétude qui s'installa dans son ventre. Miranda le sentit clairement et elle prit la main d'Andy dans la sienne et la pressa pour la rassurer. Prenant une profonde inspiration et fermant les yeux, elle répondit à l'appel.

**-Bonjour papa.** Dit Andy d'une voix aussi neutre qu'elle le pouvait.

**-Andy, bonjour.** Andy déglutit nerveusement quand elle entendit le ton instable de son père. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'appelait ni à quoi s'attendre de cette conversation. **Ecoute, ta mère n'est pas avec moi pour le moment, alors c'est juste moi cette fois, d'accord ?**

**-Euh, d'accord ?** Andy répondit en essayant de masquer l'inquiétude de sa voix.

**-D'accord, hum,** Richard prit une profonde inspiration et le laissa lentement sortir. **Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? Sans que, cette fois, ta mère ne t'interrompe. J'aimerais avoir toute l'histoire.**

**-Oh**, Andy fut surprise. Il n'avait pas l'air de la protéger ou de l'attaquer davantage. L'espoir mijotait dans sa poitrine. **Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Le mari de Miranda - son ex-mari - l'a trompée et je l'ai aidée à surmonter le divorce. Nous sommes devenues proches et, bien, nous sommes tombées amoureuses. Nous sommes amoureuses, papa.**

Il y eut un court silence.

-**Je sais, Andy. Je peux le sentir que tu l'aimes. Mais nous ne voulons tout simplement pas que tu sois blessée. Nous savons à comment elle peut être…**

-**Non, papa,** l'interrompit Andy, la voix ferme et sévère. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de juger Miranda, aucun droit du tout. **Tu ne sais pas comment elle est. Tu ne la connais pas du tout. Elle m'a prouvé maintes et maintes fois combien elle m'aime, et je ne tolérerai pas que tu l'insultes à nouveau. Je l'aime, et toi tu dois respecter cela.**

**-Mais Andy, écoute…**

Avant que son père puisse parler un autre mot, une main élégante tendit la main vers le visage d'Andy et lui prit le téléphone. Andy haleta et se retourna, seulement pour voir Miranda lui offrir un sourire apaisant et plaçant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. De son autre main, Miranda porta le téléphone d'Andy à son oreille.

**-Monsieur Sachs ?**

**-Euh, oui ? Qui est-ce ?**

**-C'est Miranda Priestly, et je crois que vous craignez pour le bien-être de votre fille, est-ce vrai ?**

**-Eh bien, je veux dire, oui, je…** balbutia Richard Sachs.

**-Et vous craignez que je la blesse ou que je l'utilise à mon avantage ?**

Andy regarda, fascinée, tandis que Miranda parlait calmement à son père, les yeux bleus fixés vers l'horizon, la voix calme et apaisante, et sa main toujours posée sur la cuisse d'Andy. Andy faisait confiance à Miranda et savait que la femme plus âgée ne ferait rien pour aggraver la situation. Elle se laissa donc aller sur le banc et laissa Miranda se faire entendre. Elle regarda et écouta attentivement Miranda parler, prenant la main douce sur sa cuisse. _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, laissez-le parler… pourvu que… _

**-Oui,** répondit Richard, sa voix redevenue normale. **Sa mère et moi craignons que vos intentions ne soient pas vraiment nobles. Nous savons qui vous êtes, comment vous traitez les gens et comment vos mariages se sont terminés. Andy est jeune, nous ne voulons pas la voir se faire agiter et utilisé pour les caprices de quelqu'un d'autre.**

Miranda s'arrêta légèrement, prenant une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

**-Vous voyez, M. Sachs, c'est là que vous vous trompez. Mes intentions sont tout à fait nobles, je vous assure. Il y a très peu de personnes dans ce monde à qui je permettrais de vivre avec moi, chez moi, avec mes enfants. Il y a très peu de gens en qui j'ai assez confiance et que j'aime assez pour partager ma vie avec eux. Et il est vrai que mes mariages n'ont pas été couronnés de succès, mais vous devez savoir qu'ils ne me convenaient tout simplement pas. Andrea est différente. Elle fut et elle est une exception à toutes les règles que j'ai toujours respectées, et je vous assure qu'elle est aimée et que moi et mes enfants nous ferons en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse et épanouie. Je lui ai offert mon foyer et j'ai partagé mes filles avec elle, et je vous garantis qu'aucun préjudice ne lui sera causé. Moi aussi, je suis un parent et je comprends vos peurs et vos accusations. Il est difficile d'accepter que votre enfant ait une relation aussi difficile avec moi-même, mais je ne l'abandonnerai jamais comme certains l'ont fait avant moi, je resterai à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi, je vous promets que je ferai tout pour garder Andrea en sécurité et à l'écart de tout mal qui pourrait lui arriver. Et croyez-moi, je tiens **_**toujours **_**mes promesses.**

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne et Miranda attendit calmement. Elle avait fait son discours, maintenant la balle était dans le terrain de son interlocuteur. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux d'Andrea la brûler et était sur le point de se tourner pour regarder son amante quand Richard Sachs parla enfin.

**-Eh bien, c'est bien, euh. Je suis content. Vous devez comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour nous de régler ce problème, mais je vais faire l'effort. Puis-je parler à ma fille ?**

**-Bien sûr, M. Sachs. Au revoir.**

Miranda tendit le téléphone à Andrea et Andy dut détacher ses yeux de son amour pour pouvoir parler à son père de manière cohérente. Son cœur battait toujours après le discours de Miranda.

**-Hey, papa. Tu comprends maintenant ?**

Andy entendit son père se racler la gorge et prendre une profonde respiration.

**-Oui, oui, je crois. Chérie, je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse, et je promets que je vais travailler très fort pour être d'accord avec ça. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas horrifié, tu as toujours beaucoup parlé de cette femme… Je suppose que cela ne devrait pas être une surprise. Je vais parler à votre mère et essayer de la faire entendre raison. **

**-Merci beaucoup papa,** dit Andy, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Merci.**

**-Je dois y aller maintenant chérie, nous parlerons bientôt d'accord ?**

**-D'accord.**

**-Au revoir Andy, je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Le téléphone se déconnecta et Andy le fixa, puis ferma les yeux et sourit. Il vient. Il vient. Et à cause de Miranda. Elle leva les yeux vers des yeux d'un bleu profond, remplis d'amour et de chaleur. Andy se jeta dans les bras de Miranda, enfouissant son visage dans son long et doux cou. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire en sentant les mains de Miranda lui frotter le dos. Il semblait que les choses entre elle et ses parents ne seraient pas si mauvaises après tout.

**-Je t'aime, Mira.** Murmura Andy en plaçant un baiser sur la peau chaude sous ses lèvres.  
Miranda embrassa à son tour et passa les boucles d'Andrea sur le dessus de sa tête.

**-Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.**

()()()

Cette nuit-là, après que les filles se soient couchées, Miranda et Andy s'étaient confortablement blottis sur le canapé du salon, drapées l'une sur l'autre, pendant qu'ils regardaient _Diamants sur canapé_. Les mains se promenaient doucement, jouant avec l'ourlet des vêtements et les doigts passant dans les cheveux. Andy pouvait entendre le cœur de Miranda battre sous son oreille et elle soupira de contentement à la fin du film. Elles ne bougèrent de leurs positions que quelques instants plus tard, quand Andrea réalisa soudainement quelque chose. En se redressant légèrement, elle baissa les yeux sur son amante.

**-Penses-tu que nous devrions en informer Nigel ?**

Miranda avait l'air confuse.

**-Nigel ?**

**-Ouais. C'est notre ami, et je pensais que, puisque je vis ici à présent, nous devrions probablement commencer à en parler à certaines personnes. La presse ne tardera pas à découvrir que tu as une jeune femme qui vit dans ta maison. Ne serait-il pas préférable de dire au moins quelques personnes ? Je ne pense pas que Nigel serait content s'il le découvrait en même temps que le reste du monde, et pas avant.**

Miranda sembla songeuse un instant.

**-Tu as raison. Je pense que nous devrions le dire à Nigel, mais je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache. Je pense que j'aimerais les surprendre.** Elle sourit malicieusement.

Andy roula des yeux.

**-Oh, bien sûr, tu veux aller au drame. Tu réalises qu'Emily va avoir une crise cardiaque, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le sourire de Miranda s'agrandit et une lueur maléfique lui parvint aux yeux.

**-J'en suis bien consciente, Andrea.** Affirma-t-elle.

Andy rit. Vivre avec cette chaleureuse et aimante Miranda lui faisait parfois oublier que Miranda aimait souvent regarder ses subalternes souffrir. Elle était sûre que Miranda allait exprès effrayer Emily quand cette dernière apprendrait sa relation avec Andrea.

**-Tu peux être vraiment méchante parfois, tu le sais ?** Questionna Andy, taquine.

**-Hmm, c'est ce qui se raconte en effet.** Répondit Miranda, son sourire se transformant en un sourire sensuel et ses yeux s'assombrissant. **Peut-être que je devrais être puni pour ça ?**

La respiration d'Andy se bloqua et elle se lécha les lèvres.

**-Ne penses-tu pas…** continua Miranda d'une voix étouffante… **que peut-être que je devrais être... ligotée ? Ou peut-être qu'une fessée serait plus efficace ?**

La respiration d'Andy était déjà laborieuse, imaginant ce qu'elle allait faire à son amant.  
**-Chambre. Maintenant.** Ordonna-t-elle, avant de sauter du canapé et de tirer Miranda.

En traînant la femme vers l'étage, Andy les emmena rapidement dans leur chambre avant de fermer la porte à clé. Rapidement et presque brutalement, elle déchira les vêtements de Miranda avant de se débarrasser des siens. Après s'être retrouvés sans rien sur le corps, Andy prit un moment pour admirer le corps de son amante dans toute sa splendeur, avant de presser durement Miranda contre le mur. **Maintenant,** elle inspira d'une oreille séduisante avant de lécher le lobe, notant avec un sourire narquois que la respiration de Miranda s'était accélérée, la poitrine se soulevant avec de profondes inspirations aiguës. Andy bougea pour regarder le visage de Miranda, la chaleur s'installant profondément dans son ventre lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux se remplir du feu bleu qu'Andy adorait. **Tu parlais d'une punition, non ? **


	17. 17 Gays partout partout

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original: _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly. Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()**  
CHAPITRE 17 : Gays partout partout **

()()()

Andy prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Nigel. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle avait "quitté" son travail chez Runway il y a plus de deux mois, même si depuis ils s'étaient envoyés quelques mails. Ils étaient tous les deux incroyablement occupés : Nigel se voyait confier davantage de responsabilités à Runway et Andy devait gérer son nouvel emploi et sa nouvelle famille.

Andy bougea sur son tabouret, tapotant ses doigts contre le bar, jouant avec la paille fournie avec son Coca Cola. Elle regarda autour d'elle, scrutant les gens autour d'elle, et il était clair que Nigel n'était toujours pas arrivé. C'était dimanche, donc il n'y avait pas trop de monde et la musique n'était pas trop forte. Andy voulait parler à Nigel dans un lieu public. Pour une raison quelconque, cela la rendait moins nerveuse, et elle savait au moins que sa réaction ne serait pas trop dramatique s'il y avait un public. Miranda et elle avaient prévu d'annonce la nouvelle à Nigel qu'hier soir après leur journée au parc, et Andy aurait souhaité que Miranda soit ici avec elle. Miranda avait cependant insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas être là quand Nigel le découvrirait. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les révélations et, en général, ne traitait pas très bien les gens. Ils avaient donc convenu qu'Andrea, la plus douce et la plus patiente des deux, serait celle qui raconterait la reine du drame à un ami.

**-Six !**  
Repoussant le nuage de pensées inquiètes de son esprit, Andy se retourna et regarda Nigel, lui faisant signe de la main. Quand il se fraya finalement un chemin à travers la foule et se mit à ses côtés, il la serra dans ses bras. Il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté d'elle quand elle l'arrêta.

**-Hé, Nige. Est-ce que ça te dérange si nous allons nous assoir ailleurs ?**

**-Bien sûr. Montre le chemin, princesse.**

Elle lui sourit avant de se lever et de s'installer à une table isolée dans un coin tranquille et désert. Il lui avait vraiment manqué, lui et ses taquineries sans fin. Après s'être installée, elle mit ses mains sur la table pour prendre celle de Nigel.

**-Tu m'as manqué, Nige.**

**-Moi aussi, Six.** Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et lui serra la main.

Un beau serveur arriva et Andy s'amusa et roula des yeux devant un Nigel qui matait le serveur de haut en bas. Après avoir demandé deux Margarita, Nigel se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, lançant un regard vers le serveur une fois de plus avant de se tourner vers Andy.

**-Est-ce qu'il va recevoir un bon et généreux pourboire ce soir ?** Demanda-t-elle taquine.

**-Oh, s'il te plaît. Regarde-le. Il peut prendre mon portefeuille.**

Andy se mit à rire, heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas de tension entre eux après ces mois passés à ne pas se voir.  
**-****Alors, dis-moi Six. Comment se passe le boulot au Mirror ?**

**-Bien, bien. Je suis vraiment heureuse là-bas,** dit Andy, souriant toujours.

Nigel la fixa un long moment avant de déclarer :

**-Oui, tu sembles heureuse en effet.**

Andy haussa les épaules et était sur le point de répondre lorsque leur serveur revint avec leurs boissons. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Andy plongea dans son verre, prenant quelques grosses gorgées, de nouveau nerveuse. Alors qu'elle posait son verre, elle regarda Nigel pour le voir la regarder avec un sourcil levé.

**-Soif,** tenta-t-elle de dire.

Nigel roula des yeux.

**-Quoi de neuf, Six ? Tu avais sans aucun doute une raison de m'inviter ce soir, puisque ton invitation est sortie de nulle part… Alors dis-moi tout !**

Andy prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à la conversation.

**-Je vois quelqu'un.**

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Nigel la fixa, attendant manifestement qu'elle continue. Mais son esprit était vide et elle ne savait pas comment dire les mots à haute voix. Elle aurait probablement dû écrire un petit discours dans sa tête avant l'arrivée de Nigel.

**-Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Six, mais est-ce que tu vas me parler de lui ou ... ?** Demanda Nigel, lui faisant signe de continuer à parler.

Andy prit une autre profonde respiration.

**-Eh bien, tu vois, il n'y a pas vraiment de « lui ». Je suis avec une femme. **Les yeux de Nigel s'écarquillèrent à cela et ses sourcils allèrent vers le ciel mais restèrent immobiles. Il se tut, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. **D'accord, euh. Comment puis-je dire ça ? Bien, elle est plus âgée que moi.** Andy fit une pause. **En fait, elle est un peu **_**beaucoup plus**_** âgée que moi. Et tu la connais.**

**-Andy,** dit Nigel en levant la main. **Où voulez-vous en venir ? Tu es nerveuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est-ce ?**

**-****D'accord, d'accord. Mais avant de te le dire, tu dois me promettre de ne pas paniquer, devenir fou ou nous juger, parce que nous sommes très heureuses ensemble et nous nous aimons et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et…**

**-Andy…**  
**-C'est Miranda.**

Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle Nigel la fixa, le visage figé. Puis il cligna lentement des yeux, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment avoir bien entendu.

**-Pardon ? Quoi ? Quoi ?!**

**-Je vois Miranda. Je sors avec Miranda. **

Une autre longue pause. Andy pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Son visage n'a pas changé. Il semblait toujours figé sur place. Est-ce qu'il respirait encore ?

**-****Miranda Priestly ?** Demanda-t-il, prononçant le nom lentement.

**-Oui.**  
Finalement, le cerveau de Nigel sembla comprendre, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes, ses sourcils étaient incroyablement hauts et sa bouche était grande ouverte avant de se refermer. Les instants suivants, ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il renonça à être cohérent et engloutit simplement la moitié de son verre. Après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il regarda Andy, qui le regardait avec une expression inquiète.

**-****Eh bien, euh,** il se racla la gorge, se grattant la tête. **Je dois admettre que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu allais m'annoncer ça…**

**-****Nigel…****  
-****Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?**

Andy soupira.

**-Deux mois, quelques jours seulement après son divorce.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore. Si Andy ne se sentait pas aussi nerveuse, elle trouverait le répertoire d'expressions de Nigel fort amusant.

**-****Putain de merde, **dit-il, abasourdi**. Comment ? Je veux dire ... comment ?** Demanda-t-il, ahuri.

Andy but une gorgée de son verre avant de lui raconter leur histoire. La nuit où Andy avait trouvé Miranda ivre après avoir découvert que Stephen la trompait, les vendredis passés dans les chambres d'hôtels, comment elle avait enlacé Miranda quand ses enfants l'avaient abandonnée, comment elle s'était occupée d'elle et l'avait réconfortée, comment elle l'avait aidé à faire face au divorce autant qu'elle le pouvait pour que Miranda n'est pas tout à gérer seule, comment elle avait convaincu les filles de revenir chez leur mère, à quel point cela avait été terrible pour elle avant qu'elle ne réalise que Miranda l'aimait aussi… Elle lui avait tout dit.

Nigel écouta chaque mot avec une attention soutenue. Quand elle eut fini, il se pencha en arrière et émit un petit sifflement d'étonnement.

**-Putain de merde,** répéta-t-il. **Tout ce drame qui se passe entre vous deux et je n'en avais aucune idée.**

Andy le regarda incrédule.

**-Vraiment Nigel ? Tu n'en avais aucune idée ? Tu n'as rien remarqué de différent entre nous pendant que je travaillais pour elle ?**

Nigel réfléchit un instant.

**-Eh bien, oui, j'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait te traiter différemment. Surtout vers la fin avant que tu ne démissionnes. Je suppose que les rencontres à l'hôtel se faisaient déjà à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas évident, mais maintenant que j'y pense : oui, elle t'a traité différemment de tous les autres assistants qu'elle ait jamais eus. C'était comme si tu étais **_**plus**_**, comme si elle te respectait et t'appréciait. Selon les normes de Miranda, bien sûr. Tu n'as jamais reçu autant de remarques cinglantes que les autres, et elle ne te faisait pas autant éclater en sanglot. Et avant que tu sois en dépression, je pensais parfois la voir sourire plus souvent. Une ou deux fois, je pensais même qu'elle te souriait, mais j'étais sûre de l'avoir imaginée. Ton dernier mois à Runway était comme si vous étiez une personne complètement différente. Et je pouvais dire qu'elle était inquiète pour toi. Et bien sûr, je pouvais voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Elle ne disait rien mais elle te regardait énormément, bien plus qu'avant. Et je l'ai même attrapée en train de froncer les sourcils une fois alors qu'elle t'observait, comme si elle était inquiète pour toi.** Il fit une pause, se décidant**. Oui, je suppose que tu as toujours différente. Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu l'étais, et je suppose que c'est ce qui permet d'expliquer ça**, dit-il, agitant la main dans sa direction, **ce qui rend tout ça un peu moins difficile à croire.**

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de ne pas avoir l'air énervé, ni de l'avoir fait paniquer ou ni de l'avoir fait réagir des 50 autres façons affreuses et négatives qu'Andy avait imaginées dans sa tête

**-Oui,** soupira-t-elle. **Je comprends. C'était difficile à croire au début, même moi, je n'y croyais pas alors que j'étais en train de le vivre… C'est toujours un peu difficile de croire que je fais maintenant partie d'une famille et que Miranda m'a choisi pour vivre avec elle et pour être sa partenaire.**

**-****Attends, attends, attends,** dit Nigel en secouant la tête et en se penchant en avant. **Vous vivez ensemble ? **

**-Euh, ouais. J'ai emménagé la semaine dernière.** Dit Andy en souriant, ne pouvant pas cacher à quel point elle était heureuse de cette étape dans la relation.

**-Bien merde, Andy. C'est vraiment sérieux,** déclara-t-il en la regardant avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de crainte dans les yeux.

**-Ouais, ça l'est. Elle a changé ma vie. Cela ne fait que deux mois mais je me vois facilement passer le reste de ma vie avec elle.** Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et son regard se détourna, un sourire frappé fronça les lèvres.

**-Hé ho !** Nigel agita la main devant son visage. **La Terre appelle Andy.**

Andy revint au présent, rougissant de honte, parce qu'elle était ridicule. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente qui rigolait avec ses amis à propos d'un béguin, mais c'était tellement agréable de parler à quelqu'un à propos d'elle et de Miranda, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gaie.

**-****Désolé,** dit-elle en souriant. Il roula des yeux en réponse.

**-Honnêtement, j'ai vu des gens faire de nombreuses expressions différentes à la mention de Miranda Priestly. Des visages terrifiés, haineux, admiratifs… Mais je n'ai jamais, jamais vu quelqu'un penser à elle et être aussi complètement épris.** Il sourit. **Je suis heureux pour toi, Six. Et pour elle aussi. C'est l'une de mes plus vieilles amies, et je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été particulièrement heureuse. Mais dernièrement, elle semble beaucoup plus à l'aise et détendue. Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que toi Andy.**

Andy rougit de nouveau et regarda son ami, essayant de garder ses émotions à distance. Nigel soutenait leur relation et était heureux pour elles.

**-****Merci, Nigel. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Tu es très important pour Miranda et moi. Tu es l'une des rares personnes à nous connaître et la seule à avoir bien réagi, alors merci.**

Nigel sourit mais fronça les sourcils en entendant la dernière partie.

**-Attends, qui d'autre le sait ?**

**-Ben,** soupira Andy, son épaule s'affaissant légèrement. **Mes parents. Je ne leur avais pas beaucoup parlé depuis que Nate et moi avions rompu. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de bonnes relations ses derniers temps… mais puisque j'ai emménagé chez Miranda, j'ai senti le besoin de leur dire et je les ai donc appelés la semaine dernière. **Nigel eut une grimace sympathique. **Ouais,** gloussa Andy en roulant des yeux. **Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Ma mère a continué à accuser Miranda de m'utiliser, comme si j'étais une sorte de jouet sexuel, et elle nous insultait toutes les deux. Elle m'a raccroché au nez avant même de m'avoir laisser m'expliquer correctement. Elle n'a même pas voulu savoir comment ça s'était passé et je n'ai pas pu lui dire que notre relation est maintenant très différente de la relation de travail que nous avions auparavant. Mais**, a-t-elle dit en s'illuminant**. Hier, mon père a appelé pour dire qu'il voulait me parler correctement sans que ma mère ne me gêne. Il a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, puis Miranda est intervenue et elle lui a fait un discours merveilleux sur le fait qu'elle se souciait de moi et comment elle ne profitait pas de moi. À la fin de l'appel, il semblait être de notre côté. Il faudra du temps pour s'y habituer, mais il n'est pas contre notre relation, ce qui est déjà bien.**

Nigel soupira.

**-Eh bien, je suis heureux que ton père soit un homme sage et qu'il ait pris la bonne décision. Mais je suis désolé pour ta mère. Ce ne devait pas être amusant d'entendre toutes les choses qu'elle t'a dites. Croyez-moi, j'ai eu, moi aussi, ma part de mauvaises expériences avec ma famille à cause de mon orientation et de mes relations. Oui, j'en ai eu plus que ce qu'il fallait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Six, ils s'en remettront. Ma mère est une chrétienne pure et dure qui va à l'église chaque week-end et croit que l'homosexualité est un péché. C'est toujours délicat de parler de ma vie amoureuse ou des gays en général avec elle, et je n'ai jamais emmené un petit ami rencontrer mes parents, jamais. C'est juste un aspect de moi-même que je ne peux tout simplement pas partager avec eux. Ils l'acceptent. Mais de loin. De très loin. Mais au moins c'est mieux qu'au début… Nous avons passé 8 ans sans aucun contact après mon coming-out, avant que mon père ne me contacte, et lentement nous avons recommencé à nous parler à nouveau… C'est un processus, Andy. Donne-leur du temps.**

Il lui sourit gentiment et elle lui sourit en retour, hochant légèrement la tête, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais entendu l'histoire de Nigel, et cela touchait une corde sensible. Cela, ajouté au soutien qu'il lui apportait, lui donnait la poitrine lourde de pleurs contenus. Elle prit une profonde respiration apaisante avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son verre.

**-Alors,** sourit-il, entraînant la conversation sur un ton plus léger. **Bienvenue dans le club gay, chérie. Il semble que nous sommes en pleine expansion. Je suis très heureux que tu puisses nous rejoindre dans notre glorieuse multitude de gays. **

Andy rit de bon cœur.

**-Merci. C'est un plaisir d'être ici.**

Nigel se pencha en avant. Voyant le scintillement malicieux dans ses yeux, Andy comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait des problèmes.

**-Dis-moi,** sourit-il. **Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être avec la 'Ice Queen' ?**

Andy jeta sa tête en arrière en riant. Elle regarda Nigel, essayant de la garder rougir.

**-Oh, crois-moi, c'est tout sauf glacé.** Dit-elle en souriant. Rien que de penser à Miranda, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et ses yeux se voilèrent.

Nigel eut un petit rire.

**-C'est bon, hein ?**

Andy se lécha les lèvres.

**-Mieux encore !**

Il secoua la tête, regardant loin de son ami, qui semblait prêt à exploser.

**-D'accord, calme-toi Six. Je ne pense pas que je veuille connaître les détails,** gloussa-t-il, taquinant la jeune brune.

Andy secoua la tête en se ressaisissant. Nigel. D'accord.

**-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu as commencé.**

**-Ouais, je ne savais pas que tu deviendrais une sorte de lionne en chaleur.**

**-Oh, mais tu n'en connais pas la moitié ! Elle fait ça avec…**

**-NAN** ! Il l'interrompit rapidement, levant la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.** Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Nope. Pas moyen. Gardes ces détails entre vous deux, je préférerais garder mon esprit intact, merci.**

Andy se mit à rire et appela le serveur pour obtenir plus de boisson.

()()()

Andy grimpa dans son lit cette nuit-là, se blottissant contre Miranda et poussant un long soupir de contentement. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à boire des margaritas avec Nigel, bavardant et riant comme à l'époque. Elle avait tellement ri qu'elle en avait pleuré à plusieurs reprises. Racontant à Nigel des anecdotes sur elle et Miranda, elle se sentit comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Dans l'ensemble, la soirée avait été fantastique et Andy n'était rentré à la maison qu'à 23 heures.

Andy prit une profonde inspiration, l'odeur de Miranda caressant ses sens. Elle regarda la femme plus âgée travailler sur le Book, posée élégamment contre la tête de lit. Andy sourit, admirant sa beauté.

_Comment suis-je devenue si chanceuse ? Je veux dire, elle pourrait avoir n'importe qui, elle est magnifique. Meilleur cul que j'ai jamais vu dans ma vie. Ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi merveilleusement belle. Ça me donne envie de lui arracher ses vêtements à chaque fois que je la vois. Je veux dire, comment résister… Des seins aussi sublimes. Et sainte merde son visage… Il est parfait... Que Dieu me vienne en aide. Je ne me lasserai jamais de regarder son visage. Putain, je suis excitée. Saleté de Nigel._

**-Devrais-je m'inquiéter du fait que tu dises le nom de Nigel après avoir déclaré ton excitation ?** La voix de Miranda la submergea, neutre et légèrement amusée.

**-Hein ?**  
Miranda roula des yeux avant de détourner le regard du Book et de se concentrer sur une Andrea aux yeux vitreux.

**-Tu parlais à haute voix, chérie.** Dit Miranda, essayant très fort de garder le visage impassible et de ne pas rire des déclarations éloquentes d'Andrea.

Andy resta la regardant, les sourcils froncés de confusion. Le visage perplexe d'Andrea était incroyablement attachant et absolument adorable, et Miranda ne put retenir un sourire.

**-Oh,** dit Andrea, puis haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de secret, toutes ces choses étaient vraies.

Miranda rit avant de se tourner pour poser le Book sur sa table de chevet. Elle se blottit dans les draps, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté d'Andrea.

**-****Andrea ?**  
**-****Hmm ?** Andy répondit en souriant maladroitement à Miranda.

**-****Combien as-tu bu de verres, ce soir ?**

**-Ch'ais pas. Demande à Nigel, il n'arrêtait pas de me payer des verres.**

**-Vraiment ? Il t'a payé des verres ?** Demanda Miranda amusée. Une Andrea ivre était vraiment très attachante.  
**-Ouais. Il a dit que c'était pour célébrer le fait que je me fasse prendre par Miranda Priestly sur une base régulière, **_**quotidienne**_** même.** Andrea rigola, puis s'arrêta soudainement et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle réalisait une réalisation bouleversante**. En fait, non. Il n'a pas dit 'prendre'. Non, non.** Elle secoua légèrement la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux contre l'oreiller. Miranda sourit, amusée par le monologue d'Andrea. **Il a dit 'baisé'. Nous avons bu pour célébrer le fait que Miranda Priestley me baise tous les jours.**

Les yeux de Miranda s'élargirent de manière significative.

**-Il a dit quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Pourquoi diable Nigel boirait-il pour célébrer leur vie sexuelle ? Pourquoi utiliserait-il un mot aussi grossier que « baiser » ? Et pourquoi diable savait-il qu'Andrea et elle, le faisaient quotidiennement ?

Andy leva les yeux, la confusion apparente sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que l'on comprenne pourquoi Miranda la regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et d'embarras écrit sur son visage.  
**-****Oh, non, Mira. C'est bon. Il était saoul aussi, vraiment ivre et personne n'a entendu. Le bar était presque vide et nous étions dans un coin très calme.**

Après avoir dit ce petite discours, Andrea (sans grâce) rampa au-dessus de Miranda et s'installa au-dessus de la femme plus âgée.

**-****Il l'a bien pris alors ?** Demanda Miranda, voulant en savoir plus sur la conversation de son amoureuse avec Nigel.

**-Oh oui, il était cool à ce sujet.** Andy haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, comme si le sujet de la conversation était écarté. **Maintenant, Mira, j'ai eu envie de toi toute la nuit et je veux te goûter.**

Avant que Miranda puisse répondre, elle se retrouva complètement embrassée par Andrea. Avec un faible gémissement, elle se perdit dans le baiser profond alors que les langues se combattaient et que les mains erraient, agrippant et caressant ce qu'elles pouvaient sur leurs passages. Leur conversation pouvait attendre jusqu'au matin.


	18. 18 Cadeaux surprises

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 18 : Cadeaux surprises** ()()()

**-Pourquoi es-tu tombée amoureuse de moi ?**

La tête d'Andy se releva brusquement, ses yeux se concentrant sur Miranda, qui était assise sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Miranda garda les yeux rivés sur le Book, comme si elle était indifférente à la réponse d'Andy, mais le resserrement des doigts, les épaules rigides et la mâchoire crispée racontaient à Andy une histoire différente. Ne sachant pas d'où cela venait, Andy décida de tâter le terrain prudemment.  
**-****Je ne sais pas,** répondit-elle avec sincérité. Cela semblait cependant être une mauvaise réponse, car les lèvres de Miranda se pressèrent immédiatement en une mince ligne et sa posture devint encore plus rigide qu'auparavant.

Andy posa son livre et contourna la table basse, puis s'accroupit aux pieds de Miranda.

**-Miranda, regarde-moi. **Miranda leva à contrecœur ses yeux du Book, même si elle n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Son esprit avait dérivé et tout à coup elle s'était retrouvée avec des pensées qui faisaient que la peur et les insécurités l'envahissaient et la hantaient. Lorsque les yeux de Miranda se focalisèrent sur ceux d'Andrea, la jeune femme prit le Book des genoux de Miranda et le posa derrière elle sur la table, puis prit une main chaude dans les siennes. **J'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose, Mira. J'aime les mots. C'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus au monde. Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours eu des mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais, ce que je faisais, pourquoi les choses se passaient Les mots ne m'ont jamais manqué, jamais. Jusqu'à toi.** Miranda la regardait toujours avec incertitude, alors Andy prit une profonde respiration et essaya de s'expliquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. **Quand je t'ai rencontrée, à la seconde où je t'ai vue, les mots ont quitté mon esprit. Pour une raison quelconque, je suis restée sans voix et incohérente. Et depuis ce moment où je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je n'ai jamais vraiment retrouvé cette capacité.** **Je fais de mon mieux, et je réussis parfois. Mais je ne pourrais jamais vraiment expliquer pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, pas même dans mon esprit. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire combien j'ai d'amour pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais décrire à quel point tu es à couper le souffle. Je ne pourrais jamais décrire ce que je ressens dans ma poitrine, chaque fois que je te vois ou que je t'entends rire. Je ne pourrais jamais décrire les millions de raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, tout simplement parce qu'aucun mot, d'aucune langue ne pourra rendre justice à ta beauté ou à mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime avec tout ce que je suis, avec tout ce que je donne, et plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus j'apprends de toi, plus je suis certaine que je t'aimerai même après que mon dernier souffle ait quitté mon corps.** Andy leva les yeux vers Miranda, de grands yeux ouverts et sincères, mettant toutes ses émotions à la surface pour que Miranda puisse les voir.

Miranda déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cela. Elle se sentait stupide de poser une telle question. Andrea n'avait-elle pas prouvé qu'elle l'aimait ? Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers ses beaux yeux de biche, chauds et bienveillants, elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement, et soudainement toutes les pensées négatives quittèrent son esprit au moment où la tension quittait son corps.

**-Bien**, commença-t-elle en se raclant la gorge avec embarras. **Il semble que je suis maintenant celle qui reste sans voix.**

Andrea sourit, sachant que tout ce qui s'était emparé de Miranda avait disparu plus tôt.

**-Merci chérie.** Murmura Miranda, caressant la joue d'Andy avec le dos de ses doigts.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ?**

Miranda roula des yeux.

**-Je suis désolée chérie. C'était stupide.** Miranda tendit la main vers le livre, mais Andy lui prit encore une fois les mains.

**-Non, non. Je veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi.**

Miranda sourit gentiment à son amante. Andy était trop gentille, trop attentionnée parfois. Miranda savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

**-J****e ne doute pas de toi, Andrea. C'est juste que,** soupira Miranda avant de hausser les épaules. **Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui sont restés à mes côtés. Depuis que je suis jeune, j'ai toujours, me semble-t-il, chassé les gens. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi, j'essayais de me faire mieux. Mais peu importe les efforts que j'ai déployés… Quoi que je fasse, les gens finissaient toujours par m'abandonner. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis, à moins que vous ne comptiez Nigel comme un ami, et tous mes romances passées, mes maris, ils m'ont tous quitté pour quelqu'un de mieux. Je me suis perdue dans de vieux souvenirs et j'ai commencé paniquer. J'ai juste peur que tu partes aussi.**

Voilà. Honnêteté brutale.

En un instant, Andy se souleva rapidement et s'assit à côté de Miranda, attirant la femme plus âgée contre elle et l'étreignant étroitement.

**-Écoute-moi, Miranda. Je pense que personne ne t'a jamais vraiment compris aussi bien que je te comprends. Oui, nous avons eu de petits disputes, mais quel couple n'en a pas ? Et nous en aurons d'autres dans l'avenir… J'en suis sûre. Et tu travailleras tard et je vais probablement te déranger par moments et il y aura beaucoup de complications lorsque les gens sauront pour nous…**

**-Y a-t-il un point clair que tu veux soulever ici, Andrea ?**

Andy sourit.

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui m'empêchera de t'aimer. Ce n'est pas ton travail, parce que j'aime le fait que Runway fasse partie de toi et que je respecte tout le travail que tu fais. Ce n'est pas ce que les gens vont dire, car nous saurons ce qui est vrai et ce qui se passe réellement entre nous. Aucune dispute, qu'elle soit grande ou petite, ne pourra me faire passer la porte. Je suis ici, Miranda, et je suis ici pour rester jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vieille et infirmes, et même dans ce cas, je t'aimerai toujours autant que maintenant.**

Miranda rit, gardant ses émotions à distance. Elle connaissait Andrea et lui faisait confiance implicitement. Elle l'aimait autant qu'Andrea disait qu'elle aimait Miranda.

**-Chérie, je suis sûre que tu te rends compte qu'au moment où tu seras vieille et infirme, je serai partie depuis longtemps.**

Andrea se raidit immédiatement sous elle.

**-****Ne dis pas ça, Miranda,** fit un murmure tremblant. **Tu ne le sais pas cela avec certitude. Et même si c'est vrai, j'espère que tu sais que je mourrai avec toi. Chaque jour sans toi me tuera et me détruira, et peu importe ce qui se passera, je t'aimerai encore. Ainsi, lorsque nous nous reverrons dans une autre vie, nous pourrons continuer à nous aimer comme nous le faisons maintenant.**

Miranda sourit doucement en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle voulait garder ce moment en mémoire. La sensation d'Andrea sous elle, son parfum unique, la façon dont son cœur battait à tout rompre sous l'oreille de Miranda, le tic-tac de l'horloge sur le mur derrière eux, les bruits silencieux de la rue des voitures et des personnes errantes dans cette nuit paisible.

**-Je t'aime, mon Andrea,** murmura-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
**-****Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.**

**-****Bien. Maintenant, retournons au travail. Je dois continuer mes efforts incessants pour terroriser mon personnel.**

Andy ne put s'empêcher de rire de ça.

**Ils ont ma plus grande sympathie.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque Miranda roula des yeux.

()()()

**-Chérie ?**  
Andy descendait les escaliers de la maison en entendant Miranda l'appeler. C'était assez inhabituel que Miranda élève la voix, alors le fait qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, fit hésiter la jeune femme.

**-****Ouais ?** répondit-elle.

**-Peux-tu**** venir ici s'il vous plaît ?**

Andy fronça les sourcils. La voix de Miranda semblait retenir quelque chose, comme si elle était contrariée par quelque chose. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée où elle savait que Miranda serait, elle se sentait comme si elle marchait dans un piège.

Quand elle passa la porte, elle vit Miranda se tenant au-dessus de son bureau, le dos tourné vers elle. Un sentiment de terreur la traversa alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Miranda et il était clair à la tension dans les épaules de la femme plus âgée que quelque chose se passait.

**-Quoi de neuf ?**

Miranda agita simplement sa main, indiquant qu'Andy devrait venir à côté d'elle. Andy s'approcha prudemment et fut surprise de voir un paquetage sur le bureau de Miranda.

**-Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Andy.

Miranda soupira brusquement.

**-Ça vient de Nigel. J'ai reconnu son écriture sur la carte qui l'accompagnait.**

Miranda tendit une petite note à Andy. Andy se sentit extrêmement intrigué et curieux en la lisant.  
« _J'espère que vous les porterez toutes les deux, même si Miranda va les détester. Mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, alors j'espère au moins une photo prouvant qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés à la poubelle._

_PS: Andy, de rien. _»

Andy posa la carte et regarda son amante.

**-****Eh bien, est-ce qu'on l'ouvre ?** Questionna-t-elle.

**-Je suppose que nous devons le faire, même si j'ai peur de ce qu'il en retourne. Je ne veux même pas penser au contenu.**

Andy sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme plus âgée.

**-Hé, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave. Tu connais Nigel, il est parfois dramatique.**

Miranda la regarda avec une expression sombre avant de rouler des yeux.

**-C'est exactement pourquoi j'ai peur de ce qu'il y a là-dedans.**

Sans plus tarder, Miranda prit une paire de ciseaux dans le tiroir de son bureau et commença à couper le ruban adhésif de la boîte. Une fois le paquet ouvert, les deux femmes regardèrent un instant la boîte avant que Miranda ne pousse un grand soupir de désespoir et ne regarde à l'intérieur.

Andy regarda Miranda extraire un fin t-shirt bleu à manches courtes avec un décolleté en V profond pour mettre en valeur une bonne partie du décolleté. Lorsqu'elles ont lu ce qui était écrit sur le devant de la chemise en lettres blanches, les yeux des deux femmes se sont considérablement élargis.

_« I am Miranda fucking Priestly. » __(Je suis Miranda Putain de Priestly)_

Miranda resta bouche bée devant la chemise puis regarda Andy, complètement confuse. Andy cligna des yeux avant de se retourner lentement vers la boîte. Elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait un autre haut, et elle tendit la main pour la sortir. Quand elle le fit, elle lutta très fort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

**-Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda Miranda derrière elle, toujours très perplexe devant le vêtement qu'elle avait en main.

Andy regarda la chemise dans ses propres mains. C'était identique à l'autre, sauf pas complètement.  
Elle se tourna lentement vers son amante, tenant la chemise pour que Miranda puisse lire les mots. 

_« I am fucking Miranda Priestly. » __(Je baise Miranda Priestly)_

Quand elle vit l'expression de la femme, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et éclata de rire.  
**-****Andrea !** Gronda Miranda, ce qui ne fit qu'amener Andy à rire plus fort devant l'indignation de la femme.  
Miranda pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras, observant Andy avec un sourcil levé et attendant que son rire s'évanouisse.

**-As-tu fini ?** Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs instants.

Andy prit une profonde inspiration et essuya quelques larmes, essayant de son mieux de se ressaisir.

**-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai terminé, promis, c'est bon.**

**-Merveilleux,** affirma Miranda plein de sarcasme. **Maintenant, mais à quoi pensait-il ?**

**-Oh, s'il te plaît ! Tu dois admettre qu'il a un grand sens de l'humour.**

**-Oh s'il te plait.**

**-****Je vais porter ça tous les jours.**

**-Ne sois pas ridicule, Andrea.**

**-Je porte tout ça pour dormir.**

**-Oh, sois sérieuse.**

**-Ooh ! Je sais ! Je porterai ça quand nous ferons notre coming out. Les paparazzi deviendront fous !**

**-Andrea !**  
Andy ne pouvait plus s'empêcher à rire de la situation et de l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Miranda. Miranda soupira d'ennui et sortit de la pièce tandis qu'Andy s'appuyait contre le bureau.

_Oh, ça allait être génial._

()()()


	19. 19 Amitiés

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 19 : Amitiés** ()()()

Andy grogna quand elle entendit une sonnerie incessante. Elle se retourna dans son lit et loucha à la pendule en voyant qu'il était 9 heures. Miranda et elle avaient décidé de dormir aujourd'hui, mais apparemment, quelqu'un avait d'autres projets.

Cherchant le téléphone, elle essaya de ne pas paraître trop endormie.

**-Allo ?**

**-Hey, Andy-bébé. C'est moi.**

**-Doug ?** demanda Andy, incrédule. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis longtemps. Se sentant plus éveillée maintenant, elle s'assit légèrement dans son lit.

**-Ouais. Ecoute, euh, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'aimerais te voir un de ces jours afin que nous puissions parler, tu vois en face à face. Je sais que je t'ai évité mais je pense que nous avons besoin de parler. Tu veux bien ?**

**-Euh ... je suppose ?**

**-Ecoute…** Andy l'entendit soupirer. **Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. J'ai été un très mauvais ami, mais j'aimerais discuter avec toi. S'il te plait ?**

**-****Euh,** dit Andy en se frottant les yeux. **Ouais, bien sûr. Quand et où ?**

**-****Merci Andy. Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi aujourd'hui ?**

**-Laisse-moi y réfléchir.** Andy avait accepté de déjeuner avec les filles et Miranda, et après le départ des filles pour une soirée pyjama, Miranda et Andy allaient passer une nuit romantique. **Je pense que je suis libre vers 16 heures ce soir, mais je dois être de retour vers 20h.**

**-****C'est génial. Tu veux te rencontrer à notre endroit habituel ?**

**-Ok.**

**-D'accord, on se voit là-bas alors. Au revoir, Andy.**

**-Bye.**

Andy raccrocha et regarda son téléphone, pensive.

**-Qui était-ce ?** Demanda une voix enrouée et endormie.

Andy sourit et baissa les yeux pour voir Miranda la regarder de dessous les couvertures. Avec ses cheveux hérissés, ses yeux affaissés et ses marques d'oreiller sur la joue, Miranda était absolument magnifique. Andy glissa dans la lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit recouchée et Miranda se recroquevilla immédiatement contre elle, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'enveloppant de ses bras autour de la taille.

**-C'était mon ami Doug**, commença Andy en passant ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux argentés. **Il veut qu'on se voit et qu'on discute.**

Sur ce, Miranda la regarda.

**-A quel propos ?**

Andy fronça les sourcils.

**-Et bien, rien de grave… Il s'est excusé pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous et pour ne pas avoir été un très bon ami.**

Miranda tendit la main et passa son pouce doucement sur le front d'Andy, lissant le froncement de sourcils qui était là.

**-On dirait qu'il s'est repris alors. Quand vas-tu le voir ?**

**-Je le vois aujourd'hui vers 16 heures.**

**-D'accord. Maintenant,** commença-t-elle en se roulant sur Andy et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Quand elle se recula, elle sourit à son amante. **Bonjour, chérie.**

Andy rayonna à la déesse sur elle.

**-Hmm, d'où je suis et grâce à que je vois, c'est vraiment un matin magnifique.**

Miranda rit avant de se pencher pour un autre baiser.

()()()

Pendant le déjeuner avec les filles, Andy commença à se sentir un peu inquiète de sa rencontre imminente avec Doug. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre et elle voulait éviter tout type de drame à tout prix. Elle était si heureuse dans sa nouvelle famille et la vie était si belle qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec ses amis. Sa tension avait dû se manifester, car Cassidy et Caroline se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

**-Andy ?** Demanda Cassidy d'une petite voix.

**-Oui, gamine ?** Andy répondit en faisant de son mieux pour sourire.

**-Est-ce que maman et toi vous êtes disputées ?**

Andy et Miranda se reculèrent, surprises.

**-Quoi ?** s'exclama Andy, perplexe.

**-Bobbsey, pourquoi tu penses cela ?** Dit Miranda, un froncement de sourcils marquant son front élégant.  
**-****Eh bien, vous êtes plutôt calmes et Andy est bizarre. En plus, maman avait toujours l'habitude de se disputer avec papa et Stephen.**

Miranda eut un mouvement de recul et déglutit, le regard baissé, plein de remords. C'était vrai qu'elle s'était beaucoup battue avec Stephen et avec Greg aussi. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ses filles de tout cela, mais il était clair que ses filles étaient trop intelligentes pour cela, et elles avaient compris. Miranda craignait souvent qu'elles finissent par avoir des problèmes de confiance dans leur vie amoureuse à cause du mauvais exemple que Miranda leur a donné à cet égard. Comment peuvent-ils croire en l'amour, au mariage et à la famille alors qu'elle a échoué de manière aussi spectaculaire, plus d'une fois ?

Sa main fut interrompue par une main chaude qui recouvra la sienne et exerça une légère pression. Elle leva les yeux vers des yeux marrons aimants et un sourire compréhensif. Ses pensées sombres s'en allèrent aussitôt, car elle réalisa que peu importaient les erreurs qu'elle avait commises dans le passé, elles ne comptaient plus. Andrea était ici et elle était différente et elle était le bon choix cette fois-ci.

**-****Non, ma puce, nous ne nous sommes pas battus. J'aime ta mère, peu importe ce qui va arriver, d'accord ?** Andy soupira en regardant avec excuse les jumelles. **Je suis désolée d'avoir agi bizarrement. Je rencontre un vieil ami aujourd'hui et je suis un peu nerveuse.**

Les jumelles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et leurs postures se détendirent immensément.  
**-****D'accord, d'accord,** dit Caroline, **Parce que nous pensons que se disputer est stupide, d'autant plus que maman t'aime vraiment.**

Andy ricana devant l'attitude directe et catégorique de Caroline, tandis que Miranda roulait simplement des yeux devant les simagrées de sa fille.

**-Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer ton ami ?** Demanda Cassidy à Andy.

**-Et bien, nous n'avons pas été très proche ces derniers temps. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé de temps ensemble, et je ne sais pas si cette réunion se soldera par une dispute et plus de problèmes ou pas... Mais je l'aime vraiment, alors je ne veux pas que cela se passe mal, tu comprends ?**  
Les jumelles acquiescèrent et Cassidy fronça légèrement les sourcils. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et contourna la table aux côtés d'Andy. Elle donna à la brune un petit câlin et un baiser sur la joue. Andy haussa les sourcils, mais sourit à la fille qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère.

**-Tu as une famille ici, Andy, et nous t'aimons tous. Alors, quoi qu'il arrive avec ton ami, tout ira bien.**

Et avec cela elle est retournée à sa place et les jumelles commencèrent à parler de leur prochain récital.

Andy resta assise là, l'air légèrement surprise par les paroles de Cassidy. Elle sentit la main de Miranda se poser sur la sienne et la serrer doucement. Elle se tourna pour regarder dans des yeux bleus chauds et des lèvres souriantes, et soudain le poids qui était dans sa poitrine cessa. Elle sentit le calme remplacer l'anxiété d'avant et laissa échapper une profonde inspiration.

Parce que c'était vrai, pensa Andy en se tournant vers la conversation que les jumelles avaient.

_J'ai une famille ici et tant que je les ai, tout ira bien._

()()()

Andy était presque prêt à quitter la maison pour aller rencontrer Doug dans leur café habituel lorsque Miranda l'arrêta à l'entrée.

**-Andrea, **commença-t-elle en prenant les mains d'Andy. **Je veux que tu saches que si tout va bien avec Douglas, tu peux lui parler de nous.**

Les yeux d'Andy s'élargirent.

**-****Vraiment ?**  
Miranda roula des yeux et sourit.

**-Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de dire des choses sans les penser ?** Elle donna à Andy un petit bisou sur les lèvres et brossa les mèches brunes derrière son oreille. **Si tu te sens assez à l'aise avec lui et que tu penses qu'on peut faire confiance à lui, alors oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais garder le secret. Je sais qu'il est important pour toi et qu'il nous faut lentement nous ouvrir à plus de gens. C'est entièrement ta décision.**

Andy lui sourit. C'était un grand pas pour elles. C'est une chose à dire à Nigel, car elles lui faisaient toutes les deux confiances. Mais Miranda ne connaissait pas Doug, alors elle en disait long sur le fait qu'elle faisait confiance à Andy pour qu'elle accepte qu'Andy parle de leur relation.

**-Je t'aime.** Dit Andy en se penchant pour un autre baiser rapide.

**-Moi aussi, maintenant vas-y ou tu vas être en retard**. Dit Miranda en lui donnant un petit coup de pouce vers la porte.

Après un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule à la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, Andy partit.

Quand Andy arriva au café, elle remarqua immédiatement Doug dans leur place habituel au coin de la rue. Doug lui sourit et se leva, enveloppant Andy dans une étreinte accablante au moment où elle était à ses côtés.

**-Hey Andy.** Murmura-t-il, ne la laissant toujours pas partir.

Andy ferma les yeux et se délecta de l'étreinte. Cela faisait si longtemps et Doug était son meilleur ami. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui de nouveau.

**-Hey Dougie, tu m'as manqué.** Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour mieux le regarder.

**-Moi aussi, ma fille. Moi aussi.**

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle l'un en face de l'autre et Doug la regarda de haut en bas avec une expression curieuse.

**-Tu es superbe. En fait, plus que superbe, tu resplendis. **

Andy sourit et sentit un petit rougissement couvrir ses joues.

**-Merci, Dougie. Tu as bonne mine aussi.**

Il a écarté son commentaire et s'est penché en avant.

**-Ouais, ouais. Qui c'est ?**

Andy recula légèrement, surprise par la question.

**-****Euh, en fait, euh… **bégaya-t-elle avant de décider qu'elle ne devrait pas encore parler de sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait besoin de parler un peu à Doug avant de redevenir amie avec lui.** Je ne suis pas vraiment prête à parler de ça pour l'instant.**

Doug sourit et acquiesça, compréhensif.

**-Ouais, je comprends. En tout cas, tu es superbe. Je pense que je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi belle auparavant. Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse.**

Andy sourit.

**-Je le suis. Je le suis vraiment.**

**-Bien alors,** dit Doug, se rasseyant sur son siège, ne perdant jamais son sourire. **C'est tout ce qui compte.****  
**Une pensée fugace traversa l'esprit d'Andy, se demandant s'il penserait la même chose lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité. Puis sa voix intérieure lui rappela : _Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Tout ira bien !_  
**-****Quoi qu'il en soit**, elle se racla la gorge. **Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Je vais bien,** dit Doug avec un léger haussement d'épaules. **Les mêmes vieux trucs, vraiment. Mon travail est toujours pénible, mais il semblerait que je puisse bientôt obtenir une promotion, alors c'est génial. Oh, tu te souviens de mon ex, Liam ?** Andy hocha la tête. Liam et Doug étaient ensemble pendant seulement 4 mois, mais c'était un gars vraiment sympa. **Bien,** continua Doug. **Je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour au Met Museum. Il était là avec son petit ami.**

Andy grimaça de sympathie et Doug acquiesça de la tête.

**-C'était tellement bizarre, c'était sept minutes entières de petites discussions tendues et de silence gênant. Honnêtement, son nouveau mec semblait être un peu idiot. Il ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation en commentant constamment à quel point il aimait mes lunettes et le fait que son grand-père avait porté les mêmes vêtements. Honnêtement, c'était douloureux.**

Andy se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

**-****Oh, Dougie. C'est ce que qu'on obtient quand on a autant de copains et de flirts. Tôt ou tard, tu devais forcement tomber sur l'un d'eux.**

**-Touché**. Dit Doug en riant.

Le barista est venu à leur table et ils ont commandé deux cappuccinos. Quand la femme partit, Doug se pencha plus près de la table.

**-****Alors, tu as un nouvel emploi au Mirror, j'ai entendu. Tu veux bien me dire comment ce changement est arrivé ?**

Andy essaya furieusement de ne pas rougir. Bien sûr, tout lui rappelait Miranda. A la recherche de la nonchalance, elle agita la main.

**-****Et bien, tu sais. J'ai passé presque un an à Runway, alors il était temps de passer à autre chose, vraiment. Je suis allée au Mirror et ils m'ont embauchée.** Andy haussa les épaules, reconnaissant qu'à ce moment la barista soit revenue avec leur cafés. Elle prit une grande gorgée, même s'il était trop chaud pour elle. Elle sourit intérieurement, se demandant comment diable Miranda pouvait supporter de boire son café aussi chaud. Cette femme était un mystère. _Surhumaine, probablement._

**-Et comment notre bien-aimée Fashion Queen a-t-elle réagi lorsque tu as démissionné ?** Andy faillit - presque – s'étouffer avec son café, mais réussit à ne pas tout recracher sur la table. Bien sûr, Doug poserait des questions sur Miranda. Il était l'un de ses fans et Andy avait le soupçon que Doug était capable de voir ce qu'elle ressentait pour Miranda quand ils étaient encore amis et qu'elle travaillait toujours à Runway. Peut-être que cela ne lui surprendrait pas tellement qu'elle et Miranda soient ensemble?  
**-****Et bien, euh, je ne sais pas. Le nouvel emploi m'a occupé en fait, mais je suis vraiment heureuse là-bas et le travail est finalement ce que j'aime vraiment, tu vois ?**

Andy était assez fière d'elle-même, elle ne pensait pas avoir laissé quelque chose transparaître dans sa voix ou son expression. Elle espérait avoir réussi. Elle prit une autre gorgée de café quand Doug continua de la regarder avec une expression contemplative. Après quelques instants, il haussa les épaules et quitta ce qui l'avait occupé. Andy voulait s'effondrer.

**-Eh bien, je suis content que tu te frayes un chemin, Andy. Tu es un travailleuse acharnée et une journaliste fantastique, et je suis sûr que les choses vont bien aller pour toi.**

Andy lui sourit gentiment.

**-Merci, Dougie. J'apprécie cela. Et euh… je me demandais... As-tu eu des nouvelles de Lily récemment ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle. Comment va-t-elle ?**

Doug émit une petite grimace et tendit la main pour se frotter la nuque.

**-Oui, à propos de Lily. Euh, je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler d'elle non plus.**

Andy fronça les sourcils, se penchant en avant avec inquiétude. Doug soupira, semblant très coupable et s'excusant.

**-Et bien, quand elle s'est fâchée contre toi quand tu es allée à Paris, elle m'a dit quelque chose à ton sujet. Quelque chose à propos de toi trompant Nate. J'ai honte de dire que je l'ai cru. Je veux dire, tu as tellement changé et tu étais si distante, je n'ai même pas remis ses mots en question… Je pense que tu me manquais et je voulais une excuse pour être en colère contre toi… J'étais stupide et égoïste. Genre je serais tellement en colère que tu ne me manquerais plus, tu vois ? En tout cas, ça n'a pas vraiment marché. J'ai vraiment besoin de mon bébé-Andy.** Doug eut un petit sourire narquois et Andy sourit en retour. **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé un peu de temps à me remettre en question et j'ai réalisé que je ne serais pas qui je suis sans toi. C'est à cette époque que Lily a vraiment commencé à devenir folle. Je veux dire, elle a commencé à penser et à dire toutes sortes de conneries, puis quand elle s'est rangée du côté de Nate quand il a mis cette fille enceinte, j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait tort. J'ai rencontré la nouvelle petite amie de Nate, et laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as rien à lui envier. Elle a aussi beaucoup de problèmes de jalousie, et je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement. De toute façon, je me suis rendu compte que le véritable ami que je devais soutenir, c'était toi, pas eux. Donc, je me suis éloignée d'eux, de tous les deux, et maintenant… J'essaie de bien faire les choses.** Il soupira et prit sa main dans la sienne. **Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir abandonné, Andy, je réalise maintenant quel horrible ami j'ai été et j'aurais dû être là pour toi. **Andy le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et sans voix. Doug se déplaça dans son siège sous son regard. **Tu veux bien me pardonner ? On pourrait redevenir amis comme avant ?**

Andy cligna des yeux, chassant sa surprise et son choc. Elle lui sourit et lui serra les mains.  
**-****Oui. Oui, bien sûr, Dougie. Tu sais bien que tu es mon meilleur ami.**

Doug était tellement soulagé qu'il poussa un grand soupir et s'affaissa complètement jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit appuyée sur la table. Andy se mit à rire et se mordit le nez quand il se redressa.

**-Drama queen.** Taquina-t-elle.

_Ils se sourirent. Oui, les choses redeviendraient comme avant._

()()()

Miranda était assise dans son bureau et travaillait sur la prochaine séance photo de Runway lorsqu'un message fit sonner son téléphone. Quand elle vit que c'était de Nigel, elle roula des yeux et se prépara. Après son petit cadeau de vendredi, elle n'était vraiment pas impatiente de le revoir. Elle pouvait pratiquement d'ors et déjà voir son sourire au bureau demain. Sans parler des taquineries sans fin qu'elle recevrait de lui. Rassemblant son courage (et sa patience), elle lut le message.

_Bien de bonjour, ma charmante Madame,_

_Je sais que c'est un dimanche mais je me demandais si votre altesse avait des projets pour ce soir ? Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une longue conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, au nom du bon vieux temps ? Choisissez l'heure et le lieu, je serai là._

_-N__  
_  
Miranda roula de nouveau les yeux et fronça le nez_. Quand est-il devenu si audacieux avec moi ? Je dois devenir trop gentille._ Elle pensa à son cher ami, resté à ses côtés depuis une vingtaine d'années. Oh, les histoires qu'ils ont ensemble. Miranda sourit et rit doucement en pensant à certains d'entre elles, comme à l'époque de 1985 où ils étaient allés dans un club pour y rencontrer deux types qui avaient une bonne quantité de marihuana. Les quatre se sont retrouvés dans l'un des appartements d'un des mec, perchés comme des cerf-volant, écoutant Bonnie Tyler et préparant des pancakes à 4 heures du matin. C'est toujours l'une des meilleures nuits que Miranda puisse se souvenir de sa jeunesse.

Un autre souvenir plus risqué est celui où Miranda venait de rencontrer Greg, alors qu'elle avait 35 ans, et qu'elle était allée chez Nigel pour lui demander conseil pour le séduire. Cette nuit-là avait fini par être une nuit bien arrosée chez Nigel et ils avaient décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de faire une petite séance photo de Miranda avec des vêtements plutôt minimes. Miranda rougit encore juste à y penser. Elle portait sa lingerie en dentelle blanche préférée. À l'époque, elle avait eu une taille 0, de beaux seins et un ventre tonique, sans compter que tout l'alcool consommé éliminait toutes les inhibitions, ce qui donnait lieu à des poses plutôt intéressantes. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés le lendemain matin et qu'ils avaient vu les photos, Nigel s'était enthousiasmé à propose les photos et il l'avait taquiné à propose de certaines poses "très torrides", alors que Miranda était mortifiée et avait refusé de montrer ses photos à quiconque. Elle avait même forcé Nigel à lui donner les photos pour qu'elle soit la seule à y accéder.

Miranda s'arrêta un instant. Peut-être qu'elle les montrerait à Andrea un jour. Elle était sûre que la jeune femme les apprécierait.

Elle secoua la tête, se concentrant sur le SMS de Nigel. Elle soupira en relisant le texte. "Au nom du bon vieux temps ?" Miranda fronça les sourcils. Quand s'était-elle éloignée de son unique ami ? Ils étaient toujours amis, mais pas aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été. Cela dérangeait Miranda d'avoir permis que cela se produise. Elle s'était sentie extrêmement coupable de ce qu'elle avait dû faire à Paris, mais elle l'avait compensée maintenant et elle était déterminée à faire bouger les choses pour que leur amitié redevienne un semblant de ce qu'elle avait été avant. Avec une nouvelle détermination, Miranda tapa un message.

_Au nom du bon vieux temps. 19 heures, chez moi._

_PS: Si tu m'appelles à nouveau « votre altesse », je ne serais pas tenue pour responsable de mes actes._

_-M_

Miranda posa son téléphone et soupira._ Ça allait être une soirée intéressante._


	20. 20 Discussions à coeur ouvert

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()**  
CHAPITRE 20 : Discussion à cœur ouvert  
**

()()()

Andy et Doug passèrent beaucoup de temps à bavarder et à rire, à se retrouver et à se souvenir du bon vieux temps passé ensemble à l'université. Andy passait un moment merveilleux et était très heureuse d'avoir Doug à nouveau. Il semblait que l'eau avait déjà coulé sous les ponts et elle lui avait déjà complètement pardonné d'avoir pris le parti de Nate. Elle se sentait calme et détendue dans leur petit cocon de joyeux souvenirs. Jusqu'à ce que Doug devienne sérieux et que son expression devienne pensive.

**-Tu sais que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.** Dit-il, ne quittant jamais les yeux d'Andy.

**-Hmm ?** Andy essayait de paraître indifférente et espérait vraiment que sa nervosité ne se manifestait pas sur son visage.

**-Qui c'est ?**

Andy s'éclaircit la gorge.

**-Pourquoi es-tu si sûr que je suis avec un homme ?**

**-Andy, allez. Tu es différente, il y a quelque chose, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça… Je me souviens d'avoir vu quelque chose comme ça quand Nate et toi vous vous êtes mis ensemble, mais ça n'a jamais été aussi fort et ça s'est éteint assez rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?** Il a souri. **Alors, tu veux me dire qui est le chanceux ?**

Andy resta silencieuse un moment, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

**-Ce n'est pas un homme.**

**-Quoi ? Allez Andy, tu ne peux pas nier…** Il arrêta de parler brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de manière significative et sa mâchoire se relâcha un peu. **Attends une minute. Tu veux dire ce que je pense que tu dis ? T'es avec une fille, une femme ?**

Andy soupira et regarda autour de lui, réalisant que le café s'était rempli et qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'intimité pour parler de ce sujet.

**-Pas ici,** dit-elle en se levant.

Doug fit immédiatement de même, laissant rapidement quelques billets sur la table et la suivit du café.

**-Alors,** dit Doug une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue, serrant son manteau plus près de la brise fraîche. **Où aller ? Ton appartement ?**

**-Euh, je n'y vis plus vraiment.**

**-Quoi ?** Dit Doug en se retournant pour la regarder avec surprise.

**-J'ai déménagé. Je ne vis plus là-bas.**

**-Oh.** Tenta-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. **D'accord, bon, et si on allait chez moi alors ? Bon, je te préviens, c'est un peu le bordel…et je n'ai pas nettoyé depuis un moment.**

Andy roula des yeux et rit.

**-****Cela me convient. Guidez-moi, monsieur.**

**-Mon plaisir, madame.**

Une fois qu'ils eurent attrapé un taxi, pour aller vers le bas de Manhattan, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Doug. Andy se força une autre révélation de "Coming-out". Elle se demandait si Doug suivrait l'exemple de Nigel et serait heureuse pour elle, ou s'il se pencherait davantage du côté de ses parents et il la prendrait pour une folle.

Doug versa rapidement deux verres d'eau avant qu'ils ne s'installent tous les deux confortablement sur son canapé.

**-D'accord, Andy-baby, accouche !**

Andy prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara.

**-****D'accord. Tu te souviens de Miranda ?**

**-Miranda Priestly ? Bien sûr, elle est plutôt mémorable.**

**-Bien,** Andy fit une pause avant de décider de se lancer tête la première. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. **C'est elle.**

Doug la regarda sans comprendre. Andy soupira encore.

**-****C'est elle. Je suis avec Miranda.**

Comme au ralenti, le visage de Doug est passé de l'incompréhension à la complète et au choc total. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes, ses sourcils se levèrent à un degré presque impossible et sa bouche s'ouvrira d'incrédulité. Andy attendit quelques instants qu'il traite l'information.  
**-Qu****-Quoi? Toi et Miranda. T'es sérieuse ?** Réussit-il finalement à articuler.

**-Je suis tout à fait sérieuse. En fait, c'est pour ça que je ne vis plus dans mon appartement. J'ai emménagé avec elle il y a presque un mois.**

**-****Oh mon Dieu.** Doug dit, la regardant toujours incrédule. **Oh mon Dieu**. Il y eut un autre petit silence dans lequel Doug essaya de le traiter tout en regardant Andy avec sa bouche bée.** Putain de merde, Andy !** Doug a finalement dit. **Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?**

Andy sourit.

**-C'est un peu une longue histoire. Je l'ai aidée à divorcer. C'était une période vraiment merdique pour elle et elle et moi sommes devenus très proches, surtout quand ses filles ont décidé qu'elles en avaient assez et sont allées vivre avec leur père. C'était dur pour Miranda, mais au moins elle n'était pas seule. Elle m'avait moi. Même si c'était assez difficile d'être là pour elle et de savoir qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Cela a commencé à me déchirer et j'ai réalisé que j'étais presque à mon point de rupture, donc après le divorce, je suis allée dans son bureau et lui ai dit que je démissionnai. Elle m'a pratiquement suppliée de la laisser me parler d'abord, et le vendredi d'après, nous sommes allés dans un hôtel pour pouvoir parler en privé. C'était une sorte de tradition. Un week-end sur deux, nous passions la nuit dans un hôtel et oublions le monde. Enfin bref, nous avons parlé et elle a avoué qu'elle m'aimait. De toute évidence, j'ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi… et bien,** Andy essayé de ne pas rougir, **tout est parti de là vraiment.**

**-****Wow,** fut tout ce que Doug put gérer après une petite pause. **Putain de merde. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**

**-Ouais, ben moi non plus si je suis complètement honnête.** Andy se mit à rire, un peu nerveusement.

**-Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Andy.**

Cela fit sourire Andy avec soulagement.

**-Vraiment ? **

**-Ouais. Tu as toujours beaucoup parlé d'elle. Et tu sais que je suis la dernière personne à juger avec qui sort qui. Je suis juste content qu'elle te rende si heureuse, c'est clair que tu l'es.**

Andy sourit doucement, presque rêveur.

**-Ouais. Ouais, elle me rend heureuse.**

Doug renifla.

**-Maudite fille, tu devrais voir ton visage maintenant.**

Andy rougit et lui frappa l'épaule de façon amusante. Puis elle regarda le visage souriant de Doug et elle devint plus sérieuse.

**-Merci de me soutenir, Doug. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela représente pour moi.**

**-Hey, tu sais que je suis là pour n'importe quoi.**

**-Oui, je sais. Et c'est pareil pour toi, tu sais je suis là pour toi aussi. C'est juste que nous n'avons encore rien dit à personne. Les seules personnes à le savoir sont les jumelles de Miranda, Nigel et mes parents.**

Doug grimaça.

**-****Aïe. Comment ont-ils réagi ?**

**-Mes parents ? Crois-moi, ce n'était pas une conversation agréable, je vous le dirai. Mais mon père semble accepter. C'est ma mère qui a le plus gros problème avec ça.**

Doug acquiesça.

**-Oui, je peux imaginer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas,** dit-il en tendant la main et en prenant sa main dans la sienne. **Ils l'accepteront un jour. Ils t'aiment et quand ils se rendront compte que tu es heureuse, ils le soutiendront.**

**-****J'espère que oui,** dit Andy en se repliant dans les coussins. **Mon Dieu, j'espère bien.**

A ce moment, le téléphone d'Andy sonna. Quand elle le récupéra dans son sac, le nom de Miranda fut affiché à l'écran pour que Andy et Doug puissent le voir. Andy sourit en répondant à l'appel.

**-Hey ma belle.**

Elle pouvait entendre Miranda ricaner à l'autre bout de la ligne et elle pouvait presque la voir rouler des yeux.

**-Bonjour Chérie.**

**-Quoi de neuf ?**

**-Nigel m'a envoyé un message plus tôt et il arrive à la maison dans une demi-heure. Tu es toujours avec Douglas ?**

**-Ouais. Je lui ai déjà dit, au fait.** Répondit Andy, regardant un Doug avec un sourire heureux sur son visage.

**-Il l'a bien pris, je suppose.**

**-Oui.**

**-Bien. Je suis très content qu'il te soutienne. Sinon, il aurait eu affaire à moi.** Ce fut au tour d'Andy de renifler et de rouler des yeux. **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'appelais pour te parler de Nigel, et je pense le garder pour un dîner tardif ce soir. Je me demandais si tu voudrais aussi inviter Douglas ?**  
**-****Oh, d'accord, attends.** Dit Andy avant de couvrir le téléphone de sa main et de se tourner vers Doug. **Miranda veut savoir si tu voudrais te joindre à nous pour un dîner tardif ce soir. Nigel sera là aussi.**

Doug sembla légèrement choqué, mais fut également ému par la perspective de rencontrer enfin le curé Miranda. Il acquiesça avec impatience. Andy rit et revint à sa conversation avec Miranda.

**-Il dit qu'il aimerait venir. Quelle heure devrions-nous être là ?**

**-Je pense que 8h, cela conviendra. J'aimerais passer du temps avec Nigel seul avant que vous n'arriviez tous.**

**-Oh ?** Demanda Andy, une moue taquine couvrant sa voix. **Devrais-je m'inquiéter de ce 'temps seul' avec Nigel ?**

Cela valut à Miranda un autre rire amusé.

**-****Oh s'il te plait, chérie. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux très conscients de l'équipe dans laquelle joue Nigel.**

À cela, Andy ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu parlais si librement de la sexualité de tes employés,** **Miranda.**

**-Ce n'est pas un passe-temps commun, je t'assure.** Miranda rigola.

Andy, toujours en train de rire, essaya de terminer la conversation.

**-D'accord, donc Doug et moi serons là vers 8 heures. Dois-on apporter quelque chose ? Nous pourrions prendre à emporter, car c'est le jour de congé de Cara et je doute que tu veuilles passer ton « temps seul » avec Nigel à cuisiner.**

**-Ce serait fabuleux. Je te laisse choisir le dîner, je n'accorde pas d'importance à ce que nous allons manger. **

**-Ok. On se voit à 8 heures. Je t'aime.**

**-Comme je le fais.**

Andy raccrocha, incapable de cacher le sourire maladroit sur ses lèvres. Elle leva finalement les yeux pour voir Doug la regarder, un sourire et un front arqué marquant ses traits.

**-Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Rien, tu es juste ridiculement éprise et je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça avant. Même pas avec Nate.**

Andy rougit.

**-Ouais, eh bien, je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Je veux dire qu'elle est juste ...** Elle s'éloigna, n'ayant pas vraiment de mots pour décrire Miranda et se faisant justice.

Doug lui fit signe de partir.

**-Ouais, ouais. Tu as un peu de bave, chérie.** Il désigna son propre menton et leva un sourcil moqueur.

Andy le fixa.

**-Tu es juste énervé parce que j'ai la meilleure petite amie de tous les temps, alors que tu te rencontres tes ex avec leur nouveau petit ami.**

Doug éclata de rire.

-**Touché**. Il se déplaça sur le canapé et s'assit sur le côté face à Andy. Il se pencha avec impatience, une teinte de malice dans les yeux. **Maintenant, dis-moi les détails sordides.**

**-Dougie !** Andy faillit crier, simulacre d'indignation dans la façon dont elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine avec horreur. **Je ne te donnerai aucun détail sordide !**

**-****Oh s'il te plait, tu ne pouvais pas garder la bouche fermée à propos de Nate. Pourquoi cela devrait-il être différent ?**

-Parce que c'est Miranda ! Affirma Andy en riant presque à quel point sa dispute était ridicule.

**-Et alors ? Cette femme est un sexe symbole qui marche, tu attends de moi que je ne te harcèle pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises comment elle est ?**

**-C'est quoi votre problème vous les homo… vous voulez toujours savoir comme ça se passe avec ma petite amie ?** Dit Andy en roulant des yeux.** Honnêtement, Nigel et toi êtes les pires.**

**-Je pense que cela a à voir avec Miranda elle-même. Les gens semblent confus de penser à elle comme ça… D'un côté, elle est la « reine de la glace » et elle est complètement impitoyable, tant de gens penseraient qu'elle est glaciale et frigide et qu'elle n'a pas le temps de faire des choses absurdes comme le sexe. C'est pour de simples mortels comme nous, elle est dans une ligue totalement différente. D'un autre côté, tout le monde peut voir qu'elle est passionnée et responsable, et les gens se demandent souvent si ces qualités s'étendent à la chambre à coucher. Est-elle dominante comme au travail ? Ou est-elle soumise parce qu'elle aime ne pas être en contrôle de temps en temps ? Aime-t-elle perdre le contrôle et se faire prendre ou être celle qui prend les choses en main tout en regardant l'autre perdre le contrôle ? Elle est une énigme, alors je pense que c'est pour cette raison que tout le monde se demande comment elle est au lit.**

Andy le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, le choc s'entendait dans sa voix.

**-Tu crois vraiment que les gens s'interrogent à ce point sur la sexualité de Miranda ?** Elle plissa les yeux. **Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?**

-Eh bien, tu me connais, j'adore les commérages. Je dois te dire qu'il existe plusieurs théories en circulation à propos de ta copine. La plupart d'entre elles sont scandaleusement ridicules, et tout le monde le sait. Il y en a d'autres, comme celles que je viens de citer, sont un peu près censées. Tu sais elle est tellement imprévisible que les gens ne peuvent pas décider entre les deux théories…

Andy enfouit son visage dans sa main et gémit. Puis elle se mit à rire.

**-Oh, je dois lui parler de ça.**

**-Alors, est-ce que tu vas me répondre ou pas ?** **Tu te rends compte que je suis en position d'obtenir des informations que beaucoup de gens mourraient de savoir ? Je ne le dirais pas à une âme, bien sûr, mais au moins ce foutu mystère serait résolu pour moi ! Je serais comme, à un niveau complètement différent du reste des gossip, parce que je saurais réellement la vérité !**

**-****Jésus, Dougie. Toi et beaucoup d'autres personnes visiblement ont vraiment besoin d'avoir une vie.**

**-Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Alors dis-moi, comment elle est ?**

Andy se mit à rire et roula des yeux. Puis pris une profonde respiration. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir parler de Miranda avec quelqu'un. Nigel connaissait les bases, mais il ne voulait pas les « détails sordides ». Elle avait toujours aimé parler de ce genre de choses, alors le fait que Doug soit intéressé mais sache garder un secret était plutôt pratique pour Andy. Mais pour une raison quelconque, cette fois, elle ne voulait pas vraiment révéler aucun des détails de Miranda. Elle savait que Miranda lui faisait confiance implicitement et Andy savait qu'elle était incroyablement privilégiée de pouvoir savoir à quoi ressemblait vraiment Miranda, au lit et à l'extérieur du monde du travail. Elle voulait garder ça entre Miranda et elle, et personne d'autre.

**-D'accord, Doug. Je vais te dire des faits, d'accord ? Je ne te donnerai pas de détails, je ne raconterai aucune anecdote, et je ne vais certainement pas être explicite. Tout ça c'est entre moi et Miranda.**

Doug hocha la tête avec impatience.

**-****D'accord, bien, sur les deux théories que tu as proposées, c'est la deuxième. Elle est l'opposé de la froideur. Je jure devant Dieu, Doug, cette femme a plus d'endurance que moi. C'est ridicule, en fait, et très injuste. Chaque femme de 50 ans devrait avoir honte à côté d'elle, elle est toujours passionnée, parfois douce, parfois brutale, et je dirais qu'elle aime être prise plus que prendre, mais elle aime aussi cette option. Donc voilà.**

Andy rougissait profondément maintenant, et rien que d'y penser, elle frissonna d'envie. Elle s'efforça de prendre de profondes respirations afin de se calmer. Alors que les souvenirs lui venaient à l'esprit, ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle ferma les yeux pour se reprendre en main. Quand elle se fut remise, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Doug qui la regardait avec admiration.

**-Wow. Et bien, je suis très heureux pour toi, fille. On dirait que vous êtes comme des lapines.**

Andy rougit furieusement et regarda ailleurs. Les yeux de Doug s'écarquillèrent.

**-Merde. Combien de fois l'avez-vous fait en fait ? **

Andy s'éclaircit la gorge.

**-****En moyenne ? Tous les jours.**

Doug siffla.

**-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?**

**-****Un peu plus de trois mois.**

**-Et vous le faites encore tous les jours ? Wow. Elle a de l'endurance.**

Andy rigola et se sentit rougir encore plus. Parler de Miranda de cette manière était en fait très agréable. Elle ne donnait pas trop de détails sur leur vie amoureuse, mais c'était bien de pouvoir enfin parler ouvertement de la personne qu'Andy aimait le plus avec quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas mal et quelqu'un en qui elle avait une confiance implicite.

Doug se pencha en avant et enroula ses bras autour d'Andy. La brune surmonta rapidement sa surprise face à l'étreinte inattendue et embrassa son amie de 8 ans, inspirant son parfum réconfortant et fermant les yeux, ressentant un tel soulagement qu'il était revenu et qu'il avait accepté sa nouvelle vie.  
**-****Je suis si heureux pour toi, Andy,** dit-il doucement.

Andy sentit ses yeux brûler sous l'émotion de sa voix et soupira de contentement.

**-****Merci, Dougie. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien cela représente pour moi.**

**-Bien,** dit-il en se reculant légèrement pour regarder son visage et lui adressa son sourire chaleureux habituel. **Tu sais que je t'aime, idiote.**

**-****Je sais, gros malin. Je t'aime aussi.**

Ils se sourirent. Andy regarda sa montre, voyant qu'il était déjà 7h15.

**-Je pense que nous devrions y aller. Surtout si nous devons amener le diner.**

Doug se leva du canapé et fit un salut exagéré.

**-Je te suis, ma Dame.**

Andy roula des yeux et se leva, ramassa rapidement son sac à main et son manteau avant de se frayer un chemin vers la porte et la rue.

()()()

Miranda se serra les mains. Nigel devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle était nerveuse. Comment allait-elle ramener leur amitié à ce qu'elle était ? Elle savait à peine comment gérer le fait d'avoir des amis. Comment allait-elle se faire pardonner par l'un des amis les plus fidèles qu'elle ait jamais eu ? Les émotions et les gens n'avaient jamais été son fort. C'est pourquoi elle avait choisi de consacrer sa vie à la mode, parce que les vêtements, les couleurs, les textures et l'art n'étaient pas aussi compliqués que les humains. Ils étaient beaux et la remplissaient d'une joie qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvée dans sa vie. Jusqu'à présent, bien sûr. Maintenant elle avait Andrea et sa relation avec les jumelles était meilleure que jamais, elle était débarrassée de Stephen et elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

Miranda prit une autre gorgée de son vin. Elle se détendit dans le canapé, prenant une profonde respiration avant de le laisser sortir lentement. Tout irait bien. Elle améliorerait les choses avec Nigel, puis Andrea rentrerait à la maison. Après le dîner, elle se pelotonnerait dans les bras de sa jeune amante et s'endormirait à la respiration, au parfum et à l'amour d'Andrea. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un coup à la porte la ramena de ses réflexions. Miranda posa son vin et se leva de son canapé, se dirigeant droit vers l'épaule, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'entrée. Quand elle a ouvert la porte, elle a trouvé Nigel debout, avec un sourire chaleureux et une bouteille de champagne tendue vers Miranda.

**-Bonsoir, Nigel.**

**-Bonsoir, Miranda.** Il répondit, le sourire grandissant sur son visage.

Elle le laissa entrer et quand il eut suspendu son manteau dans le placard, il se tourna vers elle et remua légèrement le _biberon_ devant son visage. Elle roula des yeux.

**-****Oui, Nigel, je vois que tu as apporté du champagne. Tu n'as pas à me le faire danser devant les yeux, ma vue est parfaitement fonctionnelle.** Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de se frayer un chemin dans le salon.

Nigel renifla.

**-Certaines choses ne changent jamais. De toute façon, j'ai apporté l'alcool le plus cher que j'ai, parce que « célébrer » ne peut tout simplement pas se faire avec des choses bon marché.** Il soupira en s'asseyant sur le confortable canapé et posa la bouteille sur la table basse pendant que Miranda se rendait au placard pour prendre deux verres de champagne.

**-Et que célébrons-nous, puis-je le savoir ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

**-Toi****, bien sûr !** Dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Miranda réprima l'envie de courir et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle vit le sourire narquois et souriant qui envahissait les traits de Nigel. **Nous célébrons que le fait que tu sois ridiculement amoureuse de notre cher Andy et que tu sois enfin heureuse.**

Miranda soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, défaite, regardant Nigel ouvrir la bouteille et remplir leurs deux verres avec le liquide scintillant. Elle se redressa une fois de plus pour prendre son verre et ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres face aux singeries de Nigel.

**-A ton amour, mon amie.** Il leva son verre et prit une grande gorgée.

Le sourire de Miranda grandit au rappel qu'ils célébraient son bonheur. Pas une affaire commerciale réussie, pas une séance photo parfaite, pas un divorce. Ils portaient un toast à sa vie heureuse et remplie d'amour. Avec cette pensée, Miranda but dans son verre et soupira quand elle goûta le délicieux liquide. C'était vraiment un excellant champagne.

Après un petit silence, elle posa son verre et se tourna vers lui, bien qu'elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

**-Tu l'es, tu sais.**

Nigel la regarda, confus.

**-Je suis quoi ?**

Miranda se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder les yeux gentils qui lui faisait face.

**-Mon ami. Tu l'as toujours été. L'ami le plus fidèle que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de me débrouiller pleinement sans toi. **Nigel la regarda, surpris et choqué. Quand il fut enfin sur le point de parler, elle leva la main. **Je sais que je ne t'ai pas traité comme tu le méritais, et que depuis longtemps, j'ai créé une distance dans notre amitié. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, mais je voulais que tu saches que j'apprécie vraiment ton amitié, plus que tu ne le pense. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir montré comme je l'aurai dû.**

Nigel la regarda, déconcerté après cette déclaration. Il savait au fond de lui que Miranda se souciait de lui. Au moins elle se souciait plus de lui que de la plupart des gens. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était cette femme très déchirée qui ne montrait pas facilement ses émotions aux gens, et il l'avait toujours acceptée et aimé. C'est pourquoi cette déclaration était une telle surprise.

Il expira lentement, réfléchissant à la façon de répondre. Il était hors de question de plaisanter ou de la taquiner à ce sujet, car elle penserait probablement qu'il se moquait d'elle lorsqu'elle se montrait vulnérable. Il prit une profonde respiration apaisante et regarda dans de profonds yeux bleus.

**-****Je sais, Miranda. J'ai toujours su que tu prenais soin de moi à un certain niveau, et je sais que ce genre de chose ne sont pas facile pour toi. Et je l'accepte. C'est parfaitement correct. J'accepte tes excuses et j'espère que tu sais que tu es également très important pour moi. J'ai un faible pour toi, ma vieille amie**. Il sourit.

Miranda relâcha un soupir de soulagement et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, donna à son ami un sourire complet et plein. Nigel était presque aveuglé par sa beauté. Parfois, il oubliait que Miranda était humaine et il était tellement habitué à la voir que son étonnante beauté semblait lui échapper. La voyant comme ça, assise sur son canapé, vêtue de confortables vêtements et souriant d'un sourire radieux, cela fit comprendre à Nigel à quel point elle lui avait vraiment manqué. La vraie Miranda était de retour et Nigel pouvait voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui lui disait tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir sur son nouveau bonheur.

La vie était vraiment incroyable.


	21. 21 Ivre d'amour

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

()()()

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 26 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 21 : Ivre d'amour** ()()()

Quand Andy et Doug arrivèrent, Nigel et Miranda parlaient déjà depuis des heures. Ils avaient parlé de la vie de l'un et l'autre et ils s'amusaient tellement que cela les étonna tous les deux d'avoir pu oublier à quel point leur amitié était agréable.

Andy était très surprise d'entendre un éclat de rire venant du salon et était sur le point de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'incapacité de Nigel de contrôler son volume sonore lorsqu'un autre rire plus masculin se joignit au premier. _Était-ce Miranda qui avait rit si fort ?_

Elle se tourna pour regarder Doug et ses yeux étaient aussi grands que les siens : même lui savait que Miranda Priestly riait rarement, encore moins riait aux éclats. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement et silencieusement dans le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée du salon où ils se figèrent sur le lieu de la scène.

Miranda était assise à un bout du canapé, ses pieds nus sur les genoux de Nigel, un verre de vin à la main et son rire emplissait la pièce alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière sur l'accoudoir. Nigel, pour sa part, était assis de l'autre côté du canapé, ses chaussures laissées par terre alors qu'il était assis sur le côté face à Miranda, son bras droit appuyé sur le dos du canapé et un verre du même vin à la main. Il couvrait son visage de son autre main, essayant d'étouffer son rire, mais échouant clairement lorsqu'il le fit entendre sous la forme d'une série de reniflements et de bruits de respiration sifflante.

Andy regarda, fascinée, alors que le cou de Miranda se tendait davantage alors qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière et que son bras s'entourait autour de son ventre, comme si le rire lui faisait mal physiquement. Au moment où le rire se tut, Miranda et Nigel s'essuyèrent les yeux.

**-Oh mon Dieu, Nigel,** parvint finalement à dire Miranda entre deux respirations profondes. **Je ne peux pas croire que tu te souviennes encore de ça !**

**-****Oh, s'il te plaît, Miranda,** répondit Nigel en levant les yeux au ciel.** Comment pourrais-je oublier la première fois que toi et moi avons fumé ensemble ? Tu avais réussi à obtenir le joint parfait et je pensais que tu devais essayer ! Ensuite, tu as pris trois tafs et tu es devenue infernale ! Sérieusement, je ne t'avais jamais, de toute ma vie, vue comme ça. Tu citais Titanic pour l'amour de Dieu !**  
A cela, Miranda rit à nouveau et secoua la tête.

**-Non, ce n'est pas vrai !**

**-Oh, si ça l'ai ! Je me souviens très bien que tu regardais le sol et que tu disais « **_**Jack ... Ne lâche pas, Jack**_** ». **Miranda ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. **C'était tellement dramatique**, poursuivit Nigel. **Je jure devant Dieu que tu faisais mieux que Kate Winslet. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.**  
**-Non, aucun souvenir, et merci de me l'avoir rappelé,** Miranda secoua la tête et roula des yeux, mais elle souriait et regardait Nigel avec chaleur.

**-****De rien**. Répondit-il, levant son verre vers elle et clignant de l'œil.

À ce moment, Andy décida de faire connaître leur présence.

**-Eh bien, on dirait que vous avez déjà commencé avec le vin, hein ?**

Les deux se tournèrent vers elle et le sourire de Miranda s'élargit immédiatement. Andy put voir une nouvelle lumière briller dans ses yeux de cristal.

**-Eh bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment nous en vouloir, Andy. Nous ne nous sommes pas autant amusés depuis des années,** dit Nigel en lui souriant.

Andy rit et sourit chaleureusement à sa déesse aux cheveux argentés. Miranda tendit la main vers Andy et la jeune femme s'avança avec impatience, vint se placer à côté de son amante et se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
**-****Bonjour, chérie,** dit Miranda en se levant pour brosser doucement les cheveux d'Andy derrière son oreille.  
**-****Salut toi.**

Elles se sourirent un instant, puis la voix de Nigel intervint.

**-Est-ce que je vais recevoir un salut, ou est-ce que vous allez simplement vous regarder toute la nuit ? Préféreriez-vous que je parte ?**

Andy se redressa et se dirigea vers le côté du canapé de Nigel, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se penchait pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**-Oui, bonjour, toi gamin en manque d'affection !**

Nigel se redressa et eut le souffle coupé, posant une main sur sa poitrine pour se moquer.

**-En manque d'affection ? La fille aux grands yeux de chiot qui demandent de l'attention est en train de m'appeler « en manque d'affection » ?**

Andy se tourna vers Miranda et roula de nouveau les yeux. La femme aux cheveux argentés dissimula un sourire derrière son verre alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de vin. Avant de pouvoir en dire plus, Andy se tourna et fit signe à Doug de venir vers eux.

**-Miranda, Nigel, voici mon meilleur ami, Doug. Doug, voici Nigel et tu connais déjà Miranda.** Elle sourit effrontément.

Nigel tendit la main et serra celle de Doug avec un sourire agréable. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de Miranda, Doug ne lui serra pas la main, mais choisit plutôt de l'embrasser et de s'incliner légèrement. Andy ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

**-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Miranda.**

**-De même. Andy a beaucoup parlé de vous.**

Doug rougit et Andy put voir le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Miranda. Honnête.

**-****Bien,** Andy frappa ses mains, **pourquoi ne pas mettre la table pour que nous puissions dîner ?**

**-****Bien sûr, chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?** Dit Miranda en se levant des genoux et en se levant, prenant immédiatement la main d'Andy.

**-De la nourriture indienne. Je sais que tout le monde ici aime ça, et j'ai ton plat préféré**, dit-elle en serrant légèrement la main de la femme plus âgée.

**-Mm, ça a l'air merveilleux.** Miranda lui sourit avec une expression malicieuse, puis piqua la joue d'Andy d'un baiser avant d'appuyer son menton sur l'épaule d'Andy, un sourire satisfait sur son visage et des yeux bleus vitreux qui brillaient vers elle.

Andy amusée se tourna vers Nigel.

**-Combien de verres de vin avez-vous eu exactement ?**

**-Oh, seulement deux.** Nigel haussa les épaules. **Plus une bouteille de champagne.**

Andy et Doug se regardèrent en connaissance de cause.

**-D'accord, et bien, plus d'alcool pour vous jusqu'à ce que Doug et moi, nous vous rattrapions. **

**-Oui, madame.** Dit Nigel en se levant et en levant son verre vers Andy avant de prendre une grande gorgée.  
Andy secoua la tête et sourit quand elle entendit le léger rire de Miranda près de son oreille.

()()()

Le dîner fut une affaire très agréable. Andy était convaincue qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Miranda aussi inhibée, et Nigel amusait les autres avec des blagues extrêmement mauvaises que Miranda avait d'une manière ou d'une autre trouvée hystériques. La nourriture était délicieuse et Miranda et Nigel ont opté pour de l'eau tandis qu'Andy et Doug était allés chercher du vin. Assez vite donc, Andy sentit un bourdonnement très agréable et, à l'apparence vitreuse des yeux de Doug, elle sut que son amie était tout aussi ivre qu'elle.

**-****Alors, est-ce que vous avez déjà porté les hauts que je vous ai confectionnées** ? Demanda Nigel en souriant malicieusement.

**-Non, pas du tout.** Dit Miranda en lui lançant un regard noir.

**-Nous les avons aimés, Nige ! Nous attendons vraiment une occasion spéciale.** Dit Andy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**-****Des hauts ?** demanda Doug, légèrement confus.

**-Oh, juste quelques très belles chemises que j'ai faites pour notre heureux petite couple.**

Andy se pencha sur le côté vers Doug.

**-Je vais t'envoyer une photo,** murmura-t-elle, puis elle sourit innocemment quand Miranda la regarda.  
**-****Au fait, Six, Miranda t'a-t-elle montré les photos ?**

**-****Quelles photos ?** Andy demanda à Nigel, remarquant comment Miranda s'était figée.

**-****Oh, Nigel, nous avons passé un marché.** Miranda gémit quand elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains.

**-****Quelles photos ? répéta Andy.**

**-Je pense que Miranda devrait te parler de cela.** Nigel sourit malicieusement avant de se tourner vers son amie aux cheveux argentés qui le fixait du regard.

**-Je les lui montrerai plus tard. En privé.**

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux bruns, alors Andy comprit que quelles que soient ces photos, elles lui étaient réservées. Elle sourit de compréhension et acquiesça, faisant un clin d'œil à la femme plus âgée. Miranda lui rendit son sourire avec gratitude.

**-Andy vous a-t-il déjà raconté la fois où le Chihuahua de la voisine l'a poursuivie jusqu'à un arbre ?** laissa soudainement échapper Doug.

Nigel recracha presque son eau, Miranda s'est assise avec une curiosité et un amusement simples, et Andy a baissé la tête sur la table avec un gémissement.

**-Dougie ...**

**-Ouais, c'était plutôt hilarant.** Doug continua, un énorme sourire sur son visage. **Andy ici avait son sandwich à la viande dans son sac à dos et sur le chemin de l'école, le chien de la voisine a senti la nourriture et a commencé à la poursuivre dans la rue. Andy avait tellement peur de ce petit chien qu'elle a fini par grimper dans un arbre et y est restée quinze minutes avant que le voisin ne parvienne à ramener le chien dans la maison**.

Miranda se tourna pour regarder Andy avec des yeux écarquillés et tenta un instant de retenir son rire. Mais quand Andy leva la tête de la table et la fixa, elle éclata de rire. Nigel la rejoignit presque aussitôt et Doug finit par se joindre à lui. Andy fit la moue et croisa les bras alors qu'elle regardait ses trois compagnons rire de ses dépenses, leurs ricanements ivres remplissant la pièce.

**-C'était un chien méchant.** Marmonna-t-elle, ce qui ne fit que faire rire encore plus les trois autres.

Quand le rire s'est enfin calmé, Andy a eu sa revanche.

**-Ce n'est pas aussi grave que de mouiller le lit à l'âge de huit ans.** Elle fixa Doug avec une expression béat.  
**-****Ce n'est pas juste! Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais le syndrome de la vessie de la Nuit !** S'exclama-t-il, essayant d'ignorer les expressions amusées de Nigel et Miranda.

**-Yeaaah, je l'ai cherché ça sur Google, et ça n'existe pas !** exposa Andy en souriant.

L'expression de merlan frit sur le visage de Doug fit de nouveau rire Nigel et Miranda. Doug se contenta de regarder Andy et elle répondit en lui tirant la langue.

**-****Oh mon Dieu, c'était génial.** Nigel a finalement réussi après que son rire se soit calmé, s'essuyant les yeux.  
**-****Oui, eh bien, tu ne devrais pas rire Nigel,** intervint Miranda, souriant gentiment à son ami chauve. **Puisque que tu es celui qui a été tellement saoul une fois que tu as fini par te travestir et te présenter à la maison de l'homme « de droite » que tu appréciais, prétendant être la « femme juste pour lui ».**  
Les yeux d'Andy s'élargirent de manière significative, avant que Doug et elle ne se cassent la tête à l'imagination mentale d'un Nigel déguisé.

**-Oh, oui,** acquiesça Miranda, comme si elle lisait dans leurs pensées. **Perruque blonde et tout.**

Andy rit encore plus fort et tomba presque de sa chaise quand elle vit l'expression embarrassée de Nigel.  
**-Oh oui ?** Dit-il en regardant Miranda avec défi. **Au moins, je n'ai pas été malade en mangeant trop de space brownies ! Tu en as mangé la moitié et nous étions une trentaine à cette fête !**

Doug et Andy restèrent bouche bée, incapable d'imaginer Miranda en train de manger des brownies avec de la drogue. Elle a à peine manger des brownies normaux du tout.

**-****Elle a à peine réussi à se rendre à la salle de bain avant de vomir, **continua Nigel en regardant Andy et Doug. **Je devais tenir ses cheveux en l'air alors qu'elle recrachait ses tripes en prétendant qu'un démon la possédait parce qu'elle voulait un milk-shake à la banane.**

Andy fixa Miranda avec incrédulité, mais le rose sur ses joues et les lèvres pincées lui indiquèrent que Nigel ne mentait pas. Et, encore une fois, Andy est presque tombé de sa chaise. Les deux hommes se joignirent à son rire hystérique pendant que Miranda les regardait.

**-Un milkshake à la banane !** pleura presque de rire Andy et tous trois rirent encore plus.

**-Bien,** dit Miranda après que les trois autres aient finalement réussi à se récupérer, en se levant. **Si vous avez terminé, je pense que nous devrions passer au salon.**

Les trois autres la suivirent en trébuchant encore un peu secoués par leur rire, et Andy pourrait jurer qu'elle a vu Miranda cacher un sourire.

()()()

Une heure plus tard, le groupe était encore plus ivre qu'auparavant après la consommation d'une autre bouteille et demie de vin. Ils étaient affalés dans le salon : Doug était affalé dans le fauteuil, Nigel était allongé dans l'un des canapés et Miranda à demi allongée sur l'autre canapé, le dos d'Andy appuyé contre sa poitrine. Miranda ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans les mèches brunes et put presque sentir Andy ronronner contre elle.

**-C'était tellement amusant, ce soir,** se plaignit Nigel. **Nous devrions le refaire.**

Andy rigola.

**-Carrémeeeeeeeeeeennnnt,** dit-elle avant de se remettre à rire.

Miranda haussa les sourcils.

**-Chérie, je suis à peu près sûre que tu es très ivre.** Dit-elle, se sentant grise, mais pas aussi saoule que son amante semblait l'être.

**-Putain ouais je suis bourré.** Andy a répondu. Puis elle se mit à chanter complètement faux, _**Ivre d'amour…. **_

Doug se mit à rire paresseusement des bêtises de son amie et le rire amusé de Miranda incita Andy à faire une petite danse où elle était allongée, ce qui la fit ressembler à un phoque essayant de se balancer sur un rythme inexistant.

**-Très bien, chérie,** dit Miranda, la voix amusée et tendresse, **Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher.**  
Andy la regarda et fronça les sourcils, et pendant un moment, elle sembla vouloir protester, comme le ferait un petit enfant.

**-Tu viens au lit avec moi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix si adorable, Miranda ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir, ni sa main de prendre une joue délicate.

**-Bien sûr.**

**-D'accord alors !** Andy sourit largement et se précipita pour se lever du canapé. Dans sa précipitation, elle vacilla sur ses pieds et trébucha en arrière avant que Miranda ne s'assoie rapidement et ne la rattrape.  
Après avoir stabilisé la jeune femme, Miranda regarda Nigel.

**-Nigel, appelle un taxi pour toi et Douglas. Peux-tu faire cela ? Je pense que je vais m'occuper de celle-ci.** Elle hocha la tête en direction de la brune qui était appuyée contre elle et souriait dans le vide.  
**-Pas de problème, chef.** Dit Nigel en s'asseyant lentement en frottant ses yeux larmoyants de rire, en secouant la tête pour se dégriser légèrement.

Miranda enroula son bras autour de sa jeune amante et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand une main se posa sur son poignet. Elle se retourna pour voir Nigel debout à côté d'elle avec un sourire sur son visage.

**-C'était une nuit incroyable, Miranda. Merci pour ça.**

Miranda prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

**-Non, merci Nigel. Je devais me rappeler à quel point notre amitié m'avait manqué. Je promets que je n'oublierai plus.**

Ils se sourirent encore un instant, une entente silencieuse les séparant, avant que Miranda ne continue d'aider Andy à sortir de la pièce. En passant devant Doug, il la regarda et sourit.

**-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité, Miranda. Prends soin d'elle, oui ?**

Miranda lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle aimait Douglas et ce soir, elle lui avait prouvé qu'il prenait son amitié avec Andrea très au sérieux.

**-Je ferai de mon mieux. Bonne nuit, Douglas.**

Miranda et Andy sortirent du salon et réussirent lentement à monter les escaliers, Andy s'appuyant contre Miranda dans un état assoupi. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, Miranda aida Andrea à se déshabiller et à enfiler un joli pyjama. Après l'avoir aidée à se coucher, elle fit sa propre routine nocturne et remercia le seigneur qu'elle n'était pas aussi facilement ivre que sa plus jeune amante. Une fois qu'elle se mit finalement dans son lit et éteignit les lumières, Andy se blottit immédiatement contre elle et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

**-Nuit, Mira.** Miranda entendit Andrea marmonner contre son cou.

**-Bonne nuit ma chérie.** Répondit-elle en passant ses doigts dans de longues mèches de cheveux en amande.  
**-****Tu dois me montrer ces photos**. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle entendit dire à Andy avant que la respiration de la jeune femme ne s'approfondisse alors que le sommeil la recouvrait.

Miranda rit et embrassa le front de son amante.

**-Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.** Murmura-t-elle avant de laisser le sommeil la saisir elle aussi.


	22. 22 Ici pour rester

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

()()()

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 26 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 22 : Ici pour rester** ()()()

Andy était assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire _To Kill A Mockingbird,_ la douce lueur de la lampe éclairant doucement le bureau. Elle se sentait détendue, à l'aise et heureuse. Après une longue journée de travail, c'est ce qu'elle adorait faire. Elle leva les yeux et regarda son amante, qui était assise sur le fauteuil moelleux en face d'elle et parcourait le Book, qui était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt ce soir que d'habitude. De cette façon, Miranda pouvait dîner sans aucune autre responsabilité, et elle pourrait passer le reste de la soirée à se détendre autant qu'elle le voudrait. Miranda semblait détendue en ce moment, ce qui fit sourire Andy. _Runway_ se portait très bien ces jours-ci. Miranda avait confié davantage de responsabilités à Nigel et avait décidé de faire davantage confiance à son équipe, bien que Miranda ait le dernier mot dans la plupart des choses. Cela allégeait considérablement la charge de travail de Miranda, réduisait ses heures de travail et lui laissait plus de temps libre à passer avec sa famille. Dernièrement, il était inhabituel que Miranda rate un dîner, puisqu'elle était habituellement à la maison le soir presque tous les jours sauf s'il y avait un dîner à lequel elle devait assister ou une urgence à réparer immédiatement.

Andy passa ses yeux sur sa déesse aux cheveux argentés. Son visage sans maquillage était concentré, et ses cheveux semblaient mous après que le fixatif se soit dissipé à cause les nombreuses fois où Miranda avait passé ses doigts. Le cou élégant semblait faire signe à Andy, et le pull en cachemire laissait une épaule tentante et nue au regard d'Andy. Les yeux marron café continuèrent leur exploration, remarquant l'élégant ensemble des épaules en question, le poignet souple qui reposait sur un genou croisé, comme le stylo rouge se balançait entre des doigts délicats. Alors que ses yeux continuaient à descendre sur la silhouette exquise de Miranda, Andy dut sourire. Miranda avait quelques bizarreries à chaque fois qu'elle était profondément concentrée et elle faisait actuellement la préférée d'Andy. La femme âgée avait tendance à faire rebondir son pied à un rythme imaginaire, et Andy aimait regarder ses muscles de mollet se contracter pendant que sa cheville délicate se déplaçait en petits cercles. C'était tellement désinvolte et humain, et c'était ce qu'était réellement Miranda : ne jamais pouvoir rester immobile plus de quelques minutes à la fois.

Andy remonta son regard sur le corps de Miranda, admirant les jambes croisées dans un délicieux jean moulant, puis effectuant un nouveau zoom avant sur l'épais épaule et le cou délicieux qui n'étaient exposés que pour ses yeux. Andy se lécha les lèvres.

**-Tu me regardes, ma chérie.**

Les yeux d'Andy se fermèrent brusquement et elle se retrouva sous le regard amusé de son amant. Prise sur le fait.

**-Eh bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment me blâmer, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire regarde toi !** Dit Andy avec un sourire narquois.

Miranda roula des yeux et cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Andy posa son livre et se leva, contournant la petite table basse et s'assit sur le bras du siège de Miranda. Elle sourit quand elle sentit le bras de Miranda s'enrouler immédiatement autour de sa taille.

**-Comment va le travail ?** Demanda Andy, sentant la tension dans les épaules de Miranda.

**-Ce n'est pas atroce,** dit Miranda en soupirant. **Mais j'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'en suis contente. Je ne le suis pas. Il manque quelque chose… mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je suppose que c'est le meilleur résultat possible avant la date limite.**

Andy regarda la page que Miranda avait inspectée. Le modèle était magnifique, avec une silhouette magnifique et des lèvres charnues. Elle avait un beau visage, mais Andy réalisa qu'elle se concentrait davantage sur les lèvres du modèle (qui étaient peintes en rouge vif) que sur ses yeux. En regardant de plus près, Andy se rendit compte que le modèle avait de beaux yeux doux, bruns avec des points verts, avec une étincelle qui brillait même à travers la page. Andy était presque surpris par leur beauté. Le seul problème qu'elle comprit fut que l'éclairage rendait difficile la focalisation sur les yeux, car toute l'attention était attirée sur les lèvres et les vêtements de son corps, tandis que la lumière se focalisant sur les yeux et le haut du visage était plus sombre. Andy fronça les sourcils.

**-Quoi ? Dis-moi !** Demanda Miranda, voyant clairement l'expression d'Andy.

**-Et bien, je ne veux pas te dire quoi faire ni quoi que ce soit, tu en sais évidemment plus à ce sujet que moi …**

**-Andrea, arrête ça... Tu es une femme brillante et j'aimerais entendre ce que tu as à dire.**

Andy la regarda et vit l'honnêteté dans les yeux bleus qu'elle adorait tellement. Elle prit une respiration.  
**-****Ce sont les yeux, je pense. Je veux dire, les vêtements sont incroyables et elle a une silhouette formidable, mais je pense que ses yeux sont sa meilleure qualité, et on peut à peine les voir. La lumière ne les éclaire pas, et en fait le lecteur se concentre davantage sur le reste d'elle, alors que c'est vraiment l'étincelle dans ses yeux qui devrait les attirer. Euh, je pense.**

Miranda la regarda un moment, réfléchissant, puis regarda de près la photo. Ses lèvres se séparèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point les paroles d'Andrea étaient vraies.

**-Tu as absolument raison. Nous pouvons retoucher la photo pour que les yeux se détachent davantage grâce à la lumière.** Miranda leva les yeux sur Andy, lui souriant et ses yeux bleus péchant d'adoration. **Andrea, tu es incroyable, le savais-tu ? **Andy rougit et détourna le regard, mais Miranda leva la tête et lui donna un rapide baiser.** Merci, chérie. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé…**

**-C****e n'était rien…**

Le son d'un téléphone sonnant coupa les mots d'Andy et elle mit la main dans sa poche pour récupérer l'appareil. Quand elle regarda l'identité de l'appelant, elle se figea.

**-Qui est-ce ?** Demanda Miranda, inquiète du teint pâle d'Andy.

**-Ce sont mes parents.**

Miranda se crispa et serra le côté d'Andy dans un geste réconfortant. Andy n'arrêtait pas de regarder le téléphone, se demandant s'il devait répondre ou non.

**-Tu devrais les prendre, Andrea. Ils pourraient revenir vers toi, et les ignorer ne ferait que les éloigner davantage.**  
Andy hocha la tête, réalisant la vérité derrière les mots de Miranda. Elle a accepté l'appel et, d'une main tremblante, a mis son téléphone à son oreille.

**-Allo ?**

**-Salut Andy,** elle entendit la voix de son père.

**-****Bonjour Andrea.** La voix de sa mère était comme de la pierre et Andy se recroquevilla. Cela n'avait jamais été un bon signe. De plus, entendre son nom complet par quelqu'un qui n'était pas Miranda ne sonnait pas comme il fallait.

**-Hé,** répondit-elle, essayant de garder sa voix ferme. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Miranda sur elle mais pensait qu'elle devrait être seule pour cette conversation avec ses parents et laisser Miranda terminer son travail. Elle se leva du fauteuil et se pencha pour embrasser silencieusement les lèvres de Miranda. Elle sourit de manière rassurante quand elle reçut un regard inquiet de la part de la femme plus âgée et quitta précipitamment le bureau.

**-Comment ça va ?** La voix de son père était chaleureuse et rassurante, et Andy poussa un petit soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon. **Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis un moment.**

**-Je sais, papa. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps le travail a été fou et mon emploi du temps est chargé. Mais j'ai super bien gérée, j'ai vraiment fait du bon travail. Vraiment excellant.** Elle s'arrêta pour penser à ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre, elle sentait que si elle parlait de Miranda si tôt dans la conversation, cela ruinerait la douceur (temporaire) de la conversation. **Comment allez-vous ?**

**-Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude. Peu de choses se sont passées. Tu te souviens de Jack, le vieil homme d'à côté ? Tu promenais son chien ?**

**-Oh, oui. Je me souviens de lui.** Dit Andy en s'asseyant sur le canapé et se mettant à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que cette petite conversation allait mener à une conversation plus longue et plus sérieuse.  
**-****Et bien, il est décédé la semaine dernière. C'était assez triste. Ses enfants sont venus pendant quelques jours et ils ont tous grandi. Tu te souviens de Sam et Jill ?**

**-****Je suis désolée d'entendre cela, il était vraiment gentil. Et Sam et Jill ? Ouais, je me souviens d'eux. Comment vont-ils ?** Andy essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter du silence continu de sa mère.  
**-****Ils vont biens. Je veux dire, mis à part la mort de leur père. Jill a eu son deuxième enfant il y a quelques mois et Sam s'est fiancée à sa petite amie il y a quelques semaines.**

**-****C'est génial ! Je suis heureuse pour eux. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis des années, je parie qu'ils sont différents maintenant !** Andy a essayé très fort de paraître joyeuse.

**-****Oui, ils…**

**-Quand vas-tu te poser, Andy ?** La voix de sa mère se fit entendre et Andy fut prise de court.

**-Quoi ?****  
****-J'ai dit, quand vas-tu te poser ?**

**-****Maman,** commença Andy en prenant une profonde respiration. **Je suis posée. Je vis avec Miranda maintenant et j'aime Cassidy et Caroline comme si elles étaient mes propres enfants. J'ai déjà une famille.**  
**-****C'est ridicule !** Andy tressaillit devant le ton strident de sa mère. Elle pouvait entendre son père essayer de la calmer mais Elizabeth ne resterait pas silencieuse.** Tu ne les as même pas élevées ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient aussi mauvaises et égoïstes que leur mère ! Quand vas-tu te rendre compte que tu mérites mieux qu'elles, que ça ?**

À cela, la colonne vertébrale d'Andy se redressa et son visage se durcit.

**-Écoute, **_**mère**_**,** le ton froid et dur d'Andy sembla faire l'affaire, car il y avait un silence stupéfait venant de l'autre bout de la ligne. **Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi. Tu peux parler de tout ce que tu veux, appelle-moi une salope, une chercheuse d'or ou peu importe. Je m'en fiche. Mais je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici et t'écouter parler de ma famille comme ça. Tu ne les connais pas et tu es cruel non seulement avec l'amour de ma vie, mais avec deux jeunes filles qui n'ont absolument rien fait pour mériter tes commentaires ignorants et haineux. J'en ai assez de ton attitude. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour moi que Miranda et les jumelles. Je pourrais aller fouiller la planète entière et je ne trouverais jamais rien de mieux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ici qu'est ma place. Ils m'aiment et je les aime, plus que tout au monde. Tu as donc une décision à prendre. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix. Je t'ai donné le temps et l'espace nécessaires pour accepter mon nouveau bonheur, mais je vois que tu n'as clairement même pas essayé. Tu vas donc décider ce que tu vas faire : accepter que ma vie est aux côtés de Miranda ou ne pas me contacter à nouveau. **Il y eut un halètement, mais Andy ne se laissa pas arrêter. Elle était sur une lancée.** Tu veux me garder comme fille ? Alors tu dois m'accepter pour qui je suis, et cela signifie accepter que j'aime Miranda et ses enfants et qu'ils sont ma famille. Le choix t'appartient.**

Il y eut un long silence après le discours d'Andy, mais Andy pouvait entendre de petits reniflements qui signifiaient que sa mère avait commencé à pleurer. Merveilleux.

**-Je suis désolée.**

Les yeux d'Andy s'élargirent. Le murmure tremblant était si silencieux, Andy ne savait pas si elle avait bien entendu.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je suis désolée, Andy.** Sa mère commença à pleurer sérieusement et Andy ressentit un pincement de culpabilité.  
**-Ne pleure pas, maman,** soupira-t-elle et se frotta les tempes. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Mais tu dois essayer d'arrêter d'être aussi critique et méchante à propos de ça, d'accord ? Tes mots me font beaucoup de mal, et je pense que tu le sais bien.

**-Je sais, je suis tellement désolée chérie.** Elisabeth sanglotait. Andy sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux et elle les chassa des yeux.

**-Ecoute, tout le monde à qui on a dit l'a accepté. Il y a quelques nuits, Doug et Nigel étaient ici pour dîner et nous nous sommes bien amusés tous les quatre. Ils ont été surpris, au début, mais ils l'ont accepté maintenant. Et ils sont heureux pour moi. C'est ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous compreniez soudainement ma situation, mais soutenez-moi et faites-moi suffisamment confiance pour savoir que, quand je dis que je suis heureuse, je le pense vraiment.**

Une autre longue pause, et Andy retint son souffle.

**-Tu l'as entendue, Elizabeth,** dit Richard. **Elle t'a répété qu'elle avait trouvé une famille et un foyer. J'ai essayé à maintes reprises de te faire comprendre que leur relation était différente de quand Andy travaillait pour Miranda. Nous devrions leur donner une chance.**

Andy pouvait entendre sa mère renifler et pouvait dire que les roues de sa tête tournaient. Après une pause tendue, Elizabeth prit la parole. Mais ses mots auraient pu renverser Andy avec une plume.  
**-****Je veux les rencontrer.**

Andy avala de travers.

**-Qu…quoi ?**  
**-Je veux rencontrer Miranda et ses enfants. Tu as raison, je juge sans les connaître et je peux maintenant admettre que c'est une erreur de le faire. Je veux donc les rencontrer afin d'avoir une meilleure perspective des choses.**

Andy soupira.

**-Que proposes-tu maman ?**

**-Bien,** commença Elizabeth après une petite pause, et Andy pouvait facilement dire qu'il y avait une conversation silencieuse en cours entre ses parents. **Ton père et moi sommes prêts à nous rendre à New York pour quelques jours. Nous pourrions y aller le week-end d'après ?**

Andy était assise, bouche bée, se demandant comment une conversation qui avait commencé avec sa mère, insultant sa famille, parvenait soudainement à traverser la moitié du pays pour les rencontrer.

**-Euh ... je, euh, d'accord. Je vais en parler à Miranda. Nous devrions organiser nos emplois du temps pour libérer du temps et planifier votre venue…**

**-Andy, si c'est trop de problèmes, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pouvons venir une autre fois**. Dit Richard, sa voix apaisante, presque comme s'il sentait le niveau d'anxiété grandissant de sa fille en pensant juste à ce que ses parents rencontrent sa nouvelle famille.

**-Non, non. Je veux dire, je veux que vous veniez. Je veux que vous voyez à quel point Miranda est fantastique et à quel point Cassidy et Caroline sont formidables. Ce serait formidable pour vous de voir enfin la preuve que j'ai vraiment une maison ici. Je vais voir si je peux arranger ça et que vous sachiez, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord, ma puce. Nous t'aimons. Nous parlerons bientôt, d'accord** ? La voix de Richard était si affectueuse et apaisante, Andy sentit à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

**-Oui, très bien tôt. Je vous aime aussi.**

**-Redis nous pour le voyage, Andy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, d'accord chérie ?** Maintenant, la voix d'Elizabeth était douce et chaleureuse, ce qui contrastait énormément avec ce qu'elle était au début de l'appel. Andy s'émerveilla de voir à quel point le fait de tenir tête à sa mère avait tout changé de manière si radicale. **Je t'aime et je suis désolé pour mes mots durs. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de la situation, mais ça a été ... difficile pour moi. Mais j'ai été dure avec toi. Peux-tu me pardonner ?****  
**Maintenant, Andy sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, en particulier en entendant trembler dans la voix de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de voir sa mère pleurer sans qu'elle soit également touchée.

**-Oui, je te pardonne, maman. Je sais que c'est ... différent de ce que tu voulais pour moi. Mais je te promets que je suis la plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été et que je ne trouverai jamais rien de mieux. Je me sens aimée et chérie chaque jour par des personnes qui me tiennent le plus à cœur. C'est… **Andy soupira, un sourire parcourant ses lèvres et la sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine lui fit sentir le cœur serré. **C'est magique.**

**-Nous sommes heureux pour toi, Andy. Vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas encore à l'aise avec ça, mais nous y arriverons. Je le promets.** Dit Richard, sa voix tremblant aussi légèrement.

**-Nous t'aimons, Andy, **répéta sa mère.

**-Je sais, maman. Je vous aime aussi.**

**-Prends soin de toi, au revoir.**

**-Au revoir.**

Andy raccrocha, se sentant cent fois plus légère, comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de ses épaules. D'abord, son père avait le point de départ, et maintenant, sa mère semblait le faire aussi, ils semblaient l'accepter. Fermant les yeux, elle envoya ses remerciements à la toute-puissance qui avait fait en sorte que les choses aillent mieux entre elle et ses parents

Laissant échapper une profonde respiration de purification, elle se leva et quitta la pièce pour retourner vers le bureau, pour se retrouver face à face avec Miranda juste à côté de l'entrée du salon. Ses yeux bleus regardaient profondément les siens, comme pour essayer de discerner les sentiments d'Andy. Les yeux de Miranda étaient vitreux d'émotion, d'adoration et de ce qui semblait être de la fierté.

**-Est-ce que ça va, Andrea** ? Demanda doucement Miranda.

Au lieu de répondre, Andy attira son amante contre elle pour lui faire une forte étreinte. Les bras de Miranda s'enroulèrent rapidement autour de la taille d'Andy et la pressèrent dans le dos. Après avoir profité de la proximité, Andy se recula légèrement pour prendre les lèvres de Miranda dans un baiser profond, lent et brûlant. Les langues se recroquevillent et les corps se pressent les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un souffle d'air entre eux. Sentant tout l'amour et le bonheur qu'elle venait juste de ressentir tout à l'heure en parlant à sa famille de _sa_ famille, elle fit de son mieux pour montrer à Miranda ce qu'elle ressentait à travers la passion qui se sentait dans ses lèvres, sa langue et son toucher. Miranda gémit et s'agrippa au dos d'Andy, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le baiser engourdissant et curieux.

Quand elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Andy appuya son front contre celui de Miranda.

**-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien,** murmura Andy avec un sourire, caressant la douce joue de Miranda et regardant dans les orbes d'un bleu océan qu'elle aimait tellement. Miranda sourit d'un sourire radieux et soupira avant d'enterrer son visage dans le creux du cou d'Andy. **Combien en as-tu entendu** **?** Demanda doucement Andy en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux enneigés et en pressant doucement ses lèvres contre le cou de Miranda pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas fâchée que Miranda ait probablement entendu sa conversation avec ses parents.

**-La plus grande partie.** Miranda recula légèrement pour regarder dans les yeux d'Andrea, ses propres demandant pardon. **Je suis désolée, je sais que je m'immisçais dans une conversation privée, mais j'étais tellement inquiète que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur le Book et je voulais être à proximité au cas où tu aurais eu besoin de moi…**

Se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait parlé à ses parents, Andy ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Après son effondrement, elle comprit que Miranda voulait être proche d'elle.

**-C'est bon. Merci.**

**-****Je suis très fière de toi, au fait. Tenir tête à ta mère comme cela marque beaucoup de courage. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir t'aimer davantage, mais je t'ai entendu parler de moi et de mes filles de cette façon… Personne ne nous a défendus comme ça auparavant. Je suis heureux que vous réalisiez à quel point nous t'aimons, Andrea.**

**-****Chaque mot était vrai, Miranda. Je ne te changerais pour rien au monde.**

Voyant la sincérité dans les yeux d'Andrea, Miranda la rapprocha encore une fois, lui donnant un baiser dans le cou et resserrant davantage leur étreinte. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et soupirèrent de contentement.

**-Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Andy et Miranda levèrent la tête pour trouver deux têtes rousses identiques au bas des escaliers, les regardant avec des expressions également inquiètes. Sans rompre son étreinte avec Andrea, Miranda tendit le bras vers ses filles et leur fit signe de venir dans ses bras. Les deux filles se précipitèrent vers elles et passèrent leurs bras autour d'elles, ce qui fit sourire Andy et rouler des yeux Miranda.

-**On va bien, gamines. On a juste eu un moment d'émotion,** dit Andy, se penchant pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Caroline, qui était serrée contre elle.

**-Bien. Nous avons pensé que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé. Ou que vous vous sépariez. Les lesbiennes se font toujours un câlin quand elles se séparent**. Affirma Caroline. Miranda et Andy se regardèrent avec amusement. Andy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand Miranda roula des yeux.

**-Ouais, ça serait vraiment nul**, déclara sévèrement Cassidy, attirant l'attention des femmes. **Nous voulons que tu restes avec nous pour toujours, Ma.**

Les yeux d'Andy s'écarquillèrent, ses yeux se posant sur ceux de Miranda, et elle trouva l'expression de surprise de la femme âgée identique à la sienne. Après le choc initial d'avoir entendu Cassidy appeler Andrea « Ma », les yeux de Miranda s'adoucirent et un sourire joyeux et lumineux apparut sur ses lèvres. Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais appelé Stephen « papa ». Andy vit tellement d'amour dans son expression que cela fut sa perte. Andy se mit à pleurer et Miranda leva sa main pour essuyer les larmes. Andy, penchant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amante, pleurait silencieusement de joie et de soulagement, car ses parents lui tendaient la main et s'efforçaient de comprendre, parce que Miranda l'aimait comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, parce que les filles qu'Andy aimait l'aimer _ses_ propres filles l'aimaient aussi et l'acceptaient comme un autre parent. Même si les jumelles n'avaient même pas semblé se rendre compte du « glissement » de Cassidy, cela signifiait le monde pour Andy, et elle pouvait dire à travers l'expression de Miranda qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour l'autre femme.

Elles restèrent dans leur petite étreinte de famille quelques instants encore avant que le ventre de Caroline ne grogne bruyamment, ce qui fit rire Cassidy, Andy ricana tout comme Miranda.

-**D'accord, Bobbseys, je pense qu'il est l'heure de dîner, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que Cara a préparé vos lasagnes préférées.**

Avec deux acclamations d'excitation, les deux rouquines furent comme des missiles en partant vers la cuisine. Miranda et Andy se sourirent et Miranda se releva pour essuyer les traces de larmes sur les joues d'Andy.

**-Je t'aime, Andrea.**

**-Je t'aime plus,** répondit Andy, un sourire taquin qui ornait ses traits pour diffuser le sérieux de l'heure écoulée.  
**-****C'est absurde, chérie. C'est tout simplement impossible,** répondit Miranda, haussant le sourcil avec défi et donnant à Andy une version plus douce du regard à la Priestly.

Andy éclata de rire et l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de prendre sa main et de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
**-Peu importe, Priestly. Tu es mon dragon préféré, et je suis la meilleure dompteuse de dragon qui soit.**

Le grognement que Miranda offrit à Andy résonna dans l'escalier, suivi du cri de surprise d'Andy et du rire plein d'entrain de Miranda.

()()()

**-Miranda ?** Appela Andy quelques heures plus tard.

**-Hmm ?** Ce fut une réponse ensommeillée qui lui répondit.

Elles étaient au lit en train de s'endormir, mais Andy se sentait agitée. Elle se blottit plus près du corps chaud de Miranda sous les couvertures et glissa une douce épaule.

**-Mes parents veulent venir nous rendre visite.**

Miranda soupira et voulut se réveiller suffisamment pour avoir cette conversation.

**-Je sais chérie, je t'ai entendu en parler avec eux,** dit Miranda en tournant la tête pour regarder la brune.  
Andy fit une pause, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait parler de ça maintenant, mais se sentant comme si elle devait le faire maintenant pour ne plus avoir sa sur le cœur.

**-Est-ce que ... je veux dire, est-ce que ça te va ? Je pensais qu'ils pourraient venir le week-end d'après. C'est à ton tour avec les filles et nous pourrions faire en sorte que le week-end soit sans travail. Ils pourraient rester à l'hôtel et pendant la journée, nous pourrions tous déjeuner ensemble, et peut-être leur montrer le MET, et ensuite nous pourrions faire une promenade à Central Park avec Patricia…** Andy fut coupée par les doigts doux de Miranda qui se posaient sur ses lèvres.  
**-Chéri, arrête de t'inquiéter. Oui, c'est très bien s'ils veulent venir nous rendre visite. Je ne voudrais pas te tenir à l'écart d'eux, et je suis sûre qu'ils veulent te voir. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour les détails, nous avons le temps de tout régler. Je vais demander à Emily de libérer mon emploi du temps.**

Elle sentit Andrea se détendre à côté d'elle et la profonde respiration qu'elle laissa s'échapper ornait la peau de Miranda.

**-Oh. D'accord, c'est génial. Merci, Mira,** dit Andy en plaçant un baiser sur la clavicule de Miranda.

**-Dors, mon chéri. Demain c'est jeudi, et nous avons le récital de l'école des filles.**

**-Oh! J'ai totalement oublié que c'était demain !**

**-Eh bien, tu devrais avoir ton énergie. La journée sera plus longue que d'habitude, alors tiens-toi prête.**

Andy ricana et elle pouvait presque sentir Miranda sourire.

**-Bonne nuit, Mira. Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, Andrea. Fais de beaux rêves.**

Avec un autre poids qui disparaissait, Andy s'endormit, écoutant les doux ronflements apaisants de Miranda et ses battements de cœur réconfortants.

()()()

Andy adora le récital. Cassidy et Caroline avaient toutes deux bien joué et Andy les avait encouragées plus que personne. Miranda dut cacher un sourire quand Andy donna une ovation à ses filles, applaudissant et applaudissant encore avec enthousiasme. Après que les filles aient terminé leur pièce de musique, Andy s'était précipitée vers Miranda pour en parler, et Miranda ne pouvait vraiment plus retenir un sourire.

**-Tu les as vues, Miranda ? Elles étaient incroyables ! Elles avaient l'air si belles, sur la scène ! Où ont-elles appris à jouer du piano comme ça ? Jésus-Christ, nous élevons deux petits Mozarts !**  
Miranda avait senti son cœur gonfler à la dernière déclaration d'Andy. _Oui, nous les élevons ensemble_. Parce qu'Andy avait une grande influence sur les jumelles, et Miranda savait que son amoureuse se souciait des filles presque autant qu'elle. Elle avait ressenti beaucoup de fierté après avoir écouté ses filles jouer - elles étaient très douées après tout - mais elle avait vu bon nombre de ces récitals, alors elle savait déjà qu'elles seraient excellentes. Cependant, c'était la première fois d'Andrea et il était clair que la jeune femme était aussi fière et impressionnée que Miranda lors de son premier récital.

Quand elles quittèrent Dalton, Miranda leur avait proposé d'aller dîner quelque part pour fêter ça. Andy l'avait regardée avec une expression inquiète, cependant, et Miranda savait pourquoi.

**-Miranda, nous ne sommes pas encore **_**sorties du placard**_**. Nous sommes à peine sortis ensemble en public auparavant. Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ?**

**-****Andrea, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des dîners de travail avec des membres de l'industrie de la mode tout le temps. Il ne sera pas inhabituel pour moi d'aller dîner avec une autre femme. De plus, au récital, aucun des autres parents ne nous a regardés étrangement. Peut-être que la possibilité que nous soyons ensemble ne traverse pas l'esprit des gens juste en nous regardant, hein ?** Andy avait souri timidement et une belle rougeur s'était installée sur ses traits. **Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Laisse la presse dire ce qu'elle veut. Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer à se frayer un chemin dans le public. Je suis prête à « sortir du placard », pas toi ?**

Andrea lui avait souri et avait incliné la tête, puis avait suggéré gaiement les endroits où aller. En fin de compte, elles optèrent pour un hamburger sympathique pour les familles près de Central Park. Quand Roy vint les chercher, Andy s'assit à l'avant mais ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour sourire à la vision d'un Miranda amusée, assise sur le siège arrière entre deux quasi-adolescentes excitées. Les deux femmes partagèrent un sourire alors que les jumelles parlaient du récital, de leur nervosité et de quelques anecdotes très amusantes sur la préparation « _Backstage_ ». Quand elles sont arrivées au restaurant, elles ont réussi à avoir une table dans un coin de la pièce, loin des regards indiscrets.

Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes commandé leur nourriture (hamburgers pour Andy et Caroline, croquettes de poulet pour Cassidy et salade pour Miranda), Miranda devint sérieuse et les filles sentirent immédiatement le changement.

**-Bobbseys,** commença-t-elle en se penchant en avant. **Andrea a parlé à ses parents hier, et ils aimeraient venir ici et nous rencontrer. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Caroline et Cassidy se sont tournées et ont eu une conversation silencieuse entre elles. Andy était déjà habitué à cela et elle prit simplement une profonde inspiration pour se calmer de nerfs en attendant leur réponse.

**-Cela dépend,** dit Caroline. **Sont-ils gentils avec Ma ou pas ?**

Andy eut le souffle coupé. Encore une fois, elle s'appelait « Ma ». Miranda prit sa main sous la table et la pressa doucement. Les yeux bleus cherchaient les yeux bruns et Miranda lui sourit chaleureusement. Andy réalisa qu'elle serait désormais « Ma » et elle en serait parfaitement contente.

**-Bon,** dit Andy en se tournant vers les jumeaux. **Mon père semble mieux accepter que je fasse partie de votre famille. Ça semble être plus facile à gérer que ma mère. Elle a un peu plus de difficulté à comprendre. Mais tout va bien. Je lui ai fait la morale sur ce qu'elle peut ou ne peut pas dire sur vous, et elle semble avoir réalisé à quel point je suis heureuse et combien je vous aime. Je pense donc qu'ils vont commencer à être beaucoup plus gentils à partir de maintenant.**

Une autre conversation silencieuse a eu lieu entre les jeunes rousses, mais elles se sont rapidement tournés vers Andy avec un large sourire honnête, ce qui a immédiatement mis la brune à l'aise.

**-****Oui, ils peuvent venir,** déclara Cassidy.

**-Je veux dire, ils sont un peu comme nos grands-parents maintenant, en quelque sorte.** Caroline dit lentement, comme si le fait venait juste de la frapper.

Cassidy hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

**-Ouais ! Nous avons trois grands-parents maintenant ! C'est tellement cool !**

Andy devait se mordre la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Pourquoi était-elle si émue ces derniers temps ? Elle blâmait son cycle mais, encore une fois, en entendant les jumelles parler de leur famille avec tant de confiance et d'honnêteté, tout semblait plus réel. La main de Miranda serra la sienne une fois de plus, et Andy se tourna pour faire face à l'amour de sa vie à travers des yeux larmoyants.  
Le sourire que Miranda lui donna était suffisant pour dire à Andy qu'elle ressentait la même chose.


	23. 23 choc et surprise

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

()()()

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 26 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 23 : Choc et surprise** ()()()

Miranda Priestly ne montrait pas souvent d'émotions devant ses sbires. Elle évitait particulièrement de montrer des émotions telles que la surprise, le choc et l'absence de voix. Elle voulait que ses collègues croient que rien ne la dérangeait, alors elle gardait toujours un masque froid et indifférent quand elle se trouvait près de ses subordonnés.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Emily se retrouvait en train d'ajouter une Miranda sans voix à la liste des chocs de ce soir. Miranda se tenait là, dans le hall de sa maison, regardant Emily, ne sachant pas comment procéder, tandis qu'Emily la regardait en arrière, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité.  
L'assistante quitta Miranda des yeux et regarda en arrière vers les escaliers, où Andy était figée sur place, la regardant comme un biche ébloui par des phares.

Andy savait que c'était sa faute, car elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était 22 heures quand elle était descendue. Quand elle avait vu Emily entrer avec le Book, elle avait essayé de ne pas faire de bruit et de remonter les escaliers, mais Emily s'était retournée avant qu'Andy puisse battre en retraite et l'avait vu se tenir au milieu des escaliers, vêtu seulement d'un débardeur fin et d'un short garçon. La rouquine s'était immobilisée et sa bouche s'était ouverte à la vue de son ancienne collègue dans la maison de Miranda, habillée comme ça.

Une fois qu'Emily eu surmonté le choc initial, elle s'était mise à paniquer.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda Emily dans un murmure qui ressemblait plus à un cri silencieux.

Juste au moment où Andy était sur le point de répondre, Miranda était entrée dans le hall d'entrée, ses pas silencieux et sans bouger. Elle avait faibli lorsqu'elle avait vu son assistante et son amante se regarder avec incrédulité. Quand les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte que l'éditrice était dans la pièce, les yeux d'Emily s'agrandirent incroyablement. À présent, elles étaient tous les trois figées, Andy et Miranda observant Emily, elles semblaient toutes être comme au ralenti. Miranda fut la première à s'en remettre.

**-Emily, as-tu apporté le Book ?** Demanda-t-elle, remettant son masque en place et se plaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve au milieu du vestibule entre Andy et Emily.

**-O-Oui, Miranda. Je l'ai juste ici**, bégaya Emily, tirant le Book de sous son bras et le donnant à la femme plus âgée d'une main tremblante, mais réussissant à peine à détourner le regard d'Andy.

**-Hey, Em,** Andy fit un signe maladroit. **Comment tu vas ?**

Miranda se tourna pour la regarder comme si elle avait eu une autre tête, mais Andy l'ignora et sourit à Emily.

**-Je…**Emily, les yeux écarquillés, continua de regarder entre Miranda et Andy avant de crier, **Mon Dieu, je le savais ! **Miranda et Andy furent surprise. **Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'autre entre vous deux !**

**-****Em…** Andy essaya d'intervenir, parce qu'Emily semblait être en train de tirer une conclusion fausse à propos de son temps passé à Runway.

**-Ne me donnes pas du « Em » larmoyant ! Je savais que tu recevais un traitement spécial, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça venait du fait que tu te laisses baiser…**

**-Emily !**  
Andy et Emily ont toutes les deux sursauté à la voix de Miranda. Andy regarda la rousse pâlir immédiatement, semblant s'être détachée de son choc, et les yeux d'Emily s'élargirent comiquement alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**-****Si tu aimes ton travail,** continua Miranda dans un murmure froid et mortel, et Emily trembla visiblement. **Je suggère que tu considères très attentivement tes prochains mots.**

Emily regarda Miranda avec une telle peur qu'Andy ne pouvait plus rester silencieux.

**-Em, s'il te plaît. Un de ses soirs, nous pouvons sortir pour boire un verre et je vais tout expliquer, d'accord ?**  
Emily tourna les yeux vers elle et déglutit difficilement avant de hocher la tête.

**-Bien sûr. Je suis désolée, Miranda, c'était extrêmement inapproprié et déplacé. Je m'excuse. Vous avez toute ma discrétion.**

Le regard glacial de Miranda resta fermement en place, mais elle acquiesça une fois.

**-C'est tout.**

Emily n'hésita pas avant de se précipiter dans le hall et de sortir de la maison, le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'esprit pressé de rattraper son retard sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Miranda et Andy regardèrent la porte se refermer presque sous un silence qui inonda le hall d'une tension indescriptible. Andy pouvait voir la posture rigide de Miranda, comment sa colère la faisait pratiquement vibrer. Faisant preuve de prudence, Andy descendit les dernières marches et vint se placer derrière Miranda, posant doucement la main sur l'épaule tendue de la femme âgée.  
**-Miranda ?**

**-Comment ose-t-elle présumer… Comment ose-t-elle te parler comme ça** ? siffla Miranda, sa colère la faisant cracher ses mots comme s'ils étaient du poison.

**-Miranda, ça va. Elle était sous le choc, je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça**… dit doucement Andy, essayant d'apaiser la femme plus âgée.

Miranda se tourna vers elle, ses yeux d'acier pénétrant dans ceux d'Andy.

**-Comment peux-tu dire ça, Andrea ? Après qu'elle nous ait accusés d'avoir une liaison alors que tu étais encore sous mes ordres ! Après qu'elle ait dit que tu avais droit à du favoritisme parce que je te baisais…**

**-****Miranda, arrête.**

Le discours de la femme âgée s'arrêta net et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se reprendre, mais la fureur causée par les paroles d'Emily l'envahissait toujours, cela la faisait vibrer de rage.

**-****Mira, écoute. Beaucoup de gens vont en venir à cette conclusion. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que nous entendrons ces accusations. C'est horrible et merdique que des gens réduisent notre relation à une sorte d'affaire de bureau sordide, peu importe ce que les gens pensent. Nous savons ce qui s'est réellement passé, nous savons ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Emily commence à bien m'aimer et je veux être en bons termes avec elle, mais si elle ne peut pas nous accepter, qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de son approbation ou de celle de qui que ce soit. Mais vous devez d'abord lui donner une chance de l'accepter, d'accord ?**

**-****Andrea, tu sais que quand il s'agit de **_**Runway**_**, je prends les décisions. Tu n'as rien à dire sur le fait le renvoi de mes assistantes.** La voix froide de Miranda fit se geler Andy. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à une Miranda en colère et savait que la femme la plus âgée avait tendance à s'en prendre à la cible la plus proche lorsqu'elle était en « mode Dragon ». Prenant une profonde inspiration, Andy prit les mains de Miranda dans les siennes.

**-Je n'essaye pas de contrôler **_**Runway**_**, Mira. Je suggère simplement que tu laisses Emily garder son travail. C'est une bonne assistante et elle t'adore, elle ne ferait jamais rien pour te mettre ou mettre **_**Runway**_** en danger. Elle prend soin de toi, et parce que je t'aime, je veux que cela continue. Je pardonne ce qu'elle a dit de nous parce que je sais qu'au fond elle t'adore et était tout simplement sous le choc. Donne-lui une autre chance, s'il te plaît, mon amour ?**

Andy retint son souffle pendant qu'elle plongeait son regard dans les yeux bleus, essayant de montrer à Miranda tout l'amour et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait pour elle, simplement à travers son regard. Andy avait appris que c'était le meilleur moyen d'atteindre Miranda quand elle était en colère. Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, Miranda se transformait en fureur pure et froide, alors Andy utilisa toute sa chaleur et son amour pour combattre cette rage glacée. Après quelques instants de regards l'un contre l'autre, Andy vit le signe révélateur que Miranda avait été touché par ses paroles et son regard. Sa posture se détendit et ses yeux se ramollirent légèrement.

**-****Tu as raison, chérie. Je suis désolée de l'avoir critiquée. Je vais laisser Emily garder son travail. Mais si j'entends un seul commentaire négatif de sa part sur toi ou sur notre relation, je ne serai pas tenue pour responsable de mes actes…**

Andy sourit et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Miranda.

**-Ça me semble juste,** dit-elle avant de se pencher pour poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses. Allez, je dois encore finir mon article et tu dois travailler sur le Book.

**-****Je m'attends à un massage plus tard pour récompenser mon attitude si complaisante face au comportement d'Emily,** dit sèchement Miranda.

**-****Je vais te faire tous les massages que tu veux,** répondit Andy, faisant un clin d'œil à Miranda. **N'importe quoi pour ma dragonne préférée.**

Miranda renifla mais autorisa Andy à la tirer vers les escaliers.

()()()

**-Oh mon Dieu.**

**-Hmm,** bourdonna Miranda en réponse.

**-Oh mon Dieu, Miranda.**

Andy devait se couvrir la bouche sous le choc, car elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Elles étaient au lit, adossées à une montagne d'oreillers, un album photo ouvert sur les genoux d'Andy pendant que Miranda s'appuyait contre son amante, regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Andy les vieilles photographies. La photo actuelle représentait Miranda sur un canapé usé, adossée à l'accoudoir, les jambes écartées sur le canapé, offrant une vue fascinante de ses cuisses et de ses mollets crémeux. Elle portait un déshabillé très court, de couleur crème, et l'une des lanières fines tombait d'un bras, offrant une vue parfaitement dégagée sur l'élégante épaule et la clavicule. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus blonds que maintenant, mais ils étaient légèrement agités, ce qui la rendait si sensuelle que Andy avait du mal à respirer. Miranda, 35 ans, regardait l'appareil photo, les yeux sensuels et les lèvres légèrement écartées, alors qu'elle soufflait de la fumée de cigarette de sa bouche parfaite. Sa posture était détendue, un bras drapé sur le dos du canapé, l'autre tendu vers le sol, une cigarette en feu se balançant du bout des doigts délicats. C'était passionnant et Andy avait du mal à détourner le regard.  
**-Jésus, Mira ...**

Miranda rit et embrassa doucement le cou d'Andy.

**-Aimes-tu ce que tu vois ?**

**-Oh, putain oui. Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. Je pense que c'est ma préférée jusqu'à présent. Pouvons-nous le faire imprimer en plus grand et l'accrocher ?**

**-****Ne sois pas ridicule, Andrea. Personne d'autre n'a vu ces photos à part Nigel et moi-même. Je ne veux pas les partager avec qui que ce soit.**

**-****Moi non plus,** dit Andy en passant un doigt sur la silhouette éthérée de la photo. **J'aimerais l'accrocher ici ou dans notre salle de bain. Quelque part, où personne d'autre que nous ne la verrait.****  
**Miranda considéra cela pendant un moment et observa Andy baisser les yeux sur la photo. Il y avait de l'admiration, de l'amour et de la convoitise dans ses yeux marron, Miranda ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

**-D'accord, on peut la faire encadrer tant qu'elle ne quitte pas cette pièce.**

Andy se tourna vers elle avec un sourire radieux sur le visage et se pencha pour donner à son amante un baiser chaste.

**-Merci, Mira. Je ne peux pas décrire à quel point j'aime ça. Combien je t'aime.**

Miranda lui sourit doucement.

**-Je t'aime aussi, idiote.**

Andy lui sourit bêtement et se retourna pour parcourir le reste des photos. Certaines images étaient magnifiques, comme le gros plan de Miranda qui regarde vers le bas, de longs cils appuyés sur des joues pâles, les lèvres transformées en un petit sourire, un visage parfaitement relaxé et parfait, des cheveux balayés sur le côté pour former un halo autour d'elle à contre-jour en arrière-plan. Une autre image coupa le souffle d'Andy fut celle qui montrait Miranda de dos, son dos nue était une étendue de peau délicieuse et de muscles dessiné, avec la tête de Miranda tournée sur le côté et les yeux baissés pour que son profil soit parfaitement capturé. Andy avait presque l'impression de pleurer à la perfection de ce cliché. Il y avait ensuite d'autres photographies qui avaient presque provoqué un arrêt cardiaque chez Andy, comme celle avec Miranda allongée sur un matelas, vêtue d'une lingerie couleur vin. Elle avait un bras jeté au-dessus de sa tête, sa main agrippant les draps, tandis que l'autre était délicatement posée sur son ventre, sa main s'approchant moqueusement de la dentelle qui recouvrait son espace le plus privé. Mais ce qui accéléra vraiment le cœur d'Andy, ce fut l'expression du visage de Miranda. Elle avait la tête rejetée en arrière, son corps se cambrant légèrement du matelas, les seins glissant presque hors du soutien-gorge en dentelle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres séparées, comme si elle était en extase, ses cheveux se sont attisés autour d'elle et son cou était une invitation séduisante.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur cette photo, Andy oublia de respirer et, après avoir longuement regardé la photo, elle tourna lentement les yeux sombres vers Miranda, qui était appuyée contre elle pour la regarder, des globes bleus remplis d'insécurité et d'incertitude, attendant pour la réaction d'Andy. Avant que Miranda ne puisse parler, Andy avait poussé l'album photo sur le sol et l'avait attrapée, la pressant contre le matelas et leur écrasant les lèvres. Miranda gémit de surprise, mais répondit au baiser de tout son cœur. Elle pouvait sentir Andrea haleter contre elle, sentir son cœur battre violemment contre sa poitrine. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la brune et enfouit ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Andy força Miranda à ouvrir la bouche et plongea immédiatement sa langue au-delà de ses lèvres tentantes, amorçant une danse profonde et rugueuse de langues et de dents qui laissa Miranda brûlante et à bout de souffle. Elle gémit, se pressant contre le jeune corps au-dessus d'elle.

**-Putain Miranda, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais**, haleta Andy une fois qu'elles séparèrent leurs lèvres, puis elle embrassa avidement et mordit le cou de Miranda, faisant gémir et cambrer l'autre femme. **Tu es si belle, tellement magnifique. Mon Dieu, je vais te dévorer, Miranda**. Andy mordit le point sensible entre le cou et la clavicule de Miranda. Miranda haleta et se cambra plus loin, s'abandonnant au plaisir absolu qu'Andy était en train de briser sur son corps. **Je vais te manger vivante.****  
-Oh,** haleta Miranda à nouveau lorsque les mains d'Andy attrapèrent ses seins, lui pinçant les tétons. Quand Andy pressa ses hanches contre l'entre-jambe de Miranda, elle sanglota presque. **Oh, Andrea, oh, s'il te plaît.**

Andy ne perdit plus de temps et commença à prendre Miranda soigneusement, brutalement, désespérément, le remplissant du maximum de doigts possible, léchant ses plis avec une vigueur qui lui fit soulever les hanches et se frotter furieusement contre la bouche d'Andy. Quand elle jouit, ce fut long et violent, sa poitrine se soulevant et ses mains agrippant les draps, comme sur la photo, sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses lèvres écartées alors qu'elle criait le nom d'Andrea, les hanches frôlant furieusement la bouche d'Andy tandis qu'Andy accélérait encore plus ses efforts. Miranda n'avait pas le droit de se reposer, parce qu'Andy continuait d'adorer son corps, tellement que Miranda pensait qu'elles allaient briser le lit. Quand Miranda atteignit son deuxième orgasme, Andy la regarda se laisser aller sur le lit, ses yeux se révulsant. Les mains agrippant les cheveux de la femme entre les jambes, les cuisses tremblantes et las jambes autour de la tête d'Andrea, Miranda s'entendit crier son plaisir (**Oh oui ! Oui ! Plus fort ! Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu Andréa !) **… Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti autant de plaisir dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle finit par s'affaisser, complètement épuisée, elle se couvrit les yeux d'une main tremblante alors qu'elle se concentrait pour calmer sa respiration irrégulière. Elle sentit Andrea ramper le long de son corps, plaçant des baisers en montant son torse, puis la prenant dans ses bras forts.

Une fois qu'elle eut finalement réussi à reprendre son souffle, Miranda s'enfouit la tête dans le creux du cou d'Andrea et respira l'odeur unique de son amante.

**-Bon Dieu, Andrea,** croassa-t-elle, la voix enrouée d'avoir exprimé son plaisir si bruyamment.** Personne n'a jamais - je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avant.**

Andy rigola et embrassa le front humide de Miranda, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs qu'elle aimait tant et retirant les mèches qui collaient aux tempes de Miranda.

**-Et bien, c'est toi qui m'a fait te désirer comme ça. Je suis heureuse que Nigel ait pris ces photos. Rappelle-moi de lui envoyer un cadeau de remerciement.**

Miranda rit doucement, souriant dans le creux du cou d'Andy.

**-Hmm**. Miranda ronronna et Andy ne put que sourire car Miranda se comportait toujours comme un chat satisfait après le sexe. Alors qu'Andy passait ses doigts dans le dos de la femme et dans ses cheveux, elle sentit le corps de la femme plus âgée se détendre encore plus contre elle.

**-Dors, Mira. Les filles seront de retour demain après-midi et je veux faire une grasse matinée avec toi.**

**-****Mm'kay,** marmonna Miranda, et Andy sourit parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus mignon qu'un Miranda endormi. **Bonne nuit, ma chérie.**

**-Bonne nuit, Mira. Je t'aime,** dit Andy en déposant gentiment un baiser sur la tempe de Miranda.

Assez vite, la profonde respiration de Miranda a commencé à endormir Andy, qui a serré la femme dans ses bras avant de se laisser dériver.


	24. 24 VIDE

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

()()()

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 26 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 24 : Chapitre vide** ()()()

Dans l'idée de respecter le nombre de chapitre de l'auteure, je fais ce chapitre avec rien dedans…

Dans la version de AO3, l'auteure s'excuse de son absence mais affirme que l'histoire va avoir une fin...

Il ne reste que 3 chapitres.


	25. 25 Famille

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

()()()

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 25 : Famille** ()()()

Andy ouvrit la porte d'entrée et resta là, regardant quelques instants leurs invités. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient réellement là.

**-Est-ce que tu vas venir nous faire un câlin, ou vas-tu rester planter là ?** Dit sa mère avec un léger ton taquin et un faible sourire.

Sortant rapidement, Andy se précipita dans les marches de ses parents.

**-Maman, papa. Vous m'avez manqué**.

Elizabeth serra sa fille fortement dans ses bras et prit une profonde inspiration. Ils n'avaient pas vu leur fille depuis plus d'un an et ça lui faisait du bien de la revoir et de l'avoir dans ses bras.

**-Tu nous as manqué aussi, chérie.** Murmura-t-elle, devenant légèrement émue. Peu importait qu'ils soient ici pour rencontrer la famille Priestley ou qu'elle ne soit pas contente de l'arrangement. À ce moment-là, tout ce qui importait à Elizabeth Sachs était qu'elle était à nouveau avec son bébé.

Après avoir aidé ses parents à porter leurs bagages et leur avoir fait visiter la maison (Andy a fait de son mieux pour ne pas être affecté par l'incrédulité de ses parents sur le fait que leur fille vivait dans une maison aussi chère, et elle a essayé de ne pas rire lorsque la bouche de sa mère s'ouvrit en grand devant les œuvres d'art coûteuses et les meubles sophistiqués et les vastes chambres), ils sont allés s'asseoir dans le salon avec du thé et des biscuits que les filles avaient faits la veille.

**-Miranda sera à la maison plus tard ce soir, mais elle sera là pour le dîner, et les filles devraient être de retour de leur cours de piano dans environ une heure.**

**-Bien,** dit Elizabeth. **De cette façon, nous avons un temps seul à seul avec toi.**

Andy faisait de son mieux pour sourire à ces mots, mais même elle sentait son sourire vaciller à cette perspective. Après avoir parlé du travail d'Andy et de ses dernières missions, les questions sur sa nouvelle famille et son nouveau mode de vie commencèrent à pleuvoir.

**-Es-tu sûre que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi, Andy** ? Demanda Elizabeth.

**-Oui, maman. Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été et je sais que je ne serai jamais aussi heureuse ailleurs. C'est ma maison maintenant.**

Elizabeth soupira et il y eut un long silence qui donna envie à Andy de se tortiller à son siège.

Soudain, Richard se leva.

**-D'accord. Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier.**

Avant qu'Andy puisse même répondre, il était sorti. Quand Andy entendit la porte se fermer, elle se tourna vers sa mère, haussant les sourcils.

-**Je pensais que ce serait bien pour nous d'avoir du temps pour parler**. Dit Elizabeth en se rapprochant de sa fille sur le canapé.

**-D'accord,** dit Andy, redressant ses épaules et prenant une profonde inspiration pour se fortifier. Elle se rappela qu'elle appartenait à Miranda et aux filles et que rien de ce que sa mère disait ne changerait cela.

**-Je voulais m'excuser,** commença sa mère, et Andy sentit immédiatement sa mâchoire se détendre sous le choc. C'était tout le contraire de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. **Je sais que j'ai été très dure avec toi et très injuste envers ta nouvelle famille. Et je voulais m'expliquer en te disant quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait, à part ton père. Bien qu'il ne connaisse que la version ... plus légère.**

Maintenant, Andy était inquiet. Sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi grave et solennelle auparavant, et elle ne s'était jamais confiée à Andy, comme cela. Andy avait l'impression qu'un lourd et noir secret était sur le point d'être révélé. Elle avait toujours été une mère aimante, attentionnée et humoristique. La voir aussi sérieuse rendait Andy nerveuse. Elle regarda sa mère prendre une profonde respiration et se préparer à tout ce qui serait révélé.

**-Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ton père. Nous sommes ensemble depuis trente ans et je n'aurais pas pu demander un meilleur mari. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai été avec quelqu'un pendant longtemps avant de rencontrer ton père.** Andy écoutait avec une attention soutenue et sa mère donc continua. **Il s'appelait Victor. Nous étions ensemble depuis huit ans et je pensais qu'un jour nous nous marierions et passerions le reste de notre vie ensemble. Nous étions si amoureux. Parfois, en y repensant, je me trouve vraiment naïve et stupide, une fille trop jeune, qui ne savait pas du tout dans quoi elle s'engageait. Victor était un peu plus âgé que moi. Assez vieux pour avoir une ex-femme et trois enfants. Mais rien de tout cela ne me dérangeait, parce que je l'aimais. Il était si riche et si puissant, il a toujours pris soin de moi. Je pensais qu'il était fait pour moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette à la porte.** Andy ne put retenir une expiration outrée et Elizabeth sourit tristement. **Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme qui était, et je le cite, « dans sa ligue et réellement digne de lui ». Il ne voulait plus de moi, il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais m'a vraiment aimé, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le divertir pendant qu'il a trouvé la femme numéro deux. **Andy était stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas que sa mère avait traversé ce genre d'épreuve. Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça ? Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu l'utiliser de cette façon ? Andy tendit la main et prit tendrement la main de sa mère, incapable d'empêcher ses yeux de picoter. **J'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu ma maison, mon partenaire et mes trois charmants enfants. Tous mes espoirs d'un avenir avec lui ont été ruinés et je me suis sentie incroyablement stupide de ne pas avoir vu les avertissements avant. **Elizabeth secoua la tête comme si elle se réprimandait. **Quoi qu'il en soit, après j'ai rencontré ton père, il m'a aidé à traverser ça. Nous sommes tombés amoureux et, eh bien, tu es là.** Ses tristes yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux d'Andy. **Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir laissé ma propre expérience dicter ma vision de ta vie. J'ai vu tant de similitudes entre ta relation avec Miranda et ma relation avec Victor, et je craignais que tu vives la même chose que moi. Je voulais que les choses fonctionnent avec Nate parce que je pensais que tu ne trouverais pas mieux, et je suis désolée d'avoir laissé ma déception se transformer en hostilité envers toi. Je fais de mon mieux pour réparer les choses. Et ton père veut également faire de son mieux pour accepter tout cela. Nous devons simplement nous assurer que tu es véritablement aimée, ici. **

Andy ne savait pas quoi dire. La femme assise à côté d'elle était sa mère, mais pour la première fois, Andy ne la voyait pas comme telle. Elle la voyait comme une personne réelle, avec des expériences douloureuses et une vie avant Andy. Elle comprit pourquoi sa mère avait agi comme elle le faisait quand Andy lui avait parlé de Miranda. Bon sang, si Andy passait par quelque chose comme ça, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ses enfants de vivre une chose aussi horrible.

**-Maman,** dit Andy en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler. Elle se pencha en avant et serra sa mère dans ses bras. **Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies dû passer par là. Cela a dû être horrible, je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait. Et je te pardonne. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Tu étais juste une mère. Je ferais de même pour Caroline et Cassidy si je passais par quelque chose de similaire.**

Sa mère s'éloigna de l'étreinte tendre et regarda profondément Andy dans les yeux.

**-Tu les vois comme tes propres enfants, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, maman. Je t'ai dit, c'est ma famille. Et je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais je te promets, ce n'est pas Victor. J'ai décroché le jackpot, maman. **Andy sourit, espérant alléger l'atmosphère sombre de la pièce.

Elizabeth sourit.

**-Je sais. Je dois juste le voir par moi-même, tu sais ? De cette façon, je serai certaine que tu ne commettras pas la même erreur que moi, et que tu ne seras pas blessée.**

Andy enlaça de nouveau sa mère. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle avait embrassé ses parents comme ça ?

**-Merci maman. Et merci de me l'avoir dit. Ça a dû être dur.**

Elizabeth haussa légèrement les épaules et sourit.

**-Je suis passée à autre chose. J'ai trouvé un homme bien meilleur et une famille bien meilleure.**

Andy sourit.

()()()

Une heure plus tard, les jumelles ont ouvert la porte d'entrée avec des cris « **Andy! Nous sommes à la maison !** » Elles ont attendu l'habituel accueil.

**-Par ici,** résonna la voix d'Andy.

Les jumelles se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Andy et ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé et l'un des fauteuils.

**-Oh.** Dit Cassidy. **Bonjour.**

Caroline fit un petit signe de la main et Andy rit sous cape.

-**Les filles,** dit Andy en ouvrant les bras et en faisant signe aux jumelles. **Voici ma mère Elizabeth et voici mon père Richard.** Les deux adultes en question ont souri aux filles et leur ont dit bonjour. **Maman, papa, ce petit loup ici avec les cheveux plus longs est Caroline**, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la tête de Caroline. **Et celui-ci avec le plus de taches de rousseur, c'est Cassidy.**

**-C'est si bon de vous rencontrer enfin**, dit chaleureusement Elizabeth. **Andy nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.**

**-Oui, mais nous savons que vous ne nous aimez pas de toute façon.** Dit Caroline en leur fronçant les sourcils et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

**-Hé, du calme,** dit Andy en faisant tourner les filles pour qu'elles puissent mieux se faire face**. Ce n'est pas vrai. Mes parents étaient inquiets pour moi. Ils ne vous ont jamais rencontré auparavant et pourtant je les ai appelés tout à coup en leur disant que j'avais une nouvelle famille et que je vivais avec vous les gars. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne vous aiment pas, ils n'aimaient tout simplement pas ne pas savoir et ils s'inquiétaient pour moi parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était ma nouvelle famille, mais je vous promets qu'ils sont vraiment gentils et qu'ils veulent faire votre connaissance alors soyez juste les filles douces et attentionnées que vous êtes, d'accord ? **Andy leur sourit, ce qui, combiné avec ses mots, les fit se sentir beaucoup plus détendus.

**-D'accord.** Dit Cassidy, se retournant vers les parents d'Andy sur le canapé et souriant.

**-Ouais. Désolé. Nous avons un peu oublié que vous veniez aujourd'hui, nous n'étions tout simplement pas préparées.** Dit Caroline, même si elle les regardait toujours avec circonspection.

**-C'est bon, Caroline. Affirma** la mère d'Andy. **Tout ce que vient de dire Andy est vrai, nous voulons apprendre à vous connaître.**

**-Andy ne nous a dit que de bonnes choses sur vous, alors nous vous aimons déjà.** Richard leur fit un clin d'œil et sourit.

Avec réserve, les jumelles lui rendirent son sourire.

()()()

Miranda rentra à 19 heures ce soir-là. Elle se sentait pleine d'énergie et satisfaite de sa journée, car beaucoup de choses avaient été accomplies et de nombreuses catastrophes évitées. Maintenant commençait la partie la plus difficile de sa journée : rencontrer les parents d'Andrea.

Comme si elle était convoquée par ses pensées, la jeune femme apparut dans le hall avec un grand sourire.

**-Bonjour, ma belle.**

**-Hmm, salut à toi aussi.** Dit Miranda en lui rendant son sourire.

Pendant qu'Andy aidait Miranda avec son manteau, la jeune femme pouvait sentir la nervosité de Miranda, si la tension dans ses épaules et le resserrement autour des yeux pouvaient en être les indices.

**-Bon écoute, j'ai tout résolu avec maman.**

**-Vraiment ?** Dit Miranda en haussant les sourcils.

**-Ouais. Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, mais elle a une très bonne raison d'agir comme elle l'a fait. Elle avait un peu, euh, expérience et elle avait peur que la même chose m'arrive.**

**-Ah. N'en dis pas plus. Je serais gentille**. Promit Miranda. **Maintenant, où est mon baiser de bienvenu ?**

Andy roula des yeux et se pencha pour embrasser légèrement Miranda. Elle soupira dès que de douces lèvres la touchèrent et toute la tension qu'elle portait à cause d'aujourd'hui sembla s'estomper. En se retirant, Miranda fredonna et sourit.

**-Bien mieux.**

**-Prêt à rencontrer les parents ? Je promets qu'ils seront aimables. **

**-Cela me convient. Montre le chemin, **_**Pretty woman. **_

Andy renifla et commença à conduire Miranda à la cuisine. Depuis qu'elles avaient regardé _Pretty Woman_ ensemble, Miranda n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler ainsi.

()

_-Je ne ressemble pas à Julia Roberts, Miranda. Regardez-la ! Elle est bien plus belle que moi, genre une autre ligue… _

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu lui ressemblais, j'ai dit que son sourire me rappelait le tien. Tu es bien plus belle, bien sûr, mais c'est ce que l'univers peut faire de plus proche de ton sourire… Et, au fait, chérie ? Tu es genre dans la ligue supérieure, ma belle._

()

Et c'était ça. Maintenant, Miranda avait un nouveau surnom pour Andy, et Andy devait juste faire avec.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Miranda fut surprise de voir le spectacle qui les accueillit. La mère d'Andy était à la cuisinière en train d'enseigner à Cassidy comment couper les ingrédients, et Richard était assis sur la table avec Caroline essayant de fabriquer un château avec des cartes.

**-Les filles, regardez qui est à la maison**. Dit Andy, et deux rouquines se tournèrent vers la porte. Quand elles virent leur mère, ils se précipitèrent vers elle avec un joyeux « **Maman ! »** et enroulèrent leurs bras autour de sa taille, une de chaque côté de Miranda.

**-Bonjour, Bobbseys.** Dit Miranda en leur souriant et en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur le front de chaque fille. **Comment était votre journée ? **

**-Bien.** Dit Cassidy en s'éloignant et en montrant Elizabeth. **La mère d'Andy m'a laissé l'aider à cuisiner et elle m'a appris une astuce secrète pour couper les oignons sans pleurer !**

Miranda sourit plus largement à l'enthousiasme de Cassidy.

**-Oh, elle a fait cela ?** Elle leva les yeux vers Elizabeth qui s'approchait. **J'aimerais apprendre cette astuce.**

**-Je serai heureuse de vous révéler mon astuce secrète**. Elizabeth sourit et tendit la main**. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Miranda. Je m'appelle Elizabeth.**

**-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Elizabeth.** Répondit Miranda en lui serrant la main. **Et vous devez être Richard. **Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui s'était approché de sa femme.

**-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Miranda.** Dit-il en serrant la main de la femme aux cheveux argentés.

**-Également.** Miranda sourit poliment.

Elle pouvait facilement voir d'où venait ses yeux sombres. Alors qu'Elizabeth avait les yeux couleur miel, Richard en avait les yeux chocolat. Mais cela semblait être la seule caractéristique que Andy avait de son père, à part sa taille plutôt haute. Tout le reste, y compris le grand sourire, lui venait d'Elizabeth.

**-Richard m'a appris pleins de jeux de cartes, maman ! Maintenant, je sais à quoi nous pouvons jouer lors de voyages sur la route et pour d'autres trucs !** Dit Caroline avec enthousiasme.

Miranda sourit à sa fille et au mot "trucs", elle regarda Andrea, qui la regardait avec un scintillement entendu dans ses yeux et un sourire secret.

**-C'est charmant, Caroline. J'ai hâte de jouer à tous ces nouveaux jeux.**

**-Maman faisait des lasagnes. C'est sa spécialité.** Andy dit, se dirigeant vers les armoires afin de commencer à mettre la table.

**-Cela semble délicieux. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?** Demanda Miranda, regardant Elizabeth avec autant de gentillesse qu'elle pouvait rassembler pour quelqu'un qui lui était fondamentalement étranger.

**-Bien sûr. Cela vous dérangerait-il de mélanger ces ingrédients dans le pot pour la sauce et de le mélanger pendant un moment ? Je m'occuperai des pâtes et du fromage.**

**-Aucun problème.**

Alors qu'Andy et les filles mettaient la table, Richard commençait à nettoyer le matériel de cuisine dont elles n'avaient plus besoin et à tout nettoyer, tandis que Miranda et Elizabeth finissaient de cuire la lasagne dans un silence relativement compatible avec le bavardage des filles, d'Andrea et de Richard à l'arrière-plan.

Lorsqu'ils se sont finalement assis pour dîner, Richard et Elizabeth ont parlé un peu de leur travail et de la différence entre New York et l'Ohio et de la beauté de cette maison. Miranda accompagna la conversation, paraissait intéressée et posait des questions au bon moment. Mais ce n'est que lorsque les filles ont demandé à Richard et Elizabeth comment était Andy en grandissant que la conversation devint vraiment intéressante pour Miranda. Lors de la plupart des histoires, Andy rougissait magnifiquement ou essayait de ne pas s'étouffer dans l'embarras en buvant son vin. Miranda était profondément ravie d'écouter les anecdotes d'une petit Andrea chassant des écureuils dans les arbres et se mettant dans le pétrin pour avoir embrassé le garçon avec qui elle voulait se marier ou encore pleurant après qu'une poule l'eut poursuivi à la ferme de son oncle. Caroline et Cassidy ricanaient pendant que Miranda faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son calme. Chaque fois qu'elle riait, Andy lançait un regard noir, mais elle souriait et disait quelque chose de très Miranda.

**-Ma chérie, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais tombée le visage la premier dans une flaque. Donc, tu es **_**vraiment**_** tombé et tu as frappé ta petite tête sur le trottoir.** (Après avoir dit cela, Andy frappa son bras, ce qui la fit rire encore plus.)

**-Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans l'équipe d'échecs au collège, Andrea. Tu as dû être une fêtarde.** (A quoi Andy a répondu : **Au moins, j'ai été invité à des soirées, mon dragon !)**

**-As-tu toujours voulu être un dentiste, ou était-ce simplement une chose éphémère que tu aimes attraper les dents de devant des gens et examiner leurs molaires ?** (**J'avais cinq ans, bon sang ! Sois gentille avec moi ! **)

À la fin du repas et du dessert (crème glacée à la vanille et brownies), Cassidy et Caroline se levèrent et apportèrent leurs assiettes à la cuisine. Quand elles sont revenues, elles ont fait un câlin à tout le monde et ont embrassé leur mère à tour de rôle.

**-Nous allons finir nos devoirs et ensuite aller directement au lit. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Kat au parc demain matin pour jouer avec son nouveau frisbee, donc on ne veut pas être fatiguées. **Dit Cassidy, boudant à l'idée de se lever tôt un samedi.

**-Bien.** Dit Miranda en riant sous l'expression adorable de sa fille. **Dites bonne nuit, Bobbseys.**

**-Nuit Elizabeth, Nuit Richard.** Dirent-elles à l'unisson, puis elles se sont approchées d'Andy et l'ont serrée dans ses bras.

**-Nuit Ma.** Dit Cassidy.

Miranda vit comment les yeux de Richard et d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent devant le terme utilisé pour Andrea par les filles et dut cacher un sourire narquois.

**-Bonne nuit, mes petits loups. Des pancakes demain ? **

**-Ouais ! Je t'aime, Ma. **Caroline lui donna un baiser bruyant sur la joue, puis les jumelles rigolèrent et sortirent précipitamment de la pièce alors qu'Andy fit semblant d'être dégoûté (« **Euh**! ») et commença à s'essuyer la joue.

Après le départ des filles, les adultes se sont installés dans le salon avec une autre bouteille de vin. Les deux couples se sont assis sur les deux canapés qui se font face, et se sont tous adossés et se sont mis à l'aise. Elizabeth, Richard et Andy ont parlé de la famille Sachs, parlant de tout le monde et ont permis à Andy de savoir comment tout le monde se débrouillait. Pendant l'heure de discussion entre les trois, Miranda écouta doucement et observa à quel point Andrea semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant, ces derniers jours, Andy avait été absorbée par l'inquiétude suscitée par la visite de ses parents. Jusqu'ici, cela semblait aller bien et Miranda était heureuse que son amante soit beaucoup plus détendue maintenant, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Elle a été ramenée à la conversation quand Andy a interrogé Miranda à propos de sa journée. Miranda pinça les lèvres et soupira.

**-Honnêtement, c'est comme si je devais tout faire moi-même. Nous avons évité plusieurs crises, mais l'incompétence de mon personnel est encore trop importante. Et Emily ne semble pas fonctionner ces derniers temps, je suis sûre que tu peux deviner pourquoi. Elle peut à peine me regarder, elle a vraiment besoin de se détendre. Et chaque fois que je vois Nigel, il sourit de cette manière béate et consciente, et il m'a souvent demandé si j'avais récemment ajouté des chemises à ma garde-robe.** À cela, Andy éclata de rire devant les facéties de Nigel. Elle n'avait pas encore dit qu'elle avait porté sa chemise en pyjama à plusieurs reprises, à la grande exaspération de Miranda. **Et si Serena et Emily ne se proclament pas bientôt leur amour, je le ferai pour elles. Honnêtement, à quel point ces deux-là peuvent-elles être plus évidentes ? Elles flirtent par inadvertance et se cherchent depuis des mois.**

**-Peut-être qu'elles sont déjà ensemble.** Andy fournissait gentiment tout en passant ses mains dans des tresses d'argent d'une manière apaisante.

**-Je ne pense pas, mais je parlerai à Nigel juste au cas où. Il a toujours été une reine des commérages. En tout cas, comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

**-Bien,** dit Andy. **C'était bien. Greg m'a laissé rentrer à la maison plus tôt parce que je lui avais dit que j'avais de la famille,** elle sourit à ses parents. **Et il a dit que j'étais libre de prendre un jour de congé si j'en avais besoin. Apparemment, il a été très satisfait de certains de mes travaux récemment, et il m'a dit que mon article sur le refuge pour femmes en ville pourrait faire la une de la semaine prochaine.**

**-Oh, chérie, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement contente qu'il voie ton talent et ton potentiel. Je suis si fière de toi, cet article était incroyablement émouvant et peu de gens ont écrit dessus. Bravo.** Miranda sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la joue d'Andy, tandis qu'Andy rougissait sous les éloges.

**-Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, chérie.** Affirma sa mère, depuis le sofa. **Je suis très heureuse que les choses se passent si bien pour toi.**

**-Félicitations chérie. Assure-toi de nous le faire savoir afin que nous puissions acheter le papier et le suspendre dans la cuisine.** Dit Richard avec un sourire fier.

**-Merci.** Andy sourit. Le vin la rendait somnolente et elle pencha sa tête contre l'épaule de Miranda.** Ça a été une soirée parfaite. Toute ma famille dans la même pièce qui s'entend bien,** marmonna-t-elle, prenant la main de Miranda et la pressant affectueusement. **Je vous remercie.**

Miranda regarda Elizabeth et elles partagèrent un regard rempli de compréhension et d'acceptation. Même si Elizabeth était toujours incertaine à propos de la relation de sa fille, même si Miranda détestait la façon dont Elizabeth avait traité Andrea, elles ont accepté en silence de s'entendre. Pour le bonheur d'Andrea. Miranda tourna son regard vers Richard, qui hocha simplement la tête, comme s'il avait compris que le geste tacite de Miranda était amical.

**-Je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher. Elizabeth et moi sommes assez fatigués après notre vol, et nous aimerions nous reposer un peu afin de pouvoir voir la ville demain.** Dit Richard en se levant.

Elizabeth fit de même et apporta les verres à vin de chacun à la cuisine. Miranda inclina la tête pour la remercier et entreprit de pousser Andrea à sortir de son état de sommeil.

**-Andrea.**

**-Hmm ?** Murmura Andrea en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Miranda.

**-Chérie, il est temps d'aller se coucher.** Miranda vit du coin de l'œil qu'Elizabeth était revenue dans la pièce et se tenait à côté de Richard, murmurant doucement entre eux.

**-Mais je suis si bien installée et tu sens si bon.**

Miranda rigola, levant la main pour passer ses doigts dans les mèches brunes.

**-Merci, chérie. Mais tes parents sont fatigués et je veux aussi aller au lit. Il se fait assez tard.**

**-Oh. Kay.** Dit Andy en couvrant un bâillement et en se levant avec Miranda. Les Sachs les suivirent dans le couloir et montèrent les escaliers pendant que Miranda leur parlait de plusieurs œuvres d'art qui leur plaisaient. Juste avant d'atteindre le troisième étage, Elizabeth toucha légèrement le bras de Miranda. Immédiatement, sachant ce qui allait se passer simplement en regardant dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, elle se tourna vers son amoureuse.

**-Andrea, vas-y et prépare-toi pour le lit. Je serai là dans une minute.**

Andy regarda entre ses parents et Miranda, se sentant un peu hésitant, mais quand la femme aux cheveux argentés acquiesça et sourit de manière rassurante, Andy réalisa que c'était inévitable.

**-D'accord. Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa**. Dit-elle, embrassant ses parents sur la joue et leur jetant un regard d'avertissement, leur demandant silencieusement d'être gentils.

Quand Andy avait marché dans le couloir et fermé la porte de leur chambre, Miranda se tourna vers les Sachs.

**-Je sais de quoi il s'agit et laissez-moi prendre les devants. J'ai de très nobles intentions à l'égard de votre fille. Richard, je crois que nous en avons déjà parlé au téléphone, mais je pourrais aussi bien vous le répéter en personne. Elizabeth, je garantis qu'Andrea ne souffrira pas. Pas tant que je serai en vie. J'aime votre fille plus que quiconque dans ma vie, et j'ai l'intention de faire de mon mieux pour la rendre aussi heureuse que possible. J'ai partagé ma maison, mes filles et moi-même avec Andrea d'une manière que je ne partage pas avec d'autres personnes. Ces choses ne m'ont jamais été faciles à faire, mais je les ai faites pour elle parce qu'elle mérite tout ce que je peux lui donner et bien plus encore. Alors non, je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, je ne la jetterai pas, je ne la ruinerai pas ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que ça. Je veux exactement ce que tu veux pour elle : je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.** Miranda fit une pause, prenant en compte l'expression légèrement déconcertée d'Elizabeth et l'expression calme de Richard. Après tout, lui et Miranda avaient déjà eu cette conversation. **Des questions ?**

**-Je… bien, non je…** Elizabeth se racla la gorge. **Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais quand je suis venu ici. Je m'attendais à ce que j'avais lu sur vous. Une bourreau de travail égoïste et absorbée qui ne se soucie de personne d'autre que d'elle-même. Mais on m'a prouvé qu'ils avaient tort. Je suis désolée de vous avoir jugé sans vous connaître réellement. Vous n'êtes clairement pas comme le portrait que les gens font de vous.**

**-Je n'irais pas aussi loin,** gloussa Miranda, essayant, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, d'alléger l'atmosphère. **Mais j'accepte vos excuses. Vous n'êtes pas la première à me juger en fonction du personnage que j'ai présenté à la presse et au monde public, et je vous garantis que vous ne serez pas la dernière.**

**-Eh bien, dans tous les cas, nous sommes désolés.** Richard prit la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps. **J'ai aussi commis l'erreur de **_**te**_** juger. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons continuer à nous connaître et que nous pourrons tous nous entendre. En tant que famille.**

À la surprise de Miranda, Elizabeth n'a pas grimacé à l'entente du mot « famille ». Au lieu de cela, elle acquiesça très légèrement.

**-Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais vu Andy aussi heureuse qu'elle l'est ici. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis que je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois, mais je pense que cela lui va bien. C'est comme si elle avait grandi dans sa peau. Et je suppose que nous devons te remercier.**

Miranda agita la main, écartant ce dernier sentiment.

**-Je suis heureuse que nous nous comprenions. Et je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons très bien. Nous voulons tous ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Andrea, et elle semble penser que le meilleur est ici avec moi, alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle change d'avis, elle est coincée avec moi.** Miranda essaya de plaisanter, même si elle venait de parler de sa plus grande crainte : qu'Andrea réaliserait que Miranda ne la méritait pas et partirait.

**-Non,** dit Elizabeth en secouant la tête. **Je ne pense pas qu'elle changera un jour d'avis à ton propos. Une mère sait ces choses-là, tu le sauras quand tes filles seront plus grandes. Andy va te garder. Je ne l'ai jamais vue regarder qui que ce soit comme elle le fait avec toi.**

Miranda fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir, mais elle se sentit un peu réconfortée par les mots d'Elizabeth. Après tout, si la propre mère d'Andy le dit, cela doit être au moins à moitié vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sourit à Elizabeth et acquiesça de la tête. Ils se dirent bonsoir et Miranda soupira en regardant les Sachs se diriger vers la chambre d'amis à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Andy déjà blotti dans son lit, l'attendant. Elle fit rapidement sa routine nocturne et enfila sa chemise de nuit en soie avant de se mettre au lit à côté de son amante, qui se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras.

**-Devrais-je m'inquiéter à ce sujet ?** La voix endormie d'Andrea était étouffée par le cou de Miranda.

**-Non, chérie. Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Kay. Je te fais confiance.**

Miranda sourit et recula pour éteindre la veilleuse avant de caler à nouveau le corps chaud de son amante contre elle.

**-Bonne nuit, Andrea. Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, Mira.**

Et avec la satisfaction que tout allait bien se passer, qu'Andrea ne souffrait plus à cause de sa relation avec ses parents et, sachant qu'Andréa l'aimait, Miranda s'endormit.

Tout était à sa bonne place dans le monde.


	26. 26 Planifier un changement de vie

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

()()()

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27 chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 26 : Planifier un changement de vie**

()()()

Andy se blottit plus profondément dans le canapé, tirant la couverture plus près de son cou et soupira de contentement. Ça avait été une longue journée. Le travail avait été fou ces derniers temps, mais Andy avait eu de très bonnes histoires et c'était la première fois en deux semaines qu'elle était capable de se détendre vraiment, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune échéance à venir

Andy ne pouvait que se féliciter de ne pas avoir eu une telle charge de travail lorsque ses parents étaient venus lui rendre visite il y a trois semaines. Sa mère avait récemment exprimé son inquiétude, car à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient au téléphone, Andy était tellement stressée par le travail qu'elle avait à peine pu parler pendant plus de dix minutes.

Ses parents s'inquiétaient toujours pour elle, d'autant plus que, selon les mots de sa mère, elle "avait la vie de famille heureuse qu'elle méritait" et qu'elle devrait "se concentrer sur cela au lieu de travailler constamment presque 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7". Mais que pouvait dire Andy ? Elle avait décroché le gros lot dernièrement. Elle avait fait la Une avec son article sur les femmes sous-payées au travail et sur le harcèlement sexuel que la plupart des femmes ont subi aux mains de leurs homologues masculins et de leurs chefs.

Ensuite, elle avait eu une histoire incroyable sur un orphelinat à New York qui avait énormément souffert du maire parce qu'il avait refusé de dépenser des fonds publics, même lorsqu'il était absolument nécessaire de nourrir des orphelins. Et après cela, Andy avait eu une autre histoire en première page dévoilant quelques vérités peu flatteuses sur la Maison Blanche et ses plans secrets sur les stratégies pétrolières et le Moyen-Orient. Alors oui, Andy travaillait dure, mais surtout parce que ces histoires étaient si importantes.

Miranda était inquiète pour elle aussi, mais elle ne l'exprima pas comme la mère d'Andy. Elle se contentait de regarder Andy avec une douce compréhension dans les yeux et elle s'était occupée d'Andy lorsque le journaliste avait été incapable ou avait oublié son propre bien-être. Il y avait quelques jours à peine, Andy s'était endormie sur le comptoir de la cuisine après plusieurs heures de travail sur son dernier article.

Vers 3 heures du matin, elle avait été réveillée par des doigts caressant doucement sa joue et une main tenant son épaule. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait vu Miranda se tenir devant elle, une ligne inquiète ornant ses sourcils, et Andy s'était sentie coupable. Mais au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, Miranda se contenta de lui préparer un sandwich (pour lequel Andy était incroyablement reconnaissant, puisqu'elle avait oublié de dîner) et après l'avoir mangée, Miranda l'avait conduite à l'étage, l'avait déshabillée et presque bordée. Andy s'était endormie avant même que Miranda n'ait eu la chance d'éteindre la lumière et de se mettre au lit elle-même.

Souriant au souvenir de la douceur de son amante, Andy regarda l'objet de ses affections. Assise sur sa chaise de bureau comme si elle était sur un trône, Miranda regarda le Book avec un froncement de sourcils. Andy aimait regarder son travail, presque capable de voir l'esprit brillant de l'éditrice quand elle créait l'art lui-même. Elle tenta d'interrompre son amante pendant qu'elle travaillait, elle parla doucement.

**-Mira ?**

**-Hmm ?**

**-Ton anniversaire arrive bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Mhm,** fredonna affirmativement Miranda. Avant qu'Andy ait pu interroger la femme âgée sur ses projets d'anniversaire, Miranda gémit d'exaspération. **Honnêtement**, gronda-t-elle furieusement, écrivant furieusement avec son stylo rouge préféré sur un post-it et le mettant en place sur le livre avec un claquement fort. Andy devait éviter de rire : parfois, Miranda faisait des choses comme celle-ci qui rappelait à Andy un comportement enfantin. **Est-ce si difficile d'avoir des connaissances de base sur la manière de composer une tenue ? Mon personnel est-il complètement daltonien ? Suis-je condamnée à passer le reste de ma vie à corriger les erreurs de ces imbéciles ?**

Andy reposa le livre qu'elle lisait et se leva du canapé, se dirigeant prudemment vers le bureau de Miranda.

Extirpant doucement le Book de mains élégantes et douces, elle le repoussa et se perchait sur le bureau devant son amante. Miranda leva les yeux vers elle, un sourcil levé pour défier et ses lèvres firent la moue pour amplifier le défi. Son regard s'intensifia lorsqu'elle remarqua le haut d'Andy sous son chandail à capuchon ouvert – le t-shirt que Nigel leur avait offerte. Andy dut étouffer son envie de rire. Chaque fois qu'elle portait le haut dans la maison (seulement lorsque les filles n'étaient pas présentes ; Andy savait que personne sous ce toit ne s'en remettrait si les jumelles surprenaient Andy portant une chemise évoquant l'idée de "baiser Miranda Priestly".

Miranda lui expliquait encore et toujours qu'elle était profondément non amusée, et à plusieurs reprises, Andy avait trouvé la chemise très bien cachée dans des endroits aléatoires de la maison. Elle ne doutait de la personne qui avait caché le t-shirt, alors chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait, elle le portait à nouveau et cela exaspérerait encore davantage Miranda, pour le plus grand plaisir et amusement d'Andy.

**-Chérie,** dit Andy avec le ton le plus doux qu'elle put, et Miranda détacha son regard froid de la chemise atroce et le dirigea vers les yeux d'Andy. **Je pense que tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, ne crois-tu pas ? Il est presque onze heures. Prenons simplement le reste de la soirée et détendons-nous. Pourquoi pas un massage avant de te coucher ?**

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent et, même si Miranda reniflait et détournait les yeux avec désintérêt, Andy savait que tout cela n'était que pour le show. Elle faisait des massages incroyables bons et elle savait que Miranda ne pourrait jamais leur résister. Andy la prit par la main et la tira de son fauteuil. Miranda se retrouva entre ses jambes. Lorsque la rédactrice prit en compte sa position, ses paupières se recouvrirent et une lueur suggestive apparut dans les profondeurs bleues, une lueur que Andy reconnaissait bien maintenant. Alors que Miranda se collait aux courbes d'Andy, la jeune femme renifla et roula des yeux.

**-Tu es trop facile, Priestley. **

À cela, Miranda se recroquevilla, faisant semblant d'être indignée et troublée.

**-Je ne le suis pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,** lança-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et levant son menton.

**-Oh, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas me tromper. En plus, c'est mon heure du mois, alors tu vas devoir attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir mettre tes mains dans mon pantalon.**

Miranda grimaça d'amusement et aida Andy à quitter le bureau, la traînant dans les escaliers en direction de leur chambre.

**-Comme tu veux, ma chérie. Ne parlais-tu pas d'un massage ?**

()()()

Andy aimait les soirées comme celle-là. Les filles étaient à une soirée pyjama, il n'y avait pas de travail le matin et elles pouvaient se détendre à la maison sans se soucier de rien.

Miranda laissa échapper un gémissement satisfait quand Andy appuya sur un muscle particulièrement endolori sur son dos, et Andy commença à frotter le paquet de tension jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende sous le bout de ses doigts.

**-Mon Dieu, tu es magique.**

Andy rit et continua à caresser et frotter le dos crémeux et lisse. C'était sans aucun doute un privilège de pouvoir toucher un Miranda à moitié nu comme celui-ci, de s'asseoir sur les doux globes de son délicieux fessier et d'écouter les sons de plaisir de Miranda. Sans oublier qu'il y avait très peu de choses qu'Andy appréciait davantage que de sentir Miranda se détendre et fondre sous son contact. Chaque fois, après les massages d'Andy, Miranda devenait douce, détendue, souple et relaxée à l'extrême. Elle ronronnait souvent comme un chat et réclamait des câlins. Andy essaya de ne pas trop s'amuser au cas où Miranda pensait qu'elle se moquait d'elle, mais il était presque impossible pour Andy d'effacer son sourire satisfait.

**-Alors,** commença Andy après avoir eu la certitude que Miranda était suffisamment relaxée.** Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais dit quand était exactement ton anniversaire. **Immédiatement, elle sentit les muscles sous ses doigts se contracter et elle regretta un peu d'avoir dérangé l'état de détente et de paix de son amante. **La seule raison pour laquelle je sais que c'est bientôt, c'est parce que les filles l'ont dit en passant cet après-midi avant de partir chez Julia.**

**-C'est parce que mes filles sont les seules personnes en vie à savoir quand est mon anniversaire**. Dit Miranda sans émotion particulière dans sa voix. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

**-Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai peut-être le droit de savoir ? **Dit Andy très doucement, ne voulant pas trop pousser.

La femme plus âgée se leva du lit et Andy la quitta aussitôt et s'assit en tailleur au milieu du matelas, les yeux baissés au cas où Miranda serait bouleversée et prête à quitter la pièce. Quand elle sentit une main recouvrir sa joue, elle leva les yeux vers des yeux d'un bleu sombre.

**-La raison pour laquelle personne ne le sait, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu de joyeux anniversaire durant mon enfance. Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau, je n'avais d'amis avec qui célébrer et ma famille était trop occupée à travailler pour me le fêter ou même s'en rappeler. Et une fois adulte, personne ne semblait très intéressé par la célébration de mon anniversaire avec moi, alors je ne voyais aucun intérêt à en parler à beaucoup de gens avant que mes Bobbseys n'arrivent.**

Andy acquiesça, même si elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose que Miranda ne disait pas. Elle l'accepta cependant, sachant que Miranda ne révélait des choses sur elle-même qu'à son époque et à son rythme.

**-J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons célébrer ton anniversaire ensemble,** dit-elle en essayant d'exprimer tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour Miranda à travers ses yeux.

Ça marcha comme sur des roulettes. Les murs défensifs de Miranda s'abaissèrent aussitôt, les yeux bleus remplis de chaleur et plissés aux coins, alors qu'un beau sourire à part entière illuminait son visage.

**-Je sais que nous le ferons.**

()()()

C'était toujours très bizarre pour Andy de voir Miranda se sentir nerveuse. Bien sûr, peu de gens pourraient même s'apercevoir que Miranda était nerveuse, mais Andy s'exerçait à lire même les signes les plus subtils. En ce moment, Miranda était allongée sur le lit à côté d'Andy, bien réveillée, et même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas bouger au cas où elle dérangerait sa jeune amante, la tension rayonnait d'elle par vagues. Andy monta son regard à travers ses cils et surprit Miranda en train de s'inquiéter, triturant sa lèvre inférieure avec son doigt, comme elle le faisait habituellement quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, mais la tension dans la mâchoire de Miranda et la façon dont ses sourcils était légèrement froncés indiquaient à Andy qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

**-D'accord.** Commença-t-elle, allumant la lampe de chevet et s'appuyant sur son coude pour pouvoir regarder Miranda de près. La femme plus âgée cligna des yeux à la lumière soudaine, mais ne se plaignit pas. **Alors que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Que veux-tu dire ?** Dit Miranda en jouant avec nonchalance.

**-Tu es nerveuse ou agitée à propos de quelque chose et tu ne peux pas te détendre suffisamment pour t'endormir. Alors parle-moi de ça.**

Andy attendit patiemment quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Miranda soupire.

**-Tu te souviens de m'avoir demandé quand était mon anniversaire ?**

Andy hocha la tête. Cela faisait environ un mois, et Andy avait laissé tomber, pensant que Miranda lui dirait la vérité quand elle serait prête.

**-Eh bien, je pense que je sais ce que je veux faire pour le célébrer.**

Andy se leva aussitôt et un grand sourire s'empara de ses traits.

**-Ouais ?**

**-**_**Ouais**_**. Comme tu le sais, le gala de Runway aura lieu la semaine prochaine et ce sera l'événement de l'année. Il se trouve que cette année, il a lieu le jour de mon anniversaire.**

Andy réfléchit vite et profondément pour se rappeler la date exacte du gala.

**-Le 20 novembre ? C'est ton anniversaire ?**

Miranda hocha la tête et le sourire d'Andy grandit encore plus, car elle se sentait tellement spéciale : Miranda la laissait, lui permettait de connaître quelque chose de tellement personnel que seules ses filles savaient.

**-Je pensais, comme c'est mon anniversaire, que tu aimerais peut-être venir au Gala avec moi ?** Andy la regarda sans voix et Miranda devint de plus en plus nerveuse devant le silence de son amante. Elle commença à jouer avec la couette et ses yeux parcoururent la chambre, ne regardant plus vraiment Andy. **Nous y irons pour une heure, peut-être deux. Le reste de la nuit, nous pourrions sortir pour un bon dîner en famille. Je connais ce très bon bistrot, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer. Ils… ils font le plus délicieux…**

**-Oui.** Andy l'interrompit avant que Miranda ne se dissolve complètement dans une crise de verbiage sans intérêt. Ce qui était une chose étrange et dérangeante à observer puisque Miranda ne faisant jamais dans le verbiage inutile. C'était plus le truc d'Andy.

**-Oui ? Tu m'accompagneras au Gala ?**

**-Oui. Oui. Mille fois oui ! J'en serais honorée, Miranda**. Affirma Andy, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre alors qu'elle regardait la femme plus âgée immédiatement laisser échapper une bouffée d'air et se détendre dans le matelas.

**-Je comprends si c'est intimidant, chérie. Nous affirmerions notre relation au monde entier. Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu changeais d'avis…**

Andy interrompit encore Miranda, plaçant cette fois deux doigts sur les lèvres douces de la femme plus âgée, interrompant son expression.

**-Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je suis prête. En fait, oublies ça, je suis extatique ! Le monde entier va me jalouser ! J'ai hâte de rendre tout le monde horriblement jaloux quand je vous aurai sur mon bras.** L'excitation d'Andy a eu raison d'elle, et elle pleurait presque de joie.

Miranda rit et roula des yeux sur à quel point sa petite amie pouvait être maladroite.

**-Honnêtement, Andrea, je suis très sûre que ce sera tout le contraire. Tout le monde va présumer que j'ai utilisé une sorte de sorcellerie pour t'attirer dans mes griffes.**

Andy rigola et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Miranda, l'embrassa rapidement avant de se retirer.

**-J'aime aussi l'idée de dîner en famille. Ce sera la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Tu as probablement déjà décidé de ce que je porterai, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les joues rougissantes de Miranda étaient une réponse suffisante pour Andy.

**-Dors, ma chérie,** ordonna Miranda, un sourire tranquille illuminant ses yeux et apaisant les lignes d'inquiétude. **Nous avons une semaine très chargée. Beaucoup de préparations à faire.**

Elles s'embrassèrent doucement et Miranda donna à Andy un baiser sur la tempe juste pour faire bonne mesure avant de s'installer dans une position de sommeil confortable. En quelques instants, Miranda s'endormit. Andy était sur le point de la suivre dans le pays de Morphée lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent et que tout son corps se tendit.

_Putain de merde._

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée offrir à Miranda Priestly pour son anniversaire ?_

()()()

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre.


	27. 27 Les Belles du Bal (fin)

**Ouvrir son cœur**

()()()

Titre original : _The Opening of Hearts_. Auteur : charlottepriestly (FFiction et AO3)

Titre traduit : Ouvrir son cœur. Traductrice : moi

()()()

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de charlottepriestly.

()()()

Merci à elle pour me laisser traduire son histoire. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur les sites. Une histoire en 27chapitres. ((Rating M))

()()()

Résumé général de l'auteur : Miranda découvre que son mari la trompe, et maintenant plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'Andrea pour l'aider à un niveau plus personnel. Avec le stress de Runway, un divorce à venir, ses enfants qui s'éloignent et ses sentiments inappropriés envers son assistante, Miranda a besoin d'une évasion. Andrea lui la fournit.

()()()  
**CHAPITRE 27 : Les Belles du Bal** ()()()

Le samedi matin du 20 novembre, Andy se leva de bonne heure, profitant de quelques instants de bonheur tandis que Miranda somnolait dans ses bras. La rédactrice en chef avait travaillé si dur ces derniers temps avec la dernière parution du magazine et avec les préparatifs pour le gala. Andy n'avait même pas été en mesure de la voir la nuit dernière. Miranda était rentrée à la maison à minuit et avait travaillé jusqu'au matin sur le Book. Quand elle s'était enfin couchée, elle avait trouvé son premier cadeau d'anniversaire : une rose rouge sur son oreiller à côté d'une Andrea endormie.

Ce matin, Andy avait prévu de nombreux autres cadeaux et elle s'était assurée qu'une bonne partie du travail de Miranda avait été déléguée en conséquence, afin de donner à Miranda plus de temps libre pour fêter son anniversaire comme elle le méritait.

Andy se glissa prudemment hors du lit en veillant à ne pas déranger la femme épuisée qui reposait sur sa poitrine en la soulevant avec précaution et en la roulant sur le côté. Andy ricana quand Miranda agrippa immédiatement son oreiller, enfouissant son visage dedans.

Andy commença à passer l'heure suivante à examiner les détails du gala, s'assurant que tout se déroulait comme prévu afin que Miranda ne soit pas obligée de le faire elle-même plus tard. Avant qu'Andy ne le sache, il était 7 heures du matin et Miranda allait bientôt se lever. Andy réveilla les filles et, ensemble, elles préparèrent un copieux petit-déjeuner qu'elles pourraient savourer ensemble. Elles préparèrent des crêpes, des omelettes de légumes, des toasts, des yaourts aux fruits joliment décorés de bleuets et du jus d'orange parfaitement préparé.

Quand Miranda entra dans la cuisine, Andy et les jumelles avaient dressé la table avec le petit-déjeuner appétissant à côté de la porte vitrée menant au jardin, le soleil brillait dans la pièce et de nombreux petits vases de fleurs cueillies depuis peu et éparpillées sur la table et dans la pièce. Le décor entier était comme un pur printemps, et le sourire de Miranda était plus lumineux que tout ce qu'Andy avait jamais vu.

Après le délicieux et enrichissant petit-déjeuner, les jumelles offrirent à Miranda leur cadeau : un album photo, fait maison, rempli de souvenirs de la naissance des jumeaux jusqu'à la photo de la semaine dernière, lorsque Andy les avait emmenés à un match de baseball.

Les doigts de Miranda n'avaient tremblé que légèrement alors qu'elle tournait les pages de l'album avec précaution et adoration, ses yeux bleus clignotant rapidement essayant de retenir ses larmes devant ce si beau cadeau

La plupart des photos concernaient des femmes Priestley mais il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos d'Andy, mais d'autres ne concernaient que Miranda à des moments importants de sa vie: il y avait une petite copie de sa première couverture de Runway en tant que rédactrice en chef, la photo où elle rencontrait son idole Coco Chanel quelques mois seulement avant la mort de l'icône, et de nombreuses photos de Miranda avec ses jeunes protégées qui étaient désormais des personnalités des plus talentueuses du secteur de la mode.

Il y avait une photo, en particulier, d'Andy et de Miranda lors d'une soirée de charité quelques semaines avant qu'elles ne s'avouent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'était clairement une photo prise par les paparazzis, mais dans celle-ci, Miranda regardait avec élégance vers sa droite tandis qu'Andy regardait à sa droite avec la plus grande adoration des yeux bruns. Miranda n'avait jamais vu cette photo auparavant, et quand elle posa les yeux sur elle, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Comme elle le caressait soigneusement du bout des doigts, admirant à quel point elles étaient belles ensemble, elle réalisa qu'emmener son amoureuse au gala de ce soir était le meilleur choix qu'elle aurait pu faire.

_Nous allons leur couper le souffle…_

Après que Miranda ait remercié ses filles avec des câlins reconnaissants et des bisous, Andy lui prit la main et la conduisit au bureau. Là, elle regarda nerveusement la femme plus âgée.

**-D'accord, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail à faire, mais j'ai parlé à Emily et à Nigel, et comme tu n'as rien à faire de midi à trois heures, j'ai donc fait des projets pour toi.** Quand Miranda ouvrit la bouche pour connaître ses « projets », Andy posa un doigt délicat sur ses lèvres.** Des plans secrets. Alors fais ce que tu dois faire maintenant, parce que je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller plus tard, d'accord ? Oh ! De plus, ne descends pas avant. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un message, d'accord ?**

Miranda leva un sourcil mais sourit et acquiesça de la tête, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Andy quittait le bureau avec joie.

Pendant près de quatre heures, Miranda travailla dans son bureau, s'assurant que tout allait bien se passer pour le gala de ce soir et que la dernière maquette était aussi parfaite que possible.

Pendant ce temps, Andy et les jumelles se sont dépêchées de tout organiser. Elles ont mis des affiches et des guirlandes lumineuses et elles ont préparé un gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise, Andy savait que Miranda allait se régaler. Inutile de dire que la cuisine ressemblait à un ouragan, parce que les jumelles étaient tout simplement trop excitées et voulaient tout faire en même temps. Elles ont donc passé toutes les trois quarante-cinq minutes à tout nettoyer jusqu'à ce que tout soit aussi brillant que cela puisse être.

Avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, midi sonna et la sonnette retentit.

Andy se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant et souriant largement à leurs invités.

**-Hé tout le monde ! Entrez, vite ! Miranda est à l'étage et elle est probablement en train de descendre maintenant.**

Elle tint la porte ouverte alors que Nigel lui souriait d'un air narquois, suivi de Doug qui souriait, qui se pencha pour poser un baiser sur la joue d'Andy, puis vint Serena avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux alors qu'elle traînait pratiquement Emily dans la maison.

Quand ils eurent tous donné leurs cadeaux à Andy et qu'ils furent installés dans le salon, Andy reçut un message de Miranda : _« Ai-je le droit de descendre maintenant ou suis-je toujours banni de ma propre cuisine ? »_

Andy renifla et envoya son approbation, et moins d'une minute plus tard, Miranda Priestly se tenait à l'entrée du salon.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils levés de surprise.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une grande affiche suspendue au plafond avec « Joyeux anniversaire, Miranda ! » peint dessus avec des fleurs et des flocons de neige au hasard, ce qui est clairement le travail des jumelles. Il y avait des guirlandes lumineuses tout autour des canapés, des tables et des fenêtres, et Miranda remarqua également plusieurs cadeaux emballés sur la table basse.

Elle regarda toutes les personnes dans son salon. Nigel était assis au coin du canapé, sa posture détendue, la regardait avec un sourire aimable et lui faisait un clin d'œil sournois quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Doug assit à côté de lui et se redressa lorsqu'il la vit, mais son bras resta autour de l'épaule d'Andy dans une camaraderie confortable. Le jeune homme la salua légèrement maladroitement et lui adressa un sourire déséquilibré, tandis qu'Andrea la regardait avec un sourire affectueux et une chaleur dans les yeux qui faisait battre le cœur de Miranda. Sur l'autre canapé, Serena la regardait avec sa confiance habituelle et un sourire narquois. Juste à côté d'elle, Emily regarda Miranda avec des yeux écarquillés, la rousse se sentant sans doute complètement hors de son élément chez Miranda. La rédactrice ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil lorsqu'elle remarqua Serena et Emily qui se tenaient la main. _Pas trop tôt !_

Les jumelles se levèrent du sol où elles étaient assises et se précipitèrent vers elle.

**-Maman !**

**-Enfin te voilà !**

Elles l'attrapèrent par les mains et l'ont traînée sans ménagement plus loin dans la pièce.

**-Nous avons organisé un déjeuner d'anniversaire pour toi !**

**-Et nous t'avons fait un gâteau !**

**-Tu aimes nos décorations ?**

Miranda cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant de suivre ses filles et tout ce qu'elle voyait.

**-Oui, Bobbseys, je les aime. Vous avez fait un travail merveilleux,** dit-elle gentiment, en embrassant leur front et en les tenant contre elle.

Nigel fut le premier à se lever.

**-Joyeux anniversaire, Miranda.** Et sans plus tarder, il la serra dans ses bras.

Pendant une milliseconde, Miranda pouvait à peine réagir, mais elle se détendit assez vite et enroula ses bras autour de son torse en retour.

**-Merci, mon vieil ami,** sourit-elle.

Après cela, tout le monde lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, y compris Emily - bien que la rousse ait bégayé à quelques reprises et rougit de mortification. Quand Andy se tenait à côté de son amante et enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de Miranda, l'éditrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pencher sur le corps tout en courbes, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux brun soyeux et respirant l'odeur familière et réconfortante.

**-Merci pour ça, chérie.**

C'était si étrange de pouvoir être si ouvertement affectueuse devant tant de gens (Miranda dut se retenir de rire quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Emily qui les observait comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir sous le choc, tandis que Serena claquait ses doigts devant son visage pour la faire sortir de là), mais ce qui semblait encore plus étrange était de fêter son anniversaire. Dans le passé, elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses filles. Certaines années, elles ne faisaient même rien de spécial, mis à part les jumelles qui lui faisaient des cadeaux.

Mais ceci - une célébration réelle, avec des gâteaux, des décorations, des amis ... C'était une nouvelle expérience pour elle. Et Miranda se sentait si heureuse qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir cesser de sourire pendant une semaine. Voilà ma réputation.

**-Alors tu aimes ta fête, hein ?** Demanda Andy avec un sourire satisfait et un soulagement dans ses yeux.

**-J'adore. Merci,** dit sincèrement Miranda en regardant dans des yeux marrons aimants.

**-Ouvre tes cadeaux, maman !** Ordonna presque Cassidy, assise devant la table basse et tapotant l'espace vide sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

Riant sous cape, Miranda suivit ses instructions et ouvrit cadeau après cadeau.

Délicieux café brésilien de Serena, pour lequel Miranda était incroyablement reconnaissante, car elle ne pouvait jamais trouver la marque aux États-Unis.

D'Emily, une boîte de son thé vert préféré qu'elle ne pouvait trouver que lorsqu'elle se rendait en Angleterre.

Nigel lui avait acheté un beau vase en verre et orné de tourbillons céruléens et argentés en forme de grandes fleurs de lotus (quand elle le regarda, il agita ses sourcils et dit : « Céruléen. Tu sais ?! » Et il regarda avec insistance Miranda et Andrea. Miranda s'était simplement contentée de rouler des yeux.)

Et Doug lui offrit son cadeau avec un sourire narquois et un scintillement malicieux dans les yeux, Il lui avait apporté une grande enveloppe pleine de photos de la jeunesse d'Andrea.

La brune, assise à côté d'elle et regardant par-dessus son épaule, fit un bruit douloureux quelque part entre un gémissement et une plainte, tandis que Miranda laissait échapper un éclat de rire qui faisait presque tomber Emily sous le choc en entendant son patron rire première fois. Il y avait au moins cinquante images dans l'enveloppe, d'Andrea, petit enfant qui avait l'air d'un garçon manqué, sans surprise, jusqu'à l'adolescence maladroite (Miranda fut surprise de voir Andy, âgé de 14 ans, avec des bretelles et des couettes moelleuses et sans contrôle, les années de collège moins gênantes mais toujours amusantes, y compris une photo d'Andrea et de Douglas lors de leur remise des diplômes, souriant largement à la caméra et tenant fièrement leurs diplômes.

**-C'est un cadeau des parents d'Andy aussi, car ce sont eux qui me confient des copies de toutes les photos. Ils veulent également te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire,** dit Doug en souriant.

Andy se pencha et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

**-Espèce d'idiot,** dit-elle, lui jetant un regard noir.

**-Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as choisi de ressembler à ça pendant le lycée,** dit Doug avec assurance.

En guise de réponse, Andy lui tira la langue et Miranda roula des yeux.

**-Calmez-vous les enfants ! **dit-elle.** Il a raison, Andrea. Tes choix de mode sont plutôt hideux, mais compte tenu de la façon dont tu as commencé à Runway, je ne peux pas dire que je suis particulièrement surprise**.

Alors que le reste d'entre eux a ri, Andy a crié, indignée :

-**Hey !** et écarta le bras de Miranda comme elle l'avait fait à Doug, ce qui lui valut un grognement amusé.

**-Merci Douglas**, continua Miranda, devenant plus sérieuse. **Je chérirai ces photos et les ajouterai aux albums de famille.**

Andy poussa un gémissement exaspéré et cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Miranda, essayant d'ignorer le rire amusé qu'elle avait entendu à ses dépens.

()()()

Le déjeuner était une affaire décontractée et très divertissante. Le repas (composé de poulet Marsala, risotto, carpaccio, salade César et beaucoup de vin) était si délicieux que même la britannique avait mangé une bonne portion de carpaccio et de salade, à la grande satisfaction d'Andy.

Il y avait une conversation soutenue et beaucoup de rire. Andy avait même surpris Emily en train d'essayer de ne pas rire quand Serena raconta une anecdote plutôt malheureuse de l'époque où Miranda l'avait accidentellement vue à moitié nue, alors que Serena se changeait dans la salle de bains pour femmes de Runway. Après cette journée, Serena avait refusé les demandes de maquette de Miranda pour le magazine, au grand dam de Miranda.

La conversation entre Andy et Doug était particulièrement amusante et le personnel de Runway a regardé avec amusement leurs idioties.

**-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je savais qui était Miranda Priestly avant toi. Et c'est toi qui voulais travailler à Runway ! Une telle honte.** Doug avait roulé des yeux, partageant un regard de solidarité avec Nigel avant de baisser la tête devant une Miranda amusée, comme s'il demandait pardon pour l'ignorance de son amie.

-**Oui, mais j'ai eu le travail. Et au moins, mon travail m'a permis de trouver un autre job vraiment intéressant et attrayant. Combien d'heures as-tu passé hier à regarder des chiffres et à les coller sur différentes colonnes ? Ça doit être si excitant. Je parie que tes cellules cérébrales meurent lentement par manque d'utilisation.**

Doug porta une main dramatique sur sa poitrine alors que les jumelles criaient « Pan ! » et avant que les spectateurs ne comprennent vraiment, Doug laissait son corps tomber sur le côté, sur l'épaule d'Andy dans une performance digne d'un Oscar, mort par égo meurtri.

Alors oui, le déjeuner fut très amusant et au moment de servir le gâteau pour le dessert, Miranda avait les yeux brillants de joie et de joie, surtout quand elle vit Emily accepter un morceau de chocolat et le petit sourire reconnaissant qu'elle adressait à Andy.

_Oh, oui, jusqu'à présent, la journée a été parfaite._

()()()

Quelques heures plus tard, Andy se scrutait dans le miroir, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas de cheveux qui dépassait et que son maquillage était parfait. Elle portait une magnifique robe Valentino bordeaux, sans manches avec un col haut qui épousait ses courbes d'une manière sophistiquée et séduisante. La partie préférée d'Andy, cependant, était le dos. La robe était dos nu, et tout ce qu'Andy avait pu choisir était la hauteur de la coupe, mais Miranda était Miranda, et Andy portait cette robe avec plaisir, fière de porter une pièce de haute couture que son amoureuse avait choisie pour elle. C'était comme si elle portait la signature de Miranda sur sa peau. Andy passa la main sur le devant de la robe et s'émerveilla du détail plissé à la taille et des couches douces qui tombaient gracieusement le long de la jupe jusqu'au sol, faisant apparaître ses jambes galbées dessous. Les talons Prada qu'elle portait correspondaient parfaitement à la robe et son maquillage était modéré, à l'exception de son rouge à lèvres sombre, de quelques nuances plus claires que la robe elle-même. Elle avait décidé de se coiffer en un chignon parfaitement en désordre qui montrait ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes en rubis, mais elle laissa des boucles au hasard encadrer son visage, sa frange recouvrant ses yeux bruns magnifiquement.

Satisfaite de son apparence, Andy quitta la salle de bains et se figea au moment où elle entrait dans leur chambre.

Miranda se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le souffle d'Andy se bloqua dans sa gorge. La rédactrice portait une robe noire à épaules dénudées qui serrait si étroitement ses courbes que Andy devait supprimer toute sensation de jalousie pour une robe. Sans bijoux, la peau parfaite de Miranda appelait Andy à se rapprocher et à passer ses doigts dans le décolleté dangereusement bas. Andy supplia silencieusement, _Pitié_. Alors que ses doigts plongeaient sous l'ourlet entre les seins de la femme plus âgée, Andy entendit le souffle coupé par Miranda. Elle regretta immédiatement le rouge à lèvres, car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était embrasser un sentier enflammé le long du cou et de la poitrine de Miranda.

**-Andrea,** murmura Miranda, sa voix enrouée. **Tu es tout simplement exquise.**

Les yeux de Miranda parcoururent avidement la silhouette d'Andy, et Andy frissonna comme elle le faisait toujours. Même avant de devenir son amante, la façon dont Miranda l'inspectait avait semblé à Andy plus comme une caresse sensuelle qu'une simple inspection.

**-Mira, tu es à couper le souffle. Mon dieu,** Miranda changea alors de jambe d'appui et Andy vit que la robe avait une fente, laissant entrevoir une jambe attrayante à chaque fois que Miranda bougeait. **Oh mon Dieu.**

Miranda lui sourit narquoise et se retourna, se penchant sur la petite commode pour mettre ses boucles d'oreilles en diamant tout en regardant le reflet d'Andréa dans le miroir. Andy regarda, fascinée alors qu'elle admirait Miranda qui se penchait comme ça. Le dos de Miranda était également délicieusement exposé, mais pas autant que celui d'Andy, mais c'était suffisant pour faire fondre le cerveau d'Andy en un tas de boue. La façon dont la robe étreignait le derrière de Miranda était un véritable péché, et Andy dut prendre plusieurs respirations profondes juste pour se contrôler et ne pas s'appuyer contre la femme par derrière et la prendre sur-le-champ.

Heureusement, avant qu'Andy puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Miranda se redressa et se retourna, plaçant son bras autour de la taille d'Andy et traînant ses doigts vers le haut sur le dos exposé d'Andy, faisant frissonner Andy.

**-Hmm,** dit Miranda, souriant encore une fois. **Ce soir va être tout simplement délicieux. Tu ne crois pas, chérie ?**

Andy déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête, essayant de le dégager.

**-Euh, ouais. Ne m'allume pas trop, d'accord ? Le monde entier va nous surveiller et je ne pense pas que je serai capable de me contrôler si tu continues à faire ça,** dit Andy en cambrant le dos sous les caresses accentuées de Miranda, qui consistait maintenant à passer doucement les ongles le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Andy. Miranda rit et arrêta son attouchement sensuel.

**-Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose pour toi,** dit Andy avant de se diriger vers sa table de nuit, fouillant dans le tiroir et sortant une petite boîte en velours rouge. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de Miranda, les nerfs lui faisant mal au ventre. Miranda la regarda, son expression s'adoucissant lorsqu'elle vit ce que tenait Andy.

Une fois devant elle, Andy lui offrit la boîte et Miranda la prit avec des doigts légèrement tremblants. Après avoir regardé profondément dans les yeux bruns qui montraient à quel point son amante était inquiète, Miranda ouvrit la boîte et haleta.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une belle bague avec trois pierres : un diamant rond au centre et deux plus petits rubis en forme de larme de chaque côté. À l'intérieur de la bague, Miranda vit une gravure dans la délicate écriture cursive.

_Notre M, nous t'aimons_.

Miranda avait du mal à avaler et elle dut retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de lui ruiner son maquillage. Cette magnifique bague était une représentation des trois personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et son cœur était gonflé de manière inimaginable. Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle était chanceuse, à quel point cette magnifique créature devant elle avait tellement changé sa vie à tel point que Miranda pouvait à peine imaginer comment elle avait pu fonctionner sans elle.

Elle leva les yeux, les yeux brillants de larmes, et se retrouva prise dans les yeux marrons aimants et chauds qu'elle adorait tant. Elle est tombée amoureuse de nouveau.

**-Andrea,** murmura Miranda, sa voix épaisse d'émotion. Elle leva la main et prit la joue de son amante en coupe.

**-Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter quoi que ce soit de mieux.** **Mais je voulais te donner ceci comme promesse qu'un jour, quand tu seras prête et si tu le veux vraiment, je suis prête à franchir une nouvelle étape et à nous unir d'une manière plus grande et plus solide.** La voix d'Andy se fit entendre et ses yeux commencèrent à piquer avec émotion. **Ce que nous avons est parfait en ce moment, et je serais très heureuse de rester comme ça toute ma vie, avec toi, avec vous. Et je sais que tu as déjà eu de mauvaises expériences avec le mariage, mais je voulais te donner ceci, non seulement comme cadeau d'anniversaire, mais pour te montrer que je t'aime et que je suis heureuse de rester avec toi pour le restant de mes jours, quel que soit ton choix. Je suis à toi pour toujours.**

Ne se souciant plus de son maquillage, ni de celui d'Andrea, Miranda se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres d'Andrea avec les siennes dans un baiser doux et chaleureux. Miranda espérait pouvoir exprimer tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire par le baiser. Lorsqu'elle sentit Andrea s'appuyer contre elle et l'envelopper dans une étreinte tendre, Miranda finit par céder et sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Quand elles se séparèrent, Miranda tint Andrea étroitement.

**-Je t'aime tellement, Andrea. C'est parfait. Ton amour est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu. Merci.**

Quand Andrea lui sourit brillamment, Miranda comprit que c'était suffisant. Andy la connaissait mieux que quiconque : Miranda n'avait pas à tout mettre en mots, car Andrea le savait.

Andy prit la bague dans les doigts de Miranda et la glissa délicatement sur l'annulaire gauche de Miranda. Les deux femmes admiraient le cadeau d'Andrea, combien elle était parfaite dans la main de Miranda, comme si elle avait toujours voulu y appartenir. Prenant la main d'Andrea dans la sienne, Miranda regarda le beau visage qui lui souriait et Miranda offrit son propre sourire radieux en retour.

**-Ici,** dit-elle avec une voix toujours légèrement épaisse d'émotion, reculant pour chercher dans l'un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse avant de se tourner vers son amoureuse une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. **Je t'ai aussi fait un cadeau.**

**-Mais Miranda, c'est ton anniversaire !** Andy se mit à rire. **Les gens sont supposés te donner des cadeaux, pas l'inverse !**

Roulant des yeux, Miranda sourit.

**-Tu sais que je crée mes propres règles, Andrea. En plus, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Maintenant, ouvre-le.**

Andy prit la boîte de velours rectangulaire et déglutit difficilement quand elle vit Cartier se tracer proprement doré sur le dessus. En ouvrant la boîte, elle resta bouche bée devant le mince bracelet en diamant qu'elle avait trouvé à l'intérieur. Cela correspondait parfaitement à la bague de Miranda, et quand elle leva les yeux vers la femme plus âgée, elle souriait en connaissance de cause, comme si elle avait eu exactement la même pensée qu'Andy.

**-Miranda, je… c'est… wow,** bégaya Andy, les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert un tel cadeau. Miranda rit et prit le bracelet dans la boîte, prenant la main d'Andy et enroulant le bijou exquis autour du poignet élégant d'Andy. **Je te remercie.**

Miranda se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement une fois de plus.

**-Tu vois, Andrea, je suis, moi aussi, à toi pour toujours.**

Andy sourit brillamment, sentant son cœur presque éclater de joie et d'amour pour cette femme merveilleuse.

_Comment ai-je fait pour être aussi chanceuse ?_

()()()

La voiture se gara dans le virage et Andy jeta un regard inquiet sur le tapis rouge et les phares clignotants. Son estomac était instable et elle plaça sa main dessus, essayant de se calmer. Elle sentit la main de Miranda presser la sienne et elle regarda dans des yeux bleus pleins de compréhension.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Andrea. Tu vas les éblouir, tout comme tu m'as ébloui et obligé de tomber amoureuse de toi.** Plaisanta Miranda, ses lèvres se contractèrent et Andy se sentit immédiatement mieux. **Attends ici. Je vais sortir la première.**

Andy regarda Miranda sortir gracieusement de la voiture, faisant un signe de tête à Roy qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle contourna la voiture, ignorant complètement les lumières clignotantes et les cris des paparazzi. Ouvrant la porte d'Andy, Miranda se pencha galamment vers l'avant et tendit la main. Sans hésiter, Andy la prit et sortit de la voiture. Immédiatement, les cris et les éclairs d'avant l'entraînèrent dans une frénésie chaotique, mais Miranda enroula un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille et Andrea parvint à en bloquer la majeure partie, se concentrant plutôt sur les yeux bleus qui contenaient une assurance et une malice qui fit rire Andy avec délice.

En descendant le tapis rouge, Miranda conduisit Andy par la taille, se penchant parfois pour murmurer des discours sarcastiques aux dépens de la presse ou d'autres célébrités qui ne parvenaient pas à ne pas se remettre en voyant la Reine des Glaces avec une femme beaucoup plus jeune et belle à son bras. Andy ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire narquois ou l'inclinaison fière de son menton quand elle réalisa à quel point les gens étaient choqués par l'image qu'elles présentaient._ Je suis enviée par le monde entier. _Elle savait de loin que Miranda la regardait avec tendresse et fierté (le lendemain, elles verraient une photo sur la Page Six d'Andy souriant fièrement devant elle et Miranda la regardant, complètement abasourdie et éprise - une expression que personne n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur le visage de Dragonne.

Au moment où elles passaient devant Irv Ravitz, l'expression stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire écarquillée rendit Andy ricanante et elle se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Miranda.

**-Je pense que tu as finalement gagné ta bataille contre lui, Mira. Il a l'air sur le point de tomber raide mort. Est-il sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque ou un AVC ?**

Miranda jeta sa tête en arrière et rit joyeusement, ce qui a fait trembler les genoux des gens (le moment avait été capturé, encore une fois, par Page Six, et cette photo atterrira sur la couverture : Miranda avec sa tête rejetée dans un rire joyeux et Andy levant les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire éclatant et affectueux).

Quand le couple atteignit finalement la fin du tapis rouge, se tenant devant l'entrée du musée Cooper Hewitt sous la magnifique porte voûtée, Miranda se tourna vers Andy, se perdant dans les yeux brillants de la jeune femme alors que les flashes de l'appareil photo donnaient la jeune femme un rétro-éclairage de halo clignotant. Andrea lui sourit et murmura un doux « **je t'aime** ». Miranda lui rendit son sourire, les yeux plissés, remplis d'amour et de joie.

Approchant son amant, Miranda se pencha pour poser un doux baiser délicat sur les lèvres souriantes d'Andrea.

**-Je t'aime aussi, chérie**, dit Miranda.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le bâtiment et vit Nigel le sourire en coin et brandissant deux verres de champagne dans leur direction, une Emily rougissante se tenant près de lui essayant très fort de ne pas regarder Miranda et Andy. Parmi le reste de la foule, elle aperçut également Donatella, sa vieille amie qui regardait Miranda avec un sourire empressé et remuant les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt avoir une conversation très intéressante avec la créatrice.

Regardant une fois de plus sa compagne, elle se baissa pour tenir la main de son amant.

**-Viens, Andrea. Éblouissons-les.**

Andrea sourit, les yeux brillants de chaleur et une lueur taquine.

-**Oui, Miranda.**

()()()

Ceci est le dernier chapitre.

J'espère que ma traduction vous a plu et qu'elle n'est pas trop fautive.

N'hésitez pas pour les anglophones à aller voir les histoires de l'autrice.


End file.
